ALTERNATIVES
by murza
Summary: U.A. ALTERNATIVES est une fiction-fleuve qui offre une vue… alternative, d'une vision que j'ai de Saint Seiya. Un sanctuaire, des chevaliers, de l'action et de la romance...
1. Introduction

ALTERNATIVES est une fiction-fleuve qui offre une vue… _alternative_, de la vision que l'on pourrait avoir de Saint Seiya. Si j'y ai introduit l'une de mes propre vision de l'œuvre, en l'augmentant d'une histoire qui m'ai plus ou moins propre, j'ai toutefois voulu conserver des trames scénaristiques distinctes à l'œuvre originale que peuvent se décliner par des faits repris, interprétés ou encore détournés. Autant de clins d'œil qu'il faudra parfois lire au second, voir même au troisième degré. Mais lorsque j'ai décidé d'interpréter ce manga j'ai voulu englober tous les éléments qui font son ensemble. J'ai ainsi largement puisé dans l'univers de la fanfiction. Ne vous étonnez donc pas que j'y ai emprunté, par exemple le prénom Angelo, ou encore d'autres détails récurent à un nombre important de fiction.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, à présent. L'intrigue débute en 1998 (je n'avais pas envie d'écrire sur une tranche temporelle antérieur, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien moi-même). Nous retrouvons un sanctuaire gouverné par Saga qui est grand pope, et Kanon qui porte l'armure des Gémeaux, mais il n'y a pas de déesse ou une quelconque autre divinité. Juste une régente « bien née » chassée de sa place du grand conseil. Pour ce personnage je n'ai pas réussie à conserver l'Athéna d'origine…j'imagine que vous devinez aisément pourquoi. Toutefois je ne voulais pas faire sans elle. Elle se nommera alors Athénaïs, ne sera pas le réceptacle d'une déesse et sera largement plus âgée que dans l'œuvre originale (et juste un peu moins cruche, mais là ce ne sera pas difficile). D'ailleurs je me suis permise quelques modifications concernant l'âge des personnages (comme Mü qui est plus vieux que tous les autres), ou encore j'ai modifié la durée de leurs « formations » (4 ans au lieu de 6), et le fait que les chevaliers ne vivent pas dans leurs temples (ça m'a toujours paru aberrant, surtout cette histoire de marche) tout ça et une foule d'autres petits détails. Et j'ai fais ça pourquoi ? bien, parce que ça m'arrangeait !

Voici les âges des personnages au moment où débute l'histoire, en 1998 :

Dhokko a 59 ans

Saga et Kanon ont 28 ans

Athénaïs et Mü 25ans

Angelo, Shura, Aphrodite, 23 ans

Camus, Marine, Shina, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka et Milo ont 20ans

Ikki a 18 ans

Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun et Seiya ont16 ans

Kiki a 9 ans.

Dans cette fic il y aura donc de l'aventure, des complots, très peu de combats qui se situent au tout début (je suis pas douée pour écrire ça alors je passe…) et bien sûr de la romance et de l'amour (je suis une fille quoi !)

Bref, je crois que j'ai fais le tour. Sinon il y aura trois parties qui marquent trois étapes décisives dans la vie de ce sanctuaire qui pourrait pratiquement être perçu comme un personnage à part entière.

Sinon je remercie du fond du cœur ma bêta lectrice Niacy, pour son aide précieuse, ses corrections indispensables, son attention et ses conseilles.

Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Murza


	2. chapitre 1

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada

Partie I : L'aube d'une nouvelle ère

Chapitre 1 :

Sanctuaire, Grèce, 20 Mars 1998. 

Saga était assit face au soleil qui brûlait ses derniers rayons dans le ciel du mois de Mars. Il semblait paisible. Les yeux clos, les mains croisées sur son ventre, il se contentait de savourer ces derniers faisceaux de lumière qui réchauffaient agréablement son corps. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le lendemain. Demain. Ce jour, il l'avait attendu patiemment. Ces derniers mois avaient été décisifs pour préparer cet instant.

Vêtu d'un pantalon de toile clair et d'une chemise fine, il effleurait à présent les perles de verre qui ornaient son collier, symbole de pouvoir, accessoire qui figurait sa fonction, celle de « Grand Pope ». Méticuleusement, il repassait chaque détail de ce qui devait arriver le lendemain. Demain serait un grand jour, mais ça, seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux le savaient.

Mü était bien rentré la veille de Jamir avec son ami Aldébaran. Son frère Kanon continuait de régler les derniers « détails », Angelo avait repris le visage de « masque de mort », Aiolia arrivait de mission, Shaka avait accepté de rentrer d'Inde un mois auparavant en laissant ses élèves là bas, Dhokko resterait comme prévu en Chine, Milo était bien présent, Shura et Aphrodite se tenaient prêt. Il n'attendait plus que Camus qui devait lui livrer encore quelques « renseignements » de seconde importance. Tout était prêt. Il ne cessait de répéter cette phrase comme une litanie. Comme une prière. Comme pour conjurer un sort ou se convaincre lui-même. Ils devaient agir maintenant. Il ne fallait plus reculer. C'était le bon moment. Le jour du printemps verrait enfin la renaissance d'une nouvelle ère.

- Le saint du Verseau vous réclame audience, altesse.

- Bien, faite-le entrer.

Saga se leva et alla rejoindre son bureau. Une grande pièce spacieuse, ouverte sur une large terrasse. A l'intérieur un bureau et quelques fauteuils. Une bibliothèque méticuleusement rangée, un bar et quelques plantes vertes venaient parfaire le décor de la pièce.

- Camus, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Saga en désignant un siège au nouvel arrivant.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait une vingtaine d'année, les traits fins, la peau blanche et une chevelure océane qui lui donnait parfois un air surréaliste. Saga lut tout de suite dans son regard, pourtant peu expressif, le trouble qui semblait l'envahir à cet instant. Saga connaissait Camus. Du moins, plus que tous les autres hommes présents au Sanctuaire. Car peu de monde sur cette terre pouvait se vanter de « connaître » « le Saint des glaces »…

Les nouvelles sont encourageantes. » Camus s'installa sur un fauteuil situé près d'une table basse et se servit lui-même un verre. « Aiolia s'est bien rendu au Japon pour prêter main forte aux Saints de Bronze comme tu le lui as demandé et j'espère sincèrement que vous savez ce que vous faites avec Kanon. » On sentait transparaitre dans sa voix le doute et l'incertitude d'un avenir qui paraissait soudain sombre.

- Tu dois avoir confiance, Camus. » Saga bu a son tour une gorgé d'alcool, laissant sa phrase prendre la dimension qui lui était nécessaire dans l'esprit du français. « Ils agiront exactement comme nous l'avons prévu…Mais demain, nous serons devenus des parias et nous devrons nous battre. Alors, j'espère que tout va bien, Camus, car je te sens troublé mon ami. »

- Je dois être simplement nerveux, ce n'est rien. » dit-il en reposant le verre sur le guéridon.

- Je sais à quel point la disparition de tes disciples t'a affecté et…

- Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! » le coupa-t-il subitement mais paisiblement.

Camus semblait pourtant calme mais son regard et ses poings crispés trahissaient toute la haine qu'il portait aux hommes qui avaient fait souffrir et tuer les gens qui lui étaient proche…Mais ce n'était ni de la nervosité, ni même de la haine qui caractérisaient à cet instant le trouble que Saga avait senti chez le jeune homme. C'était un sentiment plus profond. Une émotion qu'il cachait au fond de lui. C'était…de la tristesse…du désespoir…un sentiment qui vous saisissait et qui vous tirait vers le bas sans que vous ayez envie de vous en débarrasser. C'était une douleur si vicieuse que vous ne pouviez même pas la combattre…juste la supporter, encore un peu plus. Encore jusqu'au lendemain…Peut-être que demain, la douleur disparaîtrait…peut être…Demain…

- Tu as vu Milo ? » Saga sorti le jeune Saint de sa méditation.

Camus déglutit difficilement. Milo…son ami, son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il lui restait depuis que Cristal était mort trois mois auparavant… Mais à présent, Milo…Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Demain, tout serait fini.

- Pas exactement…Il était …occupé…Je le verrais ce soir. » Il se leva.

- Bien ! A partir de demain, les choses vont changer. Tu devras travailler seul. Et surtout, ne jamais rien dire à Milo ! Nous comptons trop sur les réactions spontanées des uns et des autres pour que le « plan » fonctionne…

- Inutile de me dire ce que je sais déjà. » lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, ce qui marqua la fin de leur entretient.

Il était resté calme. N'avait pas haussé la voix. Il ne haussait jamais la voix. Ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Il était comme ça. Depuis toujours. Impavide.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Bien, dans ce cas…Adieu Saga.

- Adieu Camus… Prend soin de toi. Soit prudent et surtout ne fait rien d'irraisonné…En cas de problème, utilise le passage du cap Sounion. » Saga avait suivi Camus pour le raccompagner.

- Je sais déjà tout ça. » rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Saga serra Camus dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de son propre frère. Camus… Il l'avait vu arrivé au Sanctuaire à huit ans alors que lui-même n'en avait que seize. Il venait tout juste d'endosser la fonction de « Grand Pope », après la « disparition » de l'Héritière et les « meurtres » de Shion et d'Ayoros, tandis que Kanon devenait le nouveau Saint des Gémeaux. Camus, il l'avait connu enfant et l'avait lui-même formé à _l'espionnage_ quelques années avant. Il avait été si bon professeur que ce _jeune impudent_ avait fini par découvrir son secret, ce qui l'avait obligé à l'intégrer à « ses plans ». Il n'avait pas aimé ça…Il avait peur. Il était encore si jeune…déjà qu'il avait embarqué Aphrodite, Shura et Angelo, il exposait à présent Camus…Avec son frère et lui, ils seraient six en tout. Six… Six personnes contre le reste de la chevalerie et le conseil…Il fallait être fou…

Kanon entra dans le large bureau, une demi-heure plus tard. Les relations qu'il entretenait avec son frère auraient pu être qualifiées de « à l'amour à la haine ». Elevés ensemble, toujours unis pour attendre les mêmes objectifs et pourtant éternellement rivaux… S'ils représentaient chacun la personne la plus importante pour l'autre, l'autre était toujours « l'homme à abattre »… Lorsqu'ils avaient concouru pour l'armure, elle les avait reconnus. Tous les deux. En même temps. De la même manière. Identique. Ils s'étaient battus. Kanon avait gagné. Kanon avait perdu. Saga avait perdu l'armure. Saga avait gagné quelques mois plus tard la toge de « Grand Pope ». Kanon avait été manipulé. Son frère n'aurait pas pu perdre…Mais Kanon avait d'autres tours dans sa manche… Depuis leur naissance, ils comptaient les points. Cela n'en faisait qu'un de plus pour le compte de Saga…Il gagnerait le prochain. Peut-être sur un autre plan que celui de la réussite…mais il gagnerait le prochain…Il gagnerait le cœur de Catalina.

- Aiolia et Camus viennent de rentrer et Camus semble perturbé par quelque chose. Je veux que tu saches quoi. » demanda-t-il a son frère de but en blanc.

- Saga, je pense qu'on est tous un peu nerveux pour demain… Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons mais…Et puis tu sais, je crois qu'il vit difficilement le fait de devoir mentir à son disciple. » Il s'était approché du bar et s'apprêtait à se servir un verre. « Il semble très attaché à lui. C'est peut-être rien de grave…

- Non. » Saga était méditatif. « J'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose… Je peux me tromper mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. » Il finit son verre entamé une demi-heure plus tôt. « Essaye de savoir ! »

- Ça fait un peu court comme délai pour commencer à enquêter ». Kanon sorti son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. « Et puis Camus est probablement la personne la moins susceptible de parler à quelqu'un » après avoir trouvé le briquet il en alluma une. « surtout si ça ne va pas. »

- Essaye quand même.

- Je verrais.

- Bien. » lâcha-t-il en même temps qu'une bouffée de fumée.

- Sinon, ils en sont où ?

- Ils arriveront probablement à l'aube. Mü et Aldébaran sont revenus pour les aider dans leur tâche et Aiolia semble rallier leur cause. Je sais qu'il a réussi à voir Marine.

- Oui, Marine, » Saga fouillait à présent dans un tas de papiers posés devant lui « Comment vont-elles ?

- Elles sont très en colère…Surtout des personnalités comme Shina, tu imagines… Je pense qu'elles seront prêtes à réagir maintenant.

- Aiolia est encore très affecté par ce qui c'est produit. Je crois que s'il pouvait avoir ma tête, il le ferait sans hésiter.

- Avoir ta tête ne changerait rien !

- Tu crois ? De toute façon, c'est mon rôle de les protéger et ça, je ne l'ai pas fait. Il a raison, je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui c'est produit. J'aurai dû intervenir. Je n'ai aujourd'hui plus qu'un rôle de façade. » Il sorti victorieux le document dissimulé derrière un gros dossier. « En plus de l'avoir éloigné de Marine, j'ai aussi « tué » son frère je te le rappelle…

- Saga, arrête ! Arrête, tu m'énerves !!! Ok, t'as pas été à la hauteur ces dernières années mais là, les choses vont changer ! Je te le garantis!

- Mü ne me pardonnera jamais le « meurtre » de son maître. » Il tendit le papier dûment signé à son frère. « Et ce, quoi qu'il arrive à présent…Il avait treize ans à l'époque, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser retourner seul à Jamir…

- C'était son choix. C'était la meilleure solution…vu les circonstances…

- Je sais.

OOooOO

La nuit venait de tomber et les premières étoiles apparaissaient déjà dans le ciel de Grèce. Discrètement, une silhouette massive s'approcha de la porte et frappa trois coups.

- Entre Aldébaran ! Nous t'attendions, l'interpella Mü derrière la porte

- Désolé d'arriver si tardivement mais je n'ai pas trouvé Shaka

- Et pour cause, je suis là mon ami…Aiolia est venu me chercher.

- Bien, Aiolia, tu as parlé à Milo ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quelles seront ses positions. L'attitude du conseil et les évènements de ces dernières semaines le conduise à nourrir les mêmes sentiments que nous à l'égard du pouvoir en place. Toutefois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera demain…Son « amitié » avec Camus…, _ce traître,_ pensa-t-il, … m'oblige à me poser des questions. Il est évident que vu la mission qu'il a confiée à son disciple, cela confirme parfaitement sa position d'allégeance à Saga… _ce sale chien_ !!! Mü ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer…après ?

- Une fois qu'elle sera revenue, elle reprendra la place qui lui était destinée…et les traîtres seront punis.

Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, aux traits particuliers et à la douce chevelure mauve, avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec l'acidité qui traduisait ses sentiments. Demain se livrerait une bataille qui assainirait définitivement le Sanctuaire devenu, depuis ces dix dernières années, un lieu de violence, de soumission et de quête de pouvoir ; alors qu'il devait représenter le dernier rempart censé maintenir un certain « équilibre » et une certaine « paix ».Un lieu retiré qui protégeait le monde de dominations que les hommes de tous temps avaient transformé en mythes. Car si les dieux n'existaient pas, ou plus, d'autres formes de menaces continuaient de planer sur eux. Et, en suivant le chemin nouvellement emprunté par le Sanctuaire, il y avait fort à parier qu'elles pourraient facilement asseoir leur puissance…

**Flash back…12 ans auparavant…1986**

Encore quelques heures de marche et il serait arrivé. L'altitude rendait sa progression difficile et il respirait de plus en plus douloureusement. Le mal des hauteurs commençait à l'étourdir légèrement. Il semblait avoir perdu l'habitude de se trouver si haut, mais cela « reviendrait ». Après tout, c'était ici qu'il était né et qu'il avait grandi jusqu'à ses huit ans. Ensuite, l'homme qui deviendrait son maître, celui qui était le chevalier d'or du Bélier, le « Grand Pope », Shion, l'avait emmené dans ce pays étrange que l'on appelle : la Grèce. Il se souvint de ses premières « impressions », du paysage souffrant d'une autre forme d'aridité que le sien. Mais il se remémora surtout la mer…La toute première fois qu'il voyait la mer…Il était si excité lorsque son maître lui avait dit qu'il la verrai, qu'il avait compté les jours en attendant. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était en hauteur, dans l'avion qui devait le conduire vers son nouveau lieu de vie. Elle ressemblait au ciel : bleue, calme, immense. Un simple décor que l'on voyait à travers un hublot. Non ! Le choc avait été lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'ils avaient dû embarquer pour « traverser » jusqu'au Sanctuaire. L'odeur. C'était l'odeur, sa première véritable rencontre sensorielle avec la mer. Les embruns qui vous fouettaient le visage, les vagues qui berçaient votre corps et le goût salé qu'elle déposait sur votre visage…

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, ses pas l'avaient enfin conduit sur la colline qui surplombait la vallée recueillant en son sein la cité de Jamir. Retirée du monde, grande, majestueuse, riche. Jamir. Une citée « interdite » qui abritait les derniers représentants d'un peuple à présent oublié. Une citée inscrite nulle part, sur aucune carte d'état major. Une citée cachée des regards du monde moderne. Un autre Sanctuaire, sur un autre continent… Mü prit quelques secondes pour respirer calmement. Dans quelques instant sa vie. Et celle de sa citée allaient changer. Des destins allaient se jouer. Et la future charge qu'il portait sur ses épaules semblait déjà trop lourde. Treize ans. Il n'avait que treize ans. Son entrainement en tant que chevalier n'avait commencé qu'une seule année auparavant…Shion était mort. Il devait reprendre sa succession en tant qu'empereur de la citée…Comment allait-il faire ? Ne pas perdre espoir. Surtout ne pas perdre espoir. « _Tu accompliras de grandes choses Mü…C'est inscrit dans les étoiles_ », c'était ce que lui avait dit son maître quelques mois plus tôt. Les étoiles… Il espérait qu'elles ne se trompaient pas et qu'il serait à la hauteur de ses nouvelles charges. En attendant, il devait aller voir son peuple.

Lorsque les lourdes portes ornées de décors peints et sculptés s'ouvrirent la première fois, c'était pour faire entrer un jeune adolescent, amaigri, fatigué et rongé par le chagrin et la douleur. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent pour la seconde fois se fut pour faire sortir un jeune empereur, noble, digne et emprunt d'une nouvelle force qui ferait de lui un grand souverain.

**Trois ans plus tard…1989**

Durant 3 ans il régenta sa citée tout en se formant à la succession de l'armure d'or du Bélier. Dhokko, ami et frère d'armes de Shion, lui prodiguait parfois quelques conseils. Mais le jeune homme demeura dans une extrême solitude face à cette lourde tâche.

Lorsqu'il rentra trois ans plus tard, pour ses seize ans, majorité légale au Sanctuaire, ce fut pour son intronisation en tant que nouveau Bélier d'or. Trois ans. Trois ans seulement qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire et les choses avaient déjà terriblement changé. Le conseil s'était affermi en l'absence de l'Héritière, symbole de contre-pouvoir, et Saga semblait se plier à leur volonté. Face à la _jeunesse popale,_ le conseil se renforçait de jour en jour, votant sans cesse de nouvelles lois, en abolissant d'autres, enfonçant le Sanctuaire dans l'obscurantisme, le secret et, surtout, faisant ressortir de vielles traditions passées.

- Entre, Mü !

- Vous m'avez fait demander votre « excellence. » ?

- Cesse de prendre ce ton cérémonieux avec moi, je te prie.

- Bien…Votre altesse.

Saga soupira. Mü lui en voulait. Il le savait. Mü lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Lorsque le jeune homme se présentait devant lui, c'était toujours avec un regard de dégoût et des paroles âcres. Saga n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait qu'on le respecte, pas qu'on lui soit soumis.

- Je dois te demander quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire, et qui ne m'enchante guère plus, à vrai dire.

- …

- Les chevaliers en poste doivent impérativement demeurer au sein du Domaine sacré…jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Impossible ! Je dois me rendre à Jamir. Mon peuple m'y attend et c'est là-bas qu'est ma place…

- Tu resteras ici, que ça te plaise ou non ! C'est un ordre. C'est tout. Tu peux disposer à présent. Je te ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de toi. Va !

Il fût contraint de ne pas quitter ce lieu « sacré » durant deux longues années, durant lesquelles il resta coupé du reste du monde, coupé de Jamir, de son peuple, de sa fonction, des siens…d'elle. Lorsqu'il retourna à Jamir, en 1991, la garde dorée s'est dotée de trois nouveaux chevaliers : Angelo du Cancer, alias « masque de mort », Shura du Capricorne et Aphrodite des Poissons.

**Trois ans plus tard…1994…**

Dans le large bureau du pope, le soleil couchant filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres, rendant presque la lumière « matérielle » et laissant, au regard de tous, voir les particules de poussière voleter dans la pièce. Saga était assis, dissimulé derrière une pile de dossiers multicolores, les traits tirés, les cheveux attachés en catogan, habillé d'une simple chemise claire aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il téléphonait. D'après les bribes de conversation, c'était le secrétaire d'état de l'O.N.U. qui subissait les foudres de l'homme d'à peine vingt-quatre ans, installé dans le fauteuil. L'atmosphère pesante était alourdie par la chaleur enfermée dans la pièce et par la légère odeur de tabac qui semblait encore flotter dans l'air. Pourtant Saga ne fumait pas.

Le jeune homme entra sans frapper. Il était attendu. Mü fit quelques pas pour ouvrir les larges fenêtres afin de libérer la pièce des « tensions négatives » accumulées au cours de la journée. Il avait également besoin de respirer un peu avant de…

- Mü, assieds-toi.

Il fît quelques pas, laissant la fenêtre ouverte et prit place sur le fauteuil de droite. Il portait une tunique ample, finement brodée dont la couleur claire s'harmonisait avec la finesse de ses traits et la douceur de ses cheveux. Il inspira bruyamment. Il était déterminé. Il obtiendrait ce pourquoi il était venu. C'était impératif. Non, d'ailleurs il ne demandait rien. Il venait simplement aviser son « supérieur » de sa décision…

- Saga, je dois renter à Jamir.

- Tu en reviens, il me semble, non ?

- Définitivement, je veux dire.

- Le conseil s'y oppose. Il veut conserver sa garde rapprochée au sein du Domaine sacré. Surtout depuis le dernier _incident_…

- Si par _incident_, tu veux parler du bannissement et du procès dont fait l'objet Aphrodite…

Un courant d'air froid semblait subitement avoir traversé la pièce… Evoquer le « cas » d'Aphrodite avec l'un ou l'autre de ses pairs était toujours quelque chose de délicat. Si le conseil voulait la tête du jeune chevalier, c'était l'inverse concernant la garde dorée…Saga se retrouvait au milieu, les poings liés. Il ne pouvait pas agir pour un certain nombre de raisons…du moins pas maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt…beaucoup trop tôt… Il fallait d'abord disposer les pièces et comprendre les règles pour pouvoir jouer.

- Mü ! La situation devient « délicate » et j'aurais probablement besoin de toi à mes côtés.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir Saga ! Surtout après…ce que tu as fais… Tu n'as qu'à chercher du soutien auprès de ton frère et de tes autres chiens de garde !

Les paroles n'avaient rien d'acerbes en comparé au ton que Mü venait d'employer. Il avait presque murmuré ces mots en gardant la mâchoire crispée, presque fermée et c'était un « sifflement » qui s'était échappé de la bouche si délicate du jeune homme. Quant à son regard, il trahissait toute la haine qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre du Pope depuis toutes ces années.

- Bien.

- …

- Je plaiderais ta cause auprès du conseil. Nous avons besoin de faire réparer quelques armures endommagées… Et je suppose que le matériel nécessaire ne se trouve qu'à Jamir…

- Tu commences à comprendre, on dirait…Mais ne crois pas que je te remercierai pour quelque chose qui m'est due.

- Je ne te demande rien. Tu peux disposer.

1994. Cette année verra l'intronisation des autres gardiens dorés : Aldébaran du Taureau, Aiolia du Lion, Shaka de la Vierge et Camus du Verseau. Milo du scorpion, le plus jeune de tous, n'ayant pas encore reçu son armure. Ils seraient bientôt onze, aucun cosmos doré du signe du Sagittaire ne s'étant encore manifesté chez les novices…La garde se constituait peu à peu. Année après année. Il fallait encore du temps. Ils devaient être tous réunis pour agir. Il fallait du temps. Il fallait du temps pour mettre en place les pièces du puzzle…

1994. Cette année resterait imprimée dans les mémoires de chacun. Peut-être pour des raisons diverses mais les événements, notamment politiques, qui bercèrent cette année inscriraient une date charnière dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire…dans leur histoire.

OOooOO

Les serviteurs l'avaient fait pénétrer dans une pièce étroite, circulaire dont les murs étaient en pierres apparentes. Mais la sobriété du décor n'avait d'égale que sa beauté et sa finesse. Il fût surpris par ce type d'architecture et de décor, lui qui venait d'un pays où tout semblait subitement « exubérant », où la couleur, la musique, le corps et le chant étaient célébrés alors qu'ici tout semblait si éteint, si silencieux. Où l'on ressentait toute la pudeur des hommes dans chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs paroles excessivement maîtrisés. Arrivé devant le siège qui devait servir de « trône », au centre de la pièce, il s'inclina légèrement.

- Je suis Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau, envoyé par notre « Grand Pope » Saga.

- Je sais qui tu es, Aldébaran. Pourquoi Saga t'envoit-il ici, à Jamir ?

- Il m'envoie pour une mission « officieuse », celle de vous aider dans l'une de vos… _tâches_.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec une intonation énigmatique, laissant filtrer le fantôme du secret contenu dans ce simple terme. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une clef ou d'un mot de passe.

Ainsi Saga avait répondu à sa demande…Devait-il s'en réjouir ou s'en méfier ? Pourquoi Saga chercherait-il à l'aider dans ses recherches « personnelles » à dix mille lieux des préoccupations du Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce un moyen de le surveiller ou de se racheter ? Non ! Cette dernière hypothèse était tout bonnement absurde. Saga ne s'excusait pas. Saga n'amadouait pas. Saga n'achetait jamais rien…Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, nous sommes des frères d'armes, maintenant. Quand as-tu reçu ton armure ?

- Il y a quelques semaines, à peine.

- Je vois… Avant de te dire pourquoi Saga t'envoie, puisque je suppose qu'il ne t'a rien dit, je vais d'abord apprendre à te connaître et à savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

Le taureau lui sourit. S'il était connu pour son caractère calme, passif et enjoué, il aimait, lui aussi, prendre son temps avant d'accorder sa confiance aux autres. La vie le lui avait appris. Ne jamais faire confiance, du moins, pas trop. Les hommes n'en avaient parfois que le nom…et ils pouvaient se relever être de véritables « monstres » sous leurs sourires et leurs mines enjouées… Il n'en avait que trop douloureusement fait l'expérience…

Au fil des jours et des semaines, les deux hommes apprirent à se connaître, à s'apprécier, à se respecter…et au final, à se faire confiance. C'était là, la naissance de ce que les hommes nommaient avec pudeur « amitié ». Celle-ci était sincère et, sans qu'ils le sachent, elle durerait toute leur vie.

La nuit était froide mais le feu de camp réchauffait les corps, les âmes et l'atmosphère. Ils avaient marché longtemps et commençaient à ressentir une certaine fatigue. L'odeur de la viande grillée, chassée le matin même, ne tarderait pas à aiguiser leurs appétits. La nuit, les étoiles, le feu, la nourriture… Une certaine quiétude s'était installée, là où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Une atmosphère propice aux confidences…

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Sanctuaire, Mü ?…Je veux dire à part pour _cette histoire_ ?

- Tu dois le savoir… Saga, après avoir tué de sang froid Ayoros. et Shion, mon maître, a pris sa place…et je suis retourné ici. Seul. Lorsque j'ai regagné le Sanctuaire quelques années plus tard, la situation politique avait fortement changé…en mal…

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé depuis l'arrivée d'Aldébaran quelques mois plus tôt. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. C'était une règle implicite qui s'était imposée à eux. On ne parle pas du sanctuaire ou des problèmes politiques. Jamais. Sinon comment comprendre, découvrir et rencontrer l'autre avec des pensées « parasites » qui viendraient troubler le jeu ? La politique du Sanctuaire reste au Sanctuaire. Mais ce soir-là, la nuit changeait le paysage. Et puis, les relations entre les deux hommes avaient changé, elles aussi.

- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Ils ont édité une nouvelle loi…assez dure…et absurde, murmura presque le Taureau.

- …

- C'est-à-dire qu'ils voient d'un mauvais œil le fait que les femmes aient accès au rang de chevalier…

- Pourtant, il y a eu de tout temps des femmes qui occupaient ces postes clefs. , il me semble…

- Oui… Mais, ils veulent désormais qu'elles portent en _permanence_ les masques qu'elles mettent lors des entrainements pour se protéger le visage.

- En permanence ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Nul homme n'a désormais le droit de voir leurs visages, de leur parler, ou d'avoir un quelconque rapport physique avec elles. La mixité a été interdite dans tous les lieux publics, continua-t-il.

Aldébarant marqua un silence emprunt de réflexion avant que Mü ne poursuive

- C'est grave mon ami… C'est une atteinte profonde aux libertés humaines… Une de plus…Une de trop, peut être… souffla Mü, perplexe. Cela va à l'encontre des règles mêmes du Sanctuaire. Sur le fronton du treizième temple n'est-il pas inscrit « Liberté, Justice, Amour » ?

Une année plus tard, les femmes étaient définitivement bannies et envoyées dans des camps d'entraînement à l'extérieur ou cantonnées à l'extrémité Est de l'île…en attendant d'autres décrets.

A l'année1994 avait succédé 1995. A l'année1994 avait succédé 1995, année qui vit l'instauration d'un dictat qui remettait en cause la gestion totale du domaine. Le pouvoir du Pope était désormais définitivement aboli et les rangs de la chevalerie rendue à l'état de simples gardes, de simples soldats…

**Sanctuaire, Grèce, 20 mars 1998.**

La nuit avait imposé sa domination depuis de nombreuses heures sur le Domaine sacré qui semblait à présent parfaitement endormi. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il préférait rester dans le noir, se diriger grâce aux rares reflets que la lune renvoyait sur les objets. Il avait subitement peur de la lumière, de son apparition trop brutale, lui, qui avait passé tant de temps dans le noir…et le silence.

Pourtant, il fit quelques pas pour s'arrêter net, puis changea de direction et s'approcha silencieusement du fauteuil. Il se pencha et se décida à allumer la petite lampe à la lumière tamisée, celle qui lui servait de compagne lors de ses lectures souvent nocturnes. Il sourit. Timidement. Tristement. Mais il sourit.

Il était là, avachi sur le fauteuil, les paupières clauses. Mais il était là. Comme toujours. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit là.

Camus saisit le plaid qui avait dû glisser quelques temps plus tôt et le remonta sur les épaules du jeune homme. Parce qu'à présent la frimousse de « _sept ans et demi, presque huit_ » était devenue _adulte_…enfin, au sens anthropologique du terme…

- T'étais où ?

- J'avais des choses à faire…

- Des choses…Ouais, je vois. Et t'es rentré quand, au juste ?

- En fin d'après midi.

- Et tu comptais passer…ou m'éviter ?

- Je ne t'évite pas. Et puis, je suis passé mais tu étais occupé.

- Te fous pas d'moi, Camus ! Tu m'évites. Tu ne me parles plus. Y'a un truc qui va pas…Tu crois que je le sais pas …mais je l'sais. Et puis, demain…

- …

- Il faut que je sache ce que tu manigance avec _l'Autre_… Non, mais t'as craqué ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Hyoga ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé au juste ? T'es devenu aussi fou que lui, Camus ! J'te le garantis. C'est plus possible là !

- Ça suffit !

Le ton était froid et sec. Son vis-à-vis prit soudain une inspiration plus calme… Il tentait de se modérer dans ses propos. Rester calme ! Ne pas crier. Ne pas tout envoyer valser dans la pièce. Surtout rester calme et poser les bonnes questions dans le but d'obtenir des réponses. Être prag-ma-ti-que…Bon…

- Camus…

Milo avait joint les mains et posé sa bouche à leurs extrémités. Un signe de prière. Ses lèvres touchaient ses majeurs et il releva ses yeux bleus vers son ami. Il inspira une nouvelle goulée d'air et ordonna dans son esprit ses pensées. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la colère qui le rongeait à présent… Rester zen encore dix secondes, ensuite il pourrait l'étrangler !

- Camus… Je dois savoir si tu as, oui ou non, ordonné à ton disciple de se rendre au Japon dans le but de « cacher » voir « d'interdire » à l'hypothétique héritière, que vous auriez retrouvée, sans en parler à personne, naturellement !, de se rendre ici, au Sanctuaire, pour reprendre la place qui lui revient et surtout… DE NOUS AIDER A NOUS SORTIR DE CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DANS LEQUEL NOUS SOMMES ENGLUE DEPUIS PLUS DE DIX ANS !

Il avait gardé son calme au mois les premières secondes, non ?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre Milo.

- Ben voyions…c'est si facile… Tu me dégoûtes, lâcha-t-il. T'es comme eux…Tout ça…cette situation, ça t'arrange en fait… Je serais bien curieux de savoir quel profit tu tires de la situation ? Si ça s'trouve, t'es tellement con qu'ils t'utilisent sans même rien te donner en échange…Franchement tu m'fais pitié…

- Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié, de ton dégoût ou de tes sentiments à mon égard, le coupa-t-il.

Camus venait de trancher le monologue dans lequel Milo allait se perdre, indubitablement. Ils se connaissaient. Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Ils avaient grandi ensemble jusqu'à ce que chacun parte à l'âge de douze ans vers un camp d'entraînement différent. Milo savait qu'il fallait toujours utiliser des discours extrêmes pour sortir son ami du trou dans lequel il avait décidé de se cacher. Camus savait faire taire Milo par un simple geste, regard ou parole. Mais là, la situation était critique. Maintenant Milo savait… et lui demandait des comptes. Il lui demandait clairement quelles étaient ses positions et ça, Camus ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il ne restait plus que l'esquive.

- Milo, je _veux_ que tu me rendes un service.

- Va t'faire foutre ! T'as rien à vouloir de moi et moi, j'ai rien à vouloir de toi…comme ça tout le monde est content.

- Si jamais je ne pouvais plus le faire… je veux que tu surveilles Hyoga pour moi.

- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Moi, j'suis pas comme toi…J'surveille pas les gens…J'suis pas un ange gardien. J'assassine. T'as oublié ? J'a-ssa-ssi-ne…Et puis, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? « Si jamais j'pouvais plus l'faire ?? » Et puis, pourquoi tu veux le surveiller ??? Hein ?? C'est pas un traître, LUI !!!

- Ça veut dire, comme tu viens si élégamment de le souligner, que ce n'est pas un « traître », _lui_, et que je ne serai peut être plus en mesure de le faire demain.

- Oh-mon-dieu !…Dis-moi qu'c'est pas vrai ! DIS-LE !!! demanda-t-il en criant. T'es vraiment de leur côté alors ?… Tu va tenter de les empêcher de passer ? Tu vas te lever contre notre seul salut ? Tu te ranges du côté des plus forts…Hein ? C'est ça ?...Parle ou je t'étrangle ! s'insurgea le Grec hors de lui.

- Milo, calme-toi ! temporisa-t-il.

- Ah ? Parce que tu trouves que j'suis pas calme là ? Par rapport à la situation ? Tu me trouves énervé par rapport à ce qui ce s'passe ??? Moi, j'trouve que j'gère plutôt bien là, tu vois…

Il était à présent debout, le corps tendu, les poings crispés, la respiration saccadée. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Camus et il contenait difficilement la rage qui lui nouait l'estomac, la déception qui brouillait sa vue, la tristesse d'avoir le sentiment de perdre son ami…

- Je suis désolé Milo…Sincèrement désolé…Pour toi…pour tout. Va-t-en, je t'en prie…Sors avant que nous perdions le peu de choses qui nous reste…

- T'as raison. Vu la situation, je ne devrais même pas me trouver là…J'aurai jamais dû venir. Je suis désolé. Fais ta vie. De toute façon, nos chemins sont irrémédiablement séparés… Pour l'instant, mieux vaut en rester là.

La porte se referma et le silence envahit l'espace. Encore quelques heures. Quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Quelques heures à supporter cette… tristesse…ce désespoir…ce sentiment qui vous saisissait et qui vous tirait vers le bas sans que vous ayez envie de vous en débarrasser. Quelques heures à supporter cette douleur si vicieuse que vous ne pouviez même pas la combattre…juste la supporter encore un peu plus. Encore quelques heures… Peut être que tout à l'heure la douleur disparaîtrait…peut être…tout à l'heure…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada

_Une dédicace spéciale pour Niacy ma Bêta lectrice qui se donne beaucoup de mal et Newgaïa pour sa présence réconfortante sans laquelle je n'aurai jamais publié si tôt ;) _

**Sanctuaire, Grèce, 21 mars 1998.**

Lorsque l'aube s'était levée, aucun souffle, aucun murmure, aucune respiration n'avait été perceptible. Comme si l'île était devenue vivante et retenait son souffle dans l'attente de ce jour nouveau. Les hommes étaient là. Ils étaient prêts. Aujourd'hui serait un jour particulier. Un jour décisif, pour les uns comme pour les autres. Frères, amis, alliés, pairs… Tout ceci ne signifiait plus rien. Chacun avait fait ses propres choix, ses propres alliances, avait pris ses propres positions, et aujourd'hui était arrivé le moment d'annoncer la donne. Tous seraient fixés sur les pensées et les convictions de son voisin. Tous sauraient, enfin, à quoi s'attendre. Ils seraient alliés ou ennemis, mais la journée finirait par une victoire, de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils avaient regagné les temples qui bordaient la montée jusqu'au treizième palais, lieu de pouvoir. Les temples étaient construits le long d'un sentier abrupt qui formait un cordon situé sur le flanc gauche de la falaise de l'île. Ce passage n'était guère emprunté et seuls les chevaliers d'ors avaient l'autorisation de se rendre au palais par cet accès. Leurs temples servaient généralement de lieu d'entraînement ou de méditation, mais ils étaient surtout le lieu où reposaient les armures d'or. Objets sacrés, attachés au cosmos de leurs porteurs. Protections absolues, mais surtout _preuves _de leurs investitures. Les armures étaient liées aux Chevaliers et réciproquement. Les hommes naissaient, développaient leurs cosmos, mais c'était l'armure qui choisissait celui qu'elle reconnaîtrait comme son gardien légitime. Cette règle était la même depuis les temps immémoriaux, et ce pour les quatre-vingt-huit protections qui étaient unies au Domaine Sacré.

La garde dorée trouvait cela extravagant mais elle savait que personne n'oserait briser la tradition, aussi absurde soit-elle.

La monté des douze temples…

Mise en scène qui avait fait et défait les plus grandes légendes et autres croyances aussi diverses que stupides. Pour parvenir au cœur du palais, il fallait vaincre chaque gardien de chaque temple, les uns après les autres. Il était inutile et surtout _interdit_ pour les gardiens de s'allier entre eux ou de quitter leur poste. Ils devaient simplement attendre que l'ennemi parviennent à leur temple. Nul ne savait, déjà plus, depuis longtemps, à quand remontait la dernière tentative de « poutch » puisque les activités du Sanctuaire se réglaient généralement à l'extérieur, où il intervenait de manière chirurgicale. Pas de batailles, ni de morts inutiles. Parfois quelques exécutions bien avisées… mais les guerres dépeintes dans les histoires que se racontaient les jeunes novices n'avaient, en réalité, lieu que dans les imaginations les plus fertiles.

Mais à présent, quelques chevaliers allaient emprunter ce chemin presque oublié pour donner vie à l'une de ces histoires de légendes. Il aura fallu attendre une guerre intestine pour ré-enclencher une vielle tradition antique… Pour rallumer l'horloge…

* * *

- Ils doivent s'attendre à notre venue à présent, et nous devrons probablement affronter certains d'entre eux.

- Probablement ? T'es bien optimiste, Shiryu… Sûrement serait un terme bien plus juste ! Aiolia et mon maître, Marine, m'ont assuré que la présence d'Athénaïs était tout sauf la bienvenue et qu'en plus, si certains membres du Sanctuaire ne l'avaient pas mise à l'abri durant tout ce temps, elle serait déjà morte.

Sur le siège avant du jet, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans frémit devant les paroles prononcées par l'adolescent.

**Flash back. 12 ans plus tôt. 1986.**

Athénaïs était une adolescente ordinaire de treize ans. Enfin _ordinaire_… Elle était devenue de par sa naissance, l'Héritière du Domaine Sacré. Sa famille avait fondé, avec deux autres, il y a des siècles de cela, une « organisation particulière » qui avait germé au fil du temps pour aboutir à ce minuscule Etat indépendant qui tenait, à présent, une place plus qu'importante dans les jeux politiques internationaux. Il lui avait suffi de naître. Naître pour régner sur les hommes de cet empire. Sa naissance était la clef de sa destinée. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette place. Elle l'avait héritée. Ici. Au Sanctuaire. Le lieu où seul la sueur, le dépassement de soi et la volonté prévalaient pour obtenir n'importe quel titre. Que ce fût celui de membre du conseil, de Saint ou de simple soldat. Et elle… Elle n'avait fait que _venir au monde_. Simplement. Juste pour acquérir ce statut suprême. Elle pensait parfois que la vie était ironique lorsque son précepteur la serinait avec des idées de valeur, de moral, d'accomplissement de soi et surtout de _mérite_. Elle, qu'avait-elle mérité au juste ? Rien. Elle n'avait que treize ans mais déjà, elle percevait la vie avec une certaine amertume.

Pour l'instant, Athénaïs jubilait. Depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Odysséas et Illiodóra, deux ans auparavant, la jeune fille n'avait de cesse de commettre des actes de « rébellion passive » face à Nikandros l'un des trois dirigeants du conseil du sanctuaire, et cette fois-ci, elle avait de nouveau joué les fugueuses.

C'était vers une petite maison située au sud-est de l'île qu'elle se dirigeait, sachant y trouver ses amis et complices de toujours. Ils étaient bien là mais étaient trop occupés à s'entraîner pour avoir remarqué l'adolescente nouvellement juchée sur un arbre, en train de les observer. Avec un regard espiègle et un sourire malicieux, elle entreprit 'd'affronter' ses nouvelles victimes à coups de lancés d'olives encore vertes.

- Hé, descends de là, qui que tu sois ! se mit à crier l'un des jeunes hommes.

- Ça, sûrement pas !

- Athénaïs ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Bah oui ? Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Je suis la seule qui puisse vous pulvériser à coups d'olives !

- Tu exagères ! Descends tout de suite ! Ils vont encore te chercher partout, et nous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

- Saga, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois…

- Il est pas rabat-joie, il est juste comme ça naturellement. Aïe ! » Kanon venait de se voir infligé un coup bien mérité par son _frère d'armes_.

- Descends de là tout de suite ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu dois rester au palais et te préparer pour la tâche qui sera la tienne. Et nous, nous devons faire la même chose. Je te le rappelle, Kanon, notre seizième anniversaire approche.

- Ça va, on peut faire cinq minutes de pause, non ?

- Non ! Et puis, c'est plus une gamine. Elle doit commencer à prendre conscience qu'elle a des responsabilités. Ce n'est pas en encourageant ses escapades au milieu de la journée que tu vas l'aider, si tu veux mon avis.

- Et bien ton avis, on s'en passe, Monsieur je-sais-tout !

- Je te rappelle quand même que l'échéance est pour bientôt. Et seulement l'Un d'entre nous pourra accéder à cette charge !

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ça, ni même pour me le rappeler constamment. On n'entend que ça depuis qu'on est gosse : _Seulement l'Un d'entre vous_…_et blablabla_. Et l'autre, il fera quoi ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? Tu veux savoir ? J'en ai marre Saga, mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas parce que tu joues constamment l'homme responsable que je te laisserai la place !

- Oh, mais j'en attends pas moins de toi, mon cher frère.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, Athénaïs, tu nous excuseras mais je dois aller coller une rouste à Monsieur…

- Bon, bah dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. et je vais retourner au palais. Le conseil a dû finir de toute façon. A bientôt ! conclut-elle d'un petit geste de la main.

- A bientôt ! lui répondirent à nouveau les jumeaux de concert.

**A peine six mois plus tard…**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la jeune fille, endormie depuis longtemps. Soudain des murmures provenant de derrière la porte de sa chambre l'éveillèrent. Doucement, elle s'extirpa de sa couche moelleuse et s'approcha de la source de sa gêne. Les éclats de voix se firent plus forts. Deux hommes semblaient se disputer. Elle reconnut instantanément les deux interlocuteurs. L'un parce qu'il faisait partie de la maison et l'autre à cause de son accent.

- C'est de la folie ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! dit l'homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant son précepteur.

- Et la laisser là, c'est la condamner. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions, se récria le second homme qu'elle identifia comme étant un chevalier d'argent.

- Mais comment ferez-vous ? Ils ne vous laisseront pas partir ! Pas après ce qui vient de se passer, le supplia presque l'instituteur.

- Justement. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui se passe. Shion vous l'avait dit. Ne niez pas, je le sais. C'est même lui qui avait déjà envisagé ce plan lorsque ses parents sont morts. Maintenant, elle n'est plus en sécurité.

- Mais, nous, nous sommes là, non ? Et puis, c'est l'un des trois dirigeants. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… qu'il… pourrait…

- Il y a deux ans, je n'avais déjà pas vraiment cru à la thèse de « l'accident », alors. là, voyez-vous, j'ai encore plus de raisons d'être méfiant. » Le Saint venait de ficher son regard d'acier dans celui apeuré de son vis-à -vis.

- Prévenir vaut mieux que guérir, hein ? sembla se résigner le pédagogue.

- C'est parfaitement ça.

- Shion aurait dû désigner le jeune Ayoros pour être son successeur, mais je sais qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il n'a pas voulu. Mais qui prendra sa place désormais ?

- Je pense que le conseil va s'emparer de ce nouveau pouvoir, trancha d'un ton sans appel le Chevalier.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Nikandros veut _aussi_ régenter cette partie du Domaine Sacré ? s'offusqua le précepteur.

- Nikandros est prêt à tout ! Il faut désigner un nouveau Pope avant que le conseil ne mette l'un des leur en place. Il faut en aviser Dhokko. Il doit occuper cette charge, sinon nous courrons à la catastrophe.

- Attendez encore un peu ! Lorsque Dhokko reviendra, il pourra veiller sur elle.

- L'homme de lettre venait d'agripper la manche du Saint d'argent dans le but de le retenir dans son élan.

- Non, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Pas après ce qui vient de se produire. Qui aurait pu croire ça… ?

- Bien, vous êtes seul juge. Mais, laissez-moi un peu de temps pour la préparer.

- Non ! Nous n'avons plus le temps. Le ferry part dans une heure et notre avion dans deux.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une adolescente en pyjama, échevelée et le regard hagard. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre l'avait secouée… L'accident d'avion de ses parents n'en était peut-être pas vraiment un et Nikandros, l'ami de son père, l'homme qui l'élevait depuis deux ans voulait peut-être sa perte ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mûrir ses réflexions que déjà les deux hommes lui intimaient l'ordre de s'habiller et préparaient pour elle quelques affaires jetées dans un sac.

Elle reprit ses esprits et demanda des explications :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Saga a assassiné Shion et Ayoros, répondit doucement le Saint.

- Saga ? Non ! C'est impossible. Je le connais, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, le visage livide et les yeux trop brillants.

- Pourquoi ? Mais pour prendre la place de Grand Pope, expliqua calmement le chevalier d'argent. L'armure lui a échappé mais il avait sans doute d'autres ambitions. La situation devient trop dangereuse pour toi. Tu dois partir. Tu viendras avec moi et nous aviserons une fois arrivés en lieu sûr. Shion avait tout prévu, n'aie crainte !

Cette nuit-là, le monde de la jeune Athénaïs venait de s'effondrer et l'adolescente se préparait pour s'envoler vers une nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Une vie brisée. Une vie qui serait désormais la sienne.

**Japon, dix ans plus tard. 1996**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans tentait d'esquiver les coups, tout en essayant de toucher son adversaire. En vain. Tatsumi était bien trop fort pour elle.

- C'est bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, dit le maître d'armes, en baissant les mains et en exécutant le salut protocolaire.

- Je me demande si j'y arriverai un jour, lâcha la jeune femme essoufflée.

- Ça ne fait que deux ans que je suis ici avec toi, il faut être patient et travailler encore dur. Tu sais, lorsque je m'occupais de Shura ça n'a pas été facile au début.

- Oui, mais il était bien plus jeune que moi et destiné à être chevalier

- Rien n'est jamais destiné, Athénaïs. Si tu travailles dur, tu y arriveras toi aussi. Mais pour l'heure, dis-toi surtout que ta tâche ne sera pas de combattre mais de diriger.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle dans un moment de lassitude. Mais serons-nous un jour prêts ?

- Il le faudra bien. Depuis deux ans que mon ex-apprenti a revêtu son armure, je n'ai plus aucun signe de vie de lui. Il est entre les mains de Saga à présent. Nous ne devrons probablement pas compter sur le secours d'aucun d'entre eux. Seule la jeune garde qui est partie en formation pourra nous être d'un quelconque secours.

- Oui, et les envoyer, en partie auprès des Saints d'or et au Sanctuaire, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'ils sont partis il y a deux ans. Qu'adviendra-t-il s'ils sont trop bavards ou s'ils décident de rejoindre le Sanctuaire ?

- Ne sois pas pessimiste, veux-tu. Et puis que savent-ils au juste ? Seulement ce que toi et les autres leur avaient montré. Ils représentent une élite jeune, dont l'esprit n'est pas encore polluée par l'esprit du Sanctuaire. Ils sont notre seule chance.

-Le maître et l'élève marchèrent quelques temps en silence pour regagner la demeure avant qu'Athénaïs ne relance le japonais sur LE sujet qui n'avait cessé d'accaparer son esprit durant ces onze dernières années.

- Tatsumi, vous voulez que je reprenne la direction du Sanctuaire, que je remette de l'ordre dans les choses mais comment ferai-je si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main ? Comment comprendre alors qu'une part même de mon passé m'est inaccessible ?

- Tu sais tout ce que tu as à savoir.

- Non ! Que s'est-il passé il y a onze ans ?

L'homme soupira avant de venir prendre place dans un large fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de l'immense salon de la résidence, suivi par une Athénaïs qui ne demandait que des réponses. Mais comment lui dire ? Par où commencer ? L'histoire ancienne et compliquée du Sanctuaire mêlait à la fois l'argent et le pouvoir. De grandes familles très riches et politiquement très influentes avaient fondées cet état, que l'on nommait aujourd'hui Sanctuaire, en raison d'une part de son « isolement » face au reste du monde, et puis surtout en référence à son histoire, qui relevait aujourd'hui plus du mythe ou de la légende. Certes, ces familles étaient les garantes d'un savoir qui devait maintenir un certain équilibre sur le monde. Baignées par des forces que le commun des mortels désignerait comme « surnaturelles », ces dernières avaient toujours eu la mission de former certains _hommes_ détenant certaines _capacités_ pour pouvoir lutter contre d'autres hommes possédant les _mêmes_ capacités. Le flou le plus total s'était peu à peu imposé à la fondation de ce groupuscule que les contemporains auraient tôt fait de désigner comme une « secte ». A présent, la Grèce était dotée de cette communauté détenant un pouvoir phénoménal qui lui donnait droit de citer.

- Comme tu le sais, contrairement à ce que la légende raconte, le Sanctuaire n'a été fondé qu'en 1743 par trois grandes familles qui règnent encore aujourd'hui majoritairement : Le clan Yanosis dirigé par Hadrianos, celui de Nikandros Aredius, et la tienne, la famille Pallaséis. Mais il existerait une origine encore plus vielle qui remonterait à une époque encore plus lointaine, une époque trouble en Europe et en Asie mineure, lorsque les chrétiens affrontaient les musulmans, et que les différents ordres de la chevalerie fleurissaient. C'est d'ailleurs de là que proviendraient les armures et les grades que l'on emploie indistinctement de Saints et de Chevaliers.

- Oui, je sais déjà tout ça ! Parle-moi de ce que j'ignore.

- Peut-être que j'ignore moi-même ce que toi, tu ignores…

- Cesse de tourner autour du pot !

- Bien, comme tu le sais donc, au fil de nombreuses guerres de religions, certains ordres ont été anéantis, ou ont dû continuer de survivre dans l'ombre, comme celui des Templiers, mais ce que tu ignores sans doute, c'est que d'autres ordres se sont mis en place, comme la branche armée du Vatican, par exemple.

- Je pensais que c'était plus ou moins nous, la branche armée du vatican.

- Non ! nous leurs rendons parfois certains services en échange de quelques renseignements. Le Sanctuaire a toujours été parfaitement autonome et surtout athée.

- Athée ? Et toutes ces légendes, ces divinités, l'histoire de la Grèce ?

- On s'est juste entouré d'une part de mystère, mais on n'a, en fait, jamais pris parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre des religions ou croyances qui veulent dominer le monde. Le Sanctuaire a pris Athéna comme symbole, parce que l'île est sur les rives de l'Attique et qu'il nous fallait bien un symbole. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi.

- Et le rapport avec ce qui s'est passé il y onze ans, je te pris ?

- Et bien, disons que Nikandros a mis la main sur de vieux documents attestant qu'en l'absence d'héritier de l'une ou l'autres des trois familles, il pourrait, par un biais stratégique, aussi bien régenter cette partie du pouvoir.

- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement ressorti ce document au conseil ?

- Parce que ta famille, Athénaïs, est celle qui gouverne l'intérieur du Domaine et que cette place te revient. Seul l'éviction de tes parents et de toi-même lui permettait de prendre la tête du conseil.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas. Il fait parti des familles fondatrices. Si sa fille, Rose, n'avait pas été assassinée, c'est avec elle que j'aurai siégé au conseil, et…

- Justement, la coupa-t-il. Il voulait gouverner seul et non pas à travers sa fille.

- C'est grave ce que tu dis. Il a perdu sa fille, je te le rappelle !

- Je sais. Mais tout a commencé bien avant cela. Ta famille _dirige_ les hommes du Sanctuaire, celle d'Hadrianos finance, et celle de Nikandros gère tous les aspects politiques. C'est une sorte de triumvirat qui scinde le pouvoir en trois : politique, économique et social. Ton éviction et l'absence de descendant directe pourraient laisser ta charge à Nikandros.

- Non, c'est faux ! En mon absence, mon autorité et mes voix au conseil reviennent à mon grand Pope.

- A Saga… Avec Shion, les choses auraient été différentes. Saga a pris sa place, alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans... Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience ont joué en faveur de Nikandros. Il l'a mis sous sa coupe. C'est pour ça que tu dois absolument reprendre ta place : pour rétablir l'équilibre.

**Fin du flash back.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aube naissante, nul ne leur barra le passage. Ils virent les temples ancestraux, beaux, majestueux mais aussi terriblement inquiétants. Il était vrai, qu'en d'autres temps, cette escalade avait probablement dû dissuader plus d'un adversaire de venir conquérir ce petit « territoire » qui n'avait pas encore l'ampleur internationale qu'on lui connaissait à présent. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, et le passage des temples ne les ferait pas trembler.

- Athénaïs, je suis si heureux de te revoir.

Mü, le gardien du premier temple, s'était incliné devant celle qu'il reconnaissait comme étant aujourd'hui _l'Héritière_ et celle qui avait été sa compagne de jeu lorsque, enfant, Shion l'avait conduit au Sanctuaire.

- Mü, mon ami.

Elle lui avait souri et les cinq adolescents, légèrement en retrait, qui l'accompagnaient, s'étaient figés en signe de respect. Cinq gamins dont le plus âgé avait à peine dix-huit ans et le plus jeune tous juste seize. L'héritière, disparue pendant douze ans, se présentait devant l_a montée des douze temples_ avec… une bande de gamins. Certes chevaliers de bronze, mais des gosses tout de même ! Cependant, même s'ils semblaient deviner les doutes du premier chevalier d'or à leur sujet, ils n'en laissaient rien deviner et conservaient dans leur regard la détermination sans borne qui guidait leurs actes.

- Ainsi, tu es bien vivante et tu comptes reprendre ta place parmi nous, commença le descendant du peuple de Mu. Je dois te féliciter pour ton courage et celui de tes jeunes amis. Mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Le conseil possède désormais les pleins pouvoirs et revoir surgir celle qu'ils ont tentée d'éliminer par le passé ne risque pas de les réjouir. Qui plus est, ils ont, semble-t-il, plié à leur cause notre Pope. Tu risques de rencontrer quelques embûches sur ta route et je me dois de t'avertir de la situation. Certains d'entre nous vous laisseront le champ libre, comme moi à présent, mais je ne peux vous garantir l'accès de tous les temples. C'est une action audacieuse mais néanmoins risquée que vous tenter là, et les jeunes gens qui t'accompagnent me semblent assez peu expérimentés…

- Nous savons tous cela Mü, répondit avec douceur la jeune Héritière, mais il est de mon devoir d'agir de cette manière. Tu sais bien que je ne peux faire autrement. Ils ont besoin…_vous_ avez besoin de moi, si vous voulez tenter un quelconque retournement de situation. J'en ai mesuré les risques et je m'y suis préparée depuis de longues années déjà… Mon _exil_ n'a pas simplement servi à me cacher comme une lâche !!! J'y ai surtout appris tout ce que je devais savoir sur mon rôle.

- Ainsi, il a tenu sa promesse… Shura, sait-il ce que son maître a fait ?

- Non, il l'ignore. Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Peu d'entre nous sont au courant de cela, et je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu détiens cette information. Ce secret devait pourtant être bien gardé. Si d'autres que toi détiennent cette information, la cellule japonaise est en grand danger !

- N'aie crainte ! Si l'information avait filtré, vous auriez été attaqués, il y a des années déjà.

- Je me dois de te demander quelque chose, Mü. Ce que je vais te demander, il en sera de même avec les autres gardiens. Je ne veux pas que vous interveniez et j'_insiste_ pour que vous restiez le plus neutre possible. C'est important. En cas d'échec, je pourrai ainsi compter sur vous.

- Tu désires que je reste là… à attendre ? Sagement ? s'étonna-t-il. Ce n'est nullement mon attention ! Et tu le sais ! Je ne laisserais pas une femme et d'aussi jeunes chevaliers affronter cette épreuve tous seuls. D'ailleurs, aucun de nos compagnons partageant nos idées ne le fera. Nous nous battrons ensemble s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question que je fasse semblant de rester neutre. Je l'ai fait depuis bien trop de temps - déjà.

- C'est un ordre !

Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots calmement, doucement mais avec fermeté, et commençait déjà à gravir les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée du premier temple. Elle dépassa Mü qui n'avait pas bougé, comme pétrifié par l'autorité qui émanait de ce bout de femme. Les cinq garçons la suivaient docilement. Ils baissèrent légèrement la tête en dépassant le chevalier du Bélier mais dans leurs regards brillaient la détermination des guerriers.

- Athénaïs, attends !

Il s'était retourné vers elle et on pouvait lire dans son regard toute la dévotion qu'il lui témoignait à présent. Elle avait parlé. Elle avait agi. Il l'avait reconnue comme l'Héritière. Il lui devait désormais respect et obéissance.

- Je resterai ici et je n'interviendrai pas tant que ta vie, et la tienne seulement, ne sera pas en danger imminent. Dès lors, je romprai cet ordre.

Il n'avait pas eu un seul regard pour les adolescents, dont les vies manifestement comptaient peu, mais il scellait dans ces paroles son allégeance à Athénaïs. Il les regarda s'éloigner et entra à son tour dans son temple pour méditer, étendre son cosmos et attendre… Attendre quoi ? Qu'une jeune femme et quelques gosses se fassent massacrer ? Qu'ils réussissent et affrontent le conseil ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir… Sa cause était vaine et vouée à l'échec. Quand bien même elle réussirait, le conseil l'accepterait tout au plus, mais lui laisserait-il la place qui lui reviendrait de droit ? Avec le renforcement politique dont bénéficiait le Sanctuaire ces dernières années, il était à parier que non.

A la nuit tombée, le Sanctuaire vivait ces derniers instants d'une guerre fratricide qui avait vu tomber des frères, des pairs, des amis. Au milieu du sang versé, coulaient des larmes. Les hommes victorieux avaient un goût amer dans la bouche et des gouttes salées au fond des yeux. Rien ne s'était passé comme chacun des deux camps l'avait prévu… Rien ! Mais à présent, seul l'un d'eux était victorieux tandis que les autres étaient… morts.

**Flash back…Quelques heures plus tôt…**

- Ainsi, ils vous ont laissé passer ?

- Moi aussi Kanon, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Faites demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! C'est de la folie de te présenter ici, Athénaïs. En plus, avec une bande de gosses tout juste promus chevaliers. Regarde celui-là ! dit-il en désignant d'un doigt méprisant le plus jeune des cinq, à la chevelure verte. Il a encore du petit lait qui sort de son nez.

- Assez ! Dois-je te rappeler _qui _je suis ? Quelle est ma tâche ? Et quel âge avais-tu, toi, lorsque tu as endossé ton armure, et ton frère la toge de Pope ? Hein ? Dis-moi ?

Kanon se mit à rire. Un rire de résignation. Un rire que l'on émettait lorsque l'absurdité de la situation ne pouvait plus accepter aucune autre émotion. Un rire pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas hurler.

- Ainsi donc, tu nous le reproches, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours su que tu nous le reprocherais. Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse, dis-moi ? Tu viens de le dire toi-même, on avait seize ans, Athénaïs… Et tu sais bien comment les choses se sont déroulées, tu sais quelle était la position de Shion à l'époque et…

- Assez ! Je sais surtout comment ton cher frère a assassiné Shion et Ayoros pour prendre la place de Pope ! Etre chevalier des Gémeaux ne lui suffisait pas ? Vous en vouliez toujours plus ! Le pouvoir ! LE POUVOIR !!! cria-t-elle presque désespérée. Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour vous ; mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé ! gronda-t-elle.

- Non, tu te trompes, Athénaïs. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé…

- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi Tatsumi a-t-il été obligé de me mettre à l'abri selon toi ? De m'élever loin du Sanctuaire, tout en cachant à son propre disciple mon existence ?

Ils se dévisageaient à présent mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir baisser le regard. Kanon était prêt à se battre. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Il ne les laisserait pas passer. Il s'opposait ouvertement à sa venue et ça, elle ne _pouvait_ pas l'accepter.

- Tu veux changer le monde comme lorsqu'on était gamin, mais tu ne peux rien faire, Athénaïs. Ton geste est illusoire. Si tu parviens à ton but, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ensuite ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? Le conseil va t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? _Quelle heureuse surprise, votre Excellence…Mais prenez donc place sur ce magnifique trône qui est le vôtre…Vous souhaitez établir des réformes ? Mais bien sûr, faites donc ; vous commanderez et nous exécuterons ! _

- Toujours aussi sarcastique à ce que je vois… Au fait ? Comment va, Catalina ? demanda-t-elle presque innocemment.

Le coup porté était bas. Très bas. Kanon se mordit la lèvre en se forçant à ne pas répondre. Il avait tenté le dialogue mais manifestement son interlocutrice était sourde. Tant pis. S'il n'arrivait pas à la raisonner par la manière douce, il le ferait autrement.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous devrez m'affronter. Et vous aller mourir. C'est dommage pour vous, pour nous, pour le Sanctuaire. Mais vous aller mourir pour avoir osé vous rebeller.

- Dans la situation présente, je te rappelle que c'est TOI, le traître ! répliqua un des gamins restés tous muets jusqu'à présent.

Un regard emprunt de dégoût et de mépris, une voix forte d'où une certaine hargne venait de s'échapper, Ikki observait attentivement le chevalier devant lui. S'il était connu pour son côté _tête brûlée_, il aimait rester en retrait, se forgeait ses propres opinions et se mêlait peu de ce qui ne le concernait pas directement.

- Et qui es-tu pour me juger ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gosses qui ne savez RIEN de ce qui ce passe ici ! Même toi, Seiya ! Tu oses affronter l'autorité à laquelle tu as juré allégeance, il n'y a que quelques mois. Et toi, n'es-tu pas le disciple de Dhokko ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'adolescent à la longue chevelure noire. Est-ce ton maître qui t'envoie à sa place ? Depuis qu'il a quitté le Sanctuaire, ce vieux fou semble avoir perdu toute sa raison. En fait, le seul que je suis étonné de trouver parmi vous, ça doit être le petit blond. Camus risque d'être déçu. Profondément déçu. Sais-tu au moins que tu viens de te retourner contre celui qui t'a tout appris ? Parce que, crois-moi, il ne te laissera pas franchir son temple. A vrai dire, je suis même étonné qu'il ne soit pas venu t'exécuter en personne au moment où tu as franchi nos murs.

- Laisse-les ! Qu'essayes-tu de faire, Kanon ? De les retourner contre moi ?

- Je me fiche de tes chiots de garde, Athénaïs ! Bientôt, ils ne seront plus. Et si tu continues dans ta lancée, toi non plus !

- Tes menaces ne nous font pas peur alors… En garde !!! » Lâcha le plus âgé de tous.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la jeune femme et les cinq adolescents étaient parvenus à traverser le temple. La stupeur, l'angoisse et le dégoût se lisaient sur leurs visages. Ils avaient dû se battre… avec leurs poings, avec leurs cosmos, avec leurs âmes. Le sang avait été versé. Ils étaient blessés et les tâches rouges et visqueuses déteignaient à présent sur leurs êtres. Ils venaient de franchir une barrière qui ne leur permettait plus de revenir en arrière. Revenir en arrière. Tous y avaient songés et tous avaient balayé cette idée absurde et lâche d'un revers de main. Leur chemin était tracé à présent. Ils devaient accomplir ce pourquoi ils avaient donné leur vie jusqu'à présent. Kanon avait tout bonnement disparu dans une explosion de cosmos et le Sanctuaire entier avait senti son âme disparaître au fond d'un puits de ténèbres.

La peur de leur acte les avait saisis un instant, mais il ne fallait pas réfléchir, il fallait avancer car ils trouveraient sur leur route d'autres obstacles, d'autres hommes à abattre. Tel était désormais leur destin.

Dans le treizième temple, Saga tressaillit un instant. Sa respiration se stoppa nette. Il avait senti les cosmos _ennemis _enfler, s'affronter et détruire celui de son frère. Son frère. Il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer. Tout se jouerait aujourd'hui, et dans quelques heures, ils seraient à la porte du palais. Saga était prêt. Mais était-on vraiment prêt à affronter la mort ?

Dans les autres temples, les Saints avaient ressenti l'explosion et les larmes avaient envahi leurs pauvres yeux.

Ainsi, ils étaient prêts à tout, même à s'entretuer. Kanon n'avait pas reconnu l'Héritière. Kanon s'était joint au conseil. Kanon était mort, à présent. Kanon. Kanon, leur pair, leur aîné. Le chevalier des Gémeaux qui avait vu arriver au Sanctuaire chacun des chevaliers d'or. Celui qui les avait guidés, parfois entraînés alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Il avait été leur modèle à tous. Dans leurs yeux brillaient le reflet de l'homme que tous espéraient devenir un jour , lorsqu'ils seraient plus grand, plus fort… Enfant, Milo l'avait dit : « _Un jour, j'serai aussi fort que Kanon et on verra bien si l'vieux Démos, y me donnera encore des coups de bâton quand j'viendrai cueillir ses pommes !_ ». Mais les rêves de l'enfance s'étaient envolés et le fier chevalier avec.

* * *

Il était là, tapi dans son temple, celui du cancer. Son armure recouvrait son corps mais il avait encore froid. Un froid qui venait de l'intérieur. Un froid qui venait de son âme. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme Saga l'avait prévu. Mais Saga avait-il prévu qu'Athénaïs mêle son cosmos aux chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient ? Saga avait-il prévu la puissance dégagée qu'ils avaient tous ressentie ? S'il y avait bien une variable qui revenait sans cesse dans les plans : c'était l'élément imprévu…justement. « _Il faut toujours prévoir l'imprévu_ ».

Seul, il se mit à ricaner. Rire de la situation. Rire de lui. Et peut-être de la disparition de Kanon. Sa _putain de vie,_ comme il l'appelait, lui avait appris une seule règle : « _seuls les forts survivent, les autres n'ont qu'à crever. _»

C'était ça, sa vie. La loi du plus fort se fiche que vous soyez vieux ou malade, que vous soyez une femme ou un pauvre môme lâchement abandonné dans une décharge, sur un tas d'immondice, avec les rebuts parce que vous en êtes un vous-même.. Et dire que son signe représentait celui de la famille ! Fallait vraiment être con pour croire que ces quelques symboles collés là, à l'époque de Mathusalem, pouvaient avoir une signification quelconque. _La Famille…J'te jure, quelle bande de connards _! Quand il repensait à _Saint Shaka_ et ses _grigris_ à la con, ses bâtons d'encens, ses statues et ses discours interminables, basés sur _les énergies cosmiques_ liées aux symboles… ou un truc dans l'genre… Il avait encore plus envie de rire !

Mais son rire, à cet instant, devint nerveux. Il vit les silhouettes s'approcher. _Putain ! _Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il avait onze ans à peu près lorsqu'elle avait _disparue miraculeusement par l'opération du Saint esprit !_ Aujourd'hui, lui en avait vingt-trois, elle vingt-cinq, et il la trouva plutôt bien roulée. Bien sûr, elle avait son escorte. Des Saints de bronze, mais pas n'importe lesquels. _Ceux-là ont, comme par hasard, été élevés dans le même orphelinat japonais…même le rouskoff !_ _C'est fou ce que le hasard fait bien les choses parfois : Tous les chevaliers qui n'étaient pas Grecs venaient des quatre coins de la planète ; sauf ceux-là qui arrivaient du même bled ! C'est quand même dingue, non ? _N'empêche que bronze ou pas bronze, tous les chevaliers savaient que le grade se signifiait rien. Il indiquait seulement une place dans la hiérarchie, un rôle à tenir : les ors dirigeaient, les autres obéissaient. C'était tout. Et là, il avait le droit à la crème de la crème !

_Seiya, le petit teigneux dressé par Marine, le tout supervisé indirectement par Aiolia…On ne fera pas de commentaires…Bref. _

_Shiryu, rien que ça : l'unique disciple du « vieux », là c'est pareil : no comment ! _

_Hyôga, le seul gamin a avoir survécu à Camus…Non, là j'déconne ! Mais il est quand même là, et là ça va être dur. _

_Reste les deux autres : ben voyions…l'armure d'Andromède et celle du Phénix._

Il s'approcha de l'entrée : _bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Au boulot !_

Angelo, le gamin qui se faisait appeler « Masque de mort » par ses adversaires. Un nom qu'il s'était lui-même choisi. Un nom qui n'en était pas un mais qui signifiait quelque chose. Un nom derrière lequel il pouvait se cacher, se dissimuler, masquer l'homme qu'il était en réalité.

Comme la plupart des chevaliers, il était orphelin et avait vécu longtemps dans la rue. Il avait fui les orphelinats dès son plus jeune âge, se prenant en charge pour échapper à ces adultes cruels et sadiques. La rue était parfois un refuge bien plus grand et sécurisant que certaines structures créées pour accueillir des gamins comme lui : des gamins _difficiles_. Mais ce que ces mêmes hommes semblaient ignorer était que c'étaient EUX qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Angelo aimait le sang. Celui que versaient ses adversaires. Celui qui lui avait valu sa réputation. Il était craint par tous. Certains le disaient aliéné, d'autres au contraire tout à fait lucide ; ce qui était pire. La mort. Voilà ce qui le définissait vraiment. La mort. Il le disait lui-même : « _Je suis la mort_ ». Il exécutait ses victimes et rien ne le rebutait : jeunes, vieux, femmes, enfants… De l'extérieur, le constat était affligeant.

Comment un homme pouvant porter une telle distinction, celle d'une armure, pouvait-il commettre impunément de tels méfaits ?

Mais la véritable question résidait ailleurs. Dans l'espèce humaine. Lui, c'était d'autres interrogations qu'il se posait : comment les hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi vils, cruels et barbares ? Comment des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes ou des enfants pouvaient-ils commettre de telles atrocités ?C'était toujours ces questions qui venaient hanter ses nuits lorsqu'il rentrait de mission. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait comment un gamin de douze ans, armé d'une Kalachnikov pouvait tirer sur tout son village, prostituer depuis de long mois plusieurs fillettes et torturer jusqu'à la mort des gosses d'à peine quatre ans. Comment pouvait-il avoir fait ça sans émettre le moindre ressentiment ?

Souvent il avait envie de vomir… Et il avait vomi jusqu'à deux heures du matin, un soir, jusqu'à ce que _l'empathique du coin_ ne vienne le déranger dans ses introspections sur la nature humaine. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille !

Angelo était dur. Avec lui-même et avec les autres. Il n'était pas tendre. Jamais. Ses amis le savaient. C'était d'ailleurs sur cette franchise et cette absence totale de pitié qu'il avait fondée avec eux de véritables relations d'amitié. Il était un être complexe, révolté, parfois sournois mais au fond, il se battait toujours pour SES convictions. Et aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Ils avaient dû en venir aux mains, finalement. De toute façon, avec une bande de p'tits teigneux comme ça, il ne voyait pas trop comment faire. Et il avait eu un coup de cœur. Ce gosse, à la tignasse semblable à la sienne : le Phénix ! Il lui rappelait presque lui, enfant, en moins orphelin et plus bridé. C'était vraiment une petite punaise. De la p'tite vérole. Le genre de sale type qu'avait peur de rien. Et c'était qu'il se débâtait, le misérable, avec la hargne d'un véritable chevalier. Lui, au moins, c'était pas une petite tapette, un jeune freluquet. C'était un mec, un vrai ! _Putain, si Aphrodite pouvait entendre ça, c'est sûr que j' finirais au tapis !_, pensa-t-il soudain. Comme c'était déjà arrivé par le passé…

Mais bon, il devait bien se l'avouer quand même, c'était bien d'avoir parfois un adversaire qui :

Petit un : Pratiquait le combat au corps à corps ; ça défoulait !

Petit deux : Se battait avec le même type de techniques que vous. Corps à corps et manipulation de l'esprit.

Et petit trois : Avec qui vous pouviez échanger de vraies belles insultes ; même si on n'y comprenait rien dans ces divers mélanges linguistiques italiano-japonais. C'était pas grave ! tout était dans la forme !

Et Là, Angelo était heureux… Non, non, vraiment heureux… Mais Angelo perdit. Et le combat et la vie… Après avoir affronté Ikki et son illusion démoniaque et s'être rendu au puits des enfers, nul ne le vit revenir et nul ne pouvait plus ressentir sa présence dans le lieu sacré qu'était le Sanctuaire, à présent souillé du sang d'un autre de ses protecteurs.

* * *

Le soleil de mars s'élevait lentement dans le ciel et venait de ses doux rayons réchauffer les derniers recoins encore à l'ombre de l'île. Quelques cris d'éperviers venaient rompre le silence de mort qui venait de s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire. Mort. Ce mot revenait sur toutes les lèvres, dans toutes les pensées. Ils étaient morts. Définitivement. Irrémédiablement. Mort. Une lutte sans merci. Une guerre presque fratricide, intestine. Depuis l'aube des temps, le Sanctuaire s'était battu contre l'extérieur, mais c'était de l'intérieur qu'il allait être détruit. Ironique. Pitoyable.

La traversée des autres temples fut une formalité. Ils y trouvèrent auprès des autres chevaliers l'appui dont ils avaient eu besoin, les mots qu'ils devaient entendre pour trouver la force de continuer. Ressentant le besoin, à cet instant, qu'on les rassure et qu'on les conforte dans leurs décisions, dans leurs choix, dans leurs actes.

Tous avaient reconnu Athénaïs comme l'Héritière. Tous, comme Mü et Aldébaran, quelques heures plus tôt, s'étaient inclinés devant la requête de la jeune femme de ne pas intervenir et de continuer à se battre en cas d'échec de leur part. Chaque marche gravie résonnait dans les esprits comme une reconquête de territoire. Chaque pas marquait un avenir nouveau dans lequel ces hommes et cette femme y glissaient une note d'espoir, la mélodie d'un changement.

A présent, le dixième temple s'offrait à leur vue. Grand, majestueux, comme les autres, comme son propriétaire. Au vu de la situation, ils ne savaient pas encore quelle serait la position du Capricorne. Les autres chevaliers avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'il leur barrerait le passage, tout comme le feraient probablement Camus, Aphrodite et bien sûr Saga. Mais Athénaïs doutait. Elle avait encore une carte dans sa manche et n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'en servir. Après tout, en avaient-ils, eux, des scrupules ?

- Ainsi, voici les meurtriers dé mes frères d'armes ? dit-il d'une voix claire mais emprunte d'un terrible accent hispanique.

Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fier. Il semblait puissant. Inébranlable. Rien ne le ferait ciller. Pas même eux, pas même _Elle_. Il avait une mission et l'accomplirait jusqu'au bout. Sans jamais fléchir. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Shura, tu sais bien que c'est parfaitement ridicule de t'opposer à nous. D'autant plus qu'en regard de la situation, tu peux constater que les autres chevaliers sont de mon côté.

- Hum ! jé mé fous des autres ! Si tou crois que jé souis un mouton, tou te trompes. Tou devrais rentrer sagément chez toi avant qu'il né sois trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

- Tou es en train dé constrouire lé propre piège qui va té détruire, Athénaïs.

- C'est singulier, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, Tu parles comme Tatsumi, ton maître… »

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton insidieux. Sur le ton de la révélation. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Shura qui se raidit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Pourquoi parlé-tou dé mon maître ?

- Il m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

Elle lui tendit une lettre cachetée, marquée du sceau du Capricorne. Shura parcourut la missive avec attention et à chaque mot lu, son visage perdait peu à peu de sa contenance. _Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Son maître était l'homme qui avait emmené, caché et « formé » Athénaïs_ ? Il avait du mal à croire pareilles sornettes. Et pourtant, il reconnaissait l'écriture et surtout le « style » de l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Celui qui avait constitué sa seconde famille. L'homme qui lui avait donné le nom qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Cet homme fier et droit. Celui qui représentait à ses yeux, la justice. Celui qui lui avait toujours dit de suivre son propre chemin et d'avoir confiance dans les causes que défendait le Sanctuaire : la paix, la justice, la liberté et l'amour… Et à présent, cet homme se dressait indirectement contre lui. Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

Pourquoi son maître faisait-il ça ? Est-il conscient qu'il menait l'Héritière à sa perte ? Il connaissait pourtant les intentions de Shura, non ? Alors pourquoi lui demandait-il de se plier et pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché Athénaïs de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, si c'était lui qui l'avait éloigné de la Grèce ? Si c'était lui qui l'avait protégée et formée ? Si ce que disait cette lettre était vrai, alors pourquoi ? Tatsumi désirait peut-être éviter la confrontation ? Il voulait l'épargner lui ?? Mais surtout, pourquoi le maître n'avait-il pas parlé à l'élève ? Toute la confiance aveugle que le jeune homme avait placé en son mentor vacilla. Faiblement. Quelques secondes. Mais elle vacilla comme un courant d'air peut faire trembler la seule flamme qui repousse les ténèbres.

Quelques secondes à peine et déjà les éléments s'enchaînaient dans son esprit : les absences longues et répétées du vieil homme, son interdiction d'essayer de retrouver Athénaïs lorsque Shura en avait émis le souhait, quelques années auparavant alors qu'il n'avait pas encore revêtu son armure. Et puis, toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait apprises sur le rôle que l'Héritier du Sanctuaire devait tenir. Ce point d'équilibre qui maintiendrait la cohésion entre pouvoir politique et pouvoir spirituel. Entre les gestionnaires d'une fortune immense, les influences politiques et les ennemis qu'ils devaient combattre…

Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place. La lettre disait vrai. Il avait été manipulé. Une fois encore.

La flèche avait atteint son objectif, ce qui réjouit Athénaïs. Utiliser le lien qui liait Shura à Tatsumi n'était peut-être pas très honorable mais semblait être efficace. Il venait de douter. Elle venait de gagner une bataille. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre et le cortège dépassa le dixième gardien, quand soudain une voix s'éleva :

- Vous n'irez noul part ! »

Shura les dardait de son regard noir. Le regard d'un homme qui venait de prendre une lourde décision. D'un homme qui suivrait ses propres convictions, même si elles devaient aller à l'encontre de son mentor. « _Poutain dé merde !!! J'espère qué tou sais cé qué tou fais Saga…sinon… »_ Il se maudissait à présent. Il maudissait Saga, son maître, l'Héritière, ceux qui la suivaient, le Sanctuaire, la terre entière. Mais il DEVAIT le faire ; pour lui, pour eux, pour _elle_. Il ne tremblerait pas et irait jusqu'au bout. Il fallait juste que tout ce passe _bien_. Sans accrocs, sinon…

Il repensa avec un sourire amer à Esperanza. Elle lui en voudrait probablement et elle aurait raison. Esperanza. Il se souvenait…C'était durant la fête de printemps. C'était il y avait si longtemps.

**Flash back, 8 ans plus tôt…**

Le village était en fête, la musique habillait l'atmosphère d'un air gai et chaud. On pouvait entendre les badauds discuter, chanter et rire. Des lampions illuminaient la place principale de la petite citée.

- Esperanza ! Esperanza ! »

Le jeune Shura entendit une jeune femme appeler son amie et fut intrigué par ce prénom d'une fille que l'on appelait et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Esperanza ? Qui pouvait bien porter un tel prénom ?

Il suivit du regard la jeune femme qui se retourna pour rejoindre son amie. Une adolescente aux longues boucles brunes, vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc, d'une paire de jeans et de baskets, sourit et retrouva son amie pour aller danser. Il les observa un long moment, ne pouvant détourner son regard de cette mystérieuse Esperanza. Il se répétait son prénom comme une litanie. La première chose que les garçons de son âge avaient l'habitude de repérer en premier chez les adolescentes n'était pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme. Lui, c'était ce prénom qui l'avait séduit.

- Bonsoir ! Tu n'es pas du village, jt'ai jamais vu. Tu t'appelles Esperanza, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il finalement après avoir trouvé le courage de l'aborder.

- Oui, Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Borroméo Cervantes, mais ici les gens me connaissent sous le nom de Shura.

- Shura ? C'est bizarre comme prénom. C'est pas Espagnol ? Attends ! C'est pas toi qui vis avec le Chinois au-dessus du hameau de Santa Theresa ?

- Oui. Mais il est pas Chinois, il est Japonais.

- Oh ! je vois… Enfin, c'est presque la même chose.

- Ne vas surtout pas lui dire ça ! C'est un peu comme si tu disais qu'on était Français ou Italien… T'imagines ?

- Dans ce cas, je ne dirais rien. C'est promis. Shura, c'est Japonais aussi ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui m'a donné ce prénom. C'est mon maître. Tatsumi. Il vient du Japon pour m'entraîner.

- Tu t'entraînes à quoi ?

- Eux…aux arts martiaux ?

_Que venait-il de dire là ? Il était devenu con ou quoi ? Tenir de tels propos à une parfaite inconnue ? Il allait passer pour un dingue, c'est sûr._

_- _Aux arts martiaux…

Elle commençait à le regarder d'un drôle d'œil et cherchait désespérément du regard son amie qui mettait un temps fou à récupérer leurs consommations au bar. Ce « Shura », elle en avait entendu parler, et de son « maître » aussi. Deux originaux qui vivaient seuls dans la montagne… et il fallait qu'elle tombe dessus. Non, décidément elle n'avait pas de chance. Déjà qu'elle avait vu le beau Juliano flirter toute la soirée avec cette garce d'Emmanuella…mais là, c'était le pompon !!

- Oui, je suis un entraînement spécial pour devenir champion Olympique !

_Champion Olympique…Non de Dieu ! _Il n'avait trouvé que ça…il fallait rattraper le coup…et vite…Sa copine n'allait pas tarder à revenir…

- Ha ? Et tu ne vas pas à l'école, alors ?

- Non, j'y vais pas. Je suis des cours par correspondance…mais j'ai de très bons résultats !

_Ne pas passer pour un crétin…Ne pas passer pour un crétin…Putain ! Là, il avait l'air d'un crétin… _

_- _Et à part champion Olympique, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? l'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton assez ironique.

- Journaliste sportif. Et toi ?

_Très bien ! Rebondir sur la conversation et faire parler la belle inconnue…parce lui…c'était un peu désastreux…_

- Moi, je suis au lycée privé chez les sœurs et l'année prochaine, je vais entrer à la faculté de médecine, répondit-elle une pointe de fierté dans la voix, tandis qu'elle relevait légèrement la tête.

- Mais t'as quel âge ? demanda-t-il surpris. Moi, j'ai quinze ans et demi.

- J'aurai dix-sept ans à la fin de l'année…Comme j'avais de bons résultats, ils m'ont fait sauter une classe.

- T'es une bonne élève alors ; et tu dois être curieuse, non ? Si tu danses avec moi, je te dirais d'où il vient mon prénom.

Esperanza resta interloquée quelques secondes. Qui était ce mystérieux garçon brun ? Il ne se comportait vraiment pas comme les autres jeunes de son âge ; mais peut-être était-il dangereux ? Des tas d'histoires courraient sur son compte ; toutes les unes plus farfelues que les autres. Il lui sourit légèrement mais devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, il n'allait pas insister et se retourna pour la laisser seule.

- Attends ! l'interpella-t-elle, soudainement. Je suis d'accord ; et puis ma copine m'a plantée là alors…

La soirée avait été agréable et sous les yeux de la lune, on pouvait entendre les cœurs des adolescents battre un peu plus vite au son de la musique et de la danse envoûtante.

**Fin du Flash-back **

Le choc du combat fut violent et Shura, balayé comme un fétu de paille. Il blessa chacun de ses adversaires. Son corps était à présent étendu sur le sol dans une position incongrue. Il semblait désarticulé, comme une marionnette que l'on aurait jeté négligemment sur le plancher. Son visage contre le sol n'était pas visible, seuls se distinguaient ses cheveux courts d'un noir profond. Noir comme la nuit éternelle qui allait désormais l'engloutir à tout jamais.

Shiryu et Shun s'approchèrent de lui pour voir s'il vivait encore mais sous leurs doigts, son pouls ne battait plus, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de certaines plaies et se tarirait bientôt. Ils portèrent le chevalier du Capricorne pour le déposer plus loin. A l'abri. Pour lui offrir la dignité des derniers instants. Ils rabattirent respectueusement ses membres disloqués le long de son corps, essuyèrent le sang qui maculait ses paupières déjà closes et croisèrent ses doigts au-dessus de sa poitrine qui ne se soulèverait jamais plus.

Tout comme ses compagnons d'armes, Shura n'était plus.

Il fallut quitter le temple et laisser derrière eux un cadavre. Kanon et Angelo avaient littéralement « disparu » suite à leur combat mais là… Il restait un corps, simple enveloppe charnelle qui symbolisait à elle seule leurs crimes Un corps auquel ils venaient d'ôter la dernière particule de vie. Un corps d'où plus jamais ne sortirait un rire bien-heureux, un prénom prononcé amoureusement : Esperanza. Un corps qui était devenu inutile et qui allait bientôt pourrir. Par leurs fautes.

Qui étaient-ils, eux, pour avoir un droit de vie ou de mort sur autrui ?

* * *

Note: Si je ne me suis pas longement étendue sur les détails techniques des combats, c'est parce que la véritable histoire commence après cette fameuse "montée" des marches. Vue et revue... revue et corrigée par moi. Les puristes auront noté quej'ai fait table rase de tous les éléments qui distinguaient cette étape: je n'ai pas respecté les adversaires, ni mentionné les "techniques de combat" ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai simplement concervé cette trame de la quête et du cheminement personnel que l'on retrouve tout au long de l'oeuvre du maitre: Kurumada.

Bref nous entrons de plus en plus dans cet univers alternatif qui m'est cher.

Le chapitre suivant se trouve être, sans surprise, la prolongation de celui-ci. Normalement en ligne d'ici 7 à 10 jours (suivant l'humeur et ma charge de travail)

Murza


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada

Sanctuaire, Grèce, 21 mars 1998.

A mesure qu'il gravissait les marches avec ses camarades, le Saint de glace sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Le son percutant de ses bottes sur la pierre abrupte de l'escalier s'harmonisait avec les battements effrénés de son cœur et l'angoisse, depuis longtemps palpable, venait de prendre une proportion affligeante à l'approche grandissante du onzième temple.

Camus lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien mais là, ce n'était plus le cas. Pourquoi tous les autres Chevaliers avaient-ils sous-entendu que le onzième gardien leur barrerait le passage ? Le Verseau était pourtant un homme droit qui œuvrait pour la justice, non ? C'était bien lui qui l'avait envoyé au Japon ! Certes sa mission consistait à faire l'inverse de ce qui était en train de se produire en ce moment…mais tout de même ? « _Cache l'Héritière et aide-la dans sa tâche »_. Sa tâche était bien de diriger le Sanctuaire ? C'était bien ça ? Athénaïs et les quatre autres Saints de bronze avaient pris cette décision : revenir au Sanctuaire. Ce jugement était le bon.

Camus devait déjà le savoir, par un moyen ou par un autre. Forcément. Camus savait toujours tout. S'il avait su et qu'il s'y opposait, il se serait manifesté. C'est certain. Alors pourquoi ce doute ?

Hyoga était fort de ses certitudes sur cet homme qu'il pensait connaître et pourtant le regard, que semblaient porter unanimement tous les autres Chevaliers sur son maître, fit vaciller quelques instants toutes ses convictions à l'égard de l'énigmatique Français. A mesure qu'il s'élevait vers le treizième temple, il découvrait à travers les mots de la garde dorée le visage d'un autre homme.

Camus…

Camus représentait à présent, à ses yeux, sa seule véritable famille. Parce qu'ils avaient formé une famille un jour. Camus, Cristal, Isaac et lui. Il se souvenait d'un Camus à la fois autoritaire et protecteur, d'un jeune homme possédant toute l'assurance nécessaire pour asseoir son autorité sur ses disciples. Il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il se remémora le jour où Cristal avait découvert que Camus lui avait menti sur son âge pour installer un peu plus son autorité parfois remise en question. Mais d'un Camus qui ressemblait parfois plus à un grand frère qu'à tout autre chose. D'un homme qui se cachait au milieu des glaciers, loin du Sanctuaire pour tenter de conserver le peu d'humanité qui lui restait. D'un homme anéanti s'était accidentellement noyé. Mais Camus avait assumé, il avait lui-même ramené le corps en Finlande chez ses parents et avait endossé la responsabilité de l'accident. Les Saints de Glace n'avaient jamais reparlé de l'incident mais quelque chose venait de se briser entre les trois jeunes gens. Et puis, il y avait trois mois Hyoga avait retrouvé Cristal mort. Son corps était bleu et il ne portait aucune marque de coups.

- _Une exécution._

C'étaient les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Camus. Depuis, il ne parlait presque plus, réfléchissait beaucoup et s'absentait souvent…Il avait ensuite envoyé Hyoga au Japon pour exécuter sa première « mission ». Ils allaient mal. Tous les deux. Ils étaient déchirés par ces deuils mais ne le montraient pas. Ni entre eux, ni à personne d'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Et puis, ils en avaient vu d'autres, non ? De toute façon, ils le savaient : ils étaient des Chevaliers et les Chevaliers côtoyaient la mort. Celle des ennemis, mais aussi celle des amis.

Lorsqu'il franchit enfin le seuil du onzième temple, il vit se dresser majestueusement devant lui son maître…Enfin, celui qui avait été son maître et qui était à présent son pair. Il eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Ces yeux, il les connaissait… Une expression dont ne filtrait qu'une inébranlable détermination. Le Verseau ne disait rien, les traits figés, il se contentait de fixer son ancien disciple.

Lorsque Athénaïs lui adressa la parole, il ne daigna même pas répondre. Il réfléchissait. Mais tout ce que Hyoga savait c'était que cela n'avait rien de positif. Ce visage, il le connaissait. Camus était têtu. Extrêmement têtu. Intelligent, diplomate mais têtu ; et là, il avait une idée en tête et rien ne l'en ferait changer.

Cependant, il inclina légèrement la tête vers le jeune Russe, auquel il dédiait toute son attention.

- Hyoga, tu restes avec moi ! Les autres, vous pouvez passer mon temple, dit-il calmement en leur ouvrant le passage de la main.

- Non, Hyoga vient avec nous ! imposa de sa voix douce, Athénaïs. Ou tu es avec nous, Camus, ou tu es contre nous. Alors Hyoga m'accompagne tout simplement !

- Tu oublies QUI l'a envoyé à tes côtés, il me semble ? lâcha le Verseau dans un souffle glacé. « Je me fiche de cette querelle intestine et idiote mais je dois lui parler.

Le maître des lieus marqua une pause, posant un regard décidé sur la jeune femme qui le défiait.

- Il vous rejoindra plus tard. Je vous le promets, souffla-t-il presque dans un murmure.

- Dans ce cas, nous l'attendrons ici. .

La réplique semblait sans appel.

- Passe ton chemin Athénaïs !

Cette fois, le ton était dur et autoritaire mais il n'avait pas élevé la voix. Comme jamais d'ailleurs. Au contraire, plus elle baissait et plus cela était mauvais signe…

- Bien, je te laisse une demi-heure, consentit la jeune héritière.

- Je prendrais le temps nécessaire.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil circonspect mais passa son chemin avec ses quatre amis, laissant derrière elle le jeune russe. Elle était confiante. Elle savait qu'il serait en sécurité avec Camus et ce, malgré les propos tenus pas Kanon quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'avait senti, il n'y avait pas d'animosité et Hyoga semblait trop aimer et admirer le jeune homme pour que celui-ci représente une quelconque menace. Toutefois un sentiment particulier la perturba légèrement. Elle ne savait pas dire quoi mais elle éprouva comme une sorte de malaise. Une intuition négative sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ainsi, voilà la décision que tu as prise, commença Camus en s'approchant lentement du jeune Bronze et s'arrêtant à quelques pas.. Tu n'es plus mon disciple Hyoga et depuis ce jour, tu es libre de tes choix. Tu l'as toujours été, du moins je l'espère, lâcha-t-il amicalement.

- C'est ce que tu nous as enseigné Camus, je te le rappelle : le « libre arbitre ». C'est comme ça que tu disais : ne jamais obéir bêtement sans comprendre, rétorqua d'emblé celui-ci.

Le Chevalier des Verseaux sourit légèrement à cette évocation d'un passé si proche mais qui lui semblait tellement lointain désormais.

- Oui, c'est vrai et je vois avec satisfaction que tu suis mes principes. Je suis fier de toi, Hyoga. De ce que tu es devenu. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que ces choses ne se disent pas… Tu le sais comme moi…mais aujourd'hui est un jour « particulier » et je voulais que tu saches au moins ça. J'ai été fier d'avoir été ton maître, déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien et ajouta avec sincérité, et j'espère ton ami aussi.

- Tu sais bien que je te considère un peu plus que comme un simple maître, non ? lui répondit Hyôga en souriant.

Camus leva la main pour le faire taire, inclina légèrement la tête et dévia son regard.

- Tu t'engages désormais sur ta propre voie puisque tu es devenu un homme. Mais avant que tu n'avances un peu plus, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais t'enseigner. Une dernière arme dont tu dois te pourvoir pour affronter ton avenir. Je ne devrais pas le faire car dans ces circonstances, je n'ai pas pris de position politique… C'est grave. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette « mascarade », j'en serai indirectement le perdant. Mais cela m'importe peu à présent. J'ai toujours fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste et aujourd'hui encore je continue sur cette issue.

Le maître et l'élève. Une dernière fois. Ensemble. Camus lui avait montré une de ses arcanes. Peut-être la plus puissante. Celle qui nécessitait de pouvoir abaisser la température du corps de l'adversaire à un degré extrême : celui du zéro absolu. Beaucoup en avaient entendu parler. mais, comme une rumeur, cette « technique secrète » était entrée dans les légendes que l'on se racontait au coin du feu. Les autres Chevaliers des glaces eux-mêmes ne l'avaient jamais vu et aujourd'hui, Camus révélait et enseignait de surcroit cette attaque à son disciple, attaque interdite chez les autres Saints hormis les Chevaliers d'or du Verseau.

Lorsque Hyoga concentra son cosmos et l'envoya vers Camus, il se passa une chose inattendue. Une chose impossible. Impensable. Surréaliste. Abominable. Au lieu de contenir le flux d'énergie dans ses mains, comme il venait de le faire les deux fois précédentes, il baissa le regard, les paumes, sourit et encaissa le coup sans même esquiver un mouvement.

Athénaïs le sentit. Immédiatement. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas possible. Une bouffée d'angoisse la submergea. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas s'effondrer. La nausée la saisit. Il venait de se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Un autre homme venait de mourir et ce n'était pas Hyoga. Elle le savait. Elle ne savait comment. Par quel miracle. Mais elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Là. Au plus profond d'elle-même.

OOooOO

Ce n'était pas possible !

Saga se leva brusquement de son trône. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était donc passé ? C'était impensable ! Camus ? Camus venait de « disparaître ». Non, ce n'était pas possible… Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Camus devait les laisser passer. Il ne devait pas leur barrer le passage, ni les affronter… Alors quoi ? Il fallait réagir et vite ! Mais il était tard. Peut-être trop tard…

OOooOO

- Ainsi il a choisi son camp, souffla dans un presque murmure le jeune Grec, celui des traîtres.

- A quoi devais-tu t'attendre de sa part, Milo ?

- A rien. Tu as raison, Aiolia. A rien… Désormais nos destins sont scellés. Nous avons fait nos choix et devrons en assumer les conséquences. Quelles qu'elles soient.

OOooOO

Le cœur battant à tout rompre Hyoga resta quelques secondes immobile, hagard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il regardait sans vraiment voir ce corps inerte, affalé sur le sol. Il n'arrivait plus à réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à crier, à pleurer ou à émettre un quelconque son. Il était tétanisé. Il se trouvait dans un cauchemar, où il tentait de fuir mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Hypnotiser par la vision de ce geste. Celui de Camus recevant délibérément la mort. De sa main. Son regard se posa sur sa main. Celle qui venait de tuer le dernier membre de sa « famille ». Il était seul désormais. Affreusement seul. Il était redevenu le petit enfant de huit ans qui venait de perdre tout ce qui lui restait.

Il sentit une main douce et chaude se glisser entre ses doigts glacés et meurtriers.

- Viens, il faut sortir d'ici maintenant.

Une voix douce et mélodieuse. Une voix qu'il connaissait. Celle qui l'avait déjà réconfortée dans le passé, lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il se sentait trop seul dans ce pays étranger. Athénaïs. Oui, c'était Athénaïs à ses côtés. Il reconnaissait sa voix. Elle dirigeait l'orphelinat et se comportait comme une mère avec eux. Eux. Ces pauvres gosses blessés et abandonnés par la vie. Et aujourd'hui, encore, elle était à ses côtés. Il l'avait suivie dans sa bataille et en était arrivé là.

- Lâche-moi.

Sa voix était trop calme. Il avait envie de hurler.

- LACHE-MOI !!! C'est de ta faute ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste Athénaïs !…JE TE DETESTE…JE TE DETESTE !!! exulta-t-il, perdant le contrôle de lui-même..

L'adolescent ne put contenir le sentiment d'horreur qui l'envahit soudain. Dans un gargouillis immonde, il se mit à pleurer, hurler et vomir toute l'horreur et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à présent.

- Je vais rester avec lui. Continuez sans nous, on vous rejoindra plus tard, murmura doucement le plus jeune des cinq bronzes.

- Comme tu veux, Shun. Mais faites attention. Les ennemis sont tout autour de nous, ne put-elle s'empêcher de les avertir.

Dans un silence quasiment mortuaire, Athénaïs reprit sa route entourée de ses Chevaliers. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les marches qui menaient au dernier temple. Encore quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, et ils seraient bientôt arrivés au pied du treizième temple. Ils auraient atteint leur objectif. Ils se présenteraient devant le conseil et Athénaïs reprendrait _sa_ place. Celle de l'héritière. Celle de dirigeante principale du Sanctuaire. Elle pourrait enfin faire ce à quoi elle se destinait depuis tant d'années : diriger le Domaine Sacré et le remettre sur le chemin pour lequel il avait été fondé, il y avait des siècles déjà, et dont il avait été détourné au bénéfice de quels uns.

OOooOO

Aphrodite était calme. Il venait de mettre en place les derniers détails de son propre plan et attendait. Attendre. Il ne restait plus que ça à faire. Attendre et réfléchir. Observer la situation et réfléchir. Ce qui venait de se jouer en contrebas quelques instants plus tôt le déstabilisait et il avait horreur de ça. Il aimait que les choses soient à leur place exacte et là, tout venait d'être chamboulé. Camus venait de perdre la vie et il n'avait pas prévu cette situation. Mais à présent, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour agir. Trop tard pour réfléchir. Trop tard pour quoi que ce soit. Les silhouettes s'avançaient déjà vers l'entrée de son temple et c'était désormais à lui d'entrer en scène.

- Athénaïs, quel plaisir de te revoir, déclama-t-il une main posée sur le cœur et le buste légèrement incliné.

- Voilà un accueil bien chaleureux, Chevalier. Je n'en attendais pas tant de ta part, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Rien n'empêche la courtoisie. Et je me suis toujours contraint à montrer un minimum de respect envers mes hôtes, même si ceux-ci sont des ennemis, répliqua-t-il en susurrant ces dernières paroles.

- Ainsi, toi aussi, tu es de leur côté, se désola-t-elle le regard blessé, presque attristé

- Il n'y a pas de « côté », Athénaïs. Il y a juste des hommes et des femmes qui accomplissent des actes pour défendre ce en quoi ils croient, répondit-il les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ce qui marquait à présent clairement sa position.

- Et toi ? Que crois-tu donc alors ? Que ma place n'est pas ici peut-être ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard perçant.

- Non, tu te trompes. Je pense que dans l'absolu, ta place est ici. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas dans l'absolu et aux vues des…comment dire ? Des Circonstances ? Tu devrais faire demi-tour et rentrer de là où tu viens.

Sa voix était toujours aussi mélodieuse, mais ses paroles étaient dures.

- C'est assez contradictoire comme discours, ne crois-tu pas ?

Athénaïs semblait tenter une parade bâtie sur le dialogue.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples, vois-tu. Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte pour enfant, où il y a des bons et des méchants. As-tu au moins réfléchi à la portée de tes actes avant d'oser te présenter ici dans le but de « quémander » la place qui devrait te revenir ?

- Tu viens de le dire, cette place me revient. Et je n'ai que faire de tes réflexions. Je pense être assez intelligente pour savoir ce que je fais.

- Bien, si tu n'as à recevoir de leçons de personne, je ne tenterai pas de te raisonner. Dans ce cas, tu devras m'affronter et tu sais à quel point je suis redoutable. Je suis peut-être l'ultime rempart de la garde dorée mais je suis loin d'en être le plus faible. Et ne pensez pas qu'avoir vaincu les autres me fasse trembler ou vous offre déjà une quelconque victoire…vous risqueriez d'être surpris.

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux et bien sûr de toi.

- Je ne crains plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et tu le sais.

- Justement, j'ai ouï-dire certaines _choses_ à ton sujet. Un vague procès pour l'assassinat de la fille d'un haut dignitaire ; tu ne devrais d'ailleurs pas être banni ? Ou ce sont eux qui te tiennent comme un toutou en laisse ?

Aphrodite sentit sa poitrine se serrer à cette tragique évocation. Sa gorge se noua mais il parvint à garder son calme sans rien laisser filtrer.

- Je vois que te tenir éloignée de notre monde ne t'a pas empêché de connaître certaines _indiscrétions_. Toutefois, je doute fort que tu sois en mesure de connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. De plus, je te ferais remarquer que si tu avais été là, les choses auraient été autres.

- Serais-ce un reproche, Chevalier ? Me reprocherais-tu mon _absence_ loin de ces lieux ?

- Peut-être… Oui. Tu devais nous protéger mais manifestement tu as préférée fuir, lâcha-t-il amer.

- Toi non plus, tu ne connais pas tout de l'histoire incontestablement. Aujourd'hui, je suis revenue. Plus forte. Pour vous. Pour le Sanctuaire. Et toi, tu me barres le passage. Ne trouves-tu pas quelques illogismes dans ton comportement ?

- Non ! Aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment. C'est tout. Ton retour nous précipitera tous à notre perte et toi y compris. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Nous l'avons, à notre manière, tous fait. Mais c'est ton choix désormais. Je n'irais pas contre lui et tu n'iras pas contre le mien. Les dès sont jetés, notre destin est scellé. Comment dites-vous déjà ? « _Que les dieux nous protègent ?_ ».

Pour la dernière fois, les vieux temples antiques furent le théâtre d'un affrontement que le commun des mortels ne comprendrait pas. Les cosmos enflèrent. Aphrodite para du mieux qu'il le put, esquiva, porta ses attaques mais le cosmos qu'Athénaïs insufflait à ses jeunes Chevaliers était trop puissant. Seiya, Ikki et Shiryu se montrèrent des adversaires redoutables. Il dut gérer ses trois adversaires simultanément et malgré la lenteur presque exaspérante de leurs coups, il dut faire face à une « union » à laquelle se mêla, à l'instant fatidique, le cosmos de l'Héritière. Cette nouvelle impulsion décupla la force et la rapidité des coups qui s'enchaînaient. En utilisant sa dernière arcane, il fut déconfit lorsque le poison de ses roses se retourna contre lui et qu'il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans fin. Son corps était là, allongé sur le sol. Son visage semblait paisible, presque heureux. Parce qu'il partait peut-être enfin. Peut-être qu'il la rejoindrait. Celle qu'il avait aimée et qui l'avait abandonné, il y avait si longtemps déjà…

Seiya connaissait l'histoire que l'on racontait sur son compte. Il avait été élevé au Sanctuaire et ne pouvait donc pas l'ignorer. Aphrodite n'était rien d'autre qu'un assassin mais en cet instant funeste ? tragique ?, il contemplait la douceur de son visage androgyne qui avait tant de fois trompé ses adversaires. « L'ange meurtrier ». C'était le surnom qu'on lui donnait. Derrière une silhouette trop fine et des manières délicates, chacun savait que se cachait un homme dur, aux gestes sûrs et précis, qu'il ne fallait pas trop « chercher » au risque de devoir l'affronter. Mais beaucoup ignoraient qui était vraiment Aphrodite. Quelle était réellement son histoire. Et à présent, cet homme était mort en emportant peut-être avec lui ses doutes, ses espoirs, ses illusions et son passé.

OOooOO

Le treizième temple se tenait là, devant eux. Le bâtiment était immense. Il s'agissait du palais qui centralisait à lui seul toute l'activité de l'île. C'était là, le lieu et le symbole du pouvoir en place. Là, où tout se jouait. Là, où les dignitaires siégeaient et vivaient. Là, où ils trouveraient le Grand Pope. Là, qu'ils devraient l'affronter et le battre. Là, qu'Athénaïs retrouverait son véritable rang.

Saga se tenait droit devant eux. Un homme de vingt-huit ans, grand, fort, d'une beauté surprenante et dégageant un incroyable magnétisme. Il était le « Grand Pope ». Celui qui « dirigeait ». Sa simple posture et son regard dur et autoritaire affirmaient déjà sa position dominatrice face à ces quelques « rebelles » à l'allure quelque peu étrange.

- Athénaïs ; si la situation n'était pas aussi « dramatique » j'en rirais presque. Non mais regardez-vous : Une « fille de bonne famille » escortée par des jeunes gens à peine pubères. C'est…_Pitoyable_.

- Nous venons de traverser les douze temples, Saga, et la tradition veut que tu me reconnaisses, à présent.

Elle venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle et lui faisait à présent face.

- La tradition ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu Athénaïs ?. dit-il en allant à sa rencontre.. Que croyais-tu ? Que le conseil abdiquerait en ta faveur uniquement parce qu'il existe une vielle légende qui prétend ça ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? C'est comme ça que tu comptais réellement prendre le pouvoir ? Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cela mais tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour maintenant.

Il s'arrêta à bonne distance, avant de poursuivre d'une voix grave :

- Le conseil ne te laissera pas t'échapper une seconde fois et moi, je ne te donnerai pas ma place au nom d'une _tradition_.

- Il va pourtant bien le falloir Saga, l'interrompit une voix juvénile. Elle a gagné. Tu dois t'incliner à présent car ici s'achève la fin de ton règne.

Le regard de Saga se détourna de la jeune héritière pour se poser sur celui qui venait de prendre la parole : le jeune Seiya. Saga le connaissait bien. C'était lui qui l'avait sacré Chevalier à peine quelques mois auparavant.

- Taisez-vous tous !. coupa-t-il sèchement.. Vous ne connaissez rien de la situation ! Si vous pensez sincèrement qu'en vous présentant ici et en mettant Athénaïs sur le trône, vous arriverez à faire changer les choses, vous vous trompez amèrement, gronda-t-il, dardant à présent d'un regard sévère chacun des protagonistes.

Sans autre forme de procès, Saga ouvrit les mains et une fabuleuse boule d'énergie commença à se former entre ses paumes. A mesure que son cosmos s'intensifiait, tous les Chevaliers purent sentir la puissance phénoménale que le Pope était capable de générer. Elle semblait bien supérieure à celle qu'ils avaient pu sentir chez les autres Chevaliers jusque là mais cela ne les fit pas frémir. Ils se préparèrent à recevoir la terrible attaque du dernier rempart au trône, à se battre et à perdre la vie s'il le fallait. Athénaïs usa de son cosmos comme elle l'avait déjà fait les fois précédentes mais sentit au fond d'elle que cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Il allait se jouer dans ce temple un autre combat, d'une autre envergure. Peut être que la véritable bataille commençait seulement ici.

Le Grec porta un seul coup et les trois jeunes Chevaliers furent balayés comme de vulgaires insectes. Athénaïs resta un moment interdite. Seule face à Saga. Seule face à l'ennemi. Seule face à son destin.

Elle se relava difficilement et observa ses compagnons, inertes sur le sol. Déjà elle pouvait apercevoir le jeune Seiya en train de reprendre connaissance.

- Ainsi c'est un combat à mort qui nous opposera Saga. Prend garde car je ne me laisserai pas vaincre par toi !

Elle adopta une posture de combat offensive.

- Et que comptes-tu faire, dis-moi ? Je suis bien plus puissant que les représentants de la garde dorée et si quelques traîtres t'ont laissée passer, ils ne sont pas là pour t'aider…Non ? Je me trompe ? sourit-il en désignant l'espace vide autour d'eux.

- Ils sont restés dans leurs temples sur mes ordres, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oh ! Ainsi ils t'obéissent déjà ? C'est dommage pour eux, d'ici quelques heures ils devront être châtiés…Les pauvres.

Malgré la remarque le visage du Pope demeurait toujours aussi hermétique.

- Assez ! claqua la voix autoritaire d'Athéanïs.

Elle concentra son cosmos et la décharge d'énergie frappa de plein fouet le Pope félon sans que celui-ci n'ait pu, ne serait-ce, qu'esquiver un seul mouvement de défense.

Il resta sonné quelques secondes avant de se relever à son tour.

- Joli coup. Tu as fais des progrès en quelques années mais je doute que cela suffise à me battre. Je vais donc en finir définitivement avec toi.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient désormais face dans un combat qui réclamait la tête de l'un ou de l'autre. L'issue serait fatale et la destinée du Sanctuaire avec.

Les vagues d'énergie qui s'échappaient des deux combattants étaient ahurissantes et se concentraient en une spirale qui commençait à tout détruire autour d'eux. Seiya, Shiryu et Ikki étaient à présent debout et assistaient impuissants à la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Que fallait-il faire ? Intervenir et venir rompre l'équilibre précaire créé par le flot d'énergie ? Cela risquait d'être dangereusement mortel pour tous. Mais si Athénaïs n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus, elle risquait de perdre inutilement la vie. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Soudain, sans que personne ne puisse voir quoique ce soit, un élément externe détourna le flux qui fut projeté vers le ciel et détruisit en partie la salle du trône. Tous se regardaient éberlués. Athénaïs interrogeait du regard ses jeunes compagnons, qui la regardaient à leur tour sans comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Saga observait Athénaïs et se demandait qui avait pu intervenir pour dévier cette attaque aussi puissante…

- Qui a fait ça ?…QUI A FAIT ÇA ???, fulminait Saga.

- C'est moi !

La voix provenait de l'arrière de la salle principale.

- Toi ? Mais… mais… je te croyais mort… J'ai senti ton cosmos disparaître…Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es …Vivant ? lâcha le Pope incrédule.

L'homme fit quelques pas et sortit de l'ombre. Dans ses yeux, Saga put y voir son reflet.

- Ça suffit Saga ! Le combat est désormais terminé…

Il s'approcha lentement et murmura, presque pour lui-même :

- …et tu as perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Athénaïs, semblant aussi surprise que tous les acteurs présents.

- Ça _signifie_ simplement que je ne laisserai pas mon frère s'interposer entre toi et la charge qui te revient à présent, Athénaïs. Ça signifie également que je te prête désormais allégeance.

Kanon s'inclina en signe de respect sous le regard ébahi de son jumeau. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Kanon avait-il réussi à simuler sa propre mort ? Mais surtout pourquoi venait-il de s'allier à celle qu'il avait combattue quelques heures plus tôt ?

- Pour…Pourquoi Kanon ?

Saga semblait ne plus comprendre la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

- Pour mettre un terme à tous ça ! répondit-il en englobant d'un geste ample toute la salle présente. Saga, tu vois bien où toutes ces dernières années nous ont menées…Regarde dans quel état se trouve le Sanctuaire aujourd'hui. Il faut en finir. Je suis désolé mais c'était la seule solution.

- Tu…Tu m'as…trahi ?? Toi, mon frère, mon bras droit, mon unique ami…tu m'as trahi ?

Le pope semblait totalement déstabilisé par la situation. Lui qui avait toujours su faire face avec une grande maîtrise de ses émotions était à présent…_Perdu ?_

Kanon baissa les yeux et sembla profondément attristé.

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne mon geste, murmura-t-il.

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Kanon venait de commettre un acte dont nul dans le Sanctuaire ne l'aurait cru capable. Il venait de parjurer le sermon qu'il avait fait avec son frère lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ils venaient de rompre ce lien invisible qui les avait toujours unis. Il venait de se retourner contre lui. Non contre l'autorité en place mais contre son frère, son jumeau, son meilleur ami… Saga ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet acte de trahison et Kanon ne se pardonnerait jamais lui-même…C'était ce que tous pensaient à cet instant précis.

- Non ! Je préfère encore mourir de ta main plutôt que de te pardonner…Viens, je t'attends ! Grinça le premier jumeau entre ses dents.

Saga sortit sur le parvis du temple et attendit que son frère le rejoigne. Il leva une seconde les yeux au ciel et soupira. Dans quelques minutes tout ceci serait terminé…encore quelques minutes. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et il n'avait fallu qu'une demi-journée pour créer cet instant charnier dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Quelques heures et les bouleversements qui allaient désormais s'opérer seraient irrémédiables. Le temps qui semblait figé depuis ces dernières années allait enfin s'accélérer et voir surgir une nouvelle ère.

Kanon s'approcha lentement de son frère. Il l'observait. Il regardait celui qui avait toujours été son compagnon d'infortune. Il était calme. Il était concentré.

Saga, le « Grand Pope ». L'homme qui avait autorité directe sur la garde dorée. Celui qui les menait à la bataille mais celui qui devait les protéger. Saga était un grand homme. Kanon le savait. Kanon le respectait. Tout comme ses autres pairs le respectaient malgré certaines tensions, malgré un certain passé.

Saga était jeune lorsqu'il avait « succédé » à Shion. Trop jeune peut-être. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait décidé le conseil lorsqu'il l'avait placé sous tutelle. Lorsque le conseil l'avait déshérité des voix de l'Héritière. Lorsque celle-ci avait disparu son vote majoritaire, qui devait revenir au Pope son absence, ce dernier avait été récupéré par Nikandros le plus haut des dignitaires. Par un jeu de loi habile, il avait réussi ce coup de force majeur et avait été appuyé par tous les autres membres du conseil. Mais l'élément déclencheur avait été « l'affaire Aphrodite ». Pour sauver la tête de son ami, Saga avait tout perdu et les sombres heures, qu'avait vécu le Sanctuaire, étaient en partie dues à ce balancement de pouvoir, à cette guerre interne qui se livrait depuis presque dix années maintenant. Peu à peu, le nouveau pouvoir s'était mis en place, toujours au détriment de Saga, qui aujourd'hui ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Aujourd'hui encore le putsch que tentait Athénaïs n'y changerait rien. Elle récupérerait sa fonction mais les votes du Pope circuleraient de nouveau vers le conseil. En avait-elle conscience ? Le savait-elle seulement ? Que connaissait-elle de ce nouveau jeu politique mis peu à peu en place ? Rien. Probablement…

Lorsque Kanon était parti pour les Etats-Unis juste après l'obtention de son armure, il avait ressenti un grand vide autour de lui. Saga lui avait manqué. Il l'avait laissé seul. Seul et inexpérimenté face à ces requins avides de pouvoir. Revenu cinq ans plus tard, il avait pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle il avait laissé s'enfoncer peu à peu son frère. Trop tard. C'était déjà trop tard. Les pièces étaient mises en place et il était difficile de revenir à une autre situation. Saga n'avait que seize ans lors de sa prise de fonction. Il n'y avait alors que deux Chevaliers d'or en place : Dhokko et lui ; les quelques autres restants ayant été « mis à la retraite » dès lors que la relève avait été « trouvée ». Leurs votes lors du conseil ne pesaient pas lourds dans la balance et le conseil avait tenté de mettre en place un nouvel amendement pour que la garde dorée ne puisse plus participer à ces jeux politiques. Ils avaient d'abord échoué mais avec ce qui s'était passé avec Aphrodite, la loi avait finalement réussi à être votée.

Une succession de situations, de hasards…Voilà ce qui les menait ici aujourd'hui…. De simples circonstances qui s'enchainaient les unes à la suite des autres. Une mécanique bien huilée qui avait toujours fonctionnée, qui marquait l'équilibre qui faisait la force du Sanctuaire. Un simple « évènement » était survenu et la donne, après des siècles de bons fonctionnements, avait changé.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir et te laisser seul face à cette charge trop lourde, avoua Kanon, le regard baissé.

- Tu n'es pas responsable Kanon, je te l'ai déjà, répondit son jumeau sur le même ton.

- Si, je le suis. Indirectement peut-être mais je suis aussi fautif que toi. Tout ça, c'est NOTRE faute, cria-t-il presque en pointant son jumeau du doigt.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait de plus ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? Tu penses que ta simple présence aurait pu empêcher tout ça ?

- Peut-être pas mais au moins tu n'aurais pas été seul… J'aurais pu être utile, souffla le cadet avec regret.

- Inutile de s'appesantir sur le passé. Et puis, tu as été beaucoup plus utile en continuant ta route. Le Sanctuaire a besoin d'hommes comme toi. La force n'est rien sans l'intelligence, rappelle-toi ce que disait notre maître.

Saga venait de faire quelques pas vers son frère.

- Ha, parce que tu crois que des études de droit international vont nous aider ?…On n'a pas déjà des juristes pour ça ? l'agressa Kanon à nouveau.

- Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut faire confiance à personne et je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu ou le moment pour discourir sur ce genre de sujet.

Sur ces mots, l'aîné des jumeaux venait de se figer.

- Si ! Bientôt l'un de nous deux va disparaître et il manquera à l'autre…

- Kanon…

- Saga, qu'avons nous fait ? N'est-ce pas déjà trop tard ? demanda-t-il dans un ton que l'on pouvait presque deviner suppliant.

- N'aie crainte, mon frère. Ce jour sonne enfin celui de notre deuxième chance.

- Je l'espère.

Athénaïs et ses Chevaliers s'avancèrent sur le futur lieu de l'affrontement. La surprise se lisait encore sur leurs visages. Comment Kanon avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi se joignait-il à eux ? Quelle serait l'issue du combat qui allait se jouer ?

Saga et Kanon se faisaient face. Ils allaient s'affronter, comme ils le faisaient quotidiennement mais cette fois, ils se battraient avec leur cosmos pour défendre la cause qu'ils avaient choisie. Cette situation, ils l'avaient déjà vécue presque treize ans auparavant. Pour l'armure. Elle les avait reconnus tous les deux. Ils s'étaient battus et Kanon l'avait emportée. Le ferait-il encore aujourd'hui ? Saga l'avait-il laissé gagner la première fois ou le second jumeau était-il le plus fort des deux ?

Kanon ôta sa protection métallique et commença à faire enfler son cosmos. Saga le regarda et sourit. Un instant. Ce fut bref mais il sourit tout de même. Un pauvre sourire dépité. Un pauvre sourire peut-être pour s'excuser de faire endurer encore tant d'épreuves à son frère.

Plus rien n'existait autour des deux Chevaliers des Gémeaux. Le temps venait d'arrêter sa course folle. Les hommes autour avaient disparu. Rien. Juste eux deux. Comme avant. Pour une dernière fois.

Le combat fut long. La garde dorée, devant ce retournement de situation, venait de rejoindre le palais en compagnie de Shun et de Hyoga. Ils assistaient éberlués à la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Deux corps identiques. Deux puissances égales. Deux techniques équivalentes. Ils avaient l'impression de voir un homme se battre devant un miroir. Les jumeaux se connaissaient parfaitement. Ils connaissaient les points forts et les points faibles de l'autre. Ils s'étaient toujours battus ensemble. Le combat risquait de ne pas finir ou au contraire de les voir disparaître tous les deux.

Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir tandis que le soleil atteignait son apogée. Saga attaqua, Kanon esquiva. Ils ouvrirent simultanément les portes dimensionnelles et s'y engouffrèrent…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où sont-ils ? demanda nerveusement le Lion.

- N'aie crainte, mon ami. Par delà la _porte,_ je peux encore ressentir l'essence même de leurs cosmos. Ils se battent…ailleurs. Tout simplement, répliqua calmement la Vierge, le regard clos et les mains jointes.

Shaka était maintenant un peu plus concentré sur l'issue du combat et semblait « lire » dans le cosmos des combattants. Les paupières fermées, il suivait désormais un combat invisible aux yeux de tous.

Subitement, il rouvrit les yeux et la stupeur put se lire sur son visage d'habitude si placide.

- Que se passe-t-il Shaka ?

Mü avait posé calmement sa main sur l'épaule de son pair et l'interrogeait à présent du regard.

- Je pense que c'est fini, mon ami.

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur tous les jeunes gens présents et prit tout son temps pour annoncer quelle était désormais l'issue du combat.

- Saga est mort. Son cosmos vient de disparaître.

- Mais t'en es sûr ? s'enquit le cinquième gardien.

- Remettrais-tu mes capacités ou ma parole en doute, Aiolia ?

- Non. C'est bon on te fait confiance, ajouta le Scorpion, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

- Merci Milo.

Une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrit et laissa passer un homme en sang et en larmes. Kanon fit quelques pas et perdit connaissance dans les bras d'Aldébaran.

Une nouvelle page de l'histoire du Sanctuaire venait de se tourner.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada

Un grand merci à Niacy et Kiranagio qui ont bêta-lu ce chapitre, sans oublier New Gaïa, qui veille un peu sur moi.

Sanctuaire, Grèce, 22 Mars 1998.

Son corps endolori le faisait extrêmement souffrir. Avec difficulté, il souleva les paupières. Tout était sombre. Il arrivait à percevoir un vrombissement autour de lui. Des sons. Des voix peut-être. Oui, des voix. Quelqu'un parlait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des paroles et tout était encore un peu flou dans son esprit. La bataille. Saga. Sa nouvelle place au Sanctuaire. Les évènements revenaient progressivement à la surface. Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Douce et chaleureuse. Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis si longtemps. Si, il l'avait entendue, il y a quelques heures encore. Que lui disait-elle ?

- Kanon, Kanon…

Elle l'appelait. Avec douceur. Avec prudence. Elle murmurait son nom avec la bienveillance d'une mère qui tenterait de réveiller son enfant.

L'obscurité qui l'avait saisi se dissipa peu à peu et les sons se firent plus nets. Il était dans une chambre, allongé sur un lit. Des silhouettes étaient penchées sur lui et une main était glissée dans la sienne. Athénaïs. Athénaïs lui tenait la main et murmurait son prénom à son oreille.

- Kanon ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui. Oui, je t'entends. Je vais bien.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

La voix grave et posée d'Aldébaran. Il était donc là, lui aussi. Avec les autres, probablement. Il fallait qu'il émerge. Ne pas se laisser envahir par cette lassitude qui commençait doucement à le ronger.

- Je crois que je ne me sens, il ferma un instant les paupières, pas très bien.

Il avait tenté de se relever et avait été pris d'un vertige. Mieux valait peut-être rester coucher, mais ça Kanon s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un faible et il se sentait dans une position « misérable » face à ses pairs présents tout autour de lui.

- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Nous repasserons tout à l'heure.

- Non ! Restez. Je vais bien. Un simple étourdissement. Je vais me lever.

Les chevaliers présents échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Les épreuves que venaient de traverser Kanon devaient l'avoir sonné aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il aurait besoin de leur soutien et tous le savaient, à leur manière.

Au petit matin, le Sanctuaire s'éveilla comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis des siècles. Mais dans l'air, tous pouvaient ressentir le changement qui allait s'opérer. Les chevaliers présents, comme les apprentis ou les insulaires, se regroupaient aux quatre coins de l'île pour échanger des informations ou des impressions sur ce qui était en train de se jouer.

- Aiolia ? Tu viens ?

- J'arrive Milo.

- Alors ? Tu as pu voir Marine?

- Non. Le camp des femmes nous est encore manifestement interdit.

- Peut-être tout à l'heure, Après la _cérémonie_

Milo donna un violent coup de pieds dans une pierre, ce qui trahissait certains de ses sentiments. Il savait que son ami souffrait de sa _séparation_ forcée avec son amie.

- Tu crois que les chevaliers de bronze qui accompagnaient Athénaïs doivent venir aussi ?

Aiolia avait besoin de parler, et ça Milo le ressentit, lui qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, pour une fois, celle de se murer dans le silence de ses réflexions.

- J'en sais rien…Je sais juste que nous sommes tous conviés à nous présenter devant le grand conseil.

Le conseil : une sorte d'assemblée constituée depuis son origine par les trois grandes familles fondatrices, était dotée du pouvoir de légiférer. Si, la famille Aredius, qui régissait la partie _politique_ était aujourd'hui représentée par Nikandros, elle possédait à l'origine 7 voix. Le clan Yanosis, représenté par Hadrianos, s'occupait de la partie _financière_ et étai doté de 6 votes. A elles deux, ces familles cumulaient 13 voix, contre les 14 détenues par la famille Pallaséis, branche armée du sanctuaire, et dont Athénaïs se trouvait être l'héritière. Les votes de la famille Pallaséis se répartissaient ainsi : une par chevalier d'or, une pour l'héritière et la dernière attribuée au grand Pope. Lorsque la garde était au complet ils devenaient majoritaire.

Toutefois ce jeu de pouvoir était souvent caduc puisque les membres votaient généralement librement, rendant parfois l'influence du clan « inefficace ». Si la Grèce était la terre qui avait vue naître la démocratie, cette tradition perdurait au sens le plus noble que l'on puisse lui connaître lorsque le conseil se réunissait. Mais aujourd'hui les règles avaient changées. Avec la disparition de l'héritière et la prise de pouvoir de Saga dans le sang, le conseil avait voté et décidé, à défaut d'avoir le pouvoir d'évincer le pope meurtrier, de lui destituer les voix de ses chevaliers, rendant son vote largement minoritaire. Le conseil ne votait désormais plus qu'à 14.

- Tu savais qu'avant, le grand conseil, était composé des chevaliers d'ors ? Depuis que Saga a prit le pouvoir et qu'Athénaïs a disparue, tous nos sièges ont été supprimés et seul l'héritière ou le grand pope peuvent siéger ?

C'était parti. Aiolia n'allait sans doute pas cesser son bavardage, sans doute pour éviter de trop réfléchir.

- Oui. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils nous attendent d'ailleurs, souffla Milo d'exaspération et sans avoir trop écouté, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à son ami, et on a pas intérêt à être en retard si tu veux mon avis. Alors magne-toi !

- Comment tu gères ça, toi ?

- Je gère rien du tout. Le _truc,_ c'est de faire semblant, c'est tout.

Si Aiolia persistait dans cette voie il allait perdre patience. Il le sentait.

- Et cette histoire avec Kanon. Il était mort…J'ai senti son cosmos disparaître….Et puis cette trahison envers Saga, c'est…bizarre, non ?

- J'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Mieux vaut pas d'ailleurs, sinon je crois que je deviendrai fou. Et tu vois, là, c'est pas trop le moment.

Aiolia avait-il compris le message sous-jacent ?

- Et Camus ? T'as entendu ce qu'a raconté son disciple ?? Il les aurait laissés passer et…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! LA FERME ! cria le Scorpion, malgré lui.

Milo n'avait pas envie de s'emporter comme ça. Pas avec lui. Pas avec son ami. Et pourtant il venait de le faire.

- Pardon, je suis désolé… Il était ton ami et… A moi aussi, il va me manquer.

Le Lion comprit, sans doute un peu tard, qu'il serait difficile d'aborder Milo sur certains points, jugés délicats.

- Tu parles ! Tu pouvais pas l'encadrer.

Le Scorpion serra les dents mais tenta de conserver un minimum de calme à l'encontre de son ami.

- Non ! C'est faux, Aiolia marqua un silence et reprit, nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tout de même… Camus était un homme bien… mais il était…Camus.

Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne surtout pas craquer. Rester calme. Inspirer, expirer. Et rester calme. S'emporter ne servait à rien.

Milo avait répété cette litanie tout au long de cette nuit abominablement longue.

Ils avaient emporté dans la plus grande discrétion, les corps des chevaliers défunts afin de les déposer dans les cryptes. Ils l'avaient fait d'un commun accord. Ils étaient peut-être adversaires mais ils appartenaient tous à la même caste. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ils avaient même été amis…autrefois. Ils méritaient un minimum de dignité et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir la leur accorder. Alors ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient bravé les lois qui interdisaient toute sépulture aux paires qui s'affrontaient. Tous ensemble. Une dernière fois.

Et là, il se retrouvait face à Aiolia, qui ne cessait de se poser des questions, auxquelles lui-même ne trouvait pas de réponses. Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait froid. Il venait de perdre un ami et cette douleur devait rester au fond de lui et devrait, un jour, se tarir. Mais pour l'instant, les blessures étaient trop profondes pour un être aussi vif que lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'antichambre richement meublée de la salle du conseil, la porte menant à celle-ci était close. Le conseil était déjà réuni. Manifestement, il avait débuté sans eux. Mü était assis près de Kanon et ils semblaient en « grande discussion ». Celui-ci leur devrait des explications sur son comportement et savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Shaka et Aldébaran, installés sur le canapé, parlaient à voix basse en jetant quelques œillades suspicieuses au frère de l'ancien Pope. A l'arrivée des deux retardataires, tous les quatre se levèrent.

Aussitôt, Shaka prit la parole, son calme habituel semblant avoir disparu :

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Dhokko devrait arriver demain. Pour l'instant, Athénaïs est avec le conseil et nous n'avons pas eu l'autorisation d'y assister. Heureusement d'ailleurs car vu votre retard…

- Et bien profitons de ce _moment_ pour _discuter_ entre-nous, alors ! Insista le Lion sur ces deux mots, légèrement froissé par la réaction inhabituelle de son ami. Et puis nous ne sommes pas en retard. Nous sommes les derniers arrivés, nuance.

- Aiolia, je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi, ni le lieu d'ailleurs, tenta de temporiser Aldébaran en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami dans le but, évident, de calmer les tensions naissantes.

Kanon, fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le groupe nouvellement formé et s'installa lentement, et du mieux qu'il le put, sur le fauteuil près du canapé.

- Si. Je crois que c'est le moment, insista le cinquième gardien. Plus vite nous aurons réglé certains détails et mieux ce sera.

- Décidément, tu parles vraiment comme ton frère !

Milo n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Un jour il devrait se faire couper la langue pour le bien de tous…et le sien y compris.

- Mon. Frère, oui, interrompit Kanon. Justement. Mon frère. Il inspira longuement avant de se lancer dans un discours que tous attendaient. Aujourd'hui, mon frère est mort. Il est mort de mes mains. Je ne regrette rien. Et si ce geste ne suffit pas à vous faire prendre conscience de l'importance de la cause pour laquelle j'ai choisi de m'engager, et bien tant pis pour vous…

- Ce n'est pas le problème, le coupa soudainement Aiolia, Enfin si, mais je pense que nous avons tous une autre question qui nous brûle les lèvres : Comment ?

- Comment j'ai fait ? Mon attaque a été plus forte que la sienne et…

- Nous prend pas pour des cons ! » Aiolia s'était levé dans un bond et offrait à présent un profil plus qu'hargneux à son pair. Comment t'as pu _mourir_ et ensuite _ressusciter_ ? Hein ? Comment c'est possible, ça ?

- Shaka ? Tu veux répondre à ma place ? Avait demandé le second Gémeau à son voisin de gauche.

Il savait que celui-ci apaiserait probablement les tensions et les doutes. Shaka était la voix de la sagesse. Des explications fournies par le jeune homme auraient probablement plus de portée que ses propres mots. Et puis Kanon savait que la Vierge, de par sa « nature », était en mesure de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Kanon, je ne sais pas si je peux parler en ton nom mais je dirais qu'en nous concentrant et en sachant où…, il sembla hésiter un instant sur le mot à employer puis reprit : …_regarder_, nous sommes tous capable de ressentir les cosmos des uns et des autres. Seulement, si tu es capable de faire, comment dire ? Diversion et te projeter ailleurs, alors cette capacité ne sert à rien, puisque que nous ne regarderons pas dans la bonne direction.

- Un simple tour de passe-passe en somme, conclut le Taureau.

- Oui, un simple tour de passe-passe.

- Ouais, mais ça nous dis pas pourquoi ? Hein ? Surenchérit de nouveau le Lion. Pourquoi tu as laissé sous-entendre à tout le monde, y compris à ton cher frère, que tu étais de « l'autre » côté ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu nous voir, alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'on ne lui barrerait pas le passage ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas simplement laissé passer ? Avoue qu'il y a des choses qui sont pas claires dans ton histoire…

- Loin de moi de vouloir envenimer la situation, mais nous pouvons avoir quelques raisons de nous interroger, non ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était Mü, son voisin de droite, à la voix à la fois douce et grave, qui venait de prononcer cette question.

- Oui, Mü, concéda Kanon, vous pouvez vous interroger sur tout un tas d'évènements particulièrement incompréhensibles comme… laissa-t-il planer, le geste de Camus par exemple.

- Change pas d'sujet !!! Camus est MORT et c'est d'toi qu'on parle, là ! Qui nous dit qu't'es pas un traître, hein ? Milo, resté jusqu'à présent dans un mutisme troublant pour ceux qui le connaissaient, venait de faire éclater sa colère.

- Calme-toi. tenta de l'apaiser Aldébaran. Je pense que si Kanon avait vraiment voulu nous trahir, il n'aurait pas accompli ce geste. Il aurait pu fuir et…

- Je n'suis pas un lâche, Aldébaran, jugea bon de préciser Kanon. J'ai simplement fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je voulais voir comment ce « combat » se terminerait. Je voulais éviter d'affronter mon frère…mais il m'y a obligé… Et si vous ne comprenez pas ma démarche, tant pis pour vous. Seulement, à partir de maintenant, nous n'en reparlerons plus. Jamais.

Kanon venait de clore définitivement la discussion, et les tensions, au lieu de s'amenuiser, ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

Lorsque les portes de la salle du conseil s'ouvrirent, chacun put voir les visages tirés des hommes qui y siégeaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne leur accorda un seul regard et ce fut Athénaïs, visiblement fatiguée et lasse, qui les fit entrer. Ils restèrent debout pour écouter avec attention ce que le conseil avait à annoncer : Athénaïs reprenait ses fonctions mais sa voix ne serait pas majoritaire. Elle était, dès à présent, placée sous tutelle. La garde dorée ne réintégrait pas les sièges qui leurs étaient dus, au vu des « circonstances » particulières de la situation actuelle. Siéger au conseil n'était pas l'affaire de simples « défenseurs » du Sanctuaire, et encore moins d'une « princesse bien née » ! Ce droit ne s'héritait pas. Il s'acquérait par un jeu politique. Ce furent abasourdis que les six derniers chevaliers d'ors quittèrent ce lieu. Ils serraient les dents. Ils serraient les poings. Ils avaient cru gagner. Ils venaient de perdre. Mais la guerre était longue et, aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait que de la première bataille.

OOooOO

La maison d'Aldébaran était comme son propriétaire : grande et chaleureuse. Tous avaient décidé de s'y retrouver pour, comme l'avait dit Mü, faire le point sur cet incroyable retournement de situation.

Pour résumé, comme l'avait justement fait remarqué Kanon, ils se retrouvaient face à un conseil tout-puissant et avec une héritière malheureusement muselée. Il fallait réagir…et vite !

Athénaïs descendait rapidement les dernières marches pour retrouver ses cinq amis qui l'attendaient pour retrouver les chevaliers d'or dans la demeure du Taureau.

- Athénaïs, nous ne t'attendions, plus ! Hurla presque le jeune Seiya.

- J'ai eu quelques difficultés à m'échapper de cette maudite réception.

- Réception à laquelle nous n'étions pas conviés…

- Ikki, je croyais que tu avais horreur de ce genre de choses ?

- Ce dont j'ai horreur, c'est d'être utilisé et de passer pour un simple pion…c'est tout !

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque pour le moins déplacée de son ami.

- Cesse de t'emporter ainsi. Dans chaque monde, il y a des règles, à nous de respecter celles-ci. Même si elles ne nous conviennent pas forcement.

- Quand doit arriver ton maître, Shiryu ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Athénaïs préférait rebondir sur un autre sujet pour éviter tout conflit direct avec l'aîné des chevaliers. Ses relations avec Ikki n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe. Il était plus âgé et la vie l'avait contraint à prendre très tôt une certaine « indépendance », refusant par la même systématiquement tous signes d'autorité.

- Demain, en fin de soirée, lui répondit le brun.

- Bien. Nous devrions entrer, je crois que les autres nous attendent.

- C'est ça ! Entrons…

- Ikki !!!

Athénaïs ne savait plus par où commencer. Comment leur dire ? Comment annoncer ça ? A sa garde dorée qui venait de se battre pour elle, qui lui avaient fait aveuglement confiance ?

Instinctivement, la jeune femme porta son regard sur ses deux amis d'enfance, Kanon son aîné et Mü, sensiblement du même âge qu'elle et qui avaient été ses compagnons de jeu lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle les connaissait. Elle savait qui étaient ces deux hommes. Ils s'étaient jurés de se protéger les uns les autres, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des apprentis. Ils avaient promis de toujours la protéger en se moquant d'elle parce qu'elle était « une fille ». Les jeux de l'enfance étaient bien loin désormais, et Athénaïs ressentit douloureusement l'absence de Saga. Mon Dieu ! Comme les choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? A ce point de non-retour ? La nausée la saisit subitement. Saga, Kanon, Mü... Où étaient passés les amis de son enfance et les rêves qu'ils construisaient le soir aux pieds des oliviers millénaires ?

Elle avait reconnu les visages des autres Saints, lorsqu'elle avait traversé leurs temples. Elle se souvenait à peu près de toutes leurs arrivées au Sanctuaire. Tous la même année. « La brochette des 78 », c'était ainsi que leur gouvernante les appelait. Cinq gamins aussi différents les uns que les autres. Des « petites pestes » en puissance. Elle se souvenait du désarroi qui envahissait parfois Isadora face à une telle charge…trois d'entre eux ne parlant pas un mot de grec et les deux autres ne faisant jamais rien pour arranger les choses. « Ils vont me faire mourir, c'est sûr. » Mais Isadora aimait au fond ces enfants auxquelles elle ne devait pas s'attacher. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus adultes.

Athénaïs avait quitté la Grèce quelques mois seulement après leur arrivée, et les meurtres de Shion et d'Ayoros, et après toutes ces années, remettre un nom sur leur visage lui avait été difficile. Ils avaient changé, indéniablement, mais surtout elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien d'eux. Tout était à construire. Il fallait rattraper ces années d'absence. Elle devait tisser un lien brisé. Elle était désormais celle qui devait les guider, mais ils n'étaient à présent que des étrangers.

Athénaïs soupira profondément avant de prendre la parole :

- Hier nous avons gagné une bataille. Tous ensemble. Aujourd'hui, nous venons d'en perdre une. Le chemin sera peut-être long, probablement périlleux, mais nous devrons faire face ensemble. Etre unis. Soudés. Après ce qui vient de se passer, je considère que nous sommes ouvertement en guerre contre le conseil mis en place. Nous devrons agir dans l'ombre et ne jamais perdre espoir.

- C'est bien beau ce petit discours de « général en chef » mais qu'attends-tu de nous au juste, maintenant ? Demanda le Gémeau.

- Jt'en pris, laisse-moi finir. Le conseil, par l'un de ses votes, vient de me lier les mains. Je serai impuissante seule face à eux. Nous devrons peut-être mener une bataille, au sens propre du terme, et nous retourner contre eux par la force. Mais pour cela, j'aurai besoin de vous, et de temps. Pour l'instant, je vous demande la plus grande discrétion et la plus grande soumission.

La dernière réplique fit grincer des dents certains de ces hommes. La situation n'était pas mieux….elle était pire ! Au fond, Saga et les autres n'avaient-ils pas eu raison ? C'était vraiment à se le demander.

- Bien. Je dois rentrer au plus vite au palais avant que mon absence ne semble suspecte, Nikandros, me fait suivre. Je ne communiquerai plus directement avec vous. Seiya vous expliquera comment faire pour me joindre en cas d'urgence.

Le départ de l'héritière les laissa tous sceptiques. Ils avaient besoin de temps… pour réfléchir. Le débat commença peu à peu à s'animer et certains d'entre eux s'emportèrent.

OOooOO

Sanctuaire, Grèce, 29 Mars 1998.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'Aldébaran.

- Entre !

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Aiolia, tu le sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'écris une lettre à Esperanza.

- Esperanza ? Qui est-ce ?

- Tu sais bien… Shura, laissa-t-il en suspens.

- Oh ! Oui, je suis bête, Aiolia tenta de se pencher au dessus de l'épaule de son ami. Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- A ton avis ? Le Taureau leva les yeux au ciel. Je sais pas trop comment annoncer les choses. Je ne la connais pas. Shura m'avait parlé d'elle… enfin un peu. En fait, je sais pas grand-chose, juste qu'elle s'appelle Esperanza et qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Pour le reste…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Aiolia venait de s'asseoir sur le large bureau déjà bien encombré.

- Pourquoi ? Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise et j'ai pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne par une missive venant d'eux : « Borroméo Cervantès : décédé » Non, t'imagines recevoir une lettre pareille ? Aldébaran soupira, tout allant chercher des rafraîchissements. Je sais pas, je voudrais lui écrire quelques mots, au moins pour lui expliquer… Pour la consoler. Tiens ! Il tendit un verre a son ami, J'y serais bien allé moi-même mais vu l'interdiction formelle de quitter le Sanctuaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

- C'est vrai…C'est délicat de faire ça, reconnut Aïolia avant de prendre une gorgée de la délicieuse citronnade, Shura serait touché de cette attention… J'en suis sûr…T'as son adresse au moins ?

Le taureau se retourna vers son ami et lui dédia un large sourire complice. Ses yeux jusqu'alors éteints reprirent soudain une lueur espiègle.

- Je me suis introduit cette nuit chez lui et je l'ai trouvée, dit-il en agitant sous le nez de son pair médusé, un bout de papier griffonné à la va-vite

- Tu as fais quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte… Si quelqu'un t'avait surpris ? Tu sais bien que le conseil nous a interdit d'approcher de leurs demeures !

Pour le coup, Aiolia venait de se mettre debout pour tenter de saisir le précieux document.

- N'aie crainte. J'ai été aussi discret qu'un petit chat.

Aiolia jeta un regard dubitatif à son ami à la carrure imposante et ne put empêcher l'éclat de rire qui le submergeait de sortir…

- Ben quoi ? le regarda avec étonnement Aldébaran.

- Non, rien… Aldébaran du Taureau aussi discret qu'un chat….et « petit » qui plus est… Sinon à part ça, t'as trouvé autre chose d'intéressant en « farfouillant » un peu partout ?

- Je n'ai pas « farfouillé », j'ai juste été cherché ce dont j'avais besoin. Et que voulais-tu que je trouve d'autre ?

- Je sais pas moi, haussa des épaules le Lion. Pourquoi il s'est opposé au passage d'Athénaïs ? Pourquoi il ne nous a pas vraiment empêché de la soutenir ? Il semblait savoir des choses…Tous semblaient savoir quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Arrête avec tes théories du complot. »

Aldébaran venait de toucher la corde sensible du Lion qui s'emporta aussitôt :

- Je-ne-suis-pas pa-ra-no-ïa-que !!!Si j'entends encore quelqu'un dire ça, j'te jure je risque de commettre un homicide !

- C'est bon, calme-toi. Moi aussi, je trouve qu'il y a encore des points sombres dans cette histoire. Et pour l'instant, la seule réponse que nous pourrions avoir, c'est Kanon qui la détient.

A présent, Le Brésilien avait l'air songeur.

- Bon bah, c'est pas demain qu'on aura des réponses. Il se terre chez lui comme une araignée dans un trou.

- En parlant de se terrer : comment va Milo ?

- Il dit qu'il essaye de se calmer. Son regard vert s'assombrit à l'évocation de Milo. Mais je crois que c'est pas gagné. Il arrive même plus à parler normalement…sans crier, j'veux dire. .

- Oui, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il semble un peu nerveux, compléta Aldébaran en se mettant à ouvrir tous les tiroirs du bureau.

- Un peu ? J'adore ton côté tempéré, Aldébaran… Non, non vraiment j'adore… Mais si il continue comme ça, il va faire une connerie…J'le sens.

- Bah, faut qu'il gère. Et il a plutôt intérêt parce que là, les conneries de Milo, c'est pas l'moment !

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que Shaka le fait méditer.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

- Non, non, jt'assure, c'est vrai. Position du lotus, encens et tout le tralala… Il _recentre_ ses énergies…

Les rires fusèrent de la maison.

- Tiens ! Tu lui donneras ça, c'est à base de plantes ; ça l'aidera aussi à se calmer, lui expliqua Aldébaran en tendant un de ses trop nombreux flacons à son ami.

- Une vraie armoire à pharmacie ambulante, hein ? Le railla le Grec.

- T'es pas parano et j'suis pas hypocondriaque. Ok ? J'ai juste une constitution fragile. C'est tout !

Les rires éclatèrent de nouveau. Et cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Oublier l'instant d'une seconde, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Faire semblant de vire « normalement » quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de répit avant que la réalité ne les rattrape.

Aiolia repartit et Aldébaran continua la rédaction de sa tragique missive. L'espagnol n'était pas vraiment son fort mais il était armé d'un bon dictionnaire Espagnol/Grec, encore « emprunté » à son pair aujourd'hui disparu.

Il se souvenait qu'à son arrivé, Shura, plus âgé de trois ans, l'avait un peu pris sous son aile. La langue les avait rapprochés. Le portugais n'était pas si éloigné que ça de sa langue natale, et Shura était le seul avec qui il arrivait à communiquer un minimum. Mais très rapidement, les rôles s'étaient inversés et bientôt, ce fut le petit garçon qui tentait d'initier un minimum de prononciation correcte à son aîné. Shura n'arriverait jamais à perdre son accent ; c'en était parfois désespérant ! Les souvenirs… C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de cet homme.

Aldébaran éteignit sa tristesse dans les quelques lignes adressée à cette femme qui attendait, peut-être, des nouvelles de son « ami ».

OOooOO

Ikki s'approcha de son frère qui était allongé près d'un olivier. Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans des pensées sombres que nul ne pouvait deviner mais que nul ne pouvait ignorer non plus.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Ikki désigna du menton une silhouette longiligne, voûtée, qui semblait porter un fardeau peut-être bien trop lourd. La brise de cette fin de matinée venant de temps en temps joué avec sa chevelure blonde, seul détail désignant une étincelle de vie dans cette statue qui semblait à jamais figée dans un océan de tristesse.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander toi-même.

Le ton du benjamin était assez amer et lourd de reproches. Depuis ce jour tragique qui avait vu la mort de Camus, Hyoga s'était littéralement enfermé dans un mur de silence en tentant de combattre les sentiments qui le rongeaient. Tous ses amis avaient tenté de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Tous, sauf lui. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ces derniers jours, et semblait soigneusement l'éviter.

- Lui parler ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Je doute que mes paroles puissent convenir à ce genre de _situation,_ tu vois. Il venait à présent de s'asseoir à côté de Shun.

- Non mais tu te rends compte dans quelle situation il est justement là ? Sans véritablement hausser la voix, le benjamin venait de lancer un regard plein de colère à son aîné.

- On est tous dans une situation pourrie j'te ferai remarquer. Il saisit un brin d'herbe qu'il commença à mâchouiller. La vie ne nous a jamais rien épargnée, et ça va continuer…crois-moi. S'il est pas capable de surmonter, qu'il se casse et qu'il nous fasse pas chier !

- Ikki ! Tu…tu… Le jeune japonais ne trouvait pas les mots.

- Quoi ? J'sui ignoble ? C'est ça ? Non j'suis juste réaliste, c'est tout. Mais voir la réalité en face, ça c'est pas trop votre truc on dirait. Il toisait à présent son frère d'un regard aussi dur que de la pierre.

- Ah, oui ? Et ton attitude désinvolte c'est beaucoup mieux peut-être. Shun venait se lever et commença à faire quelques pas. Tu te fiches de tout…Dès fois j'me demande même pourquoi tu t'es engagé dans cette voie.

- J'me l'demande moi aussi, Shun, t'inquiètes pas pour ça va…

- C'est quoi ces insinuations.

- Ça veux dire que j'me casse…voilà c'est tout ! Ikki s'était à présent relevé et recommençait à darder son frère de toute sa hauteur.

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourd ? Je-me-ca-sse !!!

- Tu peux pas faire ça !

- Ah oui ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? Et tu veux que j'te dise, on a fait une connerie en la ramenant ici ! Il venait d'enfouir les mains dans ses poches, signe indiscutable qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur son choix.

- Tu plaisantes ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui nous convaincu de faire ça…Et maintenant…tu te casses ?

- Ouais ! J'ai merdé…c'est sûr…et vous aussi d'ailleurs…Faut pas qu'on reste ici, ça sent les embrouilles, et crois-moi pour ce genre de choses j'ai un flair infaillible.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?

- Ça va, faut-pas pousser non plus. Il venait de tourner le dos à son frère, et sa voix baissa d'un ton. J'dis juste qu'on aurait intérêt à filer, c'est tout. Mais vous vous faites c'que vous voulez. Moi j'me tire. Si tu veux m'contacter tu fais comme d'hab. Mais ce soir : « Hasta la vista »

Shun soupira. Son frère allait tenter de s'enfuir du sanctuaire. Il y arriverait c'est sûr. Depuis toujours personne n'avait jamais réussi à le retenir. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait développé ce don merveilleux : celui de se faire la malle. Les souvenirs les plus lointains de Shun étaient ceux de son frère venant la réveiller la nuit pour quitter l'orphelinat pour des raisons toujours bonnes. « Ils sont pas cool ». « Ils sont pas clairs ». « Ils veulent te faire adopter ». « Ils ont une tête qui m'reviens pas… »Il avait fallut qu'un jour la jeune « Kido » débarque pour qu'Ikki accepte de la suivre de son plein grès et décide de poser « enfin » ses valises. « Elle, elle est cool. Ici tu seras en sécurité. » Même quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'ils seraient séparés pour devenir « chevalier » Ikki avait rassuré Shun : « te fais aucun soucis, a elle, on peut lui faire confiance ». Et aujourd'hui il voulait partir. Pourquoi ? Ne faisait-il plus confiance à Athénaïs ?

- Ok. Pars. De doute façon je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi je t'en empêcherais. Mais va quand même leur dire.

- Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas mes frères. Et puis, tu les connais, Shiryu et sa morale, Seiya et son « devoir » et…, il ne termina pas sa phrase. C'est bon tu leur diras toi. Mais t'inquiètes, j'préviens Athénaïs, quand même.

- Ah ? Quand même ? Le ton du benjamin était emprunt d'une lourde ironie.

- Ouais, j'vais pas m'casser comme un voleur…pas après c'quelle à fait pour nous. Et puis j'sais qu'elle comprendra, c'est dans nos accords de toute façon.

- Vos accords ?

- Laisse tomber !

OOooOO

La lune gibbeuse offrait assez de clarté ce qui permettait à Ikki de se diriger convenablement. Il partirait par le cap Sounion. Le coin de plus retranché de l'île. Le plus dangereux aussi. C'était sur ces terres qu'étaient implanté le cimetière et, un peu avant la maison du Saint du Cancer. Demeure la plus reculée du palais, au grand dam de ses multiples propriétaires. Il entra dans la petite construction, espérant pouvoir y trouver quelques provisions et du matériel nécessaire à sa fuite. Sans faire aucun bruit il se faufila à l'intérieur…quelques pas encore et il découvrit le garde-manger : _Voyions voir…quelques conserves, de la charcuterie, des biscuits, du chocolat, ah ! Ça c'est parfait…Encore une inspection prolongée. Du vin, des alcools forts…non…des cigarettes…ça non plus…du feu…idéal…Voyions voir la chambre à coucher….des couvertures, des fringues…il m'en voudra pas là où il est…la salle de bain maintenant…du savon, un rasoir, un peigne…non, inutile de prendre le superflu… et…_ il ressentit une violente douleur à la nuque et ce fut le trou noir

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement…_Que s'est-il__passé ?_

- Qui es-tu ? et Que fais-tu ici ?

Une voix de femme. Un ton autoritaire. Une poigne d'acier qui le secouait violement. Elle avait du l'assommer.

- Et toi… T'es qui ? Il avait du mal à parler et avait encore besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Je t'ai posé la question en premier, le ton était rude mais la voix mélodieuse. Et si tes réponses ne me satisfont pas j't'éliminerais.

Ikki arqua un sourcil et un semblant de sourire se dessina sur sa bouche. Elle ne manquait pas de tempérament. Une femme chevalier…Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Le camp des femmes situé à l'Est de l'île n'était pas fermé ? Mais il sut d'instinct qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à répondre s'il voulait obtenir un tant soit peu de renseignements. _Voyons voir…qui était cette mystérieuse inconnue ?_

- D'abord, je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit contre moi. Ensuite, je vais te répondre. Puis je t'éliminerai moi-même. Il venait enfin de se relever.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Ok ! Ça marche. Puis la jeune femme poursuivit pour elle-même dans un éclat de rire non mais vraiment…j'te jure !

- Je suis Ikki, chevalier de bronze du Phénix.

Il avait prononcé ça sur le ton d'une présentation officielle. Une parodie de James bond…_Mais d'où il sortait ce mec ?_ pensa-t-elle.

- Ouais, je vois… tu t'es perdu petit oiseau ?

- Et toi ? T'es qui ? Et tu fous quoi en dehors de ton camp de concentration ?

- J'suis Shina et comme tu viens de le remarquer le « camp de concentration » ne me convenant plus guère j'me fais la belle. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et continua. Donc maintenant je suis obligée de m'assurer de ton silence.

- Super !!! Quelle est la probabilité… Il s'assit à son tour et ouvre une bouteille. Non mais vraiment, quelle est cette _putain_ de probabilité pour qu'une telle situation pourrie se produise ???Non mais vraiment ???

- Les probabilités c'est des conneries dans la vraie vie, Elle saisi le verre qu'il lui tendais. J'en déduis que toi et moi on est là pour les mêmes raisons ? Non ?

- Exact, mais je fais cavalier seul. Et il but d'un trait le liquide ambré.

- Oh ? Moi aussi j'te rassure. Elle leva son verre et bu « à sa santé ». J'ai pas besoin de faire du baby-sitting en plus.

- Eh ! Pour qui tu m'prends ?

- Pour un gosse a peine sorti des couches. Elle posa les deux mains bien à plat sur la table et se leva pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. J'ai jamais entendu dire que l'armure du phénix avait été attribuée, elle réfléchit un instant, puisque les _informations_ sont filtrées depuis, disons … deux ans ; J'dirais que tu dois même pas être majeur pour la plupart des pays de ce monde.

- Je tiens à te signaler, quand même… Il venait d'adopter la même posture qu'elle. Que c'est Moi, qui ai aidé Athénaïs à remonter sur le trône.

- Oh ! je suis impressionnée votre majesté, elle tournait à présent dans la pièce et parlait avec un ton condescendant. Belle trouvaille. Non, non, franchement, belle trouvaille. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux…D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je prends le large. Merci ! Et toi ? Puisque vous avez réussi, avec tes p'tits copains, à remettre tout en place, pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?

- Je ne m'enfuis pas. Je m'évapore….c'est pas pareil, il avait dit ça avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, Pour la même chose que toi, c'est malsain ici.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y. Tu comptes passer par où ? Oh ! Par les airs je suppose…vole oiseau !!!!

- Par le Sud. Il avait toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et m'appréciait pas vraiment l'humour de la jeune femme. C'est plus risqué mais on est sûr de pas se faire prendre…

- On ?...Qui te dis que je viens avec toi ? Malgré l'obscurité totale qui régnait dans la pièce et qui ne lui permettait que d'entrevoir la silhouette d'Ikki, elle tentait de planter son regard dans le sien.

- Faut-pas être con non plus, y'a qu'un seul endroit pour se casser en partant d'ici. Il sourit, l'air victorieux. Athénaïs me l'a garanti.

- Athénaïs ? C'est quoi ces embrouilles ? Elle est au courant ? C'est un piège c'est ça ? Elle s'était mise en garde et était prête à attaquer. Cet homme était en fait venu pour lui tendre un piège…

- Calme-toi ! T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je lui ai dis que je partais…Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle et moi on s'connaît pas ? Que jl'ai vu un jour par hasard devant des escaliers et que j'lui ai dis _: tiens, j'vais t'aider à monter ?_ A présent c'était à lui de se moquer.

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur ce qui c'est passé. Piquée au vif, Shina avait reprit une posture plus refermée et continuait sa marche incessante. Et que c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances.

- Bon, on va faire court : Tu me suis, on rejoint un endroit sûr et ensuite…ciao bella !!!

- Parli Italiano (tu parles italien)?

- Quoi ?

- Rien…

OOooOO

La barque voguait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et les courants les éloignaient de la côte au lieu de les en rapprocher. Ikki tentait de ranimer Shina qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Il l'avait soignée comme il pouvait et avait craint, lorsqu'après l'attaque qu'ils avaient essuyée en tentant de « prendre le large », elle était tombée de la falaise. Mais après quelques inquiétudes la jeune femme reprit rapidement connaissance.

- Alors bien dormi ? Demanda ironiquement le japonais.

- Jt'emmerde ! Sa voix se voulait assurée mais son timbre marquait encore une certaine faiblesse due à la nuit d'affrontement qu'ils venaient de subir.

- Oui, tu as raison, au lieu de me remercier. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

- J'dis jamais merci. C'est pas dans mes principes. Elle accepta cependant cette main recouverte de bandages et d'un bracelet de force en cuir.

La poigne était ferme et la paume rugueuse. Il la saisi beaucoup moins violement que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Presque avec douceur. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait affreusement mal au bras gauche, mais celui-ci n'était pas, ou plus ? Cassé. Une fois assise le Saint d'argent observa quelques instants son compagnon d'infortune avant de s'exclamer le plus spontanément du monde.

- Mais t'es chinois…

- Putain, vous les occidentaux, vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher…Hein ? Il s'était de nouveau braqué contre la remarque de sa nouvelle camarade, et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant un air renfermé. Tout c'qu'est bridé c'est chinois ? Et toi t'es quoi ? Suédoise avec une tignasse pareille … quoiqu'avec un tel caractère…

- Tu me traites de quoi là ? Shina s'était levée à moitié, faisant dangereusement tanguer la barque, et avait pris ça pour une insulte, dans son esprit les Suédoises s'apparentant à l'image de la _bimbo_. J'suis Italienne Ducon ! ce qui faisait naturellement toute la différence.

- Italien, Suédois…tout ça c'est la même chose de toute façon…des putains d'occidentaux !

- Ok ! T'es quoi alors ? , elle venait de se rasseoir en se promettant intérieurement d'essayer de garder son calme. Mais avec un tel individu ce ne serait probablement la chose la plus aisée qu'elle aurait à accomplir aujourd'hui.

- Japonais.

- Ja-po-nais…Ha ouais ! Ça fait une putain de différence ça ! L'ironie y était toujours mais le ton venait de baisser légèrement.

- C'est bon ! On arrête. T'as faim ?

- Ouais, mais t'avises pas à m'faire bouffer du poisson cru…

Débarqués sur la plage d'une des nombreuses îles que compte l'archipel, ils regagnèrent après plusieurs jours la capitale Hellénique. De là, Shina contacta son « passeur ». Il fallut attendre encore quelques temps pour qu'elle fasse faire des papiers à Ikki. _Ha ! Les hommes…toujours des supers plans…il voulait fuir clandestinement dans la cale d'un cargo…j'te jure…heureusement qu'elle, elle avait préparé son « évasion » avec un plan qui tenait un minimum la route…Non mais vraiment… et la voilà en plus avec cet espèce d'ados dans les jambes… Mais bon…à deux ils seraient plus forts, et l'idée de rejoindre l'une des cellules dormantes au Japon n'était pas si mauvaise après tout. De là, ils pourraient peut-être agir efficacement…_

- Heu, Shina… Ikki semblait soudain mal à l'aise, ce qui s'entendais à sa voix encore plus basse que d'habitude. Faut que je te dise un truc.

- Quoi ? Elle sentait les embrouilles arriver. Cet air contrit, son silence depuis un bon moment, et cette petite voix n'annonçaient rien de vraiment bon.

- Je sais pas si rejoindre le Japon _maintenant_, c'est une super idée…

- Pourquoi ? Elle avait adopté le ton du maître qui s'apprêtait à faire un reproche a son disciple. Et dans ce rôle Ikki semblait parfaitement jouer le jeu.

- Là bas, j'suis pas encore majeur et…ça risque de poser quelques _petits problèmes_ au niveau administratif.

- Quoi ? On s'en fout t'as dix-huit ans, même sur tes nouveaux papiers. Elle semblait soudain plus « rassurée », si ce n'était que ça.

- Oui mais la majorité chez moi, c'est vingt et un ans…

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Et tu attends d'être à dix-mille pieds d'altitude pour me le dire !!!T'es vraiment qu'un p'tit con !!

Elle était à présent furieuse, une fois débarqué elle n'avait plus aucun contact pour recréer de nouvelles identités et il serait plus difficile de se déplacer ou de se construire une nouvelle vie avec un mineur sur les bras. Elle demeura un long moment silencieuse, et de son côté Ikki n'osait plus prononcer une seule parole. Enfin elle sourit. Un de ces sourires carnassiers qui vous font presque regretter d'être encore en vie.

- Tant pis…j'serais obligée de faire de vrai-faux papiers pour devenir ta tutrice.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'étirer encore son sourire a cette « très mauvaise idée » qui prenait la forme d'une petite vengeance personnelle…


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada

Un grand merci à New Gaïa et à Kiranagio pour leurs présences et leurs soutiens : les filles, du fond du cœur, MERCI !

Sanctuaire, Grèce, 23 Mars 1998.

L'endroit était désert à cette heure de la journée. La petite fontaine placée à flan de colline constituait le point de rendez-vous idéal. Elle dissimulait de nombreuses caches sculptées dans la roche et dans lesquelles il était facile de disparaître. Mais surtout, et ça, peu de monde le savait, elle marquait le point d'entrée de l'un des nombreux souterrains qui parcouraient le Sanctuaire. Ce véritable gruyère n'avait pas fini de livrer tous ses secrets. Cette fontaine-ci menait, en l'occurrence, directement à l'habitation du Saint des Poissons, qui se trouvait être l'une des demeures les plus proches du treizième temple. Il avait suffit à Athénaïs de se rendre chez feu Aphrodite, de trouver le passage et de l'emprunter pour arriver à cette extrémité de l'île où elle devait rencontre Kanon qu'elle avait fait prévenir quelques heures auparavant.

- Ikki et Shina se sont enfuis.

- Je sais. Les rumeurs vont vite ici. Tu sais où ils sont ? Demanda le Saint.

- J'ai ma petite idée, répondit- elle énigmatique.

- Dis plutôt que tu les as aidés.

- En quelque sorte…

- Athénaïs, tu m'excuseras mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire là.

- Ecoute Kanon, avoir une aide extérieure ne sera pas négligeable… c'est tout ! Et je compte faire partir Seiya, Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga aussi.

- Et nous, la garde dorée ? On sert à quoi ?

- Vous, vous êtes mes pièces maîtresses. Le conseil n'a jamais rien compris au fonctionnement de la chevalerie. Il vous méprise et sous-estime les « classes inférieures ». Ils ne se méfieront pas de l'absence de simples soldats de bronze. Mais ils risqueraient d'être inquiets de votre potentielle disparition ou rébellion, elle marqua une pause tout en se dissimulant un peu plus derrière la petite fontaine, et reprit d'une inflexion plus modérée, d'où la nécessité de votre entière collaboration.

- Je vois. Il fit mine de se désaltérer à l'approche d'un Saint d'argent tandis qu'Athénaïs se dissimulait derrière le renforcement de la fontaine, ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, et nous utiliser comme des pions, continua-t-il une fois l'importun éloigné.

- Ne soit pas si orgueilleux, je t'en prie. Elle chuchotait de plus en plus bas, mais conservait un ton assez autoritaire.

- Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, c'est juste que…Après tout ce qui vient de ce passer…la mort de mon frère…et le reste aussi...Je me demande vraiment où tout cela va nous conduire.

- Tu dois garder espoir et me faire confiance.

- Je suis intimement convaincu que tu n'as même pas de plan…

- Et bien, dans ce cas aides-moi.

- Tu me demandes de l'aide. A moi ? J'ai failli te trahir. Tu le sais. Je suis peut-être la dernière personne en qui tu devrais avoir confiance. Demandes plutôt ça à Mü.

- Tu es la personne que je connais le plus ici. Tu es, en outre, celui qui a le plus d'expériences et de connaissances sur le Sanctuaire. Tu as assisté Saga de nombreuses années…et puis… Ils ont confiance en toi. Tous dangers écartés, elle venait de ressortir de sa cachette, et avançait vers Kanon. L'air assuré, elle chercha un objet dans la poche de son jean.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est à peine s'ils m'adressent la parole. Aiolia est persuadé que je mijote quelque chose et Milo me tuerait d'un simple regard s'il pouvait le faire…Tu parles d'une situation ! Kanon la regarda, soudain surpris et poursuivit. Et tu fumes en plus ?

- Oui ! elle expira une bouffée dans sa direction, en signe de défi. Ça me détends

Il devait comprendre qu'à présent elle n'était plus une gamine. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de 13 ans qui avait disparu il y a quelques années. Elle était devenue une femme et une dirigeante de 26 ans. Elle reprit sur un ton rigide.

- Ils te connaissent bien Kanon. Tu les as vu arriver. Tu les as entraînés lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils t'ont admiré et…

- Et aujourd'hui ils me renient ! la coupa-t-il. Athénaïs ! Bon sang ! Ouvre les yeux un peu !

- Je suis parfaitement lucide. Parle avec eux et tu verras que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes.

- Tu es vraiment utopiste, ma belle…

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un m'appeler comme ça…

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es partie aussi, dit-il nostalgique.

- Au fait, où est passée Catalina ? Personne ici n'a été capable de me répondre.

Le sujet paru troubler un instant le gémeau et l'évocation de ce simple prénom le ramena à un passé trouble qui semblait le faire souffrir. Il soupira.

**Flash back 9 ans plus tôt. Grèce 1989.**

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner en cette froide journée d'hiver. Dans quelques jours on fêterait le solstice d'hiver, période clef qui marquerait le début de l'allongement des journées. Il était à peine cinq heures et bientôt l'obscurité aurait totalement recouvert le Sanctuaire. La journée avait été longue pour Saga. Sa tâche devenait de plus en plus difficile, il n'arrivait pas effacer le regard réprobateur que Mû lui avait infligé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, non ! Ordonné de rester au Sanctuaire pour une période indéterminée. Il savait que le jeune chevalier d'à peine seize ans, avait traversé des moments difficiles entre le moment où Shion était mort et celui qui avait vu son « retour » et son intronisation en tant que nouveau saint du Bélier. Lui demander de rester ici, alors que le jeune homme avait un devoir à accomplir à Jamir allait définitivement contre sa volonté.

Mais Nikandros se montrait méfiant et les pressions de plus en plus appuyées qu'il exerçait l'obligeaient à abdiquer à cette dernière volonté. Dernière ? Jusqu'à quand ? Le conseil se renforçait de plus en plus en sa défaveur et bientôt il ne contrôlerait plus rien. Il n'était que le représentant légal d'une héritière qui n'était plus. Le poids de ses voix ne pesaient guère grand-chose à présent et même si au début de sa prise de pouvoir certains membres l'avaient suivi, il perdait chaque jour de leur soutient.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette impasse. Kanon avait raison. Les idées parfois machiavéliques et surréalistes de son frère avaient parfois du sens. Suivre le chemin dangereux que lui murmurait son frère pourrait-il les aider à sortir de cette impasse ? Avant tout il se devait de protéger « ses hommes » comme ils les appelaient. Bientôt de nouveaux saints d'or viendraient grossir les rangs, et remplaceraient ceux mis à la retraite par le conseil, sur les instructions de Shion lui-même. Même mort, ce vieux fou continuait de régenter la chevalerie. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans soupira avant de venir s'avachir dans son fauteuil. La journée avait été difficile et il pressentait, assez justement, qu'à celle-ci en succèderaient d'autres tout aussi compliquées.

Sans émettre aucun son la lourde porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Pas très grande, de longues boucles bleu foncé, elle était vêtue d'un jean retenu à sa ceinture par une large ceinture claire et d'un pull aux couleurs sombres, dont la teinte s'accordait harmonieusement avec sa chevelure. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat malicieux souligné par une bouche mutine.

- Encore en train de travailler, ou je peux venir m'installer quelques secondes ?

- Pour toi Catalina, j'ai toujours un moment, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.

- Oh ? même le matin quand tu t'enfuies à l'aube comme un voleur, demanda-t-elle presque moqueuse.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et tu le sais bien alors ne fais pas comme si j'étais coupable de quoique ce soit, poursuivit-il en venant poser ses deux mains sur ses hanches et en lui déposant un baiser presque chaste sur les lèvres.

Gourmande, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser en enserrant le visage de son amant entre ses deux mains, dans le but inavoué de poursuivre leur étreinte.

- Catalina, la gourmanda Saga, il ne serait pas sage que l'on nous surprenne en fâcheuse posture. Tu sais très bien qu'en ce moment mon bureau s'apparente plus à un hall de gare qu'à autre chose…

- Hum hum, je sais répondit-elle taquine. Mais t'es vraiment pas drôle. T'as pas envie de donner un peu de piment à tout ça, poursuivit-elle enjôleuse sans relâcher son amant et le forçant à reculer de quelques pas. Ça pourrait être marrant de risquer de se faire surprendre.

- Non ! dit-il en se dégageant un peu brusquement. Je ne crois pas ! Il mit une distance entre lui et la jeune femme et son regard se fit plus dur, presque sévère. Tu devrais aller m'attendre j'ai bientôt terminé. Il ne me reste plus qu'un coup de fil à donner, ensuite on pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- Très bien lâcha-t-elle vexée. C'est comme tu veux. A une prochaine fois alors ! répliqua-t-elle froidement en tournant les talons tout en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait froid, distant et presque austère. Envolé le beau jeune homme enjoué qu'elle avait toujours connu. Saga … D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle avait été attirée par les deux gémeaux, rapidement le charme, les sourires, la douceur, la malice parfois, mais surtout l'intelligence des deux frères avaient réussi à remporter le coeur Catalina. Arrivé à l'adolescence Saga avait commencé à la remarquer « autrement » et peu a peu le jeu du chat et de la souris avait débuté dans lequel aucun n'osait montrer ou avouer ses sentiments. Les tourments de l'adolescence sont parfois si difficiles. Et puis un soir, ils ne devaient pas encore avoir seize ans, Kanon, par le biais d'une de ses « manipulations» les avait définitivement rapprochés. Une soirée improvisée, une bouteille dérobée, un jeu stupide « à la Kanon », et la magie avait opérée. Kanon remettait d'ailleurs sans cesse cette histoire sur le tapis : « sans moi vous seriez encore en train de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux… » Catalina sourit à ce souvenir. Mais son sourire se fit triste, presque timide. Ses pas la conduisaient vers l'immense bibliothèque accessible aux communs, quand elle percuta presque une grande silhouette connue.

- Et bien, t'as l'air paumée ma pauvre Cathy.

- Kanon ! je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas ! Il marquât un silence tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et qu'un doigt presque accusateur se posa sur le nez de sa vis-à-vis. Toi … tu t'es encore disputée avec Saga.

- N'importe quoi !

- C'est pas la peine de mentir je connais cette tête.

- C'est bon souffla-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Pour dire quoi ? Y'a rien à dire. Je le reconnais même plus, Kanon. Il n'est plus le Saga d'avant.

- On change tous tu sais.

- Oui je sais bien, mais toi, par exemple, t'as pas changé, et j'ai pas l'impression de m'être moi-même transformée.

- Viens, jt'offre un café on sera plus tranquille pour discuter.

D'un sourire las elle abdiqua, se laissant saisir par la main et amener jusqu'à la cafétéria principale du palais.

- Parfois je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec lui. C'est pas que je lui reproche son manque de discernement ou le trop peu de temps qu'on passe ensemble. Ce n'est pas ça. c'est juste que dès fois les distances qu'il met entre nous ne me font même plus rien, tu vois.

- Je vois, y'a rien de pire que l'indifférence, et crois-moi j'en connais un rayon.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Rien, laisse tomber !Parle-moi plutôt de toi. Alors comme ça y parait que t'es sortie major ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ma parole t'es une vraie petite fouine ! T'as rien dis à Saga au moins j'espère ?

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est il est pas au courant ?

- Non, je comptais lui dire tout à l'heure mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps tu vois, répliqua-t-elle amère au souvenir de son dernier entretien. Quand je pense que les résultats sont tombés il n'y a même pas une heure. Tu sais quoi ? C 'est toi qui aurais du faire cette école de reporter.

- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que mes photos ont du charme ?

A l'évocation de cette anecdote Catalina ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ha ! ha ! très drôle ! C'est vrai que la photo de ton postérieur en gros plan, glissée par _inadvertance_ dans mon dossier sur la faune et la flore sauvage, avait vraiment quelque chose d'artistique. Ce que tu peux être immature parfois.

- Oh, ça va…le thème s'était bien la faune sauvage non ? Et puis d'ailleurs on ne te l'a jamais dit mais ce n'étaient pas mes fesses…

- Saga n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Et c'est peut-être la différence entre toi et lui.

- Ouais, j'te l'accorde. C'est la différence entre moi et lui. Et c'est peut-être la différence qui fait qu'avec moi tu souries et qu'avec lui tu t'emmerdes.

- Kanon ! s'offusqua-t-elle, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- C'est la vérité Catalina. Le ton et le regard que lui jeta Kanon mirent subitement fin à toute légèreté dans les propos. Saga a de lourdes responsabilités, il est à dix mille lieux des préoccupations du commun des mortels. Là où il est, personne ne peut l'atteindre Catalina. Il lui prit la main, il a besoin d'une femme qui le soutienne et qui le suive dans sa tâche. D'une femme comme lui. Qui ait les mêmes objectifs, les mêmes préoccupations.

- Tu veux me dire quoi là ? que j'suis pas assez bien pour lui ?

- Saga tient à toi. Mais toi, tiens-tu vraiment de lui ? Y tiens-tu assez pour mettre ta vie de côté et le suivre jusqu'au bout ?

- Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ? Depuis toujours j'ai été là ! dans son ombre, a le soutenir. Lorsque Athénaïs a disparue, lorsqu'il a perdu contre toi, lorsqu'il est devenu Grand Pope. Je commence à en avoir marre Kanon ! Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne même pas avoir de vie à moi. Tu vois, le problème c'est qu'il ne me demande rien, mais parfois j'aimerais simplement qu'il fasse pour moi ce que je fais pour lui. J'ai pas envie de lui faire remarquer que j'existe, je voudrais simplement qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même

- Il tient à toi tu sais.

- Je sais et je tiens à lui aussi, mais c'est difficile en ce moment.

- Bon aller ! Fin de la discussion, lève-toi on sort !

- On sort ?

- Ben oui on va fêter ta victoire, major à peine a dix neuf ans, ça doit se fêter !

La soirée, bien que froide et pluvieuse, fût vraiment agréable pour Catalina. Durant quelques heures elle arriva à oublier ses tourments en la compagnie de Kanon. Kanon, le frère de Saga. Son jumeau, son alter ego, son bras droit. Il arrivait toujours à la faire rire et depuis toujours s'était montré si prévenant avec elle. Il les couvait, elle et son frère, et Catalina savait que l'amour qui liait les gémeaux était sans demi-mesure. Les dès étaient jetés et rien au monde n'arriverait à séparer ces deux là. Et surtout pas une femme. Ça, elle l'avait toujours su, si un jour Saga devait choisir entre elle et Kanon elle n'aurait aucune chance. Et la réciproque était vraie. Celle qui séparerait ces deux-là n'était pas encore née…Et pourtant.

La musique était devenue douce dans le petit bar du port qui ne tarderait pas à fermer. Catalina ne sut pas vraiment ni comment, ni pourquoi mais lentement elle lui saisit la main, et sans que son vis-à-vis ne réagisse elle la porta à son visage et y déposa un simple baiser qui était annonciateur d'un torrent d'émotions enfouies.

Kanon ne la regardait plus comme la « femme » de son frère mais comme « le fruit défendu » qu'il s'était toujours efforcé d'ignorer. Après tout il avait, depuis son adolescence, toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Saga. Mais ce qu'il put lire dans les yeux de la jeune grecque, à l'instant présent, fit table rase de toutes ces années passées.

Toujours tétanisé, c'est à peine s'il répondit au baiser langoureux que lui donna la jeune femme. A celui-ci succéda un autre plus ardent bientôt ils ne pourraient plus séparer leurs lèvres avides de se découvrir l'un l'autre. C'est presque fébriles qu'ils demandèrent une chambre dans l'hôtel à touristes, adjacent au bar. Les heures qui suivirent se passèrent comme dans un rêve dans lequel l'on est spectateur de son propre corps.

Presque sauvagement Catalina arracha la chemise de Kanon, qui, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire, qui marquait un temps parenthèse dans cette étrange scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un rire qui marquait une pause entre eux, les ramenant un tant soi peu dans la réalité. Une seconde durant laquelle leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour demander à l'autre s'il était vraiment sûr. Une seconde durant laquelle tout allait se jouer. Une seconde qui leur permettait encore de reculer. Une seconde qui suffit pour se décider. Une seconde plus tard Catalina se perdit irrémédiablement dans les bras chauds et fermes de Kanon. Avec douceur et passion les mains parcouraient avidement l'autre, découvrant chaque parcelle inexplorée. Leurs souffles se mêlaient se cherchant toujours plus profondément. Le besoin de posséder et de donner tout ce que l'on avait, jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme les envahit pour les conduire à un point de non retour. La langue de Catalina voulait explorer chaque centimètre carré du corps de Kanon. Ce corps qui ressemblait tant à celui de son amant qui était, à ce moment, si différent. Non ! Kanon ne ressemblait pas à Saga. Non ! Ce n'était pas dans les bras de Saga qu'elle se donnerait, mais dans ceux de son frère. Un individu à part entière. Un autre.

Cette nuit, Kanon lui fit l'amour comme jamais Saga ne l'avait fait. Elle en avait conscience et c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde en cet instant : Kanon.

Au petit matin Catalina s'éveilla dans les bras de son amant de la veille. Contre la vitre de la chambre d'hôtel une pluie fine faisait éclater doucement les gouttes d'eau, imposant une mélodie mélancolique au silence devenu pesant de la pièce. Doucement elle se leva de la couche chaude et fut saisie par le froid de la pièce. Une douche serait probablement la bienvenue et lui procurerait quelques minutes de solitude propice à un début de réflexion sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsque Kanon revint doucement à lui il trouva une Catalina, recroquevillée sur le rebord de la porte fenêtre de la petite terrasse. Les yeux plongés dans le vide elle regardait l'eau dégringoler sur la large vitre. Le soleil, obstrué par les nuages n'offrait qu'une fine lumière diffuse, plongeant presque la pièce dans l'obscurité.

En silence il sortit à son tour du lit et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, n'osant même pas dévier son regard de son point observation. Alors, en douceur, il s'agenouilla pour venir l'étreindre délicatement de ses bras nus. Il sentit sur sa peau sa longue chevelure mouillée et la chaleur timide mais diffuse de son corps. A ce contact la jeune femme soupira en se blottissant un peu plus profondément dans ses bras réconfortants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Kanon ?

Celui-ci resta muet, attendant peut-être une réponse qui ne venait pas. Que dire ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucun mot n'existait pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

- On l'a trahi, reprit Catalina. On l'a trahi. Nous, les deux seules personnes sur qui il peut compter, et on l'a trahi. Ensemble ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Je ne regrette rien, lâcha le grec. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi et tu le sais.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Les femmes savaient ce genre de choses, et pourtant elle avait souvent joué avec le feu. Si elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour Saga elle avait conscience que Kanon ne la laissait pas si indifférente. Seulement il avait fallu faire un choix. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Ensuite les choses s'étaient enchaînées doucement, Kanon s'effaçant devant son frère et se faisant discret auprès de Catalina. Et puis il était parti pour les Etats-Unis, les laissant l'un à l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui son retour venait de marquer un tournant dans leur relation. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle venait de détruire tout ce qui liait les deux hommes. Elle venait de les séparer.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Saga a besoin de nous Cat'. Si on l'aime vraiment on doit le préserver et on ne doit plus se revoir.

- Mais…

- Je sais que tu aimes mon frère. Ça a toujours été lui. Alors, s'il te plait ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.

- On efface tout et on recommence ? On dit que nous deux s'était une erreur ? On lui ment ?

- Catalina, soupira-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

- Non, Kanon, j'ai pas couché ave toi par erreur, je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie.

- Tu l'as fais parce que j'étais là au bon moment.

- C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas lui !Et ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie d'être mais avec toi ! Je ne vous ai jamais confondu Kanon, et je sais ce que je fais. Il faut juste que j'assume ma trahison envers lui maintenant, c'est tout.

- Notre trahison, murmura-t-il en l'enserrant un peu plus de ses bras.

- Oh Kanon ! Q'avons-nous fait lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de se retourner pour pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son nouvel amant.

Les jours qui suivirent marquèrent irrémédiablement une nouvelle prise de conscience dans l'esprit de Catalina. Si les amants avaient décidés de se taire et de renoncer l'un à l'autre la rupture avait été douloureuse. La vie reprenant son rythme monotone semblait enserrer l'esprit de la jeune fille dans une prison sans faille. Plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle avait laissé Kanon dans la chambre d'hôtel et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Ils ne devaient pas.

Appuyée contre une balustrade qui donnait sur le jardin en contrebas elle observait Saga plongé dans une grande discussion avec un homme quelle n'avait jamais vu. Elle le regardait marcher, sa silhouette si gracieuse, ses gestes si mesurés, son port de tête altier. Tout dans ses manières séduisait la jeune femme. Elle avait de l'amour pour lui, elle en était certaine, toutefois elle ne retrouvait plus ce petit quelque chose d'inexpliqué qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Cette étincelle qui vous met le feu aux joues et transforme vos jambes en coton. La flamme était-elle éteinte ? Elle devait en être sûre. Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Silencieusement elle descendit jusqu'au jardinet et s'assit discrètement sur un banc de pierre non loin de lui, mais juste assez pour qu'il la remarque.

Elle le fixait. Il lui sourit. Un sourire plein de confiance et d'amour. Catalina étira un peu plus ses lèvres. Après tout, peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait perdu cet amour. Elle continuait d'observer le grand Pope lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers la terrasse qu'elle venait de quitter un peu plus tôt. Il fit un signe de la main. Le regard de Catalina suivit le mouvement pour tomber droit sur le Saint des Gémeaux. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent démesurément. Ses jambes flageolèrent. Il était là, accoudé nonchalamment. Il ne l'avait pas vue. De là, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais elle, avait toute la latitude nécessaire pour poursuivre son observation. Sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte elle venait déjà de se lever pour rejoindre la terrasse. Alors qu'elle gravissait les dernières marches, Kanon les descendait. En s'apercevant ils s'arrêtèrent net. L'un face à l'autre. Une seconde qui parut une éternité. Aucun mot ne fût échangé. Juste un regard à peine perceptible. Ils se croisent. Leurs mains s'effleurent. Ils viennent de nouveau de se perdre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kanon sentit un sentiment de détresse affluer. Un sentiment qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il se redressa dans son lit et se pencha sur son réveil : 3h du matin. Rapidement il se leva, enfila un jean et un pull et se rendit au palais par un chemin détourné, à l'abri des regards trop indiscrets.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Kanon sur le seuil du large bureau du Pope.

- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ?

- Je ne sais pas, je sens que c'est pas trop le moment là ? Il trouva son frère debout, encore habillé, noyé sous une montagne de papiers, presque jetés pêle-mêle sur le secrétaire. Si Kanon avait toujours raillé son frère pour son côté « maniaque », le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui eu tôt fait de l'interpeller sur l'état psychique de son jumeau. Quand soudain sans aucune forme de préambule Saga rompit le silence.

- Catalina m'a quitté.

Brusquement un nouveau silence pesant s'installa. Kanon fût surpris par cette nouvelle. Catalina venait de rompre avec son frère ? Mais pourtant…Mon Dieu ! il prit toute l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation.

- Saga…

Kanon s'approcha de son frère et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une seconde pour que le regard de Saga se mette à briller. Un rictus vint étirer ses lèvres avant qu'un semblant de rire ne vienne se former dans sa gorge. Calmement il posa le manuscrit qu'il avait entre les mains sans quitter son frère du regard.

- C'est toi…

- Je suis désolé Saga…ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Kanon en portant une main à sa bouche tout en baissant le regard.

- Tu es désolé ? Tu couches avec elle et tu viens me dire que tu es _désolé_ ? Cria-t-il presque.

- Je…je ne voulais pas.

- Tu ne voulais pas ? Alors pourquoi ? Explique-moi. Elle t'a forcé ? Le ton était à présent cynique et haineux.

- Y'a rien a expliquer ! S'emporta brusque le benjamin. Oui j'ai couché avec elle. Oui je l'ai toujours voulu ! Oui j'ai des sentiments pour elle ! Mais j'en ai bien plus pour toi, Saga. Je ne la reverrais pas si tu ne le veux pas.

- Oh, je vois, le rôle de la victime…Bien choisi. Tu veux donc mon approbation ? Ben oui, le méchant Saga qui empêcherait deux amants de s'aimer d'un amour éternel et indéfectible…ça m'irait bien ça comme rôle…Je le trouve d'ailleurs bien plus à mon goût que celui du cocu trahi par son propre frère…

- Arrête !

- Arrête ? Elle m'a quitté à cause de toi et tu me demandes d'arrêter en plus ?

- Non, elle t'a quitté parce sa vie avec toi ne lui convenait plus !

- Oh, et je suppose que toi tu passais innocemment par là et que tu as voulu la réconforter.

- C'est comme ça Saga, on n'y peut rien

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça…il faut toujours que tu gagnes, hein ? Tu la veux parce qu'elle était à moi.

- Non, c'est simplement parce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Parce que j'en ai bien plus que toi tu n'en as jamais eu à son encontre.

- Ha, parce que maintenant tu sais mieux que moi ce que je ressens, c'est de mieux en mieux, dis-moi.

- Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as laissée passer. Elle est restée à tes côtés durant toutes les épreuves que tu as subi. Indéfectible, sans jamais sourciller, répondant à tes moindres demandes, Saga. Elle a toujours été là pour toi ! Et toi ? Etais-tu toujours là pour elle ?

- De quel droit peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ?

- Y'a deux semaines elle est sortie major de sa promo. Y'a un mois elle a perdu sa tante de 95 ans, et l'année dernière elle a eu des mots avec Calliope et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue à la réception des Agostinos. Tu veux que je continue? Elle a horreur du vert, depuis toujours, et toi ? Tu lui offres quoi pour son anniversaire ?Un pull vert ? Elle a toujours voulue avoir un chat qu'elle aurait …

- Tu me fais quoi là ? une démonstration ? Tu veux me montrer que t'es mieux que moi, que tu es plus attentif. Tout ça c'est des conneries, tes histoires de chats et de bonnes femmes.

- Non, ce sont ces petites choses qui sont importantes Saga, mais tu es trop occupé pour t'en rendre compte c'est tout !

- Trop occupé ? Trop occupé ? J'ai pris la place de Shion alors que je n'avais que seize ans, Kanon. Tu te souviens ? Ha, oui c'est vrai tu y étais. Alors oui, je suis trop occupé pour m'occuper de certaines futilités, remarque c'est pas toi qui va t'en plaindre, au contraire si je comprends bien. Puisque je suis trop occupé, heureusement que tu es là pour me seconder dans mon rôle d'amant. Je devrais peut-être même te remercier pour ça, ou te donner une médaille, tiens !

La dispute dura une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est fatigué et l'âme sombre que Saga vit enfin la porte se refermer derrière son frère. Son frère. La seule véritable attache qu'il possédait. La seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Une part de lui-même venait de franchir le seuil du bureau emportant avec lui son premier amour. Catalina avait finalement fait un autre choix que lui. Un sourire amer se dessina. Au fond c'était comme si il l'avait toujours su. Il avait toujours voulu ignorer les sentiments que nourrissait Kanon à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Ça l'avait arrangé durant toutes ces années. Adolescent, lorsqu'il avait avoué, presque sous la torture de son jumeau, ses sentiments pour Catalina, Saga avait compris, mais feint d'ignorer, la douleur qui avait transpercé le cœur de Kanon. Oui, au fond il savait. Il avait toujours su ! Lorsque le benjamin avait tout fait pour rapprocher Catalina de son frère, Saga avait espéré avoir mal compris, mal interprété les signes. Peut-être qu'au fond Kanon n'avait pas de réels sentiments pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui le constat était évident. Il s'était simplement effacé devant son aîné pour le bonheur de celui-ci. Partagé entre la colère de cette nouvelle situation et ces souvenirs douloureux, Saga ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Si ce qu'il devinait était juste alors c'est que c'était lui le monstre égoïste.

Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il venait de perdre Catalina, il ne perdrait pas son frère. Rien ne viendrait jamais se mettre entre eux. C'était une promesse qu'ils s'étaient toujours faite! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kanon avait-il agi ainsi ? Si Kanon l'avait fait c'est qu'il devait finalement véritablement aimer la jeune femme. Plus que lui-même ? Peut-être… peut-être pas ? Qui saurait vraiment répondre à ça ? Mais pour l'heure les premiers rayons de soleil venaient de poindre à l'horizon, rappelant cruellement le jeune homme à sa tâche trop lourde. Le bureau de Washington allait bientôt fermer, il avait encore des coups de fils à passer…

**Fin du Flash Back **

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en treize ans, tu sais, Catalina est partie.

- Partie ? Mais pourquoi ?

- A cause de nous.

- De vous ?

- De Saga et de moi. C'est une histoire compliquée.

- Elle l'était déjà à l'époque si je ne m'abuse.

- Et elle s'est complexifiée un peu plus durant ton absence. Catalina et moi avons eu une liaison

- Une liaison, mais je ne comprends pas et Saga ? Tu m'avais bien dis que tu avais des sentiments pour elle mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient réciproques. Pardonne-moi mais à l'époque elle semblait très amoureuse de ton frère.

- Vois plutôt ça comme une sordide histoire à trois. On est sorti ensemble pendant qu'elle était avec Saga, et elle l'a quitté pour moi. On est resté ensemble pendant deux ans et puis j'ai du repartir aux Etats Unis et à mon retour j'ai appris qu'ils s'étaient revus quelques fois. On a continué notre histoire mais les choses semblaient « différentes ». Je savais qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour mon frère et au final, un beau matin on a juste trouvé une lettre dans laquelle elle nous expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas « choisir » entre nous deux et qu'elle préférait nous quitter, et le Sanctuaire par la même occasion.

- Je vois, en effet c'est très compliqué tout ça.

- Finalement je pense que son départ a été une bonne chose pour nous tous. La situation aurait fini par dégénérer. Alors je me dis que même si j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais j'aurai au moins conservé mon frère à mes côtés pour quelques temps encore. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? dit-il en tentant de changer de sujet.

- Un, non je ne crois pas disons plutôt que j'ai eu quelques liaisons, mais rien de très important. Sauf peut-être Justin, si j'y réfléchi un peu.

- Justin ?

- C'est le bras droit de Tatsumi. Il est anglais et très séduisant. On s'est vu pendant un an avant qu'il ne reparte il y a six mois pour diriger la cellule Tchèque. J'imagine que Tatsumi a dû l'apprendre sinon il ne l'aurait pas éloigné de cette manière.

- La cellule Tchèque ? reprit Kanon intrigué

- Tu crois quoi ? que nous sommes resté inactifs pendant treize ans ? Si on doit agir ce ne sera que de l'extérieur. Trouver les jeunes gens qui m'ont accompagnée n'a pas été une chose facile, et les faire « admettre » auprès de leurs maître respectifs, et à fortiori au Sanctuaire, comme pour Seiya par exemple, a vraiment été délicat. Nous avons attendu sagement d'être parfaitement organisés avant que je ne me pointe ici comme une fleur, lâcha-t-elle presque moqueuse.

- Je vois…, Dit-il en lui dédiant un regard plein d'interrogations. Et sinon, t'as d'autres cartes comme celles-là dans ta manche ?

- Tout un paquet, marqua-t-elle dans un regard appuyé.

- Il faudra bien que tu me les montres un jour au l'autre.

- Un jour ou l'autre reprit-elle. Pour l'instant tente simplement de faire en sorte qu'une coalition s'installe entre vous.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et Kanon dut s'enfuir à l'approche de bruits suspects. Parler avec les autres, regagner leur confiance. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, et au plus vite…Il ne restait que peu de temps…Mais pour que cela se produise il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses et attendre que certains d'entre eux se manifestent d'eux-mêmes auprès de lui.

Il commencerait sans doute par Mü. Le plus posé, le plus âgé, celui qui s'opposait ouvertement à Saga, et qui possédait la confiance des autres. Obtenir la confiance de Mü revenait à atténuer quelque peu la méfiance des autres.

10


	7. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Sanctuaire, Grèce, Avril, 1998.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et une ombre se faufilait entre les ruelles du Sanctuaire. Le plus discrètement possible l'homme entra dans l'une des habitations.

- Bon Seiya, t'es prêt ? Chuchota-t-il.

- J'arrive, une minute.

- Je t'avais dis de te tenir prêt, répliqua l'homme dont l'exaspération semblait poindre.

- Ça va ! J'arrive ! marmonna le jeune japonais qui fouillait dans un tas de chaussures posées en vrac, dans l'entrée.

- Où allez-vous ?

La voix plus forte provenait du haut de l'escalier.

- Avec Aiolia on va voir Marine, dit-il en sortant victorieux une première basket.

Le regard contrarié d'Aiolia sanctionna cet échange. Pour la discrétion il repasserait… Ce sale garnement ne pouvait pas être plus discret !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire tout ce qu'on fait, lâcha le Lion.

- Hyoga, ne dira rien…Hein Hyoga ? On compte sur toi.

Le blond ne répondit pas, et sans autre forme de procès retourna dans sa chambre.

- Je t'avais dit d'être discret et de n'en parler à personne !!!

- J'ai été discret…c'est pas d'ma faute s'il passe ses nuits debout quand même.

Seiya venait enfin de mettre la main sur sa deuxième chaussure.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? crois qu'il ira le crier sur tous les toits ?

- Je te le promets, c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu viens.

- On va faire comment ? Le camp est surveillé en permanence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les détails.

Après dix minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à destination.

- Marine…Marine…

- Je suis là !

La jeune femme se trouvait à peine à quelques pas derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? dit-elle en désignant du menton le Saint de bronze.

- Il a absolument voulu m'accompagner, expliqua Aiolia la mine résignée.

- Je vois. Toujours aussi têtu mon pauvre Seiya…Mais ça me fais quand même plaisir de te voir. Elle s'approcha un peu plus des deux hommes.

- Moi aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué, balança le jeune japonais sur un ton enjoué avant de se jeter sans aucune retenue dans ses bras.

- Hé ! Arrête ça tout de suite tu veux ? Ce n'est pas des manières ! Non mais c'est comme ça que je t'ai éduqué ? vociféra-t-elle en tentant de se désengluer des bras trop possessifs de ce gosse, qu'elle avait presque élevé et dont elle connaissait le caractère un peu trop démonstratif à son goût.

- Ne lui en veut pas…il est heureux de te retrouver, c'est tout.

Lâcha le Lion avec air presque paternaliste, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de la jeune femme.

- Bon, j'ai peu de temps, où en sont les nouvelles ? demanda la japonaise en s'asseyant sur une large pierre.

- Dohko n'est pas encore arrivé, il a « différé » sa venue au mois de Mai, et le conseil est furieux. Je pense qu'ils envisagent d'envoyer _quelqu'un_. Annonça Aiolia en rejoignant Marine sur son banc improvisé, tandis que Seiya choisit de s'accroupir devant eux.

- Qui ? S'enquit-elle impatiemment.

- Je ne sais pas. Apparemment un homme qui n'est pas du Sanctuaire. Je trouve ça aberrant.

- Tu parles ! Ils n'ont aucune confiance en vous. Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un du Sanctuaire ? Ne pourrait-il s'agir d'un chevalier résidant à l'extérieur ?

Elle se passait inlassablement les mains dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité et de fatigue.

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais je sais qu'ils vont renforcer la sécurité et j'ai entendu parler d'une exclusion des femmes de l'île.

Il hésita.

-Ils vont probablement vous transférer dans un centre d'entraînement, acheva-t-il.

Il lui avait saisi les mains pour qu'elle arrête ce geste qu'il détestait.

- Tu veux dire dans un autre _camp_.

- C'est possible. A long terme les femmes ne seront plus chevalier, mais il faut tout de même continuer à gérer celles qui le sont déjà. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de vous relâcher dans la nature avec vos capacités et votre savoir.

- Oui, ça risquerait d'être dangereux pour eux.

Elle se mordillait à présent les lèvres ce qui montrait une profonde réflexion.

- La fuite de Shina et d'Ikki les a rendus un peu nerveux, expliqua le jeune homme, en n'osant, cette fois, stopper cet autre _tic_.

- D'Ikki ?

- Il s'est fait la belle le même soir…Je ne sais pas s'ils sont partis ensemble.

- Ça m'étonnerait, connaissant Shina…Elle est plutôt du genre à faire cavalier seul, répondit Marine songeuse.

- Ouais, et c'est pareil pour Ikki, vous pouvez me croire sur parole, intervint Seiya qui était, pour une fois, resté silencieux depuis le début de leur conversation, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait exclu.

- C'est bon Seiya, on te croit.

Elle en avait presque oublié la présence de son ancien disciple.

-Tu peux nous laisser seuls quelques instants ? poursuivit-elle, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Aiolia. En privé.

Seiya s'éloigna un peu, les mains dans les poches, donnant quelques coups de pieds à de malheureuses pierres qui se trouvaient là. Au fond, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours le disciple et elle le Maître…Enfant c'était déjà comme ça…Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de participer à leurs conciliabules…

Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changées, non ? Il était chevalier. Il était adulte aux yeux du Sanctuaire. Il les aiderait s'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà prouvé lorsque Marine l'avait envoyé en mission au Japon, non ? Alors pourquoi lui faire encore des cachotteries comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien encore se raconter ces deux là ?

- C'est bon on rentre.

La voix d'Aiolia trahissait une certaine émotion. Il avait l'air pensif et nerveux.

- Mais Marine ?

- Elle vient de partir. Et je te préviens si j'entends un seul mot sur notre petite « expédition » je t'envoie _ad pater_ sans hésité.

- C'est bon, j'suis pas un gosse Aiolia, et j'aimerais qu'a présent tu envisages les choses sous un angle nouveau…parce que là tu vois…ton attitude vis-à-vis de moi ne me plait pas du tout. Quand vas-tu me voir comme je suis réellement ? Un chevalier ADULTE.

Le lion fut si surpris par cette tirade qu'il en ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir…Adulte…Et pourtant c'était vrai. Le jeune novice indiscipliné était aujourd'hui un chevalier et il devait le respecter en temps que tel…mais ça jamais il ne le lui avouerait… Mais pour l'heure, c'était un sujet bien plus important qui venait de prendre la tête de la liste de ses préoccupations.

**Temple de la vierge.**

Apercevant sa demeure vide, Shiryu savait qu'il trouverait Shaka dans son temple. Si ces bâtiments majestueux ne constituaient pas la résidence des Saints d'Or, ils demeuraient toujours un lieu particulier que chacun pouvait investir. Cette fois, le chevalier du Dragon s'y rendit par un petit chemin de traverse qui l'y conduisit directement, sans emprunter l'escalier cérémoniel qui avait tracée la route de l'ascension d'Athénaïs. Une route entachée de combats et de morts.

Au bout d'un chemin rocailleux le temple se dressait. Majestueux. Immense. Un temple « antique » à la beauté immarcescible. En dehors du temps et de l'espace. Une construction qui laissait filer sur elle les _choses_ des hommes pour ne se contenter que d'exister. Un temple à la mesure de son propriétaire. Il ignorait pourquoi il se rendait là-bas. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de le voir. Pour lui parler de son Maître sans doute. Ou peut-être était-il poussé par une autre raison…

- Shaka ? je peux entrer ? hésita le jeune homme qui venait déjà de se déchausser.

- Je t'en prie ma demeure t'est ouverte.

La voix provenait d'une petite salle située au fond. Shaka était en train de méditer. Mais il n'était pas seul. Shiryu ne put cacher sa stupeur en voyant qui l'accompagnait dans son recueillement.

- Heu, Bonjour…Milo, dit-il surpris, en entrant dans la salle aménagée comme un temple bouddhiste duquel s'échappait des volutes de fumée parfumées.

- Ne sois pas étonné de me voir ici ; et ferme la bouche c'est mal élevé !

Le Grec avait toujours eu un sens aigu de la répartie dont il aimait jouer, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de déstabiliser des personnes qu'il jugeait trop sages.

- Mais… ne put finir Shiryu.

- C'est une expression, surenchérit le Scorpion avec un certain air moqueur. Bon je vais vous laisser.

Il ramassa son pull et ses chaussures, puis au moment de partir se retourna et demanda :

- Au fait, comment vont tes copains ?

Milo avait posé cette question par courtoisie. Elle paraissait anodine, mais Shiryu sentit, en son fort intérieur, qu'il en découlait quelque chose d'autre. Et puis cette expression « copains ». Comment un chevalier, qui plus est de son rang et de son âge, pouvait-il s'exprimer ainsi ? C'en était presque une marque d'irrespect.

- Mes _Compagnons_, vont bien, je te remercie pour eux.

- Hum ! Bon, si tout va bien alors…

Il fit un geste de la main, se leva et commença à emprunter le chemin de la sortie. Shiryu posa sur le Scorpion un regard d'incompréhension et regarda s'éloigner le majestueux gardien du huitième signe. Il semblait si fatigué, si désabusé ? Il ne put que se faire cette réflexion en observant ses épaules se voûter légèrement, avant de se redresser pour faire face au monde extérieur qui l'attendait.

Après quelques instants de silence, Shaka lui proposa de venir prendre place à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et le silence s'installa entre eux. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles Shiryu sentit le regard à la fois léger et transperçant de la vierge. Quelques secondes qui firent dévier la conversation vers un tout autre point.

Shaka planta son regard bleu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et le sonda un instant avant de lâcher énigmatique.

- Je lui dirai d'aller lui parler.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla le japonais.

Shiryu avait laissé un silence s'installer avant de répondre. De quoi parlait Shaka ? Mais surtout de Qui ?

- Je dirais à Milo d'aller parler à ton ami Hyoga. Milo était proche de Camus. Enfin, c'était le plus proche de nous tous. Les mots apaisent parfois la conscience et s'il est parfois maladroit, Milo possède un bon fond. Il trouvera peut-être mieux que vous, ces ses amis, ce qu'il convient de dire.

- Merci.

Shiryu était gêné, Comment Shaka savait-il ? Non, c'était évident Hyoga était le disciple de Camus après tout. Mais comment savait-il que ce qui pesait sur sa propre conscience c'était justement ça ? Le mal-être de son ami. Il venait lui-même de s'en apercevoir maintenant. Cette douleur sourde qui le rongeait depuis des jours. Ce point qui vous fait souffrir sans que vous n'arriviez à en déterminer la cause. C'était ça. Là, d'un seul coup il se sentait déjà mieux, soulagé, presque rassuré.

- Je vais retourner en Chine, auprès de mon maître.

- Quand ? Interrogea le Saint tout en allant préparer de quoi se désaltérer.

- Lorsque j'en aurais l'opportunité. Peut-être ce soir ou la semaine prochaine.

- La semaine prochaine. Nous aurons le temps de nous organiser pour vous aider dans ce cas.

- Merci.

Shiryu observa l'énigmatique Shaka avant de reprendre, intrigué.

- Tu as dis « vous ».

- Oui, tes compagnons doivent repartir aussi, répondit-il en faisant face au dragon. C'est plus prudent. Et vous nous serez plus utiles en vous tenant à l'écart.

- C'est ce que nous a dit Athénaïs.

- J'aurai également une missive à transmettre à Dohko. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé. De plus, je pense que tu devrais passer voir Mü il aura probablement quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi ?

- Tu en discuteras avec lui. Shaka porta le breuvage chaud à ses lèvres avant de poursuivre. Je ne suis pas dans la confidence.

- Très bien.

- Tu sembles presque soulagé et heureux de partir. Il ficha son regard à l'intérieur de son vis à vis, tentant presque de lire la réponse au fond de son âme. Le Sanctuaire te pèse tant ?

- Horriblement et puis mon Maître et Shunreï me manquent.

Le jeune homme se sentait troublé par ce regard bleu qui semblait le transpercer.

- Shunreï ? Qui est-ce ?

- La fille de Dohko.

Shiryu se senti extrêmement gêné et se mit à rougir violemment, ce que ne parut pas remarquer Shaka. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de Shunreï ? Ses lèvres avaient prononcé son nom avant que son esprit puisse lui dire de le taire. Shunreï. Le prénom de la jeune fille qu'il avait quittée quelques mois plus tôt avait résonné à ses oreilles aussi joliment que le pépiement d'un oiseau rare. Shunreï…il ne devait pas penser à la jeune fille qui habitait son cœur. Il était un chevalier. Elle était la fille de son Maître. C'était compliqué.

- Je ne savais pas que Dohko s'était remarié, lâcha Shaka songeur.

- Remarié ? rebondit le japonais, intrigué.

- Oui.

- Shunreï n'est pas sa véritable fille, il l'a juste recueillie…Mais Dohko était marié ?

- Si tu l'ignorais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Mais j'espère sincèrement que cette jeune fille n'a pas été conçue hors mariage. C'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je peux te l'assurer. Tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres il se sentit l'obligation d'argumenter sa réponse. Les villageois l'ont recueillie lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et Dohko l'a prise sous son aile peu avant mon arrivée…elle était déjà âgée de 11 ans.

- Hum ! si tu le dis.

Shaka ne mettait pas en doute les dires de son jeune pair mais il se sentait le devoir de montrer le chemin, tout comme il le faisait avec ses propres disciples.

-Nous sommes des chevaliers et notre conduite, ainsi que notre morale se doivent d'être irréprochables, poursuivit-il. Mais il arrive parfois que certains s'éloignent du chemin difficile d'une vie saine pour se pavaner dans la luxure, et c'est inadmissible. Il marqua une courte pause. Mais n'aies crainte, je ne pense pas à ton Maître en ces termes.

- Non, j'imagine, souffla-t-il presque soulagé.

Shaka, planta son regard bleu dans celui du jeune japonais. Sans un mot il saisit sa tasse de thé et en but quelques gorgées. Il ne cessa d'observer ce chevalier si jeune et qui venait pourtant de montrer par ses actes à quel point sa place était parmi les hommes qu'ils étaient…Des êtres extraordinaires. En d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux ils auraient été considérés comme cette catégorie d'hommes qui unissait les dieux aux mortels… des héros, au sens mythologique du terme mais les temps changeaient.

Shaka était un homme pur et éclairé. L'enfant du « monastère interdit » était à présent un homme qui se voulait clairvoyant et qui était capable de sentir les âmes. Mais il était également un chevalier. Appelé à se battre. Appelé à tuer. Lorsqu'il avait « accepté » sa destiné il avait dû quitter le lieu de son enfance et renoncer à la seule attache qu'il avait sur terre. Shaka, l'enfant éloigné des hommes pour approcher les Dieux, était devenu le « lien » entre la terre et les cieux. Et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus « avancer » ni « reculer » vers l'une ou l'autre des deux parties. Il ne pouvait plus qu'observer et veiller sur eux.

- Tu devras aider ton ami à ne pas se perdre. C'est important.

- Je sais, dit-il hésitant. Et voilà que Shaka venait de nouveau de passer d'une conversation à une autre. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Il a toujours été « différent » de nous. Déjà à l'orphelinat il était difficile de communiquer avec lui. Parce qu'il venait d'un autre pays, il avait une autre culture et parlait une autre langue.

Shiryu se souvenait de ce petit garçon aux cheveux trop blonds, aux yeux trop clairs. Il se souvenait de son regard perdu et dur. Il se souvenait de sa solitude et de son mutisme volontaire et provocateur. Hyoga avait toujours été différent et il le resterait probablement toute sa vie.

- Il faut savoir lire dans le cœur des hommes, Shiryu. Tous les hommes sont pareils au fond. Nous sommes tous blessés profondément par les mêmes choses.

Il tentait d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait ces jeunes gens qui venaient de tant risquer pour une cause que lui-même défendait.

- Propose-lui de t'accompagner dans ton périple, il se sentira peut-être moins seul, acheva-t-il.

La solitude. Ainsi Shaka, sans le connaître, avait compris le mal qui rongeait le jeune russe. Même au milieu des autres enfants, même avec ses amis, il avait, au fond toujours été seul

- Je vais y songer…Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

- Que sais-tu de lui ?

Shiryu réfléchit un instant. Il se souvint de la manière dont le plus jeune d'entre eux avait réussi à « établir » un contact, sommaire au début, avec le nouvel arrivant de l'orphelinat. Il se souvint comment, patiemment il lui avait appris à parler leur langue. Il se souvint comment Shun lui avait tendu la main, et comment l'autre l'avait acceptée.

- Je pense, sincèrement que c'est à Shun que revient cette tâche délicate. Il a toujours été plus proche de Hyoga, que nous tous. Et Hyoga à toujours « remplacé » Ikki dans le cœur de Shun…Je sens que c'est la meilleure solution. Je lui en parlerai dès ce soir.

- C'est une sage décision. Tu es lucide. Tu sais voir et ressentir les choses et les êtres. C'est très bien. Cela te sera utile dans ton futur.

- Je fais simplement ce que me dicte mon cœur. Et je sais que malgré tous les sentiments que je lui porte il se sentira mieux en la présence de Shun.

- Tu es sage.

- Cette sagesse, c'est à mon maître que je la dois, je crois bien.

- Oui…certainement… Bien à présent je vais te laisser partir. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous. Demain j'aimerai entraîner mon corps, accepteras-tu de partager cette fastidieuse tâche à mes côtés ?

- Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir Shaka. Dans ce cas. A demain.

Shiryu rentra l'âme plus légère. Discourir avec Shaka lui avait fait le plus grand bien de la même manière que son âme s'était apaisée et que ses paroles avaient éveillé en lui des sentiments de sérénité lors de sa rencontre sur le chemin des douze temples sacrés. Shaka était un être exceptionnel. Dans tous les sens du terme. Certains le percevaient comme une sorte de mystique illuminé, mais il était en réalité bien loin de ça. Venir vivre au Sanctuaire alors que vous avez été élevé dans un monastère toute votre vie vous permet d'envisager l'existence sous un tout autre angle. La maturité dont faisait preuve cet enfant avait tendance à en émerveiller, ou en agacer, certains. Mais Shaka s'en moquait éperdument. Seul sa ligne de vie et sa conduite lui importaient. Il vivait dans l'ascèse perpétuelle et tentait, dans ses conduites, de purifier son âme et son corps pour parvenir à effleurer le chemin qui devait le mener vers la vérité absolue.

Ainsi était Shaka, un être qui vivait hors du temps, et hors de l'espace. A côté de ses semblables…mais pas avec eux.

Après avoir médité seul, Shaka se leva et lentement, sortit sur le parvis dallé de son temple. Ses pas étaient sans hâte, comme pour savourer chacun des gestes qu'il offrait à son corps. A mesure qu'il avançait il sentait le soleil sur sa droite venir réchauffer son profil et observait distraitement les ombres allongées de son corps. Ces dessins sur le sol représentaient une silhouette longue et déformée. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira. Il se remémora quelques bribes de son enfance. Solitude et différence…Oui, il pouvait comprendre le jeune saint des glaces. Solitude et différence…

**Flash back 15 ans plus tôt…1983**

Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais le petit garçon était déjà prêt. Avec l'agilité d'un petit chat il descendit de sa couche, il pratiqua, comme il le pouvait, quelques ablutions et enfila de quoi se vêtir. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Shaka. Il allait quitter momentanément le monastère qui l'avait accueilli alors qu'il n'avait que quelques semaines. Il ne s'agissait que d'un « état temporaire », du moins c'est ce que lui avaient affirmé les moines. Quelques mois, une année, tout au plus, durant laquelle il devrait aller dans un orphelinat avec d'autres enfants comme lui. Shaka avait été très angoissé lorsqu'on le lui avait annoncé, mais la décision du « vénérable » lui avait été dictée dans son sommeil : Shaka devait commencer son apprentissage et pour apprendre des hommes il devait être parmi les hommes. Sa destinée serait exceptionnelle, toutefois il échapperait au destin des autres moines. Shaka aurait une mission plus terrestre à accomplir.

La frimousse blonde de cinq ans passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Aucun son à l'extérieur…la voie était libre. Pieds nus il se faufila dans le couloir et atteignit le lieu de repos de Darmèsh. Manifestement le moine dormait encore…Il devait être encore trop tôt.

- Psssttt !!! Darmèsh ; réveille-toi. Chuchota l'enfant.

- Que fais-tu la Shaka ? Et à cette heure-ci, dis-moi ? répondit l'homme désormais éveillé.

- Tu avais dis qu'on partirait tôt et je n'ai pas sommeil, répliqua l'enfant dont l'excitation filtrait dans le timbre de sa voix.

Le petit garçon venait d'entrer et s'était tranquillement installé sur les genoux du vieux moine.

- Tôt, en effet, mais nous devrons pour cela tout de même attendre que le soleil se lève.

- Et il n'est pas encore levé ?

- Sens-tu ses rayons sur ta peau ? Ressens-tu sa douce chaleur t'envahir comme chaque jour qui naît ?

- Non…

- Bien, tu vois, c'est qu'il est encore trop tôt. Retourne te coucher.

- D'accord…Mais j'ai pas sommeil.

- Ferme tes yeux et le sommeil viendra de lui-même.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais au lieu de retourner d'où il venait il emprunta la direction opposée. Le moine l'observa tranquillement et se leva sans émettre le moins bruit. Discrètement, il observa le petit garçon blond qui longeait le couloir, la main posée sur le mur…Il allait vers le temple sacré. Pour prier. Ainsi était Shaka. L'enfant « élu » que le _vénérable_ avait tout de suite reconnu lorsqu'il était arrivé au monastère. Shaka devrait un jour repartir _vers les siens_ c'est ce que leur chef avait dit. _C'est un être divin, mais sa place n'est pas parmi nous. Nous devrons l'élever, le guider, mais nous devrons également le laisser partir un jour pour qu'il puisse accomplir ce pourquoi il est venu au monde…_

Darmèsh se remémorait cela avec une certaine nostalgie et une pointe de tristesse. Dans quelques heures il accompagnerait son petit ami dans une _autre_ phase de son apprentissage de la vie. Une de plus. Encore une qui l'éloignerait. Déjà.

Après presque une journée de marche ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le village était petit mais accueillant. En son centre, était placé un grand bâtiment doté d'une large cours dans laquelle des enfants de tous âge jouaient et riaient.

- J'entends des rires Darmèsh, émit-il d'une voix timide.

- Oui, ce sont les enfants avec lesquels tu devras vivre désormais, Shaka.

- Des enfants comme moi ?

- Oui, certains ont ton âge, d'autres sont plus vieux ou plus jeunes. Mais ils sont comme toi, ils n'ont plus de parents.

- Oh…C'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer d'autres enfants. Tu crois qu'ils voudront bien jouer avec moi ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

Ils entrèrent dans la cours et Darmèsh laissa Shaka seul sur les escaliers, tandis que lui entrait dans le bâtiment passablement délabré. Il lui avait demandé de rester à l'extérieur et emportait les affaires du jeune orphelin avec lui.

Tandis que le moine disparaissait, les autres enfants s'attroupèrent autour du nouveau venu.

- T'as vu comme il est bizarre ?s'écria l'un d'eux.

- Ouais…C'est quoi ces cheveux ?

Un autre garçonnet avait dit ça en entortillant autour d'un bâton une mèche blonde qu'il se mit à tirer violemment.

- Aïe ! arrête tu me fais mal !!!

Mais le garçon tira si fort qu'il fit basculer le malheureux Shaka qui tomba, la tête la première dans une flaque boueuse. Autour de lui les éclats de rires fusaient, tandis que le petit garçon se relevait en tentant de retirer le bâton de ses cheveux déjà longs.

Un autre enfant s'était déjà approché et commençait à le renifler…

- Baaahhh !!!!! Il pue !!!!Tu pues le beurre c'est horrible !!! Dit-il en se pinçant le nez

- C'est normal c'est qu'un sale blanc ! affirma un autre.

- Non ! c'est pas vrai !!! Shaka s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et, extrêmement vexé, avait commencé à serrer les poings

- Si c'est vrai, même tes cheveux ils sont blancs, dit une fillette en désignant la masse dorée qui ornait sa tête.

- Pourquoi tu dis que je suis blanc ? interrogea soudain Shaka.

- Bah, regarde-toi…Tu vois bien qut'es pas comme nous…

Shaka resta interloqué un instant…

- Je ne peux voir qu'avec mon cœur. Et mon cœur ne me dit pas que je possède une couleur ou une autre.

Il s'était exprimé avec aisance et sagesse, comme on le lui avait apprit.

Là, la stupeur et la perplexité était en train de se lire sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Nul n'avait eu le temps de répondre lorsque le directeur sortit sur le pas de la porte.

- Les enfants !!! s'il vous plaît venez ici quelques secondes…Bien, je voudrais vous présenter Shaka, il partagera votre vie désormais. Je vous demande à tous de vous montrer bienveillant avec lui et de lui présenter notre demeure. Shaka est aveugle, alors pour l'aider à s'adapter vous serez son guide à tour de rôle. Rajin ! je pense que comme tu as déjà fais connaissance avec notre nouvel ami, tu pourrais commencer…Et pose-moi ce bâton, c'est dangereux !

**5 ans plus tard…1988**

Le monastère était encore endormi mais Darmèsh s'affairait déjà à préparer ses bagages. Shaka était naturellement prêt, tant l'excitation du voyage en perspective était dense. Shaka était un enfant de dix ans…Et malgré l'enseignement qu'il recevait ici il n'arrivait pas à contenir cette émotion là ! Celle de prendre l'avion. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait « voler » au dessus des nuages, plus haut que les oiseaux…

Shaka avait dix ans. Seul le voyage qu'il devait entreprendre occupait ses jeunes pensées sans faire plus attention au but, à la destination que ce périple allait prendre. Et pourtant c'est bien « ça » qui aurait du attiser la curiosité du garçonnet. Mais non, seul l'avion comptait réellement en cet instant. Il allait découvrir une nouvelle sensation. Une de plus.

Deux ans auparavant il s'était élevé au 7ème sens et avait vu sa vie « basculer » avec l'arrivée de _l'étranger_ qui lui avait annoncé quelle serait désormais sa destinée. L'enfant avait compris. Du moins il avait fait semblant de comprendre les paroles de cet homme, car en réalité Shaka savait tout cela depuis longtemps déjà. « Il » le lui avait déjà dit. Depuis qu'il était né. Il savait depuis toujours mais il était inutile de le dire, cela ne regardait personne.

- Darmèsh ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois le faire ?

Sur le long chemin qui devait les mener à l'aéroport, Shaka, n'avait eu de cesse de poser cette question, qu'aucun ne comprenais réellement.

- Nous te l'avons déjà expliqué. Cette opération te permettra de retrouver tes yeux.

- Mais ils sont bien en place mes yeux…en plus ils sont bleus, répliqua-t-il avec humour.

- Oui, Shaka, mais là tu pourras t'en servir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais pour « voir » le monde, les couleurs, les objets, la nature, les gens…

- Mais je vois déjà tout ça. Il inspira et énonça doctement. La véritable perception ne se fait pas qu'avec les yeux. Les yeux ne sont qu'un filtre qui ne sert souvent qu'à nous tromper. On ne voit bien qu'avec notre cœur ou notre âme Darmèsh…C'est toi qui me l'a toujours dit.

- Oui, c'est vrai, en partie, soupira le moine. Mais tu sais, retrouver la vue pourra t'aider dans ta vie quotidienne.

- Dans ma vie quotidienne je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour prier ou méditer, tenta d'argumenter Shaka.

- Ce que les enfants peuvent être compliqués parfois !

- Non, c'est faux ! ce sont les adultes qui compliquent les choses. Il continua dans un sourire toujours aussi taquin. En ce moment, par exemple ce serait plus simple de ne rien faire. Mes autres sens me suffisent pour percevoir le monde, et je vois parfois des choses que vous-même vous ne remarquez pas. Ça c'est encore toi qui l'a dis.

- Dis-moi Shaka ? Aurais-tu peur ? interrogea soudain Darmèsh.

- Non ! je suis valeureux et je ne crains rien. Bouddha veille sur moi, voyons!

- Je ne parle pas de l'opération mais du fait que celle-ci réussisse.

L'enfant réfléchit un très long moment. Peut-être, en effet redoutait-il la découverte de ce nouveau sens. Celui-ci, il ne le connaissait pas. Il pouvait percevoir avec son corps, sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles et son âme…mais avec ses yeux…Et puis les gens portaient tellement d'importance à cette « faculté ». Trop, peut-être. La vue était le sens qui trompait et il le savait. Pour l'instant il avait encore l'impression de vivre dans la vérité…mais qu'en serait-il après ?

Après quelques heures de vol ils arrivèrent à destination de l'hôpital de New Dehli ou Shion les attendais déjà.

- Shaka, Darmèsh, je vous salue!

- Salut à toi Shion.

Avec toute la stupeur qui pouvait se lire sur le visage des deux adultes, Shaka venait de prononcer cette phrase dans un très mauvais grec, mais en grec tout de même…cet enfant était vraiment plein de ressources.

- Où as-tu appris à parler cette langue Shaka ? interrogea Shion.

- Oh, je ne la parle pas, je connais juste cette phrase. Il eut encore l'un de ses sourires emplis d'énigmes avant d'ajouter. Et ça c'est un secret.

- Bien allons-y. Darmèsh, vous avez les papiers du petit ?

- Oui, tenez.

- Merci, voyons voir…Le nom qui est inscrit sur cet acte est celui de Shaka ?

- Heu ! Oui dès son arrivée au monastère notre _vénérable_ nous a dit que nous devions le changer pour qu'il soit en adéquation avec sa nouvelle vie. Celui inscrit en bas ne convenait pas et ne s'harmonisait pas avec son âme…

- Je vois. C'est très bien.

Shion s'agenouilla en face de Shaka.

- Shaka ? Tu as entendu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bien, pour l'hôpital, tu devras reprendre le nom que tes parents ton donné lorsque tu es né. Pour quelques jours tu devras t'appeler Rowan Atkinson. Ça ira ?

- Bien sûr. Le nom que l'on me donne n'a que peu d'importance, c'est l'essence de l'homme qui importe.

- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y.

L'opération dura quelques heures aux cours desquelles Shion en profita pour connaître l'histoire de Shaka. Déposé devant le monastère alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, les moines tentèrent, dans les premiers temps de retrouver ses parents. Un bébé à la peau si clair, aux yeux si bleus n'était pas l'un des leurs. Le monastère n'avait jamais recueilli d'enfant et ne le ferait jamais. Mais là, le _vénérable_ leur avaient parlé et leur avait annoncé que la destinée de, celui qu'ils nommeraient Shaka, était de demeurer en ces lieux. Quelques mois plus tard la lumière avait été faite sur la famille du petit garçon. La demeure où résidaient ses parents avait été la proie de pillards qui avait assassiné le père et la mère, laissant l'enfant seul. Un bûcheron l'avais alors recueilli, mais ne pouvant l'élever, l'avais déposé au pied du monastère. Les moines étaient retournés à la cabane pour offrir aux malheureux parents une dernière cérémonie et avaient récupéré l'acte de naissance ainsi que quelques effets personnels, dont certaines photographies, qu'ils remettraient un jour à Shaka, lorsque celui-ci aurait passé le rite initiatique qui ferait de lui un adulte.

10


	8. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada

Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêta lectrice, Newgaïa et Kiranagio pour leurs présences et l'aide précieuse qu'elles m'apportent.

Message adressé à Léonie : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton petit message qui m'a énormément touché. Tout encouragement est le bienvenu car sans ces petits mots les auteurs se trouvent parfois un peu perdu, et se sentent souvent seuls.

Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu me suivra jusqu'au bout de cette aventure qui risque d'être très longue…J'en suis déjà au chapitre 15 de cette première partie qui est loin d'être achevée. Si l'on pense que l'histoire en elle-même ne commence qu'à la seconde partie… Je parlais d'une fiction fleuve, ça n'était pas un euphémisme.

Bref, tu l'aura peut-être compris, pour le moment je présente plus ou moins chapitre par chapitre les différents personnages, pour ensuite revenir dessus.

Concernant la discussion entre Marine et Aiolia, tu sauras TOUT à la fin du prochain chapitre, et je reviens sur eux aux chapitres 10 et surtout 11

Aldébaran à son chapitre lui aussi : le 9

Bon, j'arrête de te faire le menu…

Je te laisse en Sibérie pour aujourd'hui, et j'espère à bientôt.

Bises.

Murza

Sanctuaire, Grèce, Avril, 1998.

En cette matinée d'Avril, le soleil venait de se mêler au combat qu'avait mené le jeune Seiya face à l'un de ses mentors : Aiolia du Lion.

L'entraînement avait été douloureux, et le japonais avait pressenti, à juste raison, que le Saint d'or n'avait pas cherché à l'épargner. Il venait de mordre la poussière, comme à l'accoutumée, mais cette fois quelque chose avait changé. Peut être y avait-il moins de retenue de la part de son aîné ? Il s'était senti « grandi » face à lui. Etait-ce dû aux évènements survenus précédemment, ou simplement Aiolia commençait-il à l'entrevoir comme l'un de ses pairs ?

Durant la joute qui avait opposée les deux hommes durant de longues heures dans l'arène, le plus jeune était tout de même parvenu à toucher son aîné. Il progressait, c'était indéniable. Ou bien était-ce une étourderie de la part de son adversaire? En y repensant Seiya se dit qu'il était étrange que le grec se montre à la fois si appliqué et si _absent_.

Oui, _absent_, ce mot convenait parfaitement à présent qu'il y repensait tout en s'approchant de l'habitation allouée par le sanctuaire. Demeure qu'il partageait avec ses amis, dans un but de surveillance probablement stratégique.

Arrivé à quelques mètres il trouva Shiryu et Shun en plein conciliabule, assis sur un banc de bois situé à l'extérieur. Retroussant son nez vers la maison il ne put que s'interroger dans une grimace.

- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- C'est Hyoga qui prépare le repas, répondit le benjamin.

- Quoi ? Vous le r laissez encore approcher des fourneaux après ses derniers exploits ! Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ? Il va tous nous faire crever à ce rythme là ! répliqua-t-il en gesticulant.

- Arrête un peu Seiya ! Laisse-le tranquille, intervint Shun.

- Oh, Shun c'est toi qui devrais arrêter de prendre sans cesse des pincettes avec lui….t'es pas sa mère.

- J'suis pas sa mère, mais si on se serre pas les coudes on n'y arrivera jamais.

- Tu as vu Athénaïs ?

Shiryu coupa court à la dispute naissante pour s'intéresser à des choses plus « fondamentales », comme il aimait le leur faire si souvent remarquer.

- Oui, et Aiolia aussi. Nous mettons les voiles la semaine prochaine. Elle nous a également demandé de faire quelques petites choses pour elle.

- Comme ? demanda Shiryu intrigué.

- Je vais faire un crochet par les States, dit-il en tentant de donner un accent à sa prononciation, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres.

- Bon Shiryu, toi tu sais déjà, Shun et Hyoga vous devrez aller vous les geler dans le _grand Nord_…bon courage…je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu devais accompagner notre « petit ours » mais elle a pas voulu me répondre…

Shiryu et Shun échangèrent un regard complice qui échappa totalement à leur camarade, trop occupé à resserrer ses bracelets de force. Les deux amis, n'avaient rien dit à personne sur les conseils avisés de Shaka. Shun avait simplement demandé à Athénaïs de « rester » auprès de Hyoga, chose que la jeune femme avait parfaitement comprise et acceptée. Pour son bien. Pour le bien de tous.

- A table ! s'éleva une voix un peu cassée au doux accent slave.

- On arrive, répondirent-ils de concert avec un enthousiasme plus ou moins modéré pour certains…

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit immédiatement Seiya en s'installant autour de la table.

- Un plat de chez moi, Seiya, et c'est comestible. J'en ai mangé toute ma vie et ça ne m'a jamais tué…

- Athénaïs a une mission pour chacun de nous, fit Shiruy, qui une fois de plus sauva la situation, sous les remerciements muets de Shun.)

- Ouiais! la chemaine prochaine je m'envole pour les chtaiiiteche

- Heureusement que tu n'apprécies que moyennement ma cuisine, sinon nous aurions presque pu comprendre ce que tu voulais nous dire.

- La semaine prochaine je m'envole pour les States !

Regard complice des trois autres, et sourires en coins.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, poursuivit Shiryu, je dois partir pour Jamir avant de rejoindre la Chine. Je regagnerai le Japon plus tard.

- Et toi et moi, nous avons l'extrême privilège d'aller …où précisément Seiya ? demanda Shun

- Blue Graad, prononça-t-il avec un accent aussi mauvais que précédemment,

Shun était parfois plein de malice et quelque peu moqueur.

- Pourquoi tu viens avec moi ? interrogea Hyoga en fronçant les sourcils

Pourquoi Shun devrait-il l'accompagner ? Il ne connaissait pas la région, la langue, la situation politique de cette contrée… Que venait-il faire avec lui ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Si je dois aller là bas j'irai seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter !

- Si Athénaïs le demande c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, soit, je rejoindrai directement le Japon. Mon frère doit déjà m'y attendre de toute façon…Et puis je pense aussi que je ne te serai d'aucune utilité de toute manière.

Hyoga n'avait rien dit. Il s'était levé, avait jeté sa serviette sur la table d'un geste rageur, les avaient fusillés du regard et était parti. Il avait quitté la maison pour disparaître encore, les dieux seuls savaient où.

Les trois amis échangèrent des regards consternés. Hyoga avait toujours eu un caractère épouvantable, susceptible, fier, obstiné, de mauvaise foi, lunatique (pour ne pas dire _versatile_, chose qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui) et était en sus un mauvais cuisinier… Mais ils aimaient Hyoga et qu'il les aimait également,. Il faudrait ruser une fois de plus…

Shun avait l'habitude. Avec son frère il avait derrière lui de longues années de pratiques : faire le contraire de ce que l'on voulait obtenir, en-fan-tin.

En fin de journée l'oiseau solitaire daigna montrer le bout de son bec. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, la tête baissée, Shun le retrouva adossé au mur de la maison.

- Je dois retrouver ma petite amie.

Hyoga leva la tête vers son cadet, le regard plein d'interrogations. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter…A dix mille lieux de ce genre de préoccupations, au milieu d'une guerre civile, en pleine préparation d'un plan d'évasion et de mutinerie dans lequel ils allaient risquer leurs vies, Shun venait de parler de…_petite amie_???

- Une petite amie, répéta le blond presque pour lui-même.

- Ouais, enfin presque. Shun marqua une pause, le poisson venait de mordre. C'est une longue histoire. Elle était avec moi sur l'île et elle a dû fuir après qu'ils aient ordonné que les femmes chevaliers reviennent au sanctuaire. Mon maître est parti avec elle et quelques autres apprenties…J'ai promis que je reviendrais les aider…alors tu comprends…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as requis ta présence à mes côtés ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- C'est pas ça…mais vu la _situation_ …il y a pleins de gamins, et ils ne sont que deux adultes …ils vont avoir besoins de bras…Ikki n'a pas voulu venir…Ils ont besoin de moi.

Le malaise de Shun transpirait à travers les hésitations qui ponctuaient ses explications.

- Ça tu viens de le dire…

- Je sais, je me répète…mais je ne peux pas les laisser seuls…tu comprends, c'est un peu ma _famille_…Ne dis rien à Ikki sur ce sujet, il serait capable de m'écharper.

Hyoga sourit à cette idée…Premier pas en avant.

- Ta famille ?

- Ouais, si on veut…

- Comment elle s'appelle ta _famille ?_ Un sourire bien plus franc et plein de connivence venait cette fois de se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune Russe

- June…June du caméléon…Et mon maître, et bien tu le sais déjà.

- June…C'est joli comme nom.

- Ouais…et si tu la voyais, elle… elle est encore plus jolie, répliqua-t-il enjoué.

Cette fois les deux camarades éclatèrent d'un rire bête propre aux adolescents qu'ils étaient encore.

- Et c'est ta petite amie alors ? pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

- Bah, en réalité, hésita-t-il embarrassé, ce n'est pas « exactement » _encore_ le cas…mais elle m'a embrassée quand je suis parti, enchaîna-t-il précipitamment.

- C'est elle qui t'a embrassé ?

- Ouais...Sur la bouche…

- Et toi ? tu l'as embrassée ?

- Non… mais…Pourquoi ? ça compte ?

- Bah oui…je crois…si tu l'embrasses pas après ça veux dire que tu veux pas sortir avec elle.

- Sortir ?

- Bah oui, flirter quoi…qu'elle soit ta petite amie!

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? T'es expert dans le domaine ?

- Non c'était Isaac l'expert…

- Isaac ?

- Laisse tomber…

**Flash back, Sibérie, 4 ans auparavant. 1994**

A quinze heures le pâle soleil d'automne éteignait déjà ses derniers rayons sur la mer de glace. Le cargo avait réussit à rejoindre le port avant que la mer ne se referme définitivement pour de longs mois, laissant les habitants de cette peuplade complètement coupée du reste du monde. Camus, surpris de ne pas trouver sur le quai sa « précieuse cargaison » se décida à monter à bord. Il se dirigea vers un homme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années mais dont la rudesse de la vie et l'alcool lui en faisaient paraître au moins dix de plus.

Sans un mot il s'approcha et dévisagea d'un air grave le capitaine.

- Où est-il ?

- Eh ! qui t'as autorisé à monter à bord, gamin !

Piqué au vif, Camus empoigna le vieil ivrogne par le col et le souleva du sol de quelques centimètres. Les marins, alentours, surpris, s'approchèrent de la scène. Camus avait approché son visage de celui de l'homme et lui murmura à l'oreille, sans même desserrer les dents, quelques paroles bien senties qui firent pâlir le malheureux. Puis il le reposa délicatement sur le sol, sans cesser de le fixer.

- Et la prochaine fois que ta misérable carcasse croisera ma route tu me diras Monsieur, et si l'on te demande un jour mon âge, tu répondras que je suis bien plus vieux que toi…Maintenant je ne répèterai pas ma question…Alors ?

- Il est resté dans sa cabine…il a pas voulu en sortir depuis qu'on est parti…mais ce gosse a quelque chose…Il semble pas très bien…j'veux dire, dans sa tête.

Le regard que lui lança Camus le fit taire instantanément. Mieux ne valait pas trop chercher des noises à ce genre d'individus. Cela faisait vingt-cinq ans qu'il venait régulièrement dans ce port et il avait toujours entendu des choses extraordinaires courir sur certains gars pas très nets qui vivaient dans le coin…Des gars qui n'appartenaient pas à la base militaire implantée dans le même bourg. Mais des gars que même l'armée redoutait…alors…mieux ne valait ne pas faire trop de vagues…

Camus descendit dans la cale. Au fond il trouva la « cabine » qui n'en avait que le nom. L'odeur de vomi lui saisit les narines et lui donna la nausée. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et il trouva, tout au fond, recroquevillé sur lui-même un gamin aux cheveux aussi blond que ceux des habitants de cette région.

L'enfant était prostré, tétanisé. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague montraient qu'il avait clairement perdu pied avec la réalité. Camus connaissait ce regard, il l'avait tant de fois croisé chez les autres disciples avec qui il s'était entraîné pour devenir chevalier. Ce regard vide. Celui qui dit que votre âme est partie. Celui qui fait de vous un mort alors que votre cœur bat encore. Camus avait toujours eu peur, peur que son entraînement, _leurs_ entraînements, ne le fasse devenir comme ça…comme eux…Comme tout ceux qui avaient échoués à cette discipline de fer que leur imposait leur maître et qui consistait à un isolement intensif pour « se couper du monde », pour ne plus rien ressentir. Ne plus communiquer. Ne plus parler, à personne…durant quatre ans…

Une deuxième vague de nausée submergea Camus et le sortit, par la même occasion, de ses souvenirs douloureux. Il fit un pas en avant, s'agenouilla, posa sa main sur celle de l'enfant. La saisit. Le guida doucement vers le haut pour qu'il se relève.

- Viens.

Docilement le gosse leva la tête et suivit le jeune homme. Ils descendirent en silence du cargo et marchèrent un peu sur l'embarcadère. Camus le fit ensuite monter dans un vieux camion délabré avec l'arrière découvert. Hyoga vit tout de suite que cet engin avait dû, un jour, appartenir à l'armée. Durant le voyage, ils restèrent aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Trouvant probablement inutile d'échanger quelques paroles ou de faire les présentations. Camus savait pourquoi le gamin était là et l'enfant en retour en avait une vague idée…Une histoire de « cosmos » de « devoir » de « grandes choses à accomplir » de « destinée »…des mots…ce n'était rien que des mots. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était qu'il s'éloignait enfin de cet objet de malheur dans lequel il avait du « vivre » pendant plus de trois semaines pour rejoindre, dans une dernière délivrance, son pays…

Après avoir roulé plus d'une heure à travers les bois, l'engin motorisé s'arrêta enfin à destination. Là se trouvait une maison faite de pierre et de bois. Elle avait l'air plutôt spacieuse et chaleureuse. De la fumée, qui présageait une atmosphère plus agréable à l'intérieur, s'échappait de la cheminée. Camus descendit, contourna le camion et en sorti de l'arrière des sacs en tout genre. Le « ravitaillement » qu'il avait constitué lors de son passage en ville. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière de Hyoga et d'un regard lui intima de descendre. L'adolescent de douze ans prit son petit sac contenant tous ses effets personnels et suivi suivit son nouveau « mentor » à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris d'y trouver, confortablement installées, deux autres personnes. Un adolescent, comme lui, aux cheveux vert et à l'air espiègle et un jeune homme qui semblait être du même âge que Camus.

- Salut ! l'adolescent venait de descendre de son fauteuil et avançait vers les nouveaux arrivants dans le but de les aider à se débarrasser de leurs lourds manteaux et de leurs imposants paquets.

- Isaac, Cristal, je vous présente mon nouvel apprenti. Il se retourna vers Hyoga, dont lui-même ignorait encore le nom et lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à répondre.

- Hyoga. L'enfant, n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Pour dire quoi ? Rien. Son nom, c'est tout ce qu'on lui demandait, alors pourquoi ajouter quelque chose de plus ?

- Bien, Hyoga, moi c'est Camus, je serais ton maître. Cristal aussi d'ailleurs. En mon absence tu devras lui obéir comme si ce qu'il te demandait émanait de moi-même. Isaac, sera ton frère d'arme. Vous vous entraînerez ensemble. Vous devrez vous aider. Et il est formellement interdit de vous battre. Tu dormiras avec lui, tu mangeras avec lui, tu travailleras avec lui, tu vivras, désormais avec lui. Alors faites en sorte de bien vous entendre. Isaac ? Montre-lui la chambre et la salle de bain, Hyoga a besoin de prendre une douche.

Pendant que les apprentis s'éclipsaient, Cristal et Camus en profitèrent pour boire un café et jeter un œil sur le « dossier » du nouveau venu. Installés sur leurs chaises autour de la table, ils entreprirent une longue lecture de formulaires et manuscrits en tout genre.

- C'est incroyable…regarde ça Camus, en quatre ans il a fait dix-sept institutions différentes, Cristal semblait atterré, non mais tu te rends compte ? Dix-sept… Comment c'est possible un truc pareil ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent d'autre ? demanda calmement l'autre Saint.

- Attends, Il lut quelques feuilles, retourna les dossiers et pointa du doigt quelques lignes susceptibles de les intéresser. Il a perdu sa mère dans le naufrage d'un paquebot, il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes qui relataient le tragique accident, avant de poursuivre. Apparemment c'est là que son cosmos s'est manifesté…Il aurait « survécu » et dérivé en mer pendant 2 jours…à l'automne…Bon bah, il est _résistant_, c'est déjà ça.

- Sinon ? s'enquit son vis à vis en dégustant une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage.

- Le rapport psychologique parle d'une _incapacité à communiquer_, Cristal jeta alors un regard moqueur à Camus, tandis que ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire en coin

- Ça va, Cristal, je communique très bien, rétorqua-t-il blasé.

- Oh, mais j'ai rien dis…

- Bon à part ça ?

- Il était, pour la plupart du temps, dans des institutions psychiatriques…traitement de fond…blablabla…Ils l'ont sacrément drogué….Non mais regarde la liste des médicaments…Il faudra qu'on jette un œil au dictionnaire. Il observa Camus qui semblait attendre patiemment, la suite de cette lecture pour le moins déplaisante et qui ne répliquait pas.

- Alors, poursuivit Cristal, autre évaluation psychiatrique : Névropathe à tendance psychotique. Il lui mit carrément le dossier sous les yeux, ce qui fit brusquement reculer Camus de sa chaise. Regarde dans cet établissement il a même eu le droit à des électrochocs…Dis-donc, ils ne font pas semblant les Japonais.

- …

- Ecoute ça : individu souffrant d'une forme aigüe d'autisme, blablabla, tendances paranoïaques, et comportements agressifs envers autrui…Tu m'étonnes…

- …

- Tiens, dans cet orphelinat ils étaient plus cool : « _Le comportement révolté de cet enfant, qui marque son désaccord par un refus de toute forme d'autorité, découle probablement de sa difficulté d'adaptation à un pays, une langue et une culture qui ne sont pas les siennes. Nous préconisons un retour dans sa nation d'origine…_ »

- …

- Ouuuhhh !!! dans celui-là il a passé 40 jours à l'isolement sur les 50 où il est resté…

- Donne-moi ce dossier. Camus s'en saisit, se leva et d'un geste ample le jeta tout bonnement au feu.

- T'es dingue ? tu fais quoi là ?

- C'est du passé, il a plus besoin de ça désormais. Une nouvelle vie commence ici pour lui et je n'ai pas besoin de quelques notes de pseudo-médecins incompétents pour savoir qui il est et ce que je dois faire.

- C'est toi le chef.

- Oui, c'est moi le chef. Il sourit à son ami et but une nouvelle gorgé de café encore fumant.

**2 ans plus tard…1996**

Février. L'obscurité était déjà présente en cette fin d'après midi. La douce clarté de la lune faisait scintiller la neige abondamment présente sur cette partie du territoire et donnait au paysage des allures fantomatiques magnifiques. Cristal était posté devant la fenêtre et ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vision enchanteresse que lui offrait cette nature particulière. Dans la maison, les chamailleries des deux adolescents qui se « disputaient » la salle de bain, donnait au lieu un caractère enjoué. Ils attendaient tous la venue de Camus, parti il y avait déjà un bon mois de ça, mais ils se préparaient surtout pour la soirée de fête qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ce soir était un soir spécial. Le village fêtait l'un de ses saints patrons, ce qui apportait une note de détente dans cette vie difficile qui était la leur.

- Isaac, dépêche-toi, c'est mon tour maintenant ! tambourina avec impatience Hyoga.

La porte de la pièce d'eau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une main qui vint se poser sur une tête blonde, dans le but de l'éloigner un peu plus de ce territoire conquis par un droit d'aînesse.

- Encore cinq minutes, j'ai pas fini, cria-t-il à travers l'ouverture.

- Mais ça fait au moins une heure que tu y es…C'est bon maintenant, t'es propre, alors sort c'est mon tour !

Devant la porte irrémédiablement close le plus jeune de la maisonnée capitula et vint se poster à côté de son aîné.

- C'est normal qu'il soit pas encore rentré ?

- Je ne sais pas….il aurait dû arriver ce matin…peut-être y'a-t-il eu un problème sur la ligne de train. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier et tout allait bien, il est donc inutile de s'inquiéter. Le rassura Cristal.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir avec nous s'il rentre trop tard ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu connais Camus, il sera probablement fatigué et il n'aime pas trop ce genre de manifestations.

- Oui, mais il nous a promis.

- Quand ?

- Avant de partir, il l'a promis à Isaac…pour son anniversaire.

- C'est dans une semaine son anniversaire.

- Je sais, mais bon…

Au fond, la porte de la pièce tant convoitée venait enfin de s'ouvrir, laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur et de parfum.

- C'est bon « moustique » tu peux y aller, lâcha Isaac sur un ton supérieur.

- Eh ! j'tai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça !

Cristal se détacha enfin de sa contemplation.

- Dis-moi Isaac, approche un peu, il renifla son disciple, c'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est pas mon parfum que je sens là ?

- Heeuuu…si, j'en ai un peu mis.

- Un peu …T'as vidé le flacon tu veux dire. En plus, c'est l'après-rasage ça.

- Je sais.

- Et depuis quand tu te rases ?

- Hé ! j'vais bientôt rentrer dans ma seizième année j'te signale !

- Tu vas avoir quinze ans, Isaac. Et ne sois pas si pressé de vieillir.

Une heure plus tard l'obscurité avait encore gagné du terrain et une légère brise s'était mise à souffler, faisant craquer les branches des arbres qui cernaient la maison. Une silhouette se détacha au loin et se dirigea vers l'habitation qui attendait sa venue.

- Hyoga ! viens, il arrive !!!, s'écria l'aîné des apprentis.

- J'arrive, je finis juste cet exercice…

La maisonnée était à présent en effervescence. Les questions auxquelles Camus ne répondait pas, ou peu, fusaient dans tous les sens. Les jeunes apprentis étaient tout bonnement intenables et surexcités par l'arrivée de leur mentor et de la fête qui se préparait dans le village. Après d'âpres négociations, Camus, malgré la fatigue apparente et l'esprit noirci par de sombres pensées, fut presque contraint par ses disciples de rejoindre avec eux le cœur du bourg. Sur ce coup Cristal ne lui avait été d'aucun secours, poussant même Camus dans ses derniers retranchement en lui rappelant la « promesse » faite à Isaac…_Cristal était un traître qui avait rejoint le camp ennemi : celui « des garçons »._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, de nombreux villageois avaient déjà investis la piste de danse, certains jeunes gens chantaient ou jouaient de la musique. Les plus jeunes enfants courraient dans tous les sens, tandis que les femmes regroupées en divers points stratégiques, suivant leurs âges, cancanaient à loisir.

Ce lieu respirait la vie. Trop peut-être. Camus sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir ce qui le fit soudainement suffoquer. Il devait sortir. Maintenant. Ses disciples avaient déjà disparu au milieu des jeunes gens de leurs âges et Cristal semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Il profita de cet instant durant lequel les pensées de chacun étaient détournées de lui pour exécuter un rapide demi-tour vers la sortie.

A l'extérieur tout était calme. La musique s'échappait doucement de la salle sans pour autant venir envahir « son espace ». La lune donnait au paysage des reflets particuliers et l'air frai emplissait ses poumons de bouffées salvatrices. Il fit quelques pas dans l'allée déblayée et bifurqua sur la gauche pour rejoindre le petit banc recouvert de neige. Dieu que la nuit était belle ! Les étoiles scintillaient et dessinaient dans le ciel les constellations qu'il connaissait si bien, mais qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'observer.

- Camus ! tu leur a promis ! murmura derrière lui Cristal.

- J'ai dis que je viendrais, je suis là, je tiens ma promesse. Il se tut quelques instants avant de poursuivre. Elle n'est pas encore là ?

- Qui ? fit mine d'ignorer le Saint.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répliqua Camus sur le ton du professeur attendant des aveux en en bon et du forme de la part d'un élève fautif.

- Non. _Anna_, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, n'est pas encore arrivée. Mais Anastasia est déjà là ; et je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait bien danser.

- Et bien vas-y et laisse-moi tranquille. Oh ! et surtout prends tout ton temps. Et au passage surveille les garçons. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'Isaac mijote quelque chose…encore.

- Isaac ne mijote rien, il a juste le béguin pour Irina, la fille de Martha. Anastasia, c'est avec toi qu'elle veut danser, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous en ce moment mais, franchement, vous croyiez vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire? Non mais vraiment ! J'ai à ma charge deux jeunes disciples, Saga passe sa vie à m'envoyer en mission à l'autre bout du monde, et je préfère passer sous silence « l'entraînement » qu'il me fait subir.

Camus lui avait asséné ces paroles sans emportement. Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, n'avait pas accéléré son débit de parole. L'exaspération du jeune homme transpirait seulement, à présent, dans les mots qu'il avait choisis pour exprimer la lassitude qui l'envahissait.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas quand j'aurais le temps de _batifoler _! reprit-il, vous m'exaspérer tous à vous occuper de ma vie ! Je rentre !

Sans aucune brusquerie Camus se leva mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un pas Cristal l'avait saisi assez énergiquement par le bras.

- Oh non, c'est trop facile Camus, tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça, crois-moi. Tu vas me suivre, tu vas boire et manger quelque chose, et pour une fois, tu vas essayer de te détendre. Ce soir, il n'y a pas de disciples, pas de Saga, pas de missions, rien de rien…et au passage tu va me dire qui sont les « vous » a qui tu fais référence.

De mauvaise grâce, Camus fut contraint de suivre son ami vers le lieu de toutes les tortures : la salle des fêtes. Au fond, Cristal n'avait pas tort et il le savait. L'ambiance, le vin chaud et toutes sortes de mets délicieux arrivèrent à faire oublier quelques instants les lourdes tâches qui lui était imposées ces dernières années. Mais cela ne suffirait pas à l'apaiser, et il le savait. Toutefois il s'amusa à observer « les garçons » qui tentaient, tant bien que mal de faire danser les filles aux rythmes des violons. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Cristal avait fini par lui fausser compagnie au bras d'une jolie blonde, en lui laissant, au passage, Anastasia.

Il s'agissait d'une très jolie jeune femme dont la couleur de ses cheveux roux s'harmonisait parfaitement avec deux grands yeux d'un vert qui faisait pâlir tous les hommes et attisaient les jalousies de toutes les femmes.

Anastasia était l'institutrice du village et fournissait souvent à Camus des ouvrages ou autres manuels scolaires destinés aux deux disciples. C'était une jeune femme vive, enjouée, intelligente et cultivée, dotée d'une beauté qui n'enlevait rien à une subtilité toute féminine dont elle faisait preuve en toute circonstance. Bon nombre d'hommes auraient aimés « marier » la jolie « moscovite » venue se perdre dans cette contrée éloignée de la capitale, mais Anastasia refusait le mariage tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé « chaussure à son pied » disait-elle. Mais c'était, en réalité, son esprit d'indépendance un peu trop marqué, qui faisait fuir tous les hommes avec qui elle sortait ordinairement.

- Les garçons ont l'air de bien s'amuser ce soir. C'est agréable à observer. Elle s'était adressée à Camus en lui décochant un large sourire qui illuminait d'autant plus son joli visage.

- Oui, je pense que des moments comme ça sont indispensables dans leur vie. En outre, je ne veux pas qu'ils se coupent de la société, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant un verre qu'elle accepta en le remerciant d'un signe de la tête.

- Tu as raison, Camus. Le destin qui les attend ne dois pas leur faire perdre pied avec la réalité dans laquelle ils vivent. Votre « devoir », si j'ai bien compris, n'est pas incompatible avec une vie « normale ».

Une vie normale…C'est ce à quoi Cristal aspirait : se marier, avoir des enfants, une maison… _une vie normale quoi !_ Mais pour lui, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien signifier la normalité ? Sa vie, ses aspirations, ses actions, ses pensées n'étaient pas dans la norme, tout ce qu'il entreprenait était en dehors des chemins tracés de ce que les Autres nommaient « normalité »

- Non, pas incompatible, mais difficile. Peu de gens sur cette planète savent réellement qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons. La longue tradition qui fait que ce village abrite les Saints de glace nous permet, en effet, d'être nous-mêmes, plus qu'à « l'extérieur » peut être.

Il la regardait sourire et se balancer au rythme de la musique. Elle était jolie. C'est ce que tout le monde disait. Enfin, surtout Cristal. Elle était seule aussi, du moins, toujours d'après son ami. Peut-être pourrait-il commencer à envisager, dans sa vie, autre chose que « son devoir » ? C'est ce que ses deux seuls amis répétaient…Non ! ils avaient tort, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle rentre dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas envie de la faire danser, ou de la tenir dans ses bras. Il avait envie d'être seul. Peut-être avait-il simplement peur ? Peur de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Peur d'un contact longtemps oublié. Peur d'une sensation enfouie dans son cœur d'enfant claquemuré par les épreuves de la vie et un entraînement _particulier_ ? Peur, même de se souvenir. Du souvenir de sentir quelqu'un vous tenir dans ses bras. Du souvenir de ce que peut-être l'amour sous toutes les formes quelles qu'elles soient ?

- C'est comment là-bas ?

- En Grèce ? il hésita un instant, C'est… _particulier_. Tout est bien différent, surtout le climat.

Il avait esquissé un sourire à cette pensée qui le ramenait vers la « torture » des étés caniculaires passés sur ce rocher aride, mais aussi à ce qu'il laissait là-bas, chaque fois qu'il rentrait.

- Je dirais que c'est une autre forme de désert que celui que nous retrouvons ici.

Qu'il fût de roche brûlante ou de glace, son cœur habiterait irrémédiablement dans un désert, se surprit-il soudain à penser, résigné.

**Un an plus tard…1997**

Le mois de Juin offrait une lumière presque matérielle à cette contrée réputée si hostile. Les prairies étaient verdoyantes, la forêt pleine de vie et la présence plus accrue de soleil qui étendait les jours jusque tard dans la nuit était synonyme de fêtes mais aussi de journées particulièrement longues et éprouvantes pour les aspirants chevaliers. Alors, lorsque Cristal leur avait signifié son absence pour deux jours, le cœur des deux adolescents étaient entré dans une certaine liesse. Camus, de nouveau en mission, ils se retrouveraient seuls pour deux jours entiers. Quarante huit heures en tête à tête. Quarante huit heures de vacances… Ils avaient promis d'effectuer leurs corvées journalières, d'aller aider le vieux Vladimir dans sa ferme, en échange de quelques denrées, et devaient, naturellement, effectuer leurs exercices. Mais après : quartier libre…S'ils oubliaient leurs devoirs…

Ils avaient donc, potentiellement, deux grasses matinées en vue…mais ne les mirent pas à profit. Inutile de gâcher du temps si précieux en paressant au lit. Ils avaient d'autres perspectives : ils avaient un plan.

- Hyoga, tu es prêt ? s'impatienta Isaac, sac sur le dos, prêt à partir en quête d'aventure.

- J'arrive. Tu as tout pris au moins ? Il referma la première porte de la maison qui constituait l'entrée du vestibule.

- Ferme bien, surtout, il ne faudrait pas qu'un ours vienne pendant notre absence.

- Je pense qu'en cette saison ils sont loin depuis longtemps ! s'énerva presque le benjamin. Bon, maintenant que j'ai accepté de rentrer dans tes combines, à toi de tenir ta promesse.

- Quelle promesse ? demanda Isaac, l'air faussement étonné.

- Tu as dis que tu me dirais ce que tu as fait de si mystérieux la semaine dernière !

Cela faisait une semaine entière qu'Isaac secouait ce petit secret sous le nez de son camarade en échange de tout un tas de petits services. « _Si tu fais la vaisselle à ma place j'te dirais ce que j'ai fais…_ » Une semaine que le _chantage _durait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait promis de lui dire, si Hyoga acceptait de faire avec lui cette expédition.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…t'es encore qu'un gamin. Isaac adorait faire jouer son rôle d'aîné, d'autant plus qu'il représentait une sorte de revanche, sur le fait qu'il avait débuté son entraînement un an en retard.

- Arrête ton cinéma avec moi, j'ai quinze ans et toi seulement seize. Répliqua-t-il tout en se mettant en marche vers leur destination.

- Et alors ? ça compte. Pour le sanctuaire je suis déjà majeur, je peux conduire et même obtenir mon armure. Et toi ? que peux-tu faire ? Continuer à casser des cailloux…Mais n'ai crainte, quand je l'aurai, je viendrais te voir de temps à autre, histoire de te donner des conseils, le nargua-t-il.

- Et qui te dis que tu obtiendras ton armure si vite ? Hein ? Si ça se trouve je l'aurai avant toi !

Malgré son apparence calme, Hyoga n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Ouais, bah tente déjà de me battre une fois et ensuite on en rediscutera moustique ! dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Hyoga était désormais passablement énervé et dégagea violemment cette main inquisitrice. Bon alors, j'attends. Un chevalier doit d'abord commencer par honorer ses promesses.

- C'est bon. Tu as gagné.

Il inspira et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il chercha quelques secondes les mots justes pour avouer à son ami _la chose_ qu'il détenait si secrète. Il dégluti avant de reprendre :

- La semaine dernière, il fit une nouvelle pause les mots ne venant décidément pas. Irina et moi, nouveau silence, on a…

- Vous avez quoi ? La patience de Hyoga venait d'attendre sa limite.

- Et ben on a…tu vois…quoi…

Hyoga venait de stopper net sa marche. Isaac se retourna pour regarder son ami qui était planté au milieu de la plaine, la bouche grande ouverte et qui n'osait plus prononcer une seule parole. Les deux adolescents, probablement aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, se dévisageaient cherchant dans le regard de l'autre des réponses.

- Vous l'avez fait ! finit enfin par dire Hyoga.

- Ouais, dans cette affirmation Isaac venait de perdre sa belle assurance qui le caractérisait, pour retrouver sa sensibilité d'adolescent.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Quand ? Mon dieu si Camus et Cristal apprennent ça… les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du plus jeune.

- Ils n'apprendront rien du tout ! le menaça-t-il presque.

- Tu crois quoi ? que je vais leur dire peut-être ? lâcha le blond vexé.

- Non, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu es comme un frère, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, marquant ainsi le lien les unissant.

Les novices arpentaient à présent les coteaux en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Isaac repensait à sa belle Irina, qu'il comptait rejoindre le soir même, et Hyoga à toutes sortes de questions dont son aîné devait, maintenant, détenir les réponses. Certes, les cours « d'éducation sexuel » obligatoire que leur avait infligé Cristal avaient un peu levé le voile sur le mystère de la vie, mais là, il s'agissait d'un tout autre registre : celui des sentiments. Ce n'était pas les histoires de puberté, d'ovulation ou de reproduction qui passionnaient les jeunes gens, mais plutôt la mise en pratique de _l'expression amoureuse_. Et sur ce registre Hyoga savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son camarade, toujours bien renseigné. Il lui avait déjà appris la _technique et l'art du baiser_, qui avait choqué Hyoga lorsqu'il avait mentionné une histoire de langue et sens giratoire…mais là, il sentait bien que ces prochaines quarante-huit heures seraient riches en révélations et en émotions.

Après quelques heures de marche et de discutions hautes en couleurs, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le plateau surplombait la mer encore recouverte de quelques plaques de glace que l'on voyait dériver au loin.

- Ici, c'est parfait, lâcha l'aîné. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ne veulent pas que l'on s'approche de ce côté-ci de la mer. Cet endroit est tellement féerique !

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hyoga en déposant son sac et en ôtant ses chaussures, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Le dernier à l'eau prépare le repas.

- Eh ! tu triches ! tu es déjà à moitié nu !

- Pour être chevalier il faut être rapide …

Après une course effrénée les jeunes gens se jetèrent dans la mer. Les éclats de rire fusaient et la bataille navale était déjà bien avancée. Ils sortirent de l'eau et entreprirent un nouveau jeu : celui du plongeon.

Après avoir escaladé la falaise surplombante, ils se lancèrent dans un nouveau concours.

Isaac se lança le premier, suivi de près d'un Hyoga expert dans ce domaine. Au fond de l'eau ils furent saisis d'une sensation étrange. Une sorte d'appel. Doucement une chaleur venue du tréfonds de l'océan les envahit. Elle commença par engourdir leurs sens et finit par les hypnotiser. Au lieu de remonter vers la surface ils furent happés comme des papillons de nuit vers la lumière. La mélodie et la sensation de bien-être les envahis totalement jusqu'à les aimanter. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de l'eau. Quelque chose de vivant. Quelque chose qui leur parlait une langue qu'eux seuls, en cet instant, pouvaient comprendre. Une langue que seule une poignée d'hommes sur terre pouvait entendre. Une langue qui parlait à leur cosmos.

Hyoga ne sut ce qui le fit soudain revenir à la réalité mais lorsqu'il reprit conscience il était échoué sur la plage. Son corps était engourdi par le froid et avait déjà pris une teinte dangereusement bleue. Il était seul. Il appela. Il appela encore mais seul le silence lui répondit. Isaac avait…disparu.

Il chercha de longues heures son camarade pour le retrouver enfin échoué beaucoup plus loin. Inerte. Isaac était mort.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada

Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêta lectrice, Newgaïa et Kiranagio pour leurs présences et l'aide précieuse qu'elles m'apportent.

Note de l'auteur : Pour les personnes qui s'intéressent à ma fic, je viens d'ouvrir un blog qui lui est consacré. A l'intérieur je vais tenter de publier régulièrement des petits billets racontant quelques anecdotes supplémentaires sur certains "détails" de mon univers. Evidement si un point vous "chiffonne" faite-le moi savoir je pourrai peut-être rédiger un billet dessus.

Ce blog participera activement à la construction de mon univers. Si les premiers billets que je viens de postés sont consacrés à Mü, Jamir, la construction de l'île ou encore les danses en Grèce les autres traiteront de tout un tas de sujets différents. J'envisage de publier des fiches sur chaque personnage, ou encore de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai apporté quelques « modifications » sur des points de détails que certains jugeraient importants, par exemple. Et puis au fil des publications quelques billets supplémentaires pour expliquer deux trois petites choses présentes dans chaque chapitre.

Je vous laisse donc l'adresse ici: .com

Sanctuaire, Grèce, Avril, 1998.

Le ciel était lourd mais l'orage n'éclaterait pas. Pas ici. Sous l'œil vigilant d'Aldébaran et d'Aiolia les novices s'exerçaient sans jamais montrer aucun signe de fatigue. L'entraînement était difficile. Il nécessitait travail et rigueur. Au-delà du corps, c'était l'esprit qui était mis à l'épreuve et ça, tous en avaient conscience. Sous les yeux aiguisés de leurs maîtres, chaque mouvement, chaque position, chaque coup porté faisait l'objet d'une concentration particulière. Les Saints d'or venaient parfois « superviser » le travail accompli, comme c'était le cas ici, et apportaient leur savoir à la future élite qui s'épanouissait sous leurs regards.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Aldébaran vit le visage d'Aiolia se refermer, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait dangereusement. En suivant son regard assassin il vit l'objet de la colère qu'il avait soudainement sentie poindre chez son ami. Lentement, mais d'un pas assuré, Kanon, se dirigeait vers eux.

- Qu'est qu'il veut ce traître, feula presque le cinquième gardien.

- Laisse-lui au moins le temps de s'expliquer avant de commencer à l'agresser, temporisa le Taureau.

Kanon arriva à leur hauteur. Ils se saluèrent. Froidement. Les visages étaient tendus, et les paroles hachées. Les tensions et les comptent étaient encore loin d'être réglés. Tous les trois en avaient conscience. Il fallait faire avec. Peut-être qu'avec le temps certains mots, certains gestes, certaines paroles s'estomperaient.

- Où est Milo ? demanda Kanon sans détacher son regard de celui d'Aiolia

- Aldébaran ? Tu l'as mis dans ta poche ? Non ? il n'avait pas baissé les yeux et poursuivit

sur le même ton sarcastique et effronté. Peut- être est-il dans une autre dimension. Peut-être ne regardons-nous pas dans la bonne direction. Oh ! je sais, il a fait un simple tour de « passe-passe ».

Le ton était aigre et les sous-entendus liés aux explications de Kanon sur sa fausse disparition, ne touchèrent pas vraiment le gémeau qui s'attendait bien à ce genre de réaction, surtout venant de la part du jeune grec. Kanon inspira et baissa le regard. Rétablir le dialogue avec ses jeunes pairs allait être une tâche délicate à accomplir. Il devait revoir ses positions et faire amende honorable. Peut-être qu'un revirement brutal dans ses attitudes les déstabiliserait assez pour qu'ils baissent leurs gardes quelques secondes. Suffisamment du moins pour qu'il ait le temps de créer une brèche dans laquelle s'engouffrer.

- Bon. Je vois.

Contre toute attente, le ton de Kanon était bas. Il fit un pas en avant et s'assit. Laissant les deux hommes le surplomber. Il voûta ses épaules et baissa la tête vers le sol presque en signe de résignation.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Aldébaran venait de jeter un regard furtif à Aiolia qui sembla capter un message muet. Et il s'assit à son tour à côté du grec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Kanon ? demanda plus calmement Aiolia.

- J'ai vu Athénaïs. Milo est introuvable et Nikandros commence à devenir nerveux. Il soupira et marqua une pause. Tu me connais Aiolia. Toi aussi Aldébaran. J'ai toujours aspiré aux mêmes choses que vous. J'ai peut-être « œuvré » différemment, mais au fond, vous et moi nous sommes voués à la même cause. Il leva soudain la main pour faire taire des paroles qui n'étaient pas encore nées sur les lèvres du Lion. Attends ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi finir. J'ai aidé mon frère. Je l'ai soutenu. Ça a été une période difficile. Il a fait des erreurs. Moi aussi. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai enfin l'opportunité de racheter ces fautes commises. De laver mon honneur…et le sien. Nous n'avons jamais voulu le pouvoir, comme tu sembles le croire Aiolia, si cela avait été le cas nous l'aurions pris depuis des années déjà. Je comprends la haine que tu peux nous vouer pour le meurtre de ton frère, mais aujourd'hui nous traversons des jours sombres pour toute notre communauté. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ou de pardonner. Je te demande simplement de me laisser vous aider. Ensuite je m'en irai.

- Tu as fini ? il n'avait pas posé une seule seconde son regard sur Kanon durant sa tirade, mais ensuite il plongea son regard dans le sien et articula calmement chacun de ces mots. Tes paroles ne me touchent pas Kanon, tu nous demandes une deuxième chance mais un loup peut-il vraiment devenir une brebis ? Hein ? Non, parce que c'est ce que tu es Kanon. Un loup. Tu as beau mettre une toison blanche sur ton dos, ça ne changera jamais ta nature profonde. Athénaïs te fait confiance, mais sait-elle qui tu es vraiment ? Pour ma part j'en doute.

- ébaran, contrairement à sa nature discrète, s'immisça dans la conversation qui opposait, ses deux frères d'armes. Je pense que dans la vie tout n'est jamais totalement noir ou blanc. De toute façon Kanon est l'un des nôtres, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'allierait au conseil, il se retourna vers Kanon tout en continuant à s'adresser à son ami ; et puis nous le connaissons…Nous pouvons toujours « travailler » ensemble tout en sachant qu'il fût autrefois un loup…le mettre à l'essai.

- Milo a mangé avec moi ce midi.

Aiolia changea de sujet. Son silence répondait à la demande sous-jacente de Kanon. Il pouvait être lu comme un signe de « neutralité ». Il ne se prononçait pas. Peut-être laissait-il là un doute. Une remise en question. Ou, au contraire, un _non_ muet qui, à défaut d'être franc, offrait la brèche dans laquelle Kanon pourrait un jour espérer s'engouffrer.

- Merci, fut la seule parole que lui concéda le gémeau avant de se lever pour repartir.

Ce simple mot lourd de sens, venait d'amenuiser les tensions. Faiblement, insensiblement, mais certainement.

Lorsque le grec et le brésilien furent de nouveau seuls un autre sujet de conversation se fit jour.

- Tu lui as menti, Aiolia. Tu as mangé avec moi ce midi. Pourquoi ? Où est Milo ? le taureau lança à son ami un regard lourd de reproches et d'interrogations.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas vu Milo depuis deux jours. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Il est introuvable.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il est…qu'il se serait…enfui ? Aldébaran venait de chuchoter ces dernières paroles. Si c'est le cas tu ne pourras pas le couvrir indéfiniment. Nikandros vient de s'en apercevoir. Aiolia, par pitié si tu sais quelque chose dit-le moi.

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. J'en sais rien en fait. Il ne m'a rien dit et n'a rien laissé sous-entendre de tel. Et puis je le connais. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il est sur le domaine, c'est sûr. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il doit probablement avoir besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de se retrouver seul…je sais pas moi.

- On doit en parler aux autres. Le ton du brésilien était devenu grave. Il mesurait peut-être avec plus d'ampleur que son camarade, la gravité qu'impliquait un tel acte.

- Attendons encore un peu, c'était presque une supplique. S'il ne se manifeste pas demain à la même heure nous aviserons.

- Non, Aiolia ! le ton était dur, c'est maintenant que nous devons faire quelque chose. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne réalises pas la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Ils nous surveillent. En permanence. Là, nous ne sommes plus à couvrir ses bêtises d'adolescent.

Devant le silence inquiétant du Lion Aldébaran poursuivit,

- Je sais que sous ses attitudes facétieuses c'est un homme réfléchi) et responsable…et c'est peut-être ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Il est intelligent. Parfois trop. Alors il ne s'amuserait pas à jouer à cache-cache.

- Tu as raison, lâcha le grec dans un soupir, allons en parler à Mü et Shaka. Il fit volte face et pointa son doigt sur l'imposant torse de son vis-à-vis. Mais pas un mot à Kanon, puis il se radoucit : de toute façon ça ne changerait rien à la situation, alors. Nous lui en parlerons demain si nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé d'ici là.

C'est en silence que les deux hommes gagnèrent la demeure de Mü, située au Nord-ouest de l'île.

La maison du bélier était semblable à toutes les maisons des chevaliers d'or. Plus spacieuse que celles des autres saints mais toute aussi spartiate. Mais cette habitation-ci possédait une pièce supplémentaire, un atelier destiné à réparer les armures endommagées. Car la tradition avait fait du premier gardien, l'homme en charge de toutes les armures du Sanctuaire. C'est là que les deux amis trouvèrent Mü, qui, à défaut de s'atteler à cette tâche, avait le nez plongé dans des archives rédigées dans sa langue natale. Cela faisait déjà de longs mois que le premier gardien ne quittait plus ses précieux rouleaux, refusant, systématiquement, de divulguer la nature profonde de ses mystérieuses investigations.

A l'approche de ses pairs il s'empressa d'enrouler les manuscrits et les dévisagea d'un œil agacé d'avoir été dérangé dans ses explorations. Mais la nature profonde du bélier reprit le pas sur son humeur et il les salua chaleureusement.

Mü était plus âgé qu'eux de cinq ans, et contrairement à ses jeunes pairs, avait connu le Sanctuaire sous un autre jour. Ses souvenirs d'enfant le ramenaient parfois au temps ou Shion était encore le grand Pope, Saga, Kanon, et Athénaïs des compagnons de jeux. Mais avec le temps, sa mémoire commençait déjà à effacer ces souvenirs semblant sortir d'une autre vie. Une vie qui semblait désormais, avoir appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mü vivait très mal sa présence forcée en ces lieux. Au-delà de l'atmosphère oppressante et de la situation critique à laquelle ils devaient faire face, il s'y ajoutait une raison personnelle, que nul ici ne connaissait, excepté son ami Aldébaran.

Leurs absences lui pesaient. Chaque jour passé long loin de Jamir, sans nouvelles, accroissait une angoisse qu'il n'arriverait bientôt plus à taire. Mais pour l'heure il devait chasser ces démons de sa mémoire pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. S'il parvenait à son objectif la situation changerait, et il retrouverait sa liberté, et les siens.

Le temps passait. Vite. Et à mesure que le calendrier égrenait les jours, les semaines et les mois, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il aurait besoin de l'aide de ses pairs pour y parvenir.

Et voilà qu'au milieu de ce marasme venait de s'ajouter une déconvenue supplémentaire qui portait le doux prénom de Milo. Mü, bien que connaissant peu le plus jeune des chevaliers d'or avait entendu parler du tempérament bouillonnant et inventif qui animait le grec, mais avait également entendu parlé de sa valeur. Le bélier était d'accord avec Aiolia. Milo n'avait pas pu quitter le Sanctuaire, en dépit du fait qu'il en serait bien capable. Le scorpion était perturbé depuis cette funeste journée de mars mais jamais il n'aurait fait une chose aussi absurde, suicidaire et imbécile. Mü restait confiant, et insuffla ce sentiment à ses autres pairs. Shaka serait probablement d'accord avec lui. La confiance. C'était la seule chose qu'il leur restait à tous. Lui faire confiance. Milo était à leurs côtés. Restait seulement à savoir où.

OOooOO

Trois heures et quart du matin. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en émettant un grincement sinistre qui tira son propriétaire des bras de Morphée, à défaut de ceux d'une autre personne.

Les yeux verts du Lion mirent quelques secondes à mettre un visage sur la silhouette qui le surplombait. Durant un bref instant il avait cru être attaqué durant son sommeil, ce qui le réjouit presque en identifiant son _visiteur_ nocturne.

- Bon sang Milo ! mais t'étais où ? l'agressa presque Aiolia.

- Nulle part, répondit son visiteur, la voix totalement éteinte.

- C'est ça, soupira Le propriétaire des lieux. Il se leva et alluma la lumière, enfila un bas de jogging en coton gris et sorti de la chambre. Tu viens ? j'ai besoin d'un café, ou de quelque chose de plus fort… tout dépendra de ce que t'auras à me raconter.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Toujours en silence les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent autour de la table. L'odeur du café commençait à se répandre dans la pièce unique qui faisait à la fois office de cuisine et de séjour. Aiolia se leva et sortit deux tasses. La sienne et celle appartenant à Milo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobée son ami qui semblait totalement désarçonné. Le visage hermétiquement clos, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et les lèvres irrémédiablement scellées. Sans qu'aucune parole ne fut échangée Milo lâcha dans un murmure :

- J'ai dû … Il hésitait. Aiolia ne lui avait pas fait la morale, ne s'était pas emporté contre son attitude. Il semblait à l'écoute, pour une fois, et cela lui faisait soudainement peur. J'ai du m'absenter…Pour certaines raisons. Il se reprit. Il le fallait. Il devait lui faire comprendre que cette situation avait été exceptionnelle. J'imagine que tu as dû t'en apercevoir, mais n'aie crainte cette situation ne se reproduira plus.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça. Non, en fait, continue à ne t'inquiéter de rien surtout Milo. Le ton était sarcastique. C'est très bien comme tu fais. Déjà qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, alors si tu pouvais nous y enfoncer la tête un peu plus, histoire qu'on puisse bien la renifler et en manger un peu plus au passage, surtout ne te gêne pas. Continue.

- Ne me juge pas, dit-il sèchement en repoussant la chaise et en se levant à demi. Je ne te juge pas, moi, lorsque tu fais tes petites escapades nocturnes pour braver les règles et retrouver Marine. Je ne dis rien lorsque tu prends certaines libertés sans en avoir forcément le droit. Alors fous-moi la paix !

Une fois de plus Aiolia ne l'avait pas écouté. Ne l'avait pas compris. Il avait l'estomac au bord de lèvres et sentait son cœur palpiter si fort qu'il était pourtant persuadé que le Lion l'aurait entendu battre, crier. Lui qui se disait son ami, et qui l'était. Mais pourtant, malgré les liens puissants qui les unissaient, Aiolia était parfois sourd et aveugle devant ce langage particulier. Son autre ami aurait su. C'est certain. Camus aurait su à l'instant où il serait rentré dans la pièce que quelque chose n'allait pas, car, malgré les apparences le français parlait ce même langage. A cet instant il lui manquait cruellement.

- Ça fait deux jours que t'as disparu. Nikandros s'en est aperçu figure-toi, et je t'ai couvert auprès de Kanon. D'ailleurs s'il te le demande, on a mangé ensemble à midi.

Le ton était à présent désinvolte. Milo pouvait presque y lire un certain mépris. Il avait l'impression d'être un apprenti qui venait de faire une bêtise et à qui l'on allait faire la morale pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien dans la tête. Mais le huitième chevalier ne se laisserait pas juger comme ça. Surtout pas pour une chose qu'il considérait, lui-même, injuste. Pour Milo, il existait la justice en générale et la sienne. Il refusait d'accepter les règles s'il ne les comprenait pas ou les trouvait absurdes, tout en se constituant son propre code de valeurs à respecter. Et dans le cas présent il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Le débat était clos.

- Ok. En fait, ça fait presque techniquement trois jours, mais on va pas pinailler. Milo se leva le plus naturellement du monde devant le regard noir de son ami pour aller fouiller dans le placard au dessus de l'évier. J'ai besoin d'un verre, t'en veux ?

- Bon j'oublie mais je veux savoir où t'étais, Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, mais tu sens l'alcool. T'as bu ?

- Ouais ! j'ai écumé quelques bars avant de venir. Il se versa un verre d'un joli alcool ambré, qu'il admira à la lumière de la lampe.

- T'es…t'es sorti te saouler ? Aiolia était médusé, pendant deux jours ? c'est pas vrai ! putain de merde ! c'est pas vrai ! on a plus quinze ans Milo ! tu peux plus faire des trucs comme ça !

- Ça va, arrête ! tu crois vraiment que j'aurai quitté le Sanctuaire, en ayant conscience de tout ce que cela comporte…pour me saouler, Il finit son verre. Alors que j'peux très bien le faire ici, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Alors ?

- Je faisais une retraite spirituelle.

- Une retraite spirituelle ? dans un bar ?

- Oui, une retraite spirituelle. Shaka à raison, le trouble m'envahit et la lumière se trouve au fond de mon cœur. J'avais besoin d'espace et de silence pour réfléchir. Et je ne pensais pas que je vous manquerais autant. Mea culpa !

Un nouveau silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes. Un silence moins lourd, moins pesant. Même s'il n'y croyait qu'à demi, l'explication de Milo suffirait. Elle suffisait à Aiolia qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de venir gratter ce « vernis » de mensonges pour se contenter de cet alibi. Si Milo avait prétendu s'être retiré sur le domaine pour réfléchir…et bien cela serait suffisant pour les autres et c'était la seule véritable chose qui importait vraiment. Si son ami de toujours avait quelque chose à lui dire il l'aurait fait de toute façon, et de ça le Lion en était persuadé. Ils se disaient toujours tout. Milo ne lui aurait jamais rien caché.

Pour l'heure ils devaient retourner se reposer pour pouvoir se montrer demain à l'aube et faire taire une rumeur tout juste naissante.

**Flash back trois jours plus tôt:**

Sous le soleil d'avril Milo marchait paisiblement dans les rues de Rodorio. Depuis le retour d'Athénaïs, la situation, loin de s'améliorer marquait un peu plus les tensions déjà présentes.

Ce qui différenciait Rodorio du reste du domaine sacré c'était son autonomie. Rodorio était indépendante vis-à-vis de la Grèce mais également vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire. Mais aujourd'hui un climat lourd pesait sur la petite citée qui sentait poindre la fin de la pérennité de cette situation.

Autrefois, la ville construite par les chevaliers eux-mêmes faisait la fierté des habitants. Mais aujourd'hui le regard que leur portait les citoyens de la citée aurait pu faire croire qu'ils étaient devenus des ennemis. Pourtant Rodorio possédait un statut privilégié. Juridiquement, économiquement et fiscalement aussi. Ville implantée au Sud Est de l'île elle était « indépendante ». C'était son indépendance, d'ailleurs qui constituait cette ouverture sur le monde que venait chercher tous les résidants de l'île. Si l'île pouvait se targuer de vivre en autarcie c'était notamment grâce à cette citée qui, par ses commerces et ses échanges, permettait d'approvisionner le reste du « mini état ». Les populations étaient ainsi mélangées les unes aux autres. Les chevaliers qui le souhaitaient fondaient des familles et pouvaient vivre à Rodorio, et les habitants avaient ainsi la possibilité de trouver du travail à l'extérieur, ou au palais.

Milo, le pas traînant, entra dans le petit café placé en face de la place de la fontaine. L'endroit, plutôt accueillant avait pour habitués des vieux qui venaient passer le temps autour d'un café et d'un jeu de carte. A cette heure calme de la journée il était singulier d'y trouver un chevalier, et qui plus est, appartenant à l'élite de la garde dorée.

-Bonjour Chevalier. Que viens-tu faire ici, l'interpella une très jolie jeune femme aux formes généreuses et aux longues boucles bleu marine

- Salut, Helena, dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir pour venir l'embrasser sur les deux joues, je dois voir Démos.

- Père ou fils ? lâcha-t-elle en continuant d'essuyer ses verres.

- Fils, répondit-il avant de poursuivre dans un large sourire, je ne risque pas de vouloir voir son père. A chaque fois que je croise le vieux, il me donne des coups de bâtons.

- S'il fait ça c'est qu'il doit bien avoir ses raisons, va ! dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, t'as toujours été insupportable…comme la fois où on avait étés à la rivière et que tu lui avais jeté des pierres… tu t'en souviens ?

- Ouais. Son regard éteint se mit légèrement à pétiller à l'évocation de cette journée passée en sa compagnie et celle d'Aiolia. Il pêchait et j'avais fait ça pour faire fuir les poissons… Je peux encore l'entendre m'insulter. Je me rappelle il était furax et m'avait même jeté sa canne à la figure. Ça fait loin tout ça…dit-il sur un air triste et nostalgique.

- Oui. Elle avait cessée de rire et venait de ficher son regard dans le sien d'une façon toute particulière, ce serait bien de recommencer. J'aimais bien aller à la rivière en ta compagnie. Et cet été va être particulièrement chaud à ce qu'on dit.

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps. Il venait d'afficher un sourire de circonstance et détournait le regard.

- Dommage, dit-elle assez sèchement, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, il faut juste que je trouve Démos.

- Je vais l'appeler.

- Merci.

Démos, le grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix-huit, serait la personne la plus à même de le faire sortir pour quelques heures de cette île maudite sur laquelle il était désormais prisonnier.

Deux heures plus tard Milo se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un immeuble vétuste situé dans un vieux quartier d'Athènes. L'immeuble de cinq étages surplombait la mer et avait dû être, en son temps, le refuge de familles fortunées. Les appartements étaient constitués de grands espaces aux plafonds hauts et aux larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue, ou sur une petite cour. L'enduit à la chaux s'effritait par endroits et la couleur qui avait été apposée, il y a longtemps déjà, avait totalement disparu laissant l'imposante bâtisse s'orner d'une couleur _jaune sale_. Les hirondelles commençaient déjà à nicher sous les toitures ou les volets des logements vacants et animaient le ciel d'un va et vient incessant qui faisait vibrer l'espace de leurs chants. Milo aimait cette période. Celle qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'été. Les odeurs étaient différentes le soir. La douceur de la nuit calmait les ardeurs de la journée par ce subtil parfum qui lui rappelait, étrangement, les cornets de glace à la fraise qu'il engloutissait, en ce même lieu, étant petit.

Il dut saluer et répondre poliment à un attroupement de personnes qui avait déjà envahi l'espace de la petite cour qu'il fallait traverser pour accéder à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il soupira. Leva la tête et son regard se porta sur le troisième étage, deuxième fenêtre à gauche. Celle de la cuisine.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis de longs mois déjà. Elle lui avait manqué. Comme toujours. Mais la visite d'aujourd'hui serait probablement terrible. Surtout lorsqu'il devrait repartir.

Il abaissa la poignée de la porte et entra. Il croisa une vieille femme dans le couloir de l'appartement, qui se jeta dans ses bras et dont il eut du mal à se défaire. Encore quelques pas. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là. Assise sur son fauteuil, situé au milieu de la pièce, devant la table basse. Le salon qui se trouvait entre la cuisine et les chambres à coucher, était déjà pris d'assaut par tous ces visages familiers qu'il ne prit pas la peine de saluer. Il vit ses yeux. Son regard ne la quittait plus. Ses yeux si beaux. Si bleus. Si brillants. Trop brillants. Encore quelques pas et il pourrait rejoindre ses bras qui se tendaient vers lui et viendrait lui apporter la seule douceur au monde qui peut soulager un homme dans des instants aussi tragiques.

L'étreinte l'enferma dans un cocon protecteur dans lequel il aurait pu s'engouffrer pour disparaître à jamais. Les épaules de celle qui le retenait à présent se mirent à tressauter, et elle enfouissait à présent son visage baigné de larme dans le cou du jeune grec.

- Maman, c'était le seul mot qui put s'échapper de sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans un mutisme absolu. Ce mot. Ce nom, qui englobait à lui seul son univers avait sonné à ses oreilles comme une délivrance.

- Milo, se mit-elle à sangloter, Papa…il est…

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Il venait de se lever, emportant avec lui sa mère à l'écart. Dans la première chambre située à gauche du salon. Celle qui donnait sur la ruelle. Celle qu'il occupait étant enfant. Il avait besoin de lui parler. De la serrer dans ses bras sans avoir de témoin de la scène. Désormais sa mère était tout ce qui lui restait et la femme, trop jeune pour être veuve, avait besoin de se retrouver avec son fils.

Lorsque Milo avait du quitter les siens si jeune, il avait fallu l'expliquer à la famille et aux voisins. Une école privée, à l'étranger. Le jeune grec avait conservé des contacts avec « le clan » qu'il côtoyait toujours lors de ses visites dans la capitale et dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Cette famille qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, était aujourd'hui en deuil.

- Maman. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Un accident…il était avec Emilios. La charpente. Ils ont voulu réparer la charpente. Et après le camion il les a pas vus…

Elle était bouleversée et n'arrivait pas à fournir une pensée cohérente

- Calme-toi Maman. Je suis là. Il la berçait à présent comme s'il s'agissait d'une toute petite enfant dont la douleur infinie pouvait disparaître avec quelques baisers et paroles rassurantes.

Doucement sa mère s'endormit dans les bras de l'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Cet enfant unique, tant attendu, et tant chéri qui avait fait son bonheur lorsqu'il était venu au monde. Le seul enfant qu'elle avait pu « garder » et qui avait « survécu » après six fausses couches et une petite fille morte après quelques jours. Milo, trésor précieux qu'on lui avait arraché alors qu'il n'avait pas sept ans. Mais qui, en silence, presque dans le secret, avait toujours été à ses côtés.

Il regarda sa mère dormir un moment. Il la trouva fatiguée et le visage vieilli. Le chagrin venait irrémédiablement d'emporter les étincelles qu'elle gardait au fond des yeux et la beauté immarcescible dont elle avait semblé si longtemps se parer. Aujourd'hui ne subsistait plus qu'une femme seule, arrachée à son mari et abandonné par son fils qui devrait bientôt fuir pour retourner vers son destin.

En silence il regagna le salon et reçu les condoléances de ses proches, des amis et des voisins. Tous étaient là. Même Nikos. Son cousin germain, de deux ans son aîné. Le fils de Theresa, la sœur de sa mère.

- Nikos ! Milo hésita un instant, entre stupeur de le voir en ces lieux et bonheur de retrouver son _complice _ qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un grand frère, jusqu'au jour tragique où sa mère n'avait plus voulu de son cousin dans sa maison, engendrant une brouille familiale.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père, dit-il en serrant dans ses bras son cousin, toutes mes condoléances, il hésita un instant, je ne sais pas si je fais bien de venir mais je voulais le faire…alors…

- C'est généreux de ta part Nikos. Surtout après ce qui c'est passé…je suis désolé tu sais, surtout pour tata. Mais elle est comme ça…tout ça c'est pour des histoires de religion…On lui a parlé avec papa…mais tu la connais, le regard de Milo trahissait la souffrance que cette dispute avait fait germer dans son cœur d'enfant exilé.

- Maman est venue ce matin. Ça c'est bien passé.

- Tant mieux. Milo baissa le regard vers le sol avant de demander d'une voix morte, tu sais ce qui c'est passé au juste ? pour mon père ? Je viens d'arriver et là où j'étais ils m'ont juste annoncé son décès.

- Viens, on va dans la cuisine, lui souffla son cousin avant de passer son bras autour de son cou pour l'accompagner.

- Non, pas la cuisine, y'a la vielle Santa, allons plutôt sur le balcon, j'ai besoin de respirer un peu.

- Oui, je te comprends, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le balcon. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre Emilios est venu chercher ton père hier matin pour réparer la fissure sur le toit de la maison de la côte, et sur le chemin ils auraient percutés un poids lourd qui les a propulsés hors de la route. Les secours ont retrouvés la voiture sept cent mètre plus bas. Emilios était encastré à l'intérieur et ton père a été éjecté. Ils ont toujours pas retrouvé son corps apparemment. D'après ce que m'a dit Victor il est possible qu'il soit tombé dans la mer, mais avec la violence de l'impact et la chute vertigineuse sur les rochers il est impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti.

- Milo ? interpella une jeune femme blonde lui présentant un téléphone, ce sont les secours, ils veulent parler à ta mère.

- Merci, Lucia, dit-il en se saisissant du combiné. Allo ? oui…c'est son fils à l'appareil, oui… je comprends… quand ? très bien… quel hôpital ? oui, j'arrive... merci. Il se retourna vers son cousin et sa cousine, ils l'ont retrouvé, il est à la morgue de l'hôpital Ouest. Je dois prévenir ma mère.

Le lendemain le ciel était lourd d'un orage qui n'exploserait pas. La chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'Avril s'ajoutait à l'atmosphère angoissante et douloureuse qui pesait dans le petit cimetière du village qui avait vu naître le père de Milo. La foule était nombreuse. La famille, d'abord mais aussi les amis, les voisins, les habitants, les collègues de travail, même certains clients du petit traiteur que tenaient les parents de Milo étaient présents. Tous pour témoigner de leur peine. Pour témoigner leur sympathie et, peut-être, pour enlever un peu de douleur aux deux familles endeuillées. Aujourd'hui c'était deux enfants du village que l'on mettait en terre. Et lorsque les caveaux furent scellés cette population se retrouva un peu plus orpheline.

La cérémonie avait été éprouvante pour Milo, soutenant sa mère, qui semblait mourir un peu plus à mesure que la célébration aspirait irrémédiablement le corps de son mari vers sa dernière demeure. Le choc avait été violent la veille à la morgue. Le corps avait été broyé dans l'accident et ils n'avaient pu l'identifier qu'aux vêtements et aux bijoux qu'il portait. Et c'était cette dernière image d'un corps désarticulé, défiguré et ensanglanté que Milo garderait toute sa vie de son père. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa mère entre. Il avait bien fait. Aurait-elle supporté cette vision ? Sûrement pas. Cette femme qui avait épousé si jeune son _amoureux_ de lycée et qui nourrissait à son égard les mêmes sentiments passionnés que dans son adolescence, devrait désormais vivre dans la douleur et la solitude. Le plus dur restait à faire. Bientôt le clan s'en irait et elle devrait faire face à la cruelle vérité. Sa vérité. Celle de cette solitude qui enfoncerait à chaque seconde un poignard dans son cœur. Que se passera-t-il lorsque tous seront partis ? Milo imaginait déjà sa mère. Seule, dans le silence de leur appartement. Les fenêtres closes avec pour unique compagnie le tic tac incessant de l'horrible horloge léguée par une vieille tante et dont elle n'avait jamais voulue se défaire malgré les violentes protestations de « ses hommes ». Il savait la douleur du silence. Il imaginait sa mère, poussant la porte d'entrée et pénétrant dans l'appartement vide. Le bruit de ses pas répondant à l'écho du temps suspendu. Il l'imaginait à présent seule. Seule dans ce vaste logement. Seule assise à la table de la cuisine. Seule dans un lit devenu trop grand. Seule face au deuil. Seule. Irrémédiablement.

Il s'en voulait. Il aurait du rester à ses côtés. Mais son devoir l'happait déjà loin d'elle. Il le savait. Être venu, avoir quitté clandestinement le domaine sacré, constituait déjà en soi un acte fou et dangereux. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Il ne resterait pas. Demain il s'en irait. La déchirure d'avoir perdu son père n'était rien face à la douleur que son absence représenterait pour sa mère.

Elle sentit son fils se saisir de sa petite main blafarde pour l'arracher à la vision du tombeau familiale qui venait d'être refermé sur une partie de sa vie. La construction de brique et de plâtre devenait à présent la gardienne de son unique amour. Celui qu'elle avait suivi pour bâtir sa propre existence alors qu'elle était encore si jeune.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient du lutter contre leurs propres familles pour faire accepter cette union désapprouvée. Et même si la vie n'avait pas toujours été « simple » ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Luttant ensemble et forts de ce lien invisible qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Un début de vie fait de petits boulots et de partage d'un studio misérable aménagé sous des combles. Rapidement ils avaient réussi à économiser assez pour se lancer dans une petite entreprise familiale de restauration à emporter.

Puis, à la force de leurs bras, ils avaient enfin pu louer, et acheter ce petit local dans une rue piétonne qui constituait l'aboutissement de leur projet. Le travail avait été un palliatif efficace contre le vide de leur existence que constituait cette union « stérile ».

La perte successive d'enfants à des mois de grossesse déjà bien avancés, les plongeait chaque fois dans un nouveau deuil dont ils se relevaient, toujours plus forts. Mais la perte d'Alaina, cette enfant qu'il avait fallu mettre en terre, cette petite fille qu'ils avaient tenue dans leurs bras, qu'ils avaient nommés en hommage à la lumière et qui avait été retrouvée morte un matin dans son berceau, les marquèrent irrémédiablement. Aujourd'hui son mari avait rejoint leur fille et elle demeurerait seule, son fils unique lui ayant été enlevé avant sa septième année pour suivre sa propre voie.

Le lendemain avait été une journée tout aussi éprouvante que la veille. Milo avait appréhendé son départ tout au long de la journée et il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa mère toute la détresse qu'une femme, qui s'apprêtait à _perdre_ un nouveau membre de sa famille, pouvait ressentir. Dans chacun de ses mots ou de ses gestes il pouvait lire une supplique muette : celle de pas l'abandonner. Mais Milo ne pouvait pas rester. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Il devait laisser de côté sa vie, cette vie, pour se retourner vers son destin. Il n'abandonnait pas sa mère. D'une certaine manière il la protégeait. Mais en était-elle seulement consciente ?

Il attendit jusque tard dans la nuit pour qu'elle s'endorme et partit. Il savait que ces prochains jours elle ne demeurerait pas seule. La famille, le clan, veillerait sur elle. Il s'en était assuré avant de refermer la porte et de s'en aller sans se retourner avec pour seuls compagnons l'obscurité de la nuit et le silence de la mort.

**Fin du flash back**

Vaincu par la fatigue, Milo avait fini par s'assoupir dans le lit de son ami.

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent taper contre la persienne de bois de la chambre orientée à l'Est. La lumière diffuse réveilla les deux hommes qui venaient à peine de trouver le sommeil, tout deux plongés dans le tumulte et le tracas de leurs deux vies respectives. Ils se levèrent en silence et s'apprêtèrent chacun de leur côté, avant de s'attabler. Milo rompit cette atmosphère silencieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aiolia ?

- Hum ? il leva son regard vert en direction de son ami, avec tes conneries j'suis crevé.

- Non, y'a autre chose

Aiolia baissa le regard et se saisit d'une pomme. Il fixa le fruit, semblant y chercher une réponse. Que dire ? Lui dire ? La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait nécessiterait l'aide et le soutient d'un ami. Et puis Milo avait toujours été là, non ? Sans aucun autre mouvement il leva les yeux vers lui et soupira. Sa gorge s'était subitement nouée et sa main tremblait presque. Dire ces mots à haute voix allait le plonger dans une réalité dont il n'avait peut-être pas mesuré toute l'ampleur. Mais le jour s'était levé et il fallait à présent faire face.

- Marine pense qu'elle est enceinte. Voilà, c'était dit. Le couperet venait de s'abattre.

- Quoi ? abasourdi par ces quelques mots, Milo faillit en faire tombé son déjeuner. Vous êtes sûrs ? Mais comment ça peut arriver ? Mais vous avez pas fait attention ou quoi ? Non mais tu te rends compte.

- Ça va Milo, arrête !

Il venait de se recroqueviller sur son siège et se cachait le visage entre les mains, comme pour ne plus voir, ne plus entendre, ne plus faire face…quelques secondes…quelques secondes encore, oublier…

- Mais vous allez faire quoi si c'est le cas ? Et de combien elle est ? Putain Aiolia tu te rends compte dans quelle merde vous êtes là ?

- Oui, Merci, je me rends compte.

Le Lion était passablement énervé et n'avait pas besoin des commentaires et des questions incessantes de Milo. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de se taire.

- Mais elle est sûre ?

Là, Aiolia leva le visage de ses mains jointes et secoua la tête avec un agacement évident.

- Si elle m'en a parlé c'est qu'elle est sûr, oui, son ami lui paraissait parfois naïf, tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle me l'aurait dit si elle n'en était pas certaine ?

- Bon, bon, calme-toi. Il doit bien y avoir une solution…reste à savoir laquelle.

- Y'en a pas trente six, Milo, faut la faire partir, il venait de se lever et commençait à débarrasser les reliefs du repas, elle est en danger maintenant, et elle n'est pas venue au rendez-vous hier soir, cette dernière phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Ok, on s'en occupe ce soir

- Non ! c'est trop risqué, elle partira demain soir avec les autres. Mais il faut que je puisse la prévenir, il marqua une pause, j'espère qu'elle viendra ce soir, sinon je serais obligé de m'introduire dans le camp…

- Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Athénaïs ? le ton était grave et la question épineuse. Mais Milo soulevait un point tout de même fondamental.

- Je ne sais pas… Aiolia sorti de la maison, suivi par son ami, j'en sais rien, c'est délicat. Tu me vois lui annoncer _l'heureux évènement,_ déjà qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une question qui brûlait les lèvres du curieux scorpion vienne franchir le barrage de cette bouche qui ne pouvait demeurer éternellement close.

- Et sinon, vous comptez faire quoi après ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah, une fois qu'elle sera à l'extérieur…un gamin dans les pattes c'est pas l'idéal et puis tu connais la règle, pour elle, comme pour toi c'est la cour martial assurée et vous risquez tous les deux de perdre votre armure, alors je me demandais si elle envisageait de le garder, ou pas.

Aiolia se retourna brusquement vers son camarade et le saisi par le col tout en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien avant d'articuler doucereusement à son oreille.

- Tu dis quoi là ? Qu'elle devrait se faire avorter ?

- Lâche-moi, siffla-t-il avant de se dégager, je posais juste une question, parce que cette alternative-là est aussi envisageable si tu veux mon avis

- Là, tu vois, ton avis jm'en passe

- Peut-être, mais elle, elle en dit quoi ?

- On en a pas parlé mais ça m'étonnerait quelle veuille le faire « passer » », il continua sa route, si ça avait été le cas elle l'aurait déjà fait de toute façon…

- Bah vous feriez peut-être mieux d'en discuter alors, il saisit Aiolia par le bras. Réfléchissez, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution

- Sûrement pas ! le Lion exultait, c'est mon enfant qu'elle porte…tu comprends ça ? mon enfant…Tu veux tuer mon enfant c'est ça ? j'ai envie d'avoir ce bébé, de fonder une famille, mais toi tu peux pas comprendre ce genre de choses, il faudrait peut-être que tu puisses concevoir ce que c'est que l'amour pour savoir ce que je ressens

- Oh ! tu crois que je sais pas…mes parents m'ont élevés dans les fantômes de leurs enfants morts, dans des principes religieux qui disaient que Dieu avait rappelé ces enfants à lui, dans le fait que l'avortement est un crime…mais pour l'instant il n'y pas de bébé, c'est juste…c'est juste un amas de cellules… quelle existence vous aller lui donner ? Si elle s'enfuit ils vont la traquer et s'il la retrouve ça fera quoi hein ? un orphelin de plus ?... dans le meilleur des cas. Pense un peu à l'avenir.

- L'avenir, elle le porte en elle.

- Aiolia. Il venait de se placer en face de son frère d'arme, et sa voix était plus calme... écoute, je suis ton ami. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça, mais je devais le faire… quelle que soit ta décision je t'aiderais et je te soutiendrais. Tu as ma parole.

- Merci Milo, dit-il en saisissant son ami dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle qui venait de soulever un des voiles de sa souffrance.

C'est presque en silence qu'ils rejoignirent le parvis du treizième temple devant lequel les attendaient Aldébaran et Mü, soulagés d'apercevoir Milo.

- Bien, vous êtes à l'heure, commenta le Bélier en guise de salut, nous avons décidés, avec Aldébaran de nous entraîner un peu avant d'aller voir les novices. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait, acquiesça Aiolia, avant d'emboîter le pas à ses frères d'arme.

- Où étais-tu passé Milo ? chuchota Aldébaran.

- Nul part, j'étais là, mais j'avais envie d'être un peu seul ces derniers jours.

- Ne nous refaits plus jamais ça, asséna Mü, cette conduite est inadmissible ! Nikandros soupçonnait une évasion de ta part. Je pense qu'il doit être à présent rassuré.

- Allons voir Kanon, suggéra Aldébaran, Shaka s'entraîne avec le jeune Shiryu, et je pense qu'il nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Excellente idée, approuva le Lion, qui malgré son malaise arrivait quand même à donner le change.

Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses tourments personnels. Demain ils devraient mettre leur plan à exécution pour faciliter la fuite de leurs nouveaux jeunes alliés. Ensuite, la situation se durcirait forcément. Ils risquaient gros. Ils devraient les aider à partir sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons sur leur hypothétique implication. Faire croire à l'ennemi qu'on est de son côté n'est pas forcément une chose aisée, d'autant plus que leur allégeance à Athénaïs, loin de susciter la confiance, les plaçait dans une position délicate. Le conseil, par l'évincement politique de l'Héritière, venait également de leur retirer tout pouvoir. Logiquement, ils ne pouvaient donc soutenir la jeune femme et le conseil en même temps. De ce fait ils devenaient tous, des renégats potentiels. La seule alternative restait d'endormir les soupçons par des actes qui serviraient le conseil mis en place. Mais Nikandros n'était pas tout à fait dupe. Et ça, ils le savaient. Le seul lien qui leur restait était Kanon. Il fallait se servir de l'homme qui avait servi ce _gouvernement_ et qui était le plus à même de les rétablir dans leur confiance…La situation était chaotique.

- Tiens ? un revenant ? argua Kanon à l'approche des quatre hommes.

- Je ne suis jamais parti, siffla Milo en fusillant du regard son homologue

- A d'autres ! cracha le Gémeau, je ne veux pas savoir où tu étais passé, mais tu n'as plus intérêt à nous refaire ce coup là. Les fugues que les copains couvrent c'est bon pour les mômes, faut affronter les choses en face quand on est un homme !

Le ton était provoquant et il n'en fallut pas plus à Milo pour lui décrocher un coup bien senti dans la mâchoire.

Kanon essuya d'un revers de la main le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? tu veux passer tes nerfs sur moi ? et bien allons y alors !

Sans qu'aucun n'aient eu le temps de réagir Kanon empoigna Milo et le jeta au sol sans ménagement.

- C'est d'une bonne correction dont t'as besoin Milo, une correction que j'aurais dû te donner depuis bien longtemps. Ton comportement est inadmissible, t'es qu'un p'tit con teigneux arrogant et prétentieux. Ta fierté mal placée je vais t'la faire ravaler, crois-moi !

Aiolia voulu réagir mais le regard de Mü et la poigne d'Aldébaran l'en dissuadèrent.

- Laisse-les, Aiolia, dit calmement Mü, ils ont des choses à mettre au clair. Nous en avons tous d'ailleurs. Kanon devra régler ses comptes avec chacun de nous pour que nous puissions un jour lui faire confiance. Avec certains, ce sera par la parole et l'écoute, et d'autre avec les poings, dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire à l'encontre de son pair.

_Mü ne venait-il pas de faire référence à la « discussion » qu'il avait eue la veille avec Kanon ? C'est du moins comme ça que le comprit Aiolia en jetant un regard discret au taureau. Voulait-il dire que tout avait été dit entre le Lion et le Gémeau ? Aiolia observa d'un œil vide le combat qui se livrait à quelques mètres d'eux tout en se fixant sur ses propres sentiments à l'égard de Kanon. Son ressentiment avait changé à son encontre. Imperceptiblement. Mais il semblait qu'il n'éprouvait plus la même animosité. D'ailleurs il n'était pas intervenu tout de suite lorsque l'altercation avait commencée. Se pourrait-il que les paroles de Kanon aient germées dans son esprit ? Pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner et lui faire confiance ? Non ! C'était encore trop tôt. Mais si nous faisons tous des erreurs méritons-nous tous le pardon ? Et quand bien même, pardon il y aurait qu'est-ce qui prouverait la loyauté de Kanon ?_

_Pourtant Mü semblait lui faire confiance. Dans ses paroles n'avait-il pas insinué quelque chose comme ça ? Ou se faisait-il des idées ? Et Aldébaran ? Il ne semblait pas nourrir les mêmes sentiments que lui à l'encontre de Kanon. Il semblait ressentir les choses différemment. Si les autres lui accordaient un jour leur confiance cela ne signifierait pas pour autant qu'ils seraient dans le vrai. _

L'esprit du cinquième gardien était confus. Trop de choses se passaient en trop peu de temps pour qu'il puisse y voir vraiment clair. Il fallait attendre que la vase remuée se décante et retombe au fond du vaste marrais putride qu'était devenu leurs vies.

Après plus d'une heure d'affrontement physique et verbal dans lequel Milo et Kanon avaient versé toute leurs hargnes, leurs colères, leurs ressentis, leurs émotions, c'est épuisés et apaisés qu'ils cessèrent leur « entraînement » officiel.

Des choses avaient été dites. Des choses pas très belles à entendre, ni à dire, d'ailleurs. Mais il fallait que cela sorte. Et maintenant chacun savait ce que l'autre pensait. Et ce que l'un pouvait lire dans le cœur de l'autre pouvait faire mal.

Ils étaient à présent déçus. Déçu et surtout amère.

Bien que n'ayant pas toujours approuvé la conduite de Kanon au fil de ces dernières années, Milo l'avait toujours respecté. A une époque il avait été un guide pour lui. Un modèle, un exemple. Il avait toujours voulu que Kanon soit fier de lui. Le reconnaisse comme son égal. Comme son pair.

Mais ce que lui avait montré Kanon, ces dernières minutes, touchait plus le jeune Grec qu'il ne le pensait. Kanon le percevait comme un homme à qui l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance et surtout incapable d'assumer sa charge. « _Si t'as pas les épaules et les nerfs assez solides, t'as rien à faire ici ! Porter une armure ne signifie pas forcément que tu es des nôtres ! _» Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans le cœur du huitième gardien qui s'était senti touché, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Les mots font parfois mal. Et malgré tout, le regard que portait aîné sur lui était important. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il continuait à respecter Kanon malgré tout. Malgré les trahisons, les soupçons, et les doutes. Lui, le considérait comme l'un des leurs, mais le troisième gardien avait été déçu par son attitude. Il avait déçu le chevalier des Gémeaux. Et cette blessure ne devrait peut-être jamais cicatriser.

Kanon avait du faire face à Milo. A ce que ressentait et éprouvait le huitième gardien. Cet homme fier qui se dressait devant lui, qu'il avait accueilli au Sanctuaire et qu'il avait vu grandir. Ce « gamin » valeureux qui n'avait peur de rien et qui s'était toujours montrer loyal et fidèle en amitié. Aujourd'hui, il s'érigeait devant lui, les poings levés, avec toute la haine que Kanon semblait lui inspirer. « _T'as tué ton propre frère, tu vaux moins qu'un chien !_ » Ainsi, c'était donc ça qu'il inspirait aujourd'hui à Milo ? Du dégoût et de la haine ? Il en aurait vomi s'il en avait été capable. Mais il ne le pouvait même plus. Eviter les miroirs, dans tous les sens métaphoriques du terme. Mais celui-ci, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Milo, à la vitesse de la lumière lui assénait coups et paroles aussi aiguisés les uns que les autres. Voir cette image de lui dans les yeux de son jeune pair venait irrémédiablement de créer une fêlure dans son cœur et son amour propre.

OOooOO

Le crépuscule commençait à apparaître et Aiolia trouva Milo, juché sur la falaise surplombante, tentant de nouer un bandage autour de sa main droite. Il tenait la bande avec ses dents et opérait des mouvements désordonnés qui donnaient à sa silhouette l'image d'un pantin désarticulé.

- Un coup de main ? dit-il en faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

- Ch'est pas d'refus, répondit-il en se tournant à moitié, laissant entrevoir les derniers rayons du soleil. Putain ! il m'a foutu une de ces raclée… j'ai mal partout

- Ouais, c'est sûr, il t'a mis la pâtée, affirma-t-il en observant une blessure. Qui est-ce qui t'as suturé ? Tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie au moins ?

- Non, j'suis pas fou. C'est Aldé, tu l'connais, il a tout ce qu'il faut chez lui. Aïe, fait un peu attention ça brûle !

- Désolé !

- Ouais bah tout c'que j'peux dire après cette journée c'est que Kanon reste un adversaire redoutable

- Il en voulait plus que toi, c'est tout ! Il a des choses à prouver et pas toi. Tout en continuant à faire le bandage Aiolia lui demanda: Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un je suppose. Et il semblait la personne la plus indiquée, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je pensais que la méditation, et ta « pause » de trois jours avait suffit. C'est pas très efficace apparemment, insinua-t-il en se relevant.

- Non. Milo tendit sa main à Aiolia pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

- Et maintenant ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires.

- Non, ça n'ira pas mieux avant un certain temps, Milo commença à tourner les talons. Il avait envie d'être seul, pour de bon cette fois.

Soudain Aiolia posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Hier soir, enfin cette nuit, tu m'as dit que t'étais sorti du Sanctuaire, avant de te raviser Milo.

Le scorpion marqua une pause. Il observa Aiolia. Son ami, chez qui il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il l'avait vu en rentrant de son escapade. Tout comme ce matin même, lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés. Mais la perception du malaise n'avait pas été réciproque et cela l'avait beaucoup affecté. Aiolia le connaissait-il aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Ou son ami était-il simplement trop préoccuper par sa propre histoire pour ne pas être assez attentif ?

- Mon père est mort. Je suis allé à son enterrement.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? la stupeur se lisait à présent sur le visage d'Aiolia.

- J'te lai dis. Cette nuit. Mais t'as pas compris, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible avant de tourner le dos à son frère d'arme et de s'en aller.

15


	10. chapitre 9

Disclaimer : les personnages et une part de la trame scénaristique est tiré de l'œuvre original de Kurumada !

Un grand merci a Newgaïa

Chapitre 9 :

**Sanctuaire, Grèce, Avril 1998, Veille de la fuite des chevaliers de bronze.**

Kanon et Milo avaient enfin réussi à « communiquer ». C'est du moins de cette manière qu'interpréta l'échange mouvementé auquel avaient assisté Mü et Aldébaran. _C'est bien_, pensa Mü tout en retournant dans sa demeure. Il fallait crever l'abcès et tenter au plus vite de renouer des liens avec tous ses pairs. Athénaïs avait raison. Ils devaient se montrer unis pour pouvoir rétablir une situation dans laquelle ils devraient un jour reprendre leurs places.

L'organisation du Sanctuaire ne pouvait demeurer en l'état. Le but de la création ancestrale de cette « organisation » avait perdu son objectif de vu et l'ont sentait poindre autour de la nouvelle tête dirigeante une autre volonté que celle de rester dans l'ombre des grandes puissances de ce monde. Nikandros voulait le pouvoir. Pas seulement au cœur du Sanctuaire mais sur la planète entière. Les dernières « campagnes » menées jusqu'à présent n'avaient pas eues d'autre but que de celui d'intimider les dirigeants du monde, alors que jusqu'à présent le Sanctuaire ne s'était jamais immiscé dans les conflits des « hommes ». Le domaine sacré avait des limites. Ces limites, après avoir été déplacées, commençaient à être franchies dans des champs d'actions qui ne les regardaient aucunement. Combattre d'autres « entités » dans le but qu'elles ne prennent pas possession d'un royaume qui n'était pas le leur, voilà qu'elle était la véritable « mission » des chevaliers présents. Entrer dans des jeux politiques des nations dirigeantes n'avait jamais fait parti de leurs attributions. Aujourd'hui Nikandros voulait entrer dans cette nouvelle cour et imposer aux grandes puissances son droit de regard et de veto en échange d'une hypothétique « aide » extérieure, et surtout en exerçant un odieux chantage implicite détenu dans le « pouvoir » hors norme que possédait le Sanctuaire. Ils avaient fait quelques « démonstrations » de force qui avait fait blêmir les plus téméraires des généraux de ce monde et faisait transpirer d'angoisse les despotes les plus hardis.

Mü ayant déjà été lui-même envoyé en « mission » auprès des dirigeants chinois dans le but de leurs « rappeler » leur existence et surtout de leurs démontrer de quoi était capable le Sanctuaire. Pour l'heure l'île grecque ne demandait rien, mais la mise en place d'une telle stratégie d'intimidation ne constituait que la première phase d'un plan que tout le monde était capable de deviner.

Nul doute que la disparition des derniers chevaliers d'or servait désormais Nikandros et ses plans. Il avait à présent toute la latitude de pouvoir former de nouveaux soldats qui seraient à sa botte. Il fallait que Mü fasse quelque chose. Mais pour l'heure il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y parviendrait pas tout seul. Venait s'ajouter à ces contrariétés le délicat problème du neuvième gardien et de son armure, sans compter la régence de Jamir.

Le dernier manuscrit que Mü avait compulsé était formel : le chevalier et l'armure étaient liés par la zone temporelle dans laquelle le porteur était né. Même si ce « détail » avait toujours été caché aux autres, maintenant Mü savait. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait jamais pu endosser cette armure. Il comprenait également la raison et l'utilité de ce « secret » connu d'une poignée d'hommes seulement. Si les deux étaient unis par leurs naissance, il fallait pourtant que l'homme s'élève au septième sens, et ce, au prix d'un effort et d'un entraînement surhumain. Bien que tous s'en défendaient, car ils pensaient avoir acquis l'armure à force de transpiration, ils demeuraient, sans le savoir, des « héritiers ».

Cette découverte avait perturbé un temps le Bélier. Il repensait à présent aux paroles de son maître et comprenait le sens de certains mots. Il était lui-même un héritier. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait pu s'entraîner tout autant sans jamais aboutir à ce grade tant convoité. Il repensait avec amertume à certains hommes qui avaient échoués et avaient ainsi vu leurs vies basculer vers une sorte de disgrâce. L'échec d'une vie d'effort. Le sentiment d'avoir raté, de n'être pas parvenu au sommet. Ceux qui restaient en bas, ne s'en remettaient pas toujours. Certains embrassaient tout de même la « vocation » en servant comme ils le pouvaient le Sanctuaire. Les autres retournaient à une vie « normale » en étant « brisé ». Brisés, par tant d'années de souffrance, de sacrifice d'une quête personnelle qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à mener à terme. L'échec, si jeune, marquait bien des destins.

Il repensait à ces jeunes gens « sacrifiés » puisque les cartes étaient truquées. Les dès lancés d'avance. A quoi bon former pendant tant d'années des apprentis si au bout du compte la question des armures interdisait à certains de parvenir au but fixé ? C'était absurde, mais c'était là aussi une bonne manière de conserver le secret. Mettre les futurs élus en concurrence dans le but de les aider à se surpasser. Il n'y avait donc aucune différence dans la souffrance des corps, excepté que l'un serait récompensé tandis que l'autre subirait l'humiliation de la défaite.

Lui, contrairement à ses autres frères d'arme, n'avait pas eu de condisciple. Shion savait. Avait-il voulu éviter ces entraînements inutiles ? ou le hasard de la vie avait-il fait qu'aucun autre prétendant ne se soit manifesté ? La question demeurerait en suspend, pour l'heure Mü avait une autre tâche à accomplir.

- Entre Shiryu.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer une lumière aveuglante qui découpait une longue silhouette longiligne. Mü jugea que le dragon était déjà grand pour son âge. A seize ans il devait bien mesurer dans le mètre soixante-dix, ce qui traduisait les efforts qu'avait du fournir Dhokko pour que son entraînement physique n'entame pas sa croissance. Calmement, presque timidement, le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de s'incliner en signe de salut et de respect devant le propriétaire des lieux.

- Je viens te voir sur les recommandations de Shaka

- Installe-toi, je vais nous préparer quelque chose. Tu as déjeuné ? interrogea-t-il en sortant quelques éléments de vaisselle.

- Oui, merci, mais une tasse de cet excellent thé ne sera pas de refus, dit-il en désignant la théière qui distillait dans la pièce un arôme particulier.

- Sers-toi je t'en prie. Après avoir sorti quelques victuailles il s'installa à son tour autour de la petite table de bois ronde.

- Ce que je vais te dire, à présent, devra rester entre nous. Il est important que tu conserves précieusement ces révélations. Tu devras me rendre ce service sans jamais en informer quiconque, pas même ton maître. Seul Aldébaran est au courant, Shaka lui-même ne sait pas de quoi il retourne. Tu trouveras une excuse auprès de tes camarades, mais en aucun cas tu ne devras laisser filtrer quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu es un jeune homme discret à qui l'on peut faire confiance, et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai choisi.

- Je suis très honorer et particulièrement touché que tu puisses voir en moi un tel homme, Mü. lui répondit humblement Shiryu, avant de porter à ses lèvres le breuvage particulier.

- Bien. Tu n'ignores sans doute pas que je suis l'actuel régent de la citée interdite de Jamir. Cette ville reculée du monde est le refuge de ceux de mon peuple. Nous avons de nombreux ennemis qui tentent depuis des siècles de la localiser, dans le but de l'anéantir. Il y a des siècles, déjà, notre communauté vivait sur un continent protégé, comme l'est aujourd'hui le Sanctuaire. Mais nos ennemis naturels ont un jour réussit à franchir nos portes et ont décimé la majeure partie de mon peuple. D'exils en exils nous nous sommes retranchés vers l'Asie continentale et avons peu à peu gagné les montagnes. C'est à cette période que l'un d'entre nous a fait allégeance au Sanctuaire grec en échange d'un lieu de refuge et d'une « protection ». Aujourd'hui la charge de la première maison nous revient pour certaines raisons que je ne peux évoquer avec toi à l'heure actuelle. Jamir à besoin d'un dirigeant. A la mort de Shion, c'est à moi qu'est revenu cette lourde charge, mais aujourd'hui je suis cantonné ici, à mon poste de chevalier, et je ne peux m'y rendre. Nikandros, en tant que premier consul du conseil n'a pas connaissance de ces choses. Les accords qui lient Jamir au Sanctuaire ne se transmettent que de Grand Pope à chevalier, c'est pour cette raison, que je romps aujourd'hui le silence pour te mettre dans la confidence.

- Ta confiance m'honore réellement, chevalier, et je saurai me montrer digne de la tâche que tu me donneras à accomplir.

- Jamir, tout comme notre domaine sacré, connaît actuellement certains conflits internes qui ont pris de l'ampleur durant mon absence. Ces conflits me visent indirectement et j'aimerais, qu'à défaut d'y mettre totalement un terme, tu mettes à l'abri certaines choses pour moi.

- Dis-moi exactement de quoi il retourne et je ferai ce que tu me demandes, répondit Shiryu d'un ton que la gravité apparente de la situation laissait filtrer.

OOooOO

Après avoir frappé sur la porte laissée ouverte, Aldébaran souleva le rideau clair placé dans l'embrasure de l'entrée de la demeure du premier gardien. A cette heure avancée de la journée, c'était la seule protection que Mü avait trouvé pour faire circuler l'air ambiant tout en empêchant les rayons du soleil de s'infiltrer trop violement.

- Je viens de finir mes travaux de couture, lança le brésilien sur un ton presque enjoué. Kanon n'y a pas été de main morte, malgré son air abattu de ces derniers jours il lui reste pas mal de vitalité, Milo va bien dormir cette nuit, crois-moi.

- Oh, je te crois, mon ami. Je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de se défouler, au moins c'est chose faite, répondit Mü en passant la tête hors de son atelier. Tu m'accordes une minute, je dois finir de mettre de l'ordre.

- Sans problème.

Aldébaran se dirigea vers l'espace aménagé de la cuisine avant de proposer à Mü de boire un café.

- Tu sais bien que cette horrible mixture ne se trouve en ces lieux que pour mes hôtes de marque, mon cher Aldébaran, dit-il sur un ton plein d'emphase, en revanche je prendrai bien un peu de thé.

- Bon, si je suis un hôte de marque à présent je sens que je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir passer par les portes…déjà qu'elles ne sont pas très larges, dit-il dans un rire.

- Aldébaran ! l'appela Mü, vient m'aider s'il te plait.

- J'arrive, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lieu « interdit », qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre ce carton sur l'étagère du dessus s'il te plait

- Et voilà ! Ça recommence ! Je sais déjà ce que je ferais si je quitte la chevalerie, grogna-il en soulevant un énorme paquet chargé de livres et de manuscrits en tous genres. Dis ? tu peux pas faire ça tout seul, tu le fais bien avec des pierres ?

- Sache que la télékinésie requiert énormément de concentration et d'effort. C'est bien moins fatiguant et contraignant de soulever les choses à la main, crois-moi, lâcha-t-il avant de sourire, surtout lorsque l'on nous apporte une aide salutaire.

- Très drôle. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ils s'en vont demain, tu as fais le nécessaire ?

- Oui, Shiryu est passé au déjeuner et je l'ai entretenu de mes affaires.

- Tu lui a dis quoi au juste ?

- Tout. Enfin presque, souffla-t-il, viens, nous en avons fini et j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda Aldébaran après un long silence.

- Oui, enfin j'espère. Je suis très inquiet à vrai dire. Tu sais, ils sont capables de tout.

Les dernières phrases moururent sur ses lèvres, ce qui trahissait une angoisse sous-jacente.

- J'ai malheureusement eu l'opportunité de m'en apercevoir, lui répondit son ami en se replongeant dans les souvenirs de ces dernières années.

- Et, toi ? interrogea Mü, changeant brutalement de sujet.

- Oh ! moi, tu sais, je n'ai rien laissé derrière moi, répondit-il blasé. Pas de disciples, pas de famille, pas de petite-amie, et surtout pas de citée à gérer, lâcha-t-il dans un regard presque moqueur.

Et pourtant derrière cette façade jovial Aldébaran cachait beaucoup de choses. Car il avait eu tout ça, mais la vie les lui avait retirés. Le laissant comme un enfant nu qui vient de venir au monde. Déraciné, sans attache, il avait rejoint le Sanctuaire qui était alors apparu comme un espace de salut à l'intérieur duquel il avait retrouvé des hommes et des femmes comme lui. Un nouveau « pot » pour planter ses racines, comme il aimait, lui-même à le dire.

**Flash back 14 ans plut tôt, dans une mégalopole Brésilienne.**

- Estêvão ! Estêvão ! Rentre ! Dépêche –toi ! cingla la jeune femme.

- J'arrive Zia, encore un but et on gagne la coupe du monde !

- Ben vous la gagnerez demain !viens prendre ton bain ! ordonna de nouveau la jeune femme. Non, mais regarde-moi encore dans quel état tu t'es mis. Ernesto ! Tu rentes aussi. Et dépêche-toi !

- Zia ? On va aller à la procession demain ? interrogea le gamin de six ans.

- Bien sûr. Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je te cherche une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Orlando ! Prête-lui tes chaussures s'il te plait.

- Oh non ! C'est pas juste je viens juste de les avoir, protesta un enfant qui semblait être presque un adolescent, mais qui sans autre forme de contestation fila dans son dortoir chercher l'objet de toutes les convoitises ici.

Dans cette institution, que certain avait le toupet de nommer « orphelinat », les chaussures étaient des objets précieux, au même titre que les pantalons, que l'on ne sortaient qu'en de très rares occasions. Trouver des souliers qui vous allaient était un luxe que peu d'élus pouvaient goûter. Le quartier de la mégalopole était l'un des plus pauvres et le refuge San Estéban accueillait ses orphelins. La misère économique y côtoyait la misère humaine et ce seul refuge sortait quotidiennement des mômes de la drogue, de la prostitution ou de tous autres trafiques.

C'est à quatre ans que le petit Estêvão avait atterri ici. Suite à un drame familial qui avait vu sa famille décimée.

Parfois la nuit cette tragique journée venait le hanter.

_Il est attablé dans la petite cuisine. Sa petite sœur Rosanna joue avec une vielle spatule en bois. Elle tape sur la casserole. Tap, tap, tap. Puis le silence. Tap tap, tap. On frappe à la porte._

_- N'ouvre pas ! C'est la voix de son père. Il est grand, il est très musclé. Il porte une barbe. Il sent bon les herbes. Et il est si fort qu'il peut les porter tous les deux Rosanna et lui._

_Une seconde plus tard c'est trop tard, la porte vient de se briser. Sa mère a les yeux inquiets. Elle regarde son père et soulève Rosanna pour la prendre dans ses bras. Estêvão, ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi les hommes ont cassés la porte ? Il va falloir la réparer maintenant. Ils sont pas gentils !_

_Encore une seconde et la peur saisie le jeune garçon. Il y a eu un bruit. Violent. Un bruit qu'il connait, c'est celui des pistolets, comme ceux qu'il a entendu lorsque le frère de Paolo est mort. Et là, il ne comprend pas. Son père est allongé par terre et sa mère hurle. Ils ont tué Papa ? Il va aller au ciel aussi ?_

_Le sang s'écoule de la plaie. Il a les yeux ouverts et une position grotesque. Son corps semble être devenu tout mou. Il ne bougera plus. Il ne pourra plus les protéger. Lui, le colosse qui semblait invincible. Celui que l'on craignait et que l'on respectait. Le papa le plus fort du monde. _

_C'est la cacophonie dans sa tête sa mère continue de hurler qu'elle ne sait pas où il l'a mis. Et Rosanna c'est mise à pleurer aussi. Mais les hommes ne veulent pas savoir. Ils semblent plongés dans un état de folie qui paraît ne pas connaître de limites à l'horreur. Si papa n'est plus là qui pourra les arrêter ?_

_Alors, un des hommes s'approche de lui avec le pistolet. Il a les yeux qui brillent et il rigole. « J'vais buter ton bâtard, sale pute, et après jm'occupe de toi ! ». L'homme va le tuer aussi. Il le sait, il le sent. Il va mourir. Maintenant. Il ferme les yeux. _

_Une seconde vient de s'égrener sur l'horloge. Il ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. Mais il est dehors. Il est en dehors la maison et il voit deux des trois hommes en sortir avec sa mère et sa sœur. _

_Les hommes sont encore plus en colère. Ils hurlent qu'elles vont payer toutes les deux pour ce qui vient de se passer. Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? Estêvão n'en a aucune idée. Il y a eu cette lumière et il s'est retrouvé là. Ils disent que de toute manière ils retrouveront le moufflet et que c'est pas grave que ce connard d'Adriano soit mort, que c'était qu'un con et que ça en fera plus pour eux. Ces hommes sont fous. Ils ont perdu la raison. L'homme vient de mourir et ils continuent de rigoler. Et puis ils disent qu'ils ont trouvé une nouvelle distraction. Qu'ils vont bien rigoler et qu'ils verront « si la mémoire lui revient pas à cette pute ! »_

_Puis tout va très vite. Une seconde s'écoule. Un homme sort un grand sac poubelle noir. Un de ceux qui sont géant et avec lesquels ils jouent parfois et ils attrapent Rosanna par les pieds. Elle crie, elle a mal. Pourquoi il la prenne par les pieds elle est fragile. Il faut pas faire ça ! Et en quelques secondes les hommes ont rejoint le pont en traînant sa mère par les cheveux. Les voisins se sont enfermés dans leurs maisons. Mais une main l'agrippe et le traîne à l'intérieur d'une de ces constructions. A travers la fenêtre obstruée par un linge il regarde médusé la scène. _

_Une seconde vient encore de passer. L'homme jette le sac pardessus le pont, qui atterrir dans l'eau. Ils rigolent tandis que sa mère hurle de désespoir. Ils continuent d'observer les gesticulations du sac avant que celui-ci ne sombre totalement dans l'eau. Ces hommes viennent d'emprisonner sa petite sœur vivante dans un sac poubelle et de la jeter dans le fleuve. L'horreur de la scène vient de le tétaniser. Il entend au loin la voix de Miranda, « reste pas là petit » mais il ne peut plus bouger. Il n'est plus là. Il est ailleurs. Sa vie vient de mourir avec sa sœur. Au fond de ce sac poubelle. Au fond de l'eau. Sous les rires de ces hommes qu'il ne connaît pas. Avec les cris de désespoir de sa mère. Encore une seconde s'écoule._

_Une détonation. Un plouf. Puis le silence. Sa mère vient de rejoindre sa petite sœur dans le fleuve qui vient d'engloutir la vie et la famille d'un nouvel orphelin de quatre ans. Un de plus aujourd'hui. Demain il y en aura d'autres. Il avait compris qu'en une seconde la vie pouvait s'arrêter. Une seconde. Tap, tap, tap. Chaque seconde représentait un danger potentiel et pouvait le faire de nouveau basculer dans l'horreur._

C'est dans cette violence gratuite que grandi Estêvão, avec la peur au ventre, et la sensation de vivre dans un cauchemar perpétuel. Apeuré, affamé, il avait fuit pendant des jours entiers, trouvant sans cesse dans le regard des hommes la folie qu'il avait pu lire dans ceux des bourreaux de ses parents. Estêvão était seul. Seul, perdu dans ce vaste enfer, les images qui avaient déchirées sa vie passant en boucle devant ses yeux trop jeunes. Puis il avait rencontré le père Ignacio et l'orphelinat San Estéban. Mais là aussi il fallait rester éveiller. Le danger était partout. Les enfants, qui ne vous faisaient pas toujours de cadeaux. Et les adultes qui rôdaient tout autour des murs et que l'on entendait parfois la nuit se faufiler dans les dortoirs. L'horreur des cris, des pleurs. Et de certaines « disparitions » au petit matin.

L'orphelinat n'était pas un havre de paix ni un refuge. Mais il restait toujours plus sûr que la rue et les hommes qui la peuplaient.

- Estêvão ! Estêvão toujours en train de rêvasser…tiens essaye ça ! lui dit Zia en lui tendant une paire de mocassins largement usagés mais sans trou apparent.

- Merci, dit-il semblant soudain renfermé sur lui-même, elles sont trop petites et j'ai mal aux pieds avec des chaussures.

- Tu veux quand même pas aller à la messe pieds nus non ? Tu feras un effort.

- Et moi ? s'enquit Orlando.

- Toi on t'en trouvera une autre paire.

- Regarde-moi ça, six ans et on doit déjà te chausser avec des chaussures d'adulte ! c'est pas possible, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de grandir ! s'énerva presque la jeune femme en tentant de faire entrer les pieds noircis du pauvre Estêvão.

- C'est dl'a faute mon père il était super grand et super fort !

- Oui, et je vois que tu as hérité de ses gènes apparemment. Bon, ça fera l'affaire pour demain. J'aviserais ensuite. Maintenant aller vous laver et occupez-vous des petits, le repas est presque prêt.

**Un an plus tard…**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les bruits de meubles que l'on projette contre les murs, ainsi que les cris d'hommes et de femmes venaient de troubler le silence des dortoirs. Estêvão était réveillé. Couché au fond de son lit il priait pour que ce vacarme s'arrête. Qu'il stoppe. Que la menace s'éloigne. Mais les cris se mirent à redoubler. Tout le dortoir était réveillé à présent et nul n'osait sortir la tête de son lit de peur de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer derrière les murs. Moins on en savait et mieux cela valait.

- Arrêter ! Partez maintenant, il n'y a rien ici !

C'était la voix de Zia, Estêvão venait de la reconnaître. Ils allaient lui faire du mal. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Le même sentiment qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Avant qu'il ne devienne orphelin. L'horreur allait se reproduire. Son ventre le tiraillait de douleur tant la peur était violente. Des cris. La voix de Zia. Cette voix qui ressemblait tant à celle de sa mère. Des pleurs. C'est la petite Emmanuella. Elle vient d'arriver. Elle doit avoir trois ans. Elle ressemble à Rosanna. Elle a peur elle aussi. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Les secondes s'écoulent. Encore. Une, deux, puis trois. Le temps ne veut pas s'accélérer, et les bruits ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Il ne veut pas revivre ça. Il ne veut plus avoir peur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se lève. Sans s'en rendre compte il est seul. Pieds nus, au milieu du dortoir. Il entant une voix qui chuchote.

- Retourne te coucher ou tu vas tous nous mettre en danger !

Mais il ne veut pas. Il avance. Lentement. Mais il avance. A chaque seconde ses pas le conduisent un peu plus vers la porte derrière laquelle filtre une légère lumière.

Il est à présent dans le couloir. Sa main frôle le mur et il se dirige vers la pièce d'à côté. Celle du bureau. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il a le souffle coupé et les mains moites. Mais il veut avancer. Il veut y aller. Il veut voir ce qui se passe. Il ne veut plus être le spectateur de sa vie et attendre que les choses se fassent. Il ne peut pas arrêter le temps. Il a six ans et demi et se prend déjà pour un homme.

Il pousse le battant de bois laissé entrouvert et découvre le bureau sans dessus dessous. Un homme est là, il tient violement Zia par le bras et l'a allongée sur la table. Elle cri qu'il n'y a rien ici et qu'il doit partir. Le père Ignacio est allongé par terre. Inerte.

- Lâchez-là, il vient de crier mais ne s'en rappel pas. Ces mots viennent de sortir tous seuls du fond de son corps figé par la peur.

- Va-t-en Estêvão ! hurle Zia, retourne te coucher !

- Oui, retourne te coucher morveux, la petite dame et moi on va causer, dit l'homme qui la maintient clouée sur le bureau presque renversé.

- Non ! Tu vas la lâcher ! Tout de suite ! il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive mais en entendant ses propres mots sortir de sa bouche, tout à coup il n'a plus peur. Il se sent presque « serein » ?

- La ferme sale gosse, dégage ! A moins que tu ne veuille assister au spectacle…

Tout à coup une lueur malsaine brille au fond des yeux de l'homme et il se met à rire.

C'est à cet instant précis que le jeune Estêvão perd connaissance. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux Zia le tient dans ses bras et est en train de le bercer et appelant doucement son nom. Il entend la voix de ses camarades et sent l'odeur de tabac du père Ignacio. Ils sont tous là, autour de lui. Il ne sait plus trop bien. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Que font ses camarades et Zia autour de lui ?

Et puis, il a mal à la tête. Doucement Zia le relève. Il n'est pas dans son lit. Il est dans le bureau. Il se rappel. L'homme. Il a eu peur. Il y a eu une lumière violente et puis…plus rien.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demande-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a eu une lumière vive et l'homme s'est trouvé éjecté contre le mur. Il est mort, répondit Zia en jetant un regard pardessus son épaule pour contempler le cadavre enseveli sous un drap.

- C'est probablement une intervention de notre divin sauveur. C'est un miracle les enfants ! Vous entendez ? Un miracle, poursuit le père Ignacio. Le Christ notre sauveur nous a accordé un miracle !

- Un miracle, répéta Estêvão avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Un mois plus tard le « miracle de San Estéban » continuait d'alimenter la presse locale et les badauds affluaient toujours.

Mais l'homme que recevait aujourd'hui le père Ignacio n'avait rien de commun avec les autres. Celui-ci était un « étranger ». C'était un portugais qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et qui venait de traverser « la moitié du globe », comme il l'avait dit, pour venir voir le père. Tous les enfants s'étaient massés devant la fenêtre de la cour pour tenter d'apercevoir l'étranger et lui demander comment c'était l'avion. Zia avait bien tenté de les chasser mais la curiosité était toujours la plus forte. En plus l'homme parlait avec l'accent de ceux de la télévision. Et il était richement habillé. Avec des souliers et un pantalon neuf. C'est sûr qu'il voulait quelque chose. Déjà qu'on ne l'avait pas détroussé quand il était arrivé ici. Alors le mystère demeurait.

- Entre Estêvão, n'ai pas peur, lui dit chaleureusement le père Ignacio.

- Bonjour, salua poliment le garçonnet, comme on le lui avait appris.

- Bonjour Estêvão, le salua en retour l'étranger. Je m'appel Ernesto, et je suis venu pour te voir.

- Moi ? répondit-il surpris, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un enfant spécial, que tu as un don et que de là où je viens on peut t'aider à devenir quelqu'un de fort et d'important. Le père Ignacio est d'accord pour que tu m'accompagne, dit-il en contemplant le vieillard qui venait de glisser une grande enveloppe très épaisse dans le fond d'un tiroir.

Ici, tout ce monnayait et si les arguments du Chevalier de bronze n'avaient pas trouvé crédit auprès du père qui tenait pour manifestation divine les évènements de ce dernier mois, une « donation » de la part d'une obscure organisation avait tôt fait de le convaincre de laisser partir l'encombrant garçon. S'il voulait se payer un gosse de six ans qui en faisait déjà douze, très bien. De toute façon ils avaient besoin d'argent pour pouvoir nourrir tous les autres, alors. Et puis, avec un monsieur aussi présentable, il ne risquait rien non ? Là bas au moins il ne manquerait de rien, c'est sûr. Et puis, si le « petit » faisait l'affaire peut-être viendraient-ils en chercher d'autres ? Il faudrait qu'ils les rendent plus présentables avant de les lui montrer.

Ernesto le tira de ses pensées.

- Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Estêvão doit faire ses bagages maintenant. Il fit un signe à l'enfant pour qu'il sorte. Et puis je vous l'ai dit, mon père, je ne suis venu QUE pour cet enfant-ci. Parce qu'il est particulier pour nous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'organisation pour laquelle je travaille s'engage à vous fournir une petite rente sous forme de matériel, de livres, de nourriture et de vêtements pour votre orphelinat. Ernesto lu de la contrariété sur le visage du père, en plus du petit présent que nous venons de vous faire, naturellement, poursuivit-il en souriant.

OOooOO

- Hé ! Estêvão, c'est vrai que tu pars ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure. L'étranger il m'emmène avec lui, répondit l'enfant d'une voix mal assurée.

- Et vous aller où ?

- Je sais pas moi, mais je vais prendre l'avion !

- Ouahhh.

- Je vais peut-être dans son pays…

- Y parait qu'il t'a acheté, lança derrière eux Diego, leur « tortionnaire », et tu sais c'que ça veux dire…maintenant t'es sa femme…bon courage et fais attention quand tu t'assois, leur cria-t-il en riant et en s'éloignant.

- Laisse tombé Estêvão, c'est sûrement pas vrai, tu sais méchant comme il est il est prêt à raconter n'importe quoi…

- Oui. Sûrement. Bon bah j'dois préparer mes affaires.

Estêvão n'était pas très rassuré par cette nouvelle perspective de devoir suivre un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un pays dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. La dernière fois qu'un homme était venu pour « adopter » l'une des leur, la malheureuse s'était retrouvée enceinte quelques mois après seulement. Et puis il y avait tellement d'histoires qui courraient sur ce genre de « pratiques ». Des hommes qui venaient chercher des garçons comme lui, pour ensuite les mettre dans leurs lits, puis sur les trottoirs. Estêvão, fût soudain tenté de s'enfuir. Après tout ses paquets étaient prêts, la porte ouverte. Qui le retrouverait au milieu de ce labyrinthe de ruelles ? Un étranger ? Sûrement pas.

Mais au moment ou il voulu mettre son plan a exécution une voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il avait tord et qu'à cet homme il pourrait faire confiance. Confiance. C'est à peine s'il connaissait ce mot. Quelle était véritablement sa signification lorsque l'on avait grandi là où lui avait été élevé ? Hein ? Mais le doute s'empara de l'enfant et un sentiment étrange l'envahi. Il se retourna et sans savoir pourquoi il sourit à l'homme qui lui faisait à présent face et qui lui tendait la main.

C'est sous les quolibets de Diego et de ses acolytes qu'Estêvão quitta l'orphelinat « San Estéban » dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Le trajet jusqu'au cœur de la capital se fit calmement. L'homme était avenant avec lui. Il lui offrit des vêtements et des souliers neufs, au grand désarroi du jeune orphelin. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans un fast-food, ce qui fit le bonheur du petit brésilien qui ne connaissait l'enseigne que par les publicités vues sur la télé du père. Patiemment Ernesto répondit à chacune des questions d'Estêvão, sans détours et sans mensonges, et lui parla de la vie qui devrait devenir la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport et se présentèrent à l'hôtel. Lorsque Ernesto demanda une chambre le cœur de l'enfant se pinça un peu. Il déglutit difficilement. L'heure de vérité avait sonnée. Il allait enfin savoir où il avait mis les pieds et si l'adulte lui avait menti, ou pas.

C'est presque soulagé qu'il découvrit deux lits et totalement apaisé qu'il s'endormit. Demain il prendrait l'avion et partirait vers une autre vie. La vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait simplement attendre encore un peu que le temps fasse son œuvre et que le soleil se lève.

Dans l'avion qui survolait l'Atlantique, Ernesto continua de lui expliquer ce que l'on attendait de lui.

- Tu es voué à accomplir de grandes choses. Ce qui c'est passé à l'orphelinat, n'est pas l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ton œuvre à toi. C'est toi qui as mis votre agresseur hors d'état de nuire.

- Mais le père Ignacio il a dit…

- Oublie ce que le père t'as dit. Vois-tu mon garçon, je suis comme toi. Et là où nous allons il y aura d'autres enfants comme toi qui ont eux aussi réussi à canaliser l'énergie qui est en eux pour la concentrer en un seul point et la faire « exploser ».

Ce n'était pas toujours simple d'employer les mots qu'il fallait pour expliquer une chose aussi complexe que le cosmos à un enfant de cet âge. Les formateurs des plus jeunes avaient bien du mérite, du moins, c'est ce que pensa Ernesto à cet instant.

- Mais je me rappel pas.

- C'est normal, tu as du perdre connaissance. Mais là-bas il y aura des professeurs qui t'apprendront à maîtriser tout ça. Dit moi, Estêvão, de quel signe es-tu ?

- Brésilien.

- Non. Ernesto se mit à rire. Quand es-tu né ?

- Je sais pas.

- Evidement, je vais regarder sur ton certificat. Le saint de bronze fouilla un instant dans un dossier avant de tomber sur l'objet convoité. HA ! Tu es Taureau. J'aurais du m'en douter un peu...

- Et c'est bien ça ?

- Euh, oui. Ernesto semblait quelque peu déstabilisé par la question, enfin c'est ni bien ni mal, c'est juste pour savoir dans quelle « maison » tu te situes.

- Et toi t'habites où ?

- Moi ? « J'habite » la maison de la balance. Ça veut dire que je suis du signe de la balance, tout simplement, mais il existe un chevalier qui lui est LA Balance, tout comme il y a déjà un Bélier par exemple, et bientôt un Taureau.

- Je comprends rien à tes histoires. Alors je suis taureau ou pas ?

- C'est pas grave. Tu es taureau mais ça ne signifie pas que tu es LE Taureau.

- Estêvão le Taureau, ça sonne bien non ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'es peut-être pas LE Taureau. Et puis tu sais, tu changes de vie alors il faudra que tu changes de nom aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une tradition. Les enfants qui viennent de l'extérieur, comme toi, changent de nom car ils deviennent une autre personne. Mais tu as le temps pour ça.

- Toi aussi t'as changé de nom ?

- Oui, mois aussi

- Et c'est quoi mon nom à moi ?

- J'en sais rien, dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir. On avisera ensuite.

- Taurus !

- Non…je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié.

- J'en sais rien moi !

- Que dirais-tu d'Aldébaran ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- C'est le nom de l'étoile principale de ta constellation.

- C'est quoi la constellation ?

- Dans le ciel il y a des étoiles qui forment des « dessins » et une qui représente le taureau, il y en a beaucoup, une pour chaque signe astrologique, entre autre.

- Ha !...et Ernesto c'est une de la Balance ?

- Non, il se mit à rire, Ernesto c'était le prénom de mon grand père et c'est comme ça que j'ai voulu m'appeler. Mais si ce nom ne te plait pas tu peux en choisir un autre.

- Non c'est bon Aldébaran ça fait classe…

**Sanctuaire, Grèce, Décembre 1990.**

Lorsqu'Aldébaran franchit la porte du dortoir il ne put réprimer un sourire face aux mines de conspirateurs qu'affichaient ses camarades. Ils tramaient quelque chose, c'était sûr. Encore quelques pas et il put juger par lui-même de la surprise qu'ils lui réservaient. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais ses copains de chambre avaient réussit à se procurer un drapeau géant aux couleurs du Brésil. Comment avaient-ils su ? Et surtout avant lui, vers quelle destination le jeune apprenti allait s'envoler d'ici quelques jours.

Tous se réjouissaient pour le jeune brésilien qui rentrerait enfin chez lui pour parachever son entraînement. Tous, sauf lui. L'idée même de retourner dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître, donnait la nausée au malheureux garçon. Mais comment leur dire ? Comment exprimer à voix haute l'angoisse naissante qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'accomplir un tel périple ? Depuis le matin, où il avait appris la nouvelle, son esprit était embué par des flashs back et une irrépressible envie de fuir. Fuir. Loin, très loin du climat pesant, malsain et sadique qui avait régit son enfance. Fuir, pour ne plus se rappeler la tragédie qui l'avait conduit dans cet abominable orphelinat. Fuir pour s'envoler loin de son passé obscure et ténébreux dans le seul but de regagner la lumière du soleil de Grèce. Sa maison, sa famille. Le seul lieu où il se sentait bien, apaisé et heureux.

Aldébaran leur sourit et tenta de faire bonne figure en se montrant enjoué. Il ne devait pas montrer ses craintes. Il serait bientôt chevalier.

Dans l'avion qui survolait l'Atlantique il sentait les battements de son cœur qui s'égrenaient comme les secondes d'une pendule. D'ici quelques heures il retournerait à sa terre. Il retournerait au point de départ. Une nouvelle vie. Encore.

Au-dessus des nuages c'était l'inconnu qui s'offrait à lui. Que trouverait-il là-bas ? Son maître serait-il juste avec lui ? Les rumeurs qui parcouraient les dortoirs des novices racontaient parfois des choses terribles sur les entraînements de certains maîtres. On parlait souvent de souffrance de torture et même, parfois, de mort…Des histoires que les plus vieux servaient aux plus jeunes, mais ne dit-on pas que chaque légende contient une part de vérité ? Et puis, il y aurait probablement d'autres disciples comme lui. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Et s'il était le seul ? Seul avec un maître trop exigent, trop dur, trop strict ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ne valait mieux pas y penser. D'ici quelques heures il serait fixé. Il aviserait ensuite.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall d'arrivée il scruta anxieusement la masse hétéroclite qui s'y trouvait et remarqua un homme à l'écart. Il était très grand, musclé, à la peau hâlée et surtout à la mine patibulaire. Il s'avança vers lui quand soudain une voix retentie dans son dos.

- Par ici, mon garçon, je crois que tu te trompes de personne

La voix fluette appartenait à une femme noire qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Elle avait le regard fier, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon strict, une musculature fine qui laissait présager un entraînement quotidien et surtout, elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante. Vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur blanc elle marchait pieds nus.

Elle due lire la surprise sur le visage de l'apprenti envoyé par le Sanctuaire mais ne s'en formalisa d'aucune manière et enchaîna les présentations.

- Je suis Elnath, ton maître, désormais tu devras m'appeler maître et te plier à toutes mes règles, mêmes les plus farfelues. Je suis strictes, mais juste et je ne tolère pas qu'on remette, à un quelconque moment, mes paroles en questions. Je ne dis jamais les choses deux fois. Tu es prévenu pour le reste du temps que tu passeras ici, avec moi.

Interloqué par ce monologue quelque peu déstabilisant, Albébaran écarquilla les yeux sans trouver à répondre. Il n'en n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps puisque cette femme étrange reprit de plus belle a s'en encontre et lui emboîtant le pas vers l'extérieur du hall d'arrivée.

- Bon, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, ça c'est fait…Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu as une lettre pour moi.

- Heu…oui. Enfin je veux dire oui maître.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler maître tout le temps tu sais. Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui lancer. Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

- Albébaran

- Quoi ? Albébaran ? Elle venait soudainement de se figer et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux à la fois stupeur et colère. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? tu sais ce que représente ce nom au moins ? c'est pas croyable ! quel culot ! Non mais je rêve ! Aldébaran, rien que ça, l'étoile Alpha de la constellation du Taureau ! Et que dirait le Saint d'or du Taureau s'il savait ça hein ?

- Heu, je sais pas, j'y avais pas réfléchit…Je savais pas quand le saint de l'Ecu m'a aidé à choisir ce nom…

Elle stoppa net sa course et un rictus, qui ne présageait rien de bon, venait de se peindre sur ses minces lèvres, tendit que ses yeux se transformaient en deux fentes démoniaques.

- Le Saint de l'Ecu ? Va chercher tes bagages, j'ai un truc a faire, dit-elle d'une voix blanche

Tandis que le jeune Aldébaran récupérait son maigre paquetage, il scruta du coin de l'œil Elnath, partie d'un pas décidé vers les cabines téléphoniques. A cet instant précis il se dit qu'une bataille sanglante, dont il était le responsable, allait se jouer.

Docilement il s'approcha de son maître et ne put qu'intercepter les brides de conversations qu'elle hurlait au travers du malheureux combiné téléphonique et qui faisait tantôt sursauter les passants, tantôt s'attirer d'étranges regards.

- Et en plus ça te fait rire ? Crois-moi Ernesto, ça va pas se passer comme ça…C'est ça rigole, mais je vais te dire moi, c'est parce qu'en fait t'as jamais digéré le fait que MOI j'ai réussie là où toi t'as échoué…

Elle écoutait impatiemment les arguments de sa malheureuse victime tout en triturant les fils du combiné.

- Ha oui ? tu crois ça ? Et bien sûr vous avez du tous bien ricaner dans mon dos durant toutes ces années, quand je pense que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son nom ne figurait pas sur la missive qu'Alec m'a envoyé…Je vais te dire, vous me faites pitié, tous autant qu'vous êtes…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, signe qu'il y avait bien une personne au bout du fil qui tentait, presque vainement, d'en placer une.

- Mais je m' fous de savoir qu'il est trois du matin…Non mais franchement tu t'entends parler, espèce de chevalier de bronze de pacotille de mes deux…Ha elle est belle la chevalerie tiens !

Nouveaux silence qui apporta quelques secondes de calme dans le hall puis elle reprit de manière plus tempérée.

- Non, je reviens le mois prochain et j'te préviens tu m'dois un resto. Elle écouta attentivement son interlocuteur avant de rugir de nouveau, ils ont fait match nul ! t'avais dis si ils gagnent, là ils ont pas gagné donc en l'occurrence t'as perdu ! C'est tout !... ouiais c'est ça…Bon embrasse Théodora pour moi, et elle raccrocha, peut-être un peu trop violement, le combiné.

Dans un soupir d'exaspération elle se retourna pour faire face à un Aldébaran mortifié qui se sentait de plus en plus intrigué face à cette femme si …surprenante.

- Bon jeune homme, en avant ! la route est encore longue jusqu'au camps.

Cette fois la tension qui la dominait quelques secondes auparavant semblait soudain être retombée et il emboîta le pas à une Elnath de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même.

Mis mal à l'aise par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, Albébaran voulut réparer l'erreur dont il se trouvait être indirectement l'auteur et la malheureuse victime.

- Heu, si vous voulez, maître Elnath, je peux changer de nom, ça me pose pas de problème…Vous savez, je savais pas…

- Oh non ! lâcha-t-elle en levant la main, on va faire autrement, je vais faire de toi un grand chevalier qui fera honneur à la deuxième maison du zodiaque. Il suffit juste d'un peu d'entraînement et de temps pour que nous puissions faire la nique à cette sale bande de machos misogynes…Leçon numéro un : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

**Quatre ans plus tard, Brésil, 1994.**

La nuit venait de tomber sur le camp et un semblant de fraîcheur semblait prendre le pas sur la moiteur ambiante. Le « village » situé au cœur de la forêt, paraissait comme engourdi par cette atmosphère chaude presque palpable. Seul le crépitement du feu faisait écho aux bruits de la nuit qui commençait à s'installer.

Albébaran attisait le foyer et remuait de temps à autre un liquide verdâtre qui emplissait une marmite en terre cuite. Toutes ses pensées plongées vers demain…

- Tu devrais aller finir de préparer tes affaires Aldébaran, dit Elnath d'une voix lasse

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton anxieux.

- Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire tomber la fièvre, mais il a arrêté de délirer…C'est déjà bon signe.

Elle s'assit près de son disciple et empoigna à son tour un tisonnier avant de poursuivre : «

- Tu comprendras que vu les circonstances je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner demain. Je rédigerai une missive pour Saga et il trouvera bien quelqu'un pour me suppléer lors de la cérémonie.

- Il est hors de question que je parte demain !

- Oh, si crois-moi tu vas prendre ce putain d'avion pour recevoir cette putain d'armure…on a assez transpiré comme ça pour que tu l'obtiennes !

- Je ne partirais pas sachant qu'il est dans cet état…et par ma faute en plus…

- Par ta faute ? Par ta faute ? Mais tu crois quoi mon pauvre Aldé ? être le centre du monde ? Ce qui est arrivé est juste un…accident. Tu as réussi à t'élever au septième sens et pas lui. C'est tout.

- Oui, mais si… il meurt ?

- Et bien quoi ? ça changera quelque chose ? Qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive ne dépend pas de toi. Que tu restes ici, ou que tu partes pour ton investiture ne changera strictement rien à son état, mon p'tit bonhomme !

Aldébaran ne répliqua pas et se contenta de se servir un bol de l'étrange mixture qui flottait dans la marmite suspendue.

- Tu iras parce que tu dois y aller. Je veux que tu rentres par la grande porte et que tu leur montre à cette bande de …de… je veux que tu leur montre à quel point ils ont bien choisi ton nom…Ils vont moins s'marrer maintenant…Tu vois, j'aurais payé cher pour voir leurs têtes. Surtout celle d'Ernesto…remarque, il rigolait déjà moins la dernière fois qu'il est venu me rendre visite… Elle se tourna subitement vers lui et lui prit les mains et lui asséna sur un air mélodramatique, promet-moi de me raconter chaque détails de la cérémonie. Elle ficha son regard dans le sien, le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'ajouter, et si tu pouvais prendre quelques photos en plus…ce serait vraiment un beau cadeau que tu me ferais.

- C'est promis, jura le Taureau.

Après avoir passé quatre années au cœur de la forêt Amazonienne en compagnie de cette étrange femme Aldébaran ne pouvait plus être étonné de rien, ni d'aucun comportement. Il savait le sérieux de la requête et mènerait à bien sa toute première mission auprès de son maître. Mais avant ça il voulait savoir quelque chose.

- Elnath ? Tu te souviens du jour où je suis arrivé ?

- Comment l'oublier !

- Pourquoi tu t'es si violement emportée comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ? ça me parait évident, non ? Même si tes efforts ton amenés à pouvoir porter l'armure du Taureau, nous ne le savions pas encore à l'époque. Imagine qu'un autre aurait remporté cette satanée armure ? On aurait pas eu l'air cons tous les deux !

- Mais la vraie raison, c'est quoi ? Non, parce que j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il y a eu conspiration autour de mon baptême.

Elnath se mit à rire sans retenue devant la mine soupçonneuse de son ancien disciple.

- Très bien. Puisque tu veux vraiment tout savoir, et qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, je vais te raconter une histoire et ensuite, au dodo.

Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement autour du feu et se servit, à son tour, un bol de l'étrange mixture avant d'inspirer profondément.

- Lorsque j'étais une jeune apprentie, comme toi il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, les « choses » n'étaient pas si simples pour moi tu vois. Déjà j'étais une femme et en plus je ne faisais pas assez…comment dire ? _couleur locale_. Mon intégration parmi les autres disciples du Sanctuaire n'a pas toujours été simple. Tu imagines ? Une femme, plutôt fluette, noyée au milieu de machos baraqués, prétentieux et arrogants. Bref, personne n'aurait jamais parié une seule drachme sur moi. Je n'étais pas très résistante physiquement à tel point que j'ai souvent failli abandonner. Mais tu vois j'ai tenue le coup ! Lorsque je suis revenue de ma formation quatre ans après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, je portais sur le dos ton armure actuelle. Un peu avant la cérémonie Shion m'a demandé de changer de nom pour me conformer aux règles en vigueurs, je n'étais pas assez « grecque » à leur goût, enfin surtout à celui du conseil. Mais j'étais surtout une femme… Elle fit une pause en buvant une gorgée, avant de reprendre avec un sourire amère aux lèvres. Un jour, si ça continu comme ça ils nous demanderont même de nous faire greffer une paire de couille.

Aldébaran ne put empêcher un rire guttural de sortir de sa gorge. Depuis le temps il s'était fait à la personnalité quelque peu particulière de son maître et il semblait que plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'étonner venant de la part de ce petit bout de femme au caractère et à la langue bien aiguisée. Elle lui disait souvent :

- Tu vois, nous sommes comme les bovidés que tu vois dans les champs. Tant que tu les laisses brouter tranquillement tout va bien, mais si par malheur tu entres dans leurs enclos pour les asticoter alors ils chargent et ils ne lâchent jamais ! Il faut pas chercher un Taureau, si tu le cherches tu risques de te confronter à un lourd problème…crois-moi.

Et certaines personnes avaient sans doute pénétré cet enclos, déclanchant une fureur terrible chez la gardienne de la seconde maison.

- Tu vois, reprit-elle, je pensais que j'aurais pu conserver le nom que m'avais donné ma mère, mais sur l'instant j'en ai fais mon deuil et j'ai proposé le nom de l'étoile alpha de ma constellation, comme cela se fait d'ailleurs très souvent. Seulement voilà, ILS ont refusé, tout simplement, et Shion, ce vieux croûton, paix a son âme, m'a lui-même baptisée Elnath, en hommage à l'étoile bêta de la constellation dont je devenais quand même la gardienne, c'était sois disant plus _approprié_, plus _féminin_, comme si cela avait de l'importance…Bref, tu vois j'ai très mal vécu cette humiliation, j'avais l'amère impression de revenir quatre années auparavant et de finir toujours derrière les autres. Et tu sais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Moi je vais t'le dire, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont qu'une sale bande de machos misogynes. Ils ne supportaient pas qu'une femme puisse accéder à ce rang ! Voilà pourquoi ! Ils l'ont jamais digéré, mais aujourd'hui je passe les armes et t'as intérêt à être digne de mon enseignement sinon je reviendrais moi-même botté tes jolies pt'tites fesses bien potelées !

- Tu n'auras jamais à rougir de moi Elnath, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Je sais Aldé, je sais…mais tu vois, le pire qu'ils ont pu me faire c'est quand ils m'ont foutu à la retraite ! Tu crois qu'ils l'auraient fait si j'avais été un homme ? Sûrement pas, y'a qu'a regarder ce vieux chnoque de Dhokko, quand je pense que ce fossile est encore en activité…Ah, j'te dis, moi, faut pas qu'il y ait la guerre ! Elle porta de nouveau le breuvage à ses lèvres avant de s'étouffer dans un rire et de reprendre, remarque, jl'imagine bien en train d'affronter ses adversaires à coup de canne et de dentier !

- Pourquoi ? Il est si âgé que ça ?

Soudain, Elnath se ravisa et se tortilla maladroitement sur son banc.

- Heu, non pas vraiment… dit-elle en réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de lâcher d'une petite voix, il a 55 ans, puis elle se ressaisit, mais c'est pas une raison, ils m'ont bien mise au placard Moi ! et pourtant j'ai dix ans de moins que lui !

- Ca n'a peut-être pas de véritable rapport avec son âge, laissa échapper le jeune Taureau pour son plus grand malheur.

- Quoi ? Tu insinues quoi là ? s'emporta-t-elle violement

- Rien du tout, jamais je pourrais remettre en question tes capacités ou ta valeur, je veux seulement dire qu'il demeure toujours une sorte de voile mystérieux autour de l'attribution des armures. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit, durant ta génération vous n'étiez que cinq chevaliers d'or en fonction, et vous ne savez pas vraiment qu'est ce qui désigne le porteur.

- C'est le septième sens.

- Oui, ça je sais mais admet quand même qu'on ne comprend pas toujours tout…Il faut peut être prendre en considération d'autres éléments que nous ignorons…

- Tu penses que c'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'il y aurait un nouveau porteur qu'ils m'ont rencardée ?

- Je sais pas.

- Quand bien même, ce serait absurde, pourquoi anticiper la passation de pouvoir ? Et puis ça voudrait dire qu'ils lisent dans l'avenir…Remarque ce genre de choses ne m'étonnerait qu'a moitié, si t'avais connu Shion…toujours fourré avec Dhokko a parler par énigmes des « choses de la vie », jt'e jure de vraies caricatures tout droit sorties d'un film !

- J'aurais peut-être le loisir de le rencontrer.

- Sûrement s'il descend de sa montagne. Pour ma part ces dernières années je ne l'ai vu qu'en de très rares occasions, surtout depuis que ce Saga de malheur a prit le pouvoir dans le sang…Méfie toi de lui surtout…En fait, méfie –toi de tout le monde, dans ce panier de crabes qu'est le Sanctuaire tu ne sais jamais à qui tu as affaire. Fies-toi simplement à ton cœur et jamais à autre chose. Et, au passage, fait-moi plaisir, ne deviens jamais comme eux, dis-toi que tu n'es pas meilleur, ou plus puisant que le commun des mortels, tu es juste différent.

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir Elnath.

- Bien, je vais retourner voir comment il va et toi, fini de préparer tes affaires, ton vol est de bonne heure demain.

**Fin du Flash back. Retour chez Mü, Grèce, Avril 1998.**

- Aldébaran ? Aldébaran ?

- Heu oui, Mü, excuse-moi, je repensais à un truc.

- Ça avait l'air important, ton café doit même être froid à présent.

- Dis-moi, Mü, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on destitue certains chevaliers alors qu'ils n'ont même pas de successeur ?

- Pourquoi ? tu n'étais pas sérieux tout à l'heure lorsque tu parlais de prendre ta retraite pour devenir déménageur ? Et puis de toute façon, même si tu le voulais tu ne le pourrais pas, c'est le grand Pope qui décide de tout ça, du moins c'était encore le cas lorsque Shion dirigeait ce Sanctuaire, mais quand à savoir d'où leur vient la nature de cette décision, je t'avoue ne pas savoir, bien que je puisse me forger une petite idée sur la question.

- Non, parce que je pensais qu'une petite aide extérieure nous serait d'un grand secours, au cas où les choses tourneraient encore plus mal que ce qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- C'est une idée intéressante mais peu de chevaliers partent lorsqu'ils sont encore en pleine possession de leurs moyens. De plus, ceux qui ne choisissent pas d'œuvrer à l'extérieur pour le Sanctuaire refont leurs vies. Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse gagner auprès d'eux les renforts nécessaires.

- Tu sais, il suffit parfois d'une seule personne.

- C'est vrai. A qui penses-tu ? Parce que tu as une idée derrière la tête, je peux le voir à ta mine un peu trop réjouie à mon goût.

- Elnath.

- Elnath ? Ton maître ? Malgré tout le respect que je te dois, sans jamais remettre en doute les qualités de son enseignement je ne suis pas certain que son aide soit suffisante

- Elle a peut-être quitté notre ordre mais je suis certain qu'elle n'a rien perdu de sa puissance. Et puis, je peux te le dire à présent, elle était quand même l'ancien gardien de la seconde maison et…

- Comment ? Elnath ? tu…tu veux dire que ton maître était l'ancien chevalier du Taureau ? Mais…mais j'ai toujours entendu dire que le second gardien était un homme, et qui plus est à la stature imposante.

- Ha ! Les hommes de ce Sanctuaire ! tous machos et misogynes…

Note : Vous avez été nombreux à venir sur le blog de la fic et je vous en remercie. Cette semaine vous pourrez y retrouver, entre autre, un billet sur ce neuvième chapitre et un petit portrait de mon Elnath.

A bientôt et merci.

17


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : les personnages et une partie de la trame scénaristique sont tirés de l'œuvre originale de Kurumada !

Un grand merci à NewGaïa qui a de nouveau bêta-lu avec courage ce chapitre.

Pour les « points de détails » de ce chapitre et autres « babillages » je vous retrouve sur mon blog dont l'adresse est située sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

**Sanctuaire, Grèce, Avril 1998, Veille de la fuite des chevaliers de bronze.**

A l'ombre des larges colonnes qui ornaient le temple de la Vierge, deux silhouettes venaient rompre l'harmonie imposée par l'architecture hellénique bâtie en des temps immémoriaux.

Les temples, qui longeaient l'un des chemins peu usité menant au palais, n'étaient que rarement le théâtre de la vie humaine. Entretenus mais laissés déserts par l'absence de cultes dédiés aux douze olympiens, dont ils remplissaient autrefois la fonction, ils n'étaient à présent qu'une coquille symbolique vide de tous sens. Rarement les chevaliers qui avaient en charge ces « maisons » venaient investir les lieux. Parfois certains temples servaient de lieu de repos, de base d'entrainement, conservaient certains secrets, ou devenaient le lieu interdit que tous les novices voulaient approcher. Mais dans l'esprit les temples demeuraient sacré. Pour des raisons qui pouvaient différer suivant la culture et la croyance de chacun mais l'héritage d'un tel lieu pour un chevalier constituait un lien tangible avec cet autre monde auquel ils appartenait.

Quelle que fût la personnalité ou la confession du maître des lieux le temple demeurait un espace consacré. C'est ce que découvrirent, à leurs dépends, quelque années plus tôt certains jeunes gens lorsqu'ils voulurent, à la suite d'un pari stupide, braver l'interdit et venir visiter certains temples.

Le Cancer, tout juste promu, n'apprécia pas trop l'idée de devenir la cible de ces _morveux_ et eu tôt fait de tendre un piège à ces visiteurs nocturnes en culotte courte. Depuis, la légende raconte que ce _fou_ conserve sur les murs de son temple le visage découpé de ses trop nombreuses victimes et que son nom serait désormais « masque de mort ».

Mais s'il est un temple qui conserva sa fonction première, celle de lier les hommes aux Dieux, ce fût bien celui de la Vierge. Originellement dédié à Zeus, tout comme chaque temple l'était pour un Olympien différent, de lieu sacré voyait régulièrement son cœur empli de prière, mêmes si elles étaient désormais dédiées à un autre.

Tôt le matin Milo avait rejoint Shaka, comme il en avait à présent pris l'habitude. Ils ne se connaissaient que très peu mais appartenir à la même élite avait cette particularité de créer rapidement des liens, qu'ils soient emprunts d'amitié, de respect ou même d'animosité. Si la force de caractère était parfaitement déterminante pour accéder à ce grade elle avait le désagréable inconvénient de parfois créer des tensions entre toutes ces « fortes têtes ».

Pour l'heure le Scorpion et la Vierge apprenaient doucement à s'apprivoiser malgré les gouffres culturels qui les séparaient.

- Il est important que chacun accède à la sérénité pour faire de nous de meilleurs combattants, c'est pour cela que tu devrais aller le rejoindre et lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que j'lui en veux pas d'avoir tué l'un de mes meilleurs amis ?

- Par exemple, ce pourrait être un bon début. Ce pas en avant pourrait être bénéfique pour vous deux.

- Un bon début à la con oui !

- Mais un bon début quand même.

- J'vois pas pourquoi tu insistes comme ça ! J'le connais pas moi ce gosse.

- Oui, mais il était le disciple de Camus. Tu lui dois au moins ça.

- J'dois rien du tout ! A personne. Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter d'une voix éteinte, et surtout pas à Camus.

- Bon, conclu Shaka, je te laisse seul juge.

C'est d'un pas mal assuré que Milo franchit le jardinet qui marquait l'entrée du ressent domicile des nouveaux « héros » fraîchement promus chevaliers. Qu'allait-il y trouver ? Après tout il ne connaissait du jeune russe que ce que Camus avait bien voulu laisser filtrer, et il se dit à présent que ses renseignements étaient bien maigres. Tan pis ! Il improviserait. En frappant trois coups à la porte d'entrée il se demanda soudain ce qu'il faisait là. Après tout c'était bien le dernier lieu dans lequel il désirait se trouver et bien la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait rencontrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune japonais à la chevelure châtain ébouriffée. Zut ! Milo n'avait pas songé qu'il devrait d'abord passer par le « comité ».

- Salut Milo ! lâcha Seiya d'une voix toujours trop enjouée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es tout seul ? Ttu veux nous voir ? C'est à propos de demain soir ?

- Non ! Oui ! le coupa assez sèchement ce dernier.

Il passât rapidement une main sur son visage avant de demander si Hyoga était là.

- Hyooogaaa ! Hurla l'adolescent t'as d'la visite.

- Tu peux nous laisser, intima presque le scorpion sur un ton las en foudroyant le pauvre bougre du regard.

- Heu, oui, comme tu voudras, de toute façon je dois passer voir Aiolia.

Et sans demander son reste il disparut vers l'extérieur tout en laissant le huitième gardien entrer.

Bien qu'assez spartiate, l'habitation offrait un confort « moderne » et spacieux. Ces bâtisses, destinées à recevoir un maître avec plusieurs élèves en phase finale de leurs apprentissages marquaient une étape importante dans la vie d'un chevalier. Lorsque les enfants avaient fait leurs preuves ils quittaient leurs dortoirs pour emménager avec leur maîtres. Mais ces maisons étaient également réservées à l'accueille d'émissaires, de collaborateurs qui n'étaient pas affiliés directement au Sanctuaire, ou encore, en des temps reculés aux familles. C'est sur cette dernière remarque que Milo se dit que le Sanctuaire avait encore pris une mauvaise direction.

Le grec avait appréhendé la rencontre et voir le jeune homme blond juché en haut de l'escalier raviva un sentiment amer : celui de l'échec. De ne pas avoir pu prévoir, intervenir, empêcher tout ce qui était arrivé. Il fallait se contenir. Oublier les griefs et se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait faire ici. Et que venait-il faire au juste ? A cet instant précis la seule chose qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit était le meurtre…celui de Camus, bien sûr, mais surtout celui qu'il avait lui-même envie de commettre.

Hyoga descendit lentement les marches sans prononcer un seul mot. Le visage fermé et le regard éteint. Une main nonchalamment posée sur la rampe il semblait ne même pas voir l'homme qui se tenait droit devant lui et qui le dévisageait.

C'est une fois arrivé à sa hauteur qu'il leva ses yeux, toujours vides, vers lui.

Milo y lu une interrogation muette, à moins que cela lui paraisse tellement évident que le russe s'interroge de sa venue. Mais devant son visage, encore enfantin, ses joues encore un peu rebondi, l'impassibilité de ses traits il se sentit un instant désarmé. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?

- Je n'aurai pas du venir. Au revoir, lâcha-t-il brusquement avant de se retourner vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le blond dont le léger accent slave vint réchauffer quelque peu les oreilles du grec et qui eut pour conséquence de le stopper dans sa course.

C'est toujours figé, dos au jeune homme qu'il prêta attention à la suite des paroles lâchées toujours sur le même ton.

- Pour Camus, reprit-il, je suis désolé.

Milo senti sa gorge se serrer et il dut faire preuve de maîtrise pour lui répondre sur le ton le plus neutre possible. Il était un chevalier. Un guerrier. Pas un homme ordinaire qui devait s'apitoyer sur la perte de l'un de ses frères d'armes, même si celui-ci lui était proche. Surtout en pleine guerre. Il avait été formé à ça. La mort. Il devait souvent s'y confronter. C'était leurs destins à tous. La donner mais aussi la subir. Il le savait, Camus le savait et son apprenti aussi.

- Tu es désolé ? Désolé ? Et c'est tout ? s'emporta-t-il soudain. Il est mort et c'est de TA faute.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il l'avait lâché. C'était sorti tout seul. Comme ça, naturellement. Il venait de faire mal au jeune russe et ça lui faisait du bien. La parole, tel un aiguillon qui frappe en plein cœur. En pleine conscience.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

La question pris d'un seul coup tout son sens dans le cerveau du grec.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il en se retournant soudainement. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que Camus était mon ami. Parce que tu es son disciple, parce que… je sais pas moi ! Parce que tu l'as tué ?

Mais peut-être aussi parce que Shaka le lui avait demandé, il maudit soudainement la Vierge.

- En effet, j'ai tué mon maître et ami. J'en suis désolé. Sincèrement. Mais si tu viens pour que j'implore ton pardon ou même pour te venger, tu fais fausse route et je pense que tu es venu ici pour rien.

- Non, attends. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Mais tu le penses n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je le pense, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu pour toi…enfin je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, Camus était mon ami. Et le tiens aussi. Tu es encore jeune et j'imagine que cette, comment dire ? première « expérience » dans notre « monde » doit être dure à gérer.

- J'y ai été préparé.

- Non, Hyoga on n'est pas préparé à ça. Personne ne l'est. On doit juste prendre ça en pleine figure et faire avec. Tu as beau dire que tu n'es pas coupable mais c'est bien ce que tu ressens non ? De la culpabilité. Mais tu feras avec, le seul truc c'est de ne pas devenir dingue après. C'est tout. Et de savoir pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais. Pourquoi tu luttes, pourquoi tu te bats, pourquoi tu enlèves la vie. On est tous des assassins en puissance. On est né pour ça. Le tout est en fait une histoire de point de vu. Enlever une vie pour en sauver d'autres. Tu as fais ce que tu as fais parce que tu pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Que c'était la seule solution. Parce Camus a fait d'autres choix. Il a provoqué le destin et choisi sa mort. Je ne dirai pas que tu y es pour rien, mais les choses sont parfois inévitables. En choisissant son camp il a marqué à jamais son destin.

- Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça. Répliqua-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Viens, allons dehors.

Et le Cygne entraîna le scorpion loin de la bâtisse, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Curieusement Milo resta silencieux et suivi sans émettre aucune forme de résistance le benjamin. Plus il observait le russe et plus il le trouvait étrange. Il semblait vivre enfermé dans un autre monde. Un monde où rien ne pourrait l'atteindre et pourtant on avait l'impression qu'il était toujours, paradoxalement, à fleur de peau. Un hypersensible dissimulé derrière une armure. Voilà l'image que le grec se forgea. Quelque part il lui rappelait Camus. Enfant introverti et timide il était devenu distant et secret. Le calme et le silence semblaient être les points fondamentaux qui qualifiaient ces deux chevaliers des glaces. Ils semblaient si différents mais se ressemblaient à la fois tellement.

- Tu as dis que Camus était ton ami. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois j'ignorais jusqu'à ton existence et ton nom. Et lui ? il t'as déjà parlé de moi ? demanda-t-il en levant son regard glacé vers les orbes brûlantes de son vis à vis.

- En quelque sorte oui.

- Et que t'a-t-il raconté ?

- A vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi. Et à Cristal et Isaak aussi, poursuivit-il. Lorsqu'il parlait de vous, j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de, comment dire, de sa « famille », si tant est que ce mot puisse posséder toute la valeur qu'on veut bien lui accorder.

- De sa _famille_ ? le blond soupira de lassitude.

Famille. Voilà un mot qui pouvait le ramener vers un passé qui lui semblait soudainement si lointain. Il ressenti un bref instant la chaleur de leur grande maison, là-bas, au milieu de la forêt, loin du Sanctuaire, loin du monde. Famille. Ce mot ne représentait qu'un concept aux yeux des orphelins qu'ils étaient. Et pourtant, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le russe comprit ce qu'il avait vraiment perdu. Il n'avait jamais totalement réussi à mettre un mot sur la souffrance qu'il ressentait par la perte de ses maîtres et de son frère d'arme. Par la bouche de Milo il ressentit toute l'horreur de cet abandon. Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait orphelin. C'était ça que pleurait en silence Hyoga. Le deuil de sa famille.

- Hyoga, La voix de Milo berça lentement le jeune homme vers la réalité. Camus a fait un choix. Son choix. Tu a fais ce que tu devais faire. Ce que tu croyais être juste.

- Non ! le coupa celui-ci. Ce n'est pas ça. Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il ne s'est pas opposé à Athénaïs. Tu dis que tu connaissais Camus, mais tu ne savais rien de lui, s'emporta-t-il, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! C'est LUI qui m'a envoyé au Japon, non pas pour l'éliminer comme vous le croyez tous, mais au contraire pour l'aider. C'est LUI qui m'a demandé de la protéger. A aucun moment il n'a voulu sa mort. Camus se fichait totalement de ce jeu de pouvoir et de savoir qui serait le nouveau petit chef en titre du Sanctuaire. Je crois bien que c'est là, précisément, que tout le monde se trompe, et c'est bien ça qui me montre à quel point tout le monde, ici, ignorait QUI il était vraiment.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que ce n'est pas de ta propre initiative que tu as rallié la cause d'Athénaïs ? Que c'est Camus qui t'a demandé de l'aider ? S'il savait où elle se trouvait, et s'il voulait aller dans le sens de l'héritière pourquoi t'avoir barré le chemin ? Pourquoi nous avoir dit qu'il t'envoyait pour l'éliminer et prendre le risque de nous tourner le dos ? Mais surtout pourquoi vous êtes-vous affronté à mort ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je suis désolé, conclut-il en se détournant et en amorçant un pas vers le chemin de la maison.

- Ohhh non, c'est trop facile ! intervint brusquement Milo en lui barrant le passage. Tu as commencé, tu finis ! Je veux savoir. Je veux TOUT savoir.

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, crachat presque le slave.

- Je ne cherche pas à t'impressionner, temporisa celui-ci. C'est juste que…Il hésita un instant et senti une douleur vive s'emparer de lui. C'est jusque que, je crois, je crois que j'ai besoin de réponses.

- De réponses ?

Hyoga fût surpris par le ton et l'expression de détresse qu'il put lire dans le regard de Milo. Envolé cette attitude sûre et presque arrogante qu'il avait jusqu'alors pu voir chez son aîné. Il senti que le mot « amitié » que le huitième gardien avait employé était sincère.

- Tu ne me plais pas, Milo, reprit-il après un court silence qui lui avait permis de mesurer toute l'ampleur de la situation. Toutefois, tu dis avoir été l'ami de Camus, et moi aussi j'ai besoin de réponses. De beaucoup de réponses, alors je vais te dire ce que je n'ai confié à personne.

Hyoga entraîna Milo encore un peu plus loin et s'assis sur un large rocher recouvert d'une fine pellicule de mousse desséchée. Au loin on pouvait sentir les embruns de la mer. Le vent emportait avec lui les paroles d'un secret. Un secret que les deux hommes garderaient précieusement. C'est comme ça que l'élève rapporta les dernières paroles échangées avec son maître, ses derniers gestes, ses dernières recommandations, et son dernier enseignement.

Milo écouta attentivement cette voix encore jeune empreinte d'un accent lointain. Il interpréta les silences et les mots. Au final les deux hommes n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses sur le geste du français, mais, peut-être un peu d'apaisement de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seul à le pleurer.

**Le lendemain**

- Aiolia, il est déjà 21heures, il faut y aller maintenant

- Non, Milo, attendons encore un peu, elle va arriver

- Marine devait nous rejoindre il y plus d'une heure maintenant, on ne peut plus attendre, tenta de le résonner Aldébaran

- Non, Marine doit partir avec eux maintenant, sinon elle ne pourra plus le faire après.

- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea le Taureau

Aiolia échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Milo.

- On va la chercher, lança soudain le scorpion

- C'est impossible, les autres nous attendent déjà, poursuivit le brésilien

- Partez devant on vous rejoint, finit par conclure le Lion.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais si l'on attend trop on va rater le changement de garde et après ce sera trop tard. N'oubliez pas que nos contacts sur le continent ne nous attendront pas et ne reviendront pas. C'est ce soir ou jamais, alors ne faite pas tout foirer ! lâcha Aldébaran en tournant les talons.

Les deux hommes attendirent quelques minutes en silence, le regard rivé sur l'horizon désespérément vide de toute silhouette familière.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda Milo.

- Comme t'as dis, on y va.

La traversée du camp fut périlleuse. Si les deux hommes étaient surpris ici, alors qu'ils étaient sensés garder la frontière ouest, tout le plan tomberait à l'eau, pas seulement celui de l'évasion des jeunes chevaliers, mais également la « conspiration » qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point. Le conseil ne ferait plus que se méfier, ils les emprisonneraient pour « traîtrise ».

En traversant cette zone interdite, Milo pensa qu'ils étaient en train de remettre leur destin entre les mains de Kanon. Ce traître. Mü devait avoir perdu la raison pour avoir écouté le Gémeau et s'être soumis à son idée. Ou alors Mü détenait des informations que eux n'avaient pas. Ou encore, Mü était de mèche avec Kanon, ou…Et puis zut ! il devait arrêter de cogiter sinon il deviendrait encore plus méfiant et « parano » que son ami le Lion. Et puis si Aiolia avait fait confiance à Kanon, cela voulait peut-être dire que tout le monde pouvait le faire. Personne dans ce Sanctuaire n'émettait plus de réserve sur n'importe quoi qu'Aiolia. C'est vrai que Mü avait eu certaines difficultés à faire entendre raison à son homologue grec, après tout Kanon était l'homme en qui personne ne devait avoir confiance. Mais les paroles sages du premier gardien avaient portés leurs fruits, et ce soir ils jouaient tous très gros.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vu de la maison de Marine. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Non ! une légère lueur brillait à l'intérieur. La salle de bain. En silence, les deux hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'habitation qui semblait déserte, tandis qu'Aiolia passa sa main sur une inscription fraîchement gravée sur la porte d'entrée.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et tendit que du menton Aiolia désignait la porte et les fenêtres à « garder », il se glissa silencieusement vers l'ouverture de la salle de bain laissée entrebâillée et d'où s'échappait un filet de lumière.

- MERDE Milo viens vite, cria Aiolia

Lorsque son ami entra à son tour dans la salle de bain le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit frémir. Marine était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, baignant dans une mare de sang et de vomi, et l'odeur nauséabonde qui le saisit lui porta l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

- Putain ! mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?, dit-il en se penchant à son tour sur la femme.

- Je ne sais pas, aide-moi à la soulever on va l'amener jusqu'à son lit.

Ils étendirent la japonaise sur sa couche et Aiolia commença à lui ôter ses vêtements souillés.

- Va dans la salle de bain et prends-moi des serviettes imbibées d'eau chaude.

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle fait une hémorragie. Peut-être une fausse couche.

En silence le Scorpion s'éclipsa pudiquement afin de laisser son ami soigner la jeune femme. Une fausse, couche, manquait plus que ça au tableau, et Marine qui n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience. Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée là ? A en juger par la marque sur son crâne et le sang séché, elle avait du perdre subitement connaissance depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Marine était un chevalier résistant et aguerri. Une attaque ? Peut-être. Pour l'instant le huitième gardien s'évertuait à faire disparaître toutes les traces sur le sol, tandis qu'Aiolia tentait de contenir le sang qui continuait de se vider de sa compagne.

Les secondes paraissaient être des heures. L'attente, l'incertitude, l'angoisse. Que fallait-il faire ?

- On va l'emmener avec nous, je ne peux rien faire ici, dit d'un seul coup le Lion. Je sais que c'est risqué mais il est hors de question qu'on la laisse là.

- Elle a besoins de soin, Aiolia, tenta de le raisonner son ami. Ce n'est peut-être pas recommandé de la bouger dans son état, et surtout pas de lui faire prendre la fuite. Il faut mieux l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Pas question, elle part avec nous, je suis sûr qu'elle y sera plus en sécurité.

- Aiolia, par pitié, soit raisonnable, regarde-là, elle est blanche comme la mort. Les fausses couches ça arrive.

- Oui, ici ça arrive même trop souvent si tu veux mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu crois, tu crois que c'est elle qui, qui.

- Non ! sûrement pas, on a bien du l'y aider si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu t'avances un peu vite non ?

- Tu as vu l'inscription sur sa porte ?

- Non ?

_- La putain du Lion_, voilà ce qu'ils ont gravé. Voilà comment ils l'appellent : _la putain du Lion_. C'est tout sauf une coïncidence. Ils ont voulu la tuer. Il faut l'emmener au plus vite.

- OK, tu la portes, je passe devant en éclaireur.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la demeure du Bélier.

- Alors ?, demanda anxieux le cinquième gardien, à son ami Mü.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle n'a pas totalement reprit connaissance. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?

- On l'a trouvée étendue sur le sol comme ça, on n'en sait pas plus.

- Aiolia viens, il faut que je te parle, dit Mü en lui saisissant le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart. Dis-moi, est-ce que Marine t'a parlé récemment, est-ce qu'elle montrait certains… symptômes.

- Elle était enceinte si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Hum, rétorqua-t-il en se caressant le menton, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Je crois qu'elle a été empoisonnée et que c'est ce qui a provoqué la fausse couche.

- Empoisonnée ?

- Oui elle en présente toutes les caractéristiques. Ses ongles et ses lèvres bleuies, les vomissements et les saignements en sont quelques preuves. De plus, il m'a déjà été rapporté par Andros ces symptômes chez d'autres femmes chevaliers qui ont également fait des « fausses couches ».

- Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Le mieux serait de la garder ici quelques temps.

- Impossible, si elle ne part pas maintenant elle ne pourra plus le faire après et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici. Le camp est devenu trop dangereux et nous ne pourrons pas la cacher ici indéfiniment.

- Je comprends. Je lui ai donné une sorte d'antipoison et je ne sais pas exactement quel effet il aura sur elle. Si les autres l'emmènent ce soir ils devront la conduire dans une clinique pour lui administrer les soins nécessaires. Je ne pense pas que la transporter aggravera son cas, il faut juste espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas une mauvaise réaction pendant le transport.

- Je prends le risque.

Le regard que jeta Aiolia sur son homologue ne laissait plus de place au doute. Le jeune homme venait de prendre une décision et rien ne l'en ferait désormais dévier.

- Très bien, emmenez-là. Je vais préparer une drogue que Shaka m'a donné. Si jamais elle recommence à vomir ou à saigner les jeunes bronzes devront la lui donner.

- Merci Mü.

Mü ne répondit pas et retourna auprès de Marine. Le voyage allait être long, très long, surtout pour la jeune femme.

Une demi-heure plus tard Aiolia arriva au point de rendez-vous, portant Marine à demie consciente, dans ses bras.

- Aiolia ? Mais, qu'est-ce que ? Qui est-ce ? demanda immédiatement Seiya à l'approche du grec.

- Je vous confie Marine, surtout à toi Seiya.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant vous devez partir sur le champ, je dois reprendre mon tour de garde et mettre les derniers détails du plan en place. Amener là à la clinique Nord et donnez cette lettre au professeur Hermann. Attention, à personne d'autre et demandez-le de ma part, il comprendra, mais ne demander QUE lui et, surtout ne vous faites pas remarquer. Non ! Attends, c'est Hyoga qui va y aller.

A la prononciation de son prénom l'intéressé se retourna lentement vers ses deux homologues.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Oui, pourquoi lui ?, s'étrangla presque le japonais.

- Il se fera moins remarquer

- He ! je sais être discret. Tu te prends pour qui Aiolia ?

- La ferme, ça n'a rien a voir avec ton attitude, espèce d'idiot, regarde-le, dit-il en désignant du menton le jeune russe. Blond, les yeux bleus, c'est moins voyant qu'un ado bridé.

- Qu'un ados ? pourquoi il fait pas ados lui ?

- C'est bon, j'irai et je saurai passer inaperçu, trancha Hyoga en s'approchant et mettant ainsi fin à une discussion parfaitement inutile. Je m'occuperai d'elle, je te le promets, finit-il par dire en fixant Aiolia droit dans les yeux.

Ce regard glacé, dans lequel il pouvait y lire toute la détermination et l'assurance du jeune homme rassura quelques peu le grec. Ces quatre-là avaient beau être jeunes ils venaient de faire leurs preuves et c'est peut être à cet instant qu'il comprit, sans doute un peu tard, qu'ils étaient leurs égaux, leurs pairs.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de deviser plus longtemps lorsque tous ressentir le cosmos du Scorpion poindre au loin. Une attaque du huitième gardien venait d'être lancée. La phase cruciale du plan commençait.

- Partez vite, dit subitement Aiolia en confiant Marine à Seiya. Je dois rejoindre Milo.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent le Lion disparu et cinq silhouettes prenaient place à bord d'une légère embarcation conduite par un homme mystérieux encapuchonné dans une longue tunique.

Aiolia rejoint rapidement Milo qui continuait de lancer vers la mer des Scarlett needdle tout en criant des ordres aux autres chevaliers présents. Un rapide coups d'œil à son ami lui donna le signal et sans en demander plus le Lion fit jaillir un lighting plasma vers une masse dissimulée au sol. Les troupes accouraient de toutes parts, guidées par Kanon.

- On les a eu ces traîtres ! exulta le huitième gardien. Regarder, l'embarcation a chavirée ! Allez repêcher les corps, dépêchez-vous avant qu'ils ne coulent.

- Il y en a un ici, dit une voix ! Hum !, il est pas beau à voir.

Les hommes s'approchèrent pour découvrir une masse ensanglantée, totalement disloquée. Une large ouverture au niveau de, ce que l'on devinait avoir été l'abdomen, laissait s'échapper les organes de la malheureuse victime qui avait autrefois été un homme. Dans la peine ombre on ne distinguait, à vrai dire pas grand-chose. Le visage et le corps démembré et en partie consumé laissaient filtrer une odeur nauséabonde de sang et de peau brûlée.

- Mais bon dieu ! dépêchez-vous de me ramener les corps de ces ordures ! Il va falloir que j'y aille moi-même ou quoi ? Si vous ne me les ramener pas sur le champ vous irez bientôt les rejoindre. Et c'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse, exulta une nouvelle fois le Scorpion.

Les pauvres soldats se jetèrent sans retenue dans la mer obscure et restèrent des heures à plonger, pour tenter, en vain de ramener un corps. A défaut ils ne purent remonter qu'un bras, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Au palais, sous les yeux de Nikandros, Milo exultait.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable ! Des incapables inutiles ! Des poids morts pour notre ordre ! Un bras. Un bras, c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- Mais, seigneur, l'obscurité

- Silence ! le coupa le Scorpion en se retournant vers l'homme qui avait osé ouvrir la bouche. Tu l'ouvres encore une fois et je te promets que ce sera la dernière. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de ce dernier, affichant un regard de folie et lui susurra : Et tu sais à quel point je tiens promesse, hein Marius ?

L'autre blêmit à l'évocation d'un mauvais souvenir, avant d'acquiescer.

- ça suffit Milo ! intervint Nikandros en mettant fin à l'échange. Laissez-nous maintenant !

Tous les gardes quittèrent la pièce sans demander leurs restes tandis que les autres prirent place autour de la table.

- Vous aussi, intima une nouvelle fois le nouveau régent du Sanctuaire, en désignant les deux saints d'argent présents. Bien. Je veux un rapport détaillé. Kanon ?

- Oui ? l'homme concerné, resté en retrait fit un pas en avant et vint se joindre à la « table ronde », prenant place entre ses « camarades » et leur nouveau représentant. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre Athénaïs ? dit-il sur un ton calme et sûr.

- Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas la déranger pour des futilités pareilles. Et puis, surenchéri(t) Nikandros, savoir que ces petits protégés ont tenté de fuir risquerait de troubler son sommeil. Laissons-la plutôt continuer à faire de jolis rêves, poursuivit-il sur un ton plus que sarcastique.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. Alors, par où commencer ?... Ha oui ! il y a deux jours j'ai eu vent, par une source « anonyme » d'une histoire dans laquelle certaines personnes cherchaient à se procurer une barque. Après m'être assuré du fondement de ce « bruit » je ne les aie plus lâché des yeux. Ils ont toutefois réussi à tromper ma vigilance tout à l'heure, mais Shaka les a débusqué sur la rive Ouest, du côté de la jetée des oliviers. Ils ont alors, semble-t-il, tenté de fuir vers la crique des nymphes, où, apparemment, une autre embarcation les attendait. Avaient-ils prévu un plan de secours ? Ou était-ce une diversion, le résultat est qu'ils sont, comme qui dirait, tombé sur un os : Milo et Aiolia. Le reste de l'histoire tu la connais : un corps, enfin du moins ce qu'il en reste après avoir reçut l'attaque du Lion, et un bras, conclu-t-il dans un rire sournois

- Ça te fait rire ? Répliqua aussi sec Milo. Non, vraiment ça te fait rire Kanon ?

- Calme-toi, l'apostropha Mü, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Les corps referont surface au plus tard demain.

- Hum, s'ils ne sont pas dévorés par les poissons d'ici là, intervint Aldébaran.

- Y'a pas de piranhas en Méditerranée, lui soufflât gentiment Aiolia. Si les poissons s'attaquent à leurs cadavres nous pourront toujours les identifier.

- En parlant d'identification, qui est celui qui n'a pas eu le temps de monter à bord, demanda Nikandros

- C'est le plus jeune. Shun d'Andromède, l'élève d'Albior, le traitre qui a fuit avec ses disciples.

- En es-tu certain Aiolia ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, je sais encore qui je tue.

- Bien, et pour …le reste ?demanda-t-il en se référent au bras déchiqueté.

- D'après le bandage qu'il portait je dirais le disciple de Camus, s'aventura Shaka, demeuré muet et impassible jusqu'à présent. De plus, il porte une blessure récente que j'avais déjà vue par le passé.

- Kanon ? interrogea Nikandros, tu confirmes ?

- Je confirme en effet.

- Bien, reste les deux autres. Je veux leurs cadavres, demain avant le crépuscule.

Nikandros se leva, marquant la fin de la discussion, devant l'aube naissance.

OOooOO

Sur la frêle embarcation un silence morbide régnait. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il ne ferait jour que dans quelques heures. Le mystérieux navigateur ne s'était pas retourné depuis leur départ et n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Après moins d'une heure de navigation ils aperçurent la côte et la liberté qui allait avec.

Toujours en silence ils accostèrent et furent prit en charge par une vieille femme. De taille moyenne, les cheveux coiffés en chignon, elle leurs remis une enveloppe qui contenait de nouveaux papiers d'identité, ainsi qu'une certaine somme d'argent et divers billets d'avion. Aucun ne se rendraient directement vers leur destination, mieux valait transiter par différents pays afin de brouiller les pistes, au cas ou. Restait le problème Marine.

Dès qu'ils le purent chacun s'attela à une nouvelle tâche. Shiryu chercha un hôtel « tranquille » dans le quartier touristique ou élisaient habituellement domicile les chinois en villégiature. Ils passeraient ainsi inaperçu. Et puis, Athènes toute proche était assez vaste pour pouvoir se cacher un certain temps. Rapidement Hyoga parti seul en taxi avec Marine, toujours à demi consciente, dans ses bras.

Bien que n'ayant jamais rencontré le chevalier d'argent, le jeune homme avait le sentiment de la connaître un peu, par les récits qu'en faisait souvent son ami japonais. Tout comme lui-même avait été attaché à Camus, Seiya aimait Marine. Il comprenait pourquoi. Amené du Japon alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans, il avait du se sentir moins seul et moins perdu avec la japonaise. Elle était un peu son pays, sa famille. Cela avait du être moins dur pour lui, du moins c'est ce que ressentit le russe en se remémorant sa douloureuse expérience lorsque, lui-même avait « atterrit » dans le pays du soleil levant. Seul, sans personne qui puisse le comprendre, et le « reconnaître ».

- Vous êtes arrivé. Ça fait 20 400 Drachme.

- Tenez, lui dit Hyoga en lui tendant l'argent, et gardez la monnaie.

- Vous voulez de l'aide pour porter la petite dame ?

- Non merci, ça ira, attendez juste quelques secondes je vais demander un fauteuil roulant.

Il disparut pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, flanqué d'une infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda immédiatement la jeune femme.

- Elle a fait un malaise. Elle est suivie de très près par le professeur Hermann, je l'ai eu au téléphone et il m'a dit de le prévenir immédiatement de notre arrivé.

- Hermann ? mais il n'est pas de garde cette nuit.

- Et bien passez-le moi au téléphone, dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers le bureau des admissions.

- Mais, c'est que, tenta la femme en blanc

- Faites ce que je vous dis, c'est lui qui m'a dit de le prévenir.

- Très bien.

Alors qu'elle se saisissait du téléphone et qu'elle composait le numéro de son portable, Hyoga lui prit gentiment le combiné des mains en lui lançant un sourire pour la remercier.

- Professeur Hermann ? C'est Hyoga à l'appareil.

_- Hyoga ?_,répondit le vieil homme totalement surpris

- Oui, je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais nous sommes arrivé à l'hôpital avec ma femme et je vous appelle comme prévu

_- Mais qui êtes-vous ?Vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous devez faire erreur jeune homme_

- Non, Aiolia n'est pas avec nous, il a eu un empêchement, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

_- Aiolia ?, j'arrive tout de suite. Il y a une infirmière ou quelqu'un à côté de vous ?_

- Tout à fait.

_- Bien passez la moi._

- Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit Hyoga en tendant le combiné à l'infirmière qui n'avait pas bougée ni perdu une miette de la conversation.

- Allo ? professeur ? c'est Mirna à l'appareil.

_- Mirna, mon pt'it, installez mon ami et sa compagne dans une chambre au quatrième, nous ferons les admissions après mon arrivée, demain matin. Inutile de prévenir le médecin de garde, ce sont mes patients._

- Très bien professeur.

Hyoga trouvait qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et les minutes à attendre semblaient être des heures. Qu'était-il arrivé à Marine. Que ce passait-il au juste ? Aiolia n'avait rien dit sur son état. Avait-elle subie une attaque ? Leurs plans avaient-ils été dévoilés ? Et que c'était-il passé depuis leurs départs. La stratégie avait-elle fonctionnée ?

La semaine précédente ils avaient, avec une aide extérieur, subtilisé le corps d'un pêcheur de Rodorio qui venait de succomber. Hyoga avait conservé le cadavre intact qu'il avait ensuite démembré. Le plan était simple : faire croire qu'ils avaient été rattrapé, avec un cadavre très amoché par une attaque du Lion et un bras sur lequel on avait fait une large entaille, devrait suffire pour endormir quelque peu la méfiance de la tête du Sanctuaire. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Il aurait fallut au moins quatre cadavres, pour cinq disparu. Il fallait espérer que Nikandros se laisserait berner par ce piège assez grossier. Après leur débarquement, Shun lui avait dit qu'il avait aperçu le « passeur » chargé de gros sacs à bord de la barque. Etait-ce de nouveaux corps, ou seulement le ravitaillement qu'il devait amener jusqu'à l'île maudite ?

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'apparition du professeur.

L'homme, qui paraissait avoir 70 ans l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau.

- Entre Hyoga, lui dit-il en le laissant passer devant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Je n'ai plus de contacts depuis 3 mois au moins.

- Comment va-t-elle, s'enquit Hyoga sans se préoccuper de la question posée.

- Elle va bien. Son état s'est stabilisé probablement grâce à l'antipoison que lui a administré ton ami, mais elle devra rester ici quelques jours au moins. J'attends encore d'autres analyses, et si mon diagnostique est juste je vais devoir l'opérer d'ici cet après-midi. J'ai une question à te poser est-ce qu'elle est ta compagne ?

- Non, c'est compliqué, je ne la connais même pas vraiment.

- Je vois, maintenant je veux savoir.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux.

- Bien, nous aurions peut-être du commencer par le commencement. Je suis Hermann Lutz, comme tu t'en doutes je ne suis pas grec, et la raison de ma présence dans ce pays est probablement la même que la tienne, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me permets de te tutoyer. Il y a longtemps j'étais le chevalier d'argent de l'Eridan. Et aujourd'hui je suis comme qui dirait à la retraite. Saga fait souvent appel à moi pour certaines questions délicates qui nécessitent la plus grande discrétion. J'aimerais maintenant savoir a qui j'ai à faire et que deviens notre grand pope.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire quant au silence du Sanctuaire, et je préfère conserver mon identité et celle de Marine secrète. Je suis désolé.

- Très bien, je te comprends parfaitement, et puis, je ne suis plus de la partie maintenant, dit-il dans un rire. Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion. Désormais je ne suis plus là que pour soigner, et les affaires du Sanctuaire, ne me regardent plus.


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : les personnages et une partie de la trame scénaristique sont tirés de l'œuvre originale de Kurumada !

Un grand merci à NewGaïa qui a fait bien plus que bêta-lire ce chapitre.

Pour les « points de détails » de ce chapitre et autres « babillages » je vous retrouve sur mon blog dont l'adresse est située sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

**Avril 1998. Deux jours plus tard dans une clinique d'Athènes.**

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre Marine pouvait admirer la ville baignée dans une lumière éclatante. Tout, ici, paraissait serein. Elle n'avait vue personne depuis que Hyoga l'avait conduit dans cet hôpital trois jours auparavant. Le réveil avait été difficile et l'intervention encore plus. Oh, rien de bien méchant en soi, mais l'impact psychologique de cet acte, qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure, laisserait irrémédiablement des séquelles. A présent elle n'était plus une femme. Du moins elle ne se sentait plus comme telle. Le poison avait bien fait son œuvre et au-delà d'avoir mis sa vie en danger et de lui avoir fait perdre son enfant il avait commis des dommages irrémédiables qui la rendraient à jamais stérile.

Machinalement elle passa sa main sur son ventre qui ne s'arrondirait jamais. Elle sourit de lassitude. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle regretterait cet état elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle était un chevalier, pas seulement « désigné » mais voulu également. Les épreuves traversées avaient été dures pour en arriver là. Elle avait dû se battre de toutes ses forces et renoncer à une part d'elle même pour réussir à intégrer ce cercle aussi fermé. Il ne fallait pas seulement « pouvoir » être chevalier il fallait surtout le « vouloir ». Et pour une femme cela signifiait être l'égal d'un homme. Ne pas porter la vie. Et pourtant, certaines le faisaient, renonçant à leur grade, pour élever des enfants. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça stupide et traitait ces femmes d'imbéciles qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient. Elle savait. Elle portait en elle une certitude : celle d'être chevalier. Et pourtant. Lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de sa grossesse beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Sa vie. Ce qu'elle était. Si un temps elle avait songé à le « faire passer », elle y avait très vite renoncé. En fermant les yeux elle voyait le visage d'Aiolia et sentait le Lion en elle. Son enfant. Leurs enfant qui bientôt grandirait, donnerait des premiers signes tangible de vie, viendrait au monde. Elle avait vu dans cette grossesse l'avenir. Son avenir. La liberté loin de l'emprisonnement du Sanctuaire. Mais, malgré tout elle se sentait plus que tout chevalier. Ne pouvait-elle pas être les deux ? Son maître à elle avait bien eu des enfants non ? Et pourtant elle était une femme. Lorsque Marine lui avait posé la question, elle avait répondu que sa vie appartenait à un autre temps et qu'aujourd'hui les choses avaient changées. En effet. Les choses avaient beaucoup changées là-bas. On l'avait empoisonné, on avait attenté à sa vie. On la traitait de putain. Etait-ce un crime d'aimer un homme ? A croire que oui.

Peu à peu l'esprit de Marine s'envola vers son passé, vers ses souvenirs, elle se souvint d'elle et Aiolia enfant, de leur premier baiser. De leur première fois.

**Flash back, trois ans plus tôt.**

On _n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans. A. Rimbaud_

On _n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans._  
_- Un beau soir, foin des bocks et de la limonade,_  
_Des cafés tapageurs aux lustres éclatants !_

_- On va sous les tilleuls verts de la promenade._

_Les tilleuls sentent bon dans les bons soirs de juin !__  
__L'air est parfois si doux, qu'on ferme la paupière ;__  
__Le vent chargé de bruits, - la ville n'est pas loin, -__  
__A des parfums de vigne et des parfums de bière...___

_- Voilà qu'on aperçoit un tout petit chiffon__  
__D'azur sombre, encadré d'une petite branche,__  
__Piqué d'une mauvaise étoile, qui se fond__  
__Avec de doux frissons, petite et toute blanche...___

_Nuit de juin ! Dix-sept ans ! - On se laisse griser.__  
__La sève est du champagne et vous monte à la tête...__  
__On divague ; on se sent aux lèvres un baiser__  
__Qui palpite là, comme une petite bête...___

_Le coeur fou Robinsonne à travers les romans,__  
__- Lorsque, dans la clarté d'un pâle réverbère,__  
__Passe une demoiselle aux petits airs charmants,__  
__Sous l'ombre du faux-col effrayant de son père...___

_Et, comme elle vous trouve immensément naïf,__  
__Tout en faisant trotter ses petites bottines,__  
__Elle se tourne, alerte et d'un mouvement vif...__  
__- Sur vos lèvres alors meurent les cavatines...___

_Vous êtes amoureux. Loué jusqu'au mois d'août.__  
__Vous êtes amoureux. - Vos sonnets La font rire.__  
__Tous vos amis s'en vont, vous êtes mauvais goût.__  
__- Puis l'adorée, un soir, a daigné vous écrire...!___

_- Ce soir-là,... - vous rentrez aux cafés éclatants,__  
__Vous demandez des bocks ou de la limonade...__  
__- On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans__  
__Et qu'on a des tilleuls verts sur la promenade _

La nuit était bien avancée et la lune avait déjà tracée un long chemin dans ce ciel de printemps. Dans une chambre, seulement éclairée par la l'astre de la nuit, deux jeunes gens enlacés apprenaient les jeux de l'amour.

- Il est tard, Aiolia je dois y aller.

- Il ne va pas s'envoler

- Hum, tu ne le connais pas. Si jamais il s'aperçoit que j'ai fait le mur

- Le mur ? Hé !, mais c'est toi le maître et lui le disciple, lui fait le mur, toi tu t'absentes

- Si tu veux, concéda-t-elle.

- Je veux, dit-il en lui donnant encore un baiser.

Ses lèvres vinrent délicatement caresser celles de son amie tandis qu'il plongeait un regard plein d'ardeur dans le sien. Sous l'impulsion de la passion il ne put réprimer un murmure.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Ces simples mots déclenchèrent chez la jeune femme tout un tas d'émotions qui firent tressaillir son corps. Lui aussi réclamait plus. Plus de baisers, plus de caresses, plus de paroles. Elle le fixa encore un moment, le regard trouble, avant de se ressaisir. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Avait-elle perdue la raison. Son cœur et son corps lui dictaient de rester, mais à la perspective de ce qui allait ce passer, si elle le faisait, elle senti soudain l'angoisse la saisir.

- Il est tard, je dois vraiment y aller. Mais son regard disait, à l'instant, le contraire.

- Heu, oui, tu as raison, il est tard.

Aiolia se sentait, lui aussi, troublé par les paroles prononcées. Dieu merci il faisait noir, l'obscurité camouflant ainsi la rougeur de ses joues.

- On peut se voir demain, glissa-t-elle soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Oui, si Milo me laisse filer.

- Quant il s'y met c'est une vraie sangsue celui-là, dit-elle en enfilant son chandail dont elle s'était délestée quelques heures plus tôt, j'ai bien cru que ce soir il ne partirait jamais.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça va, demain le « grand Camus » arrive pour quelques jours et on n'est pas près de le revoir.

- C'est vrai ? Camus arrive ? interrogea-t-elle en enfilant ses baskets. Mais je croyais qu'il avait la direction du centre d'entraînement en Sibérie ?

- C'est le cas, mais Saga veut le voir pour on ne sait quoi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance encore celui-là.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux toi ?

- Moi jaloux ? Mais de quoi ?

- Plutôt de qui. De Camus tiens !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais lui envier à ce prétentieux

- L'amitié de Milo pardi.

- Rêve pas, Milo reste avec lui parce qu'il ne vient que quelques jours par-ci par là, crois-moi que s'il devait supporter ce putain de français tout le temps il se lasserait vite tiens !Et puis tu connais Milo, l'attrait de la nouveauté, des récits exotiques…

- Ouais, le coupa-t-elle peu convaincue en sortant de la pièce.

OOooOO

Le lendemain, tout en cheminant la jeune femme était plongée dans des pensées bien loin de l'entraînement de son disciple. Milo serait donc invisible pendant quelques jours. Il ne risquait donc pas de débarquer à l'improviste comme il le faisait si souvent. Cette idée fit rougir la jeune femme jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux évènements de la veille au soir, et surtout à cette phrase que son amoureux avait prononcé. LA phrase. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'elle arriva enfin chez Shaina. L'italienne était occupée avec Cassios, son disciple. Un entraînement physiquement plus dur que celui qu'elle faisait subir à Seiya son propre élève. Mais au vu de la carrure du préadolescent cela allait de soi. Il fallait développer le potentiel de chacun. Cassios ferait probablement un excellent chevalier, s'il perdait le trop plein d'assurance qu'il avait en lui.

- Ciao bella, lui lançât le saint d'argent

- Ciao ! répliqua Marine avec un parfait accent.

- Alora ? come stai ?

- Bene, e tu ?

- Molto bene, grazie, je suis contente de voir que mes leçons d'italien portent leurs fruits

- Avec un professeur aussi intransigeant que toi je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement.

- Ne me flatte pas ça ne marche pas avec moi, ricana-t-elle

- Alors, comment se passe l'entraînement ?

- Comme tu peux le constater il y a encore pas mal de travail à accomplir avant de sortir quelque chose de celui-ci. Bon c'est toujours ok pour demain ?

- Oui, enfin, je voulais te demander un service

- Ti ascolto (je t'écoute)

- Je sais qu'on devait partir tous les quatre pour cet entraînement spécial, mais ça te dérangerais si je ne venais pas ? demanda telle presque timidement.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas mais je vais m'ennuyer toute seule avec les deux sales gosses. Et puis Seiya est ton disciple. Tu me le confierais totalement ? Tu sais, si tu peux pas, on peut remettre à un autre jour, rien ne presse ma belle.

- Non, c'est pas ça, dit-elle subitement gênée et tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux au bout de ses doigts.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau.

Marine fixa Shaina sans émettre un seul son. Comment avouer à la jeune fille une situation qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à envisager totalement. Devant le silence de son interlocutrice, l'italienne ne mit que quelques secondes pour percer le mystère.

- Oh mon dieu ! laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle subitement en entraînant un peu à l'écart la japonaise devenue cramoisie. Ne me dis pas. Ne me dis rien. C'est pas la peine de parler. Je sais tout. Toi, tu veux te débarrasser du parasite pour faire entrer le lion dans ta caverne.

- Shaaiiinaaa….s'offusqua t'elle devant ces paroles.

- Ho ! prends pas ton air de sainte nitouche, depuis le temps que vous fricotez, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, lui asséna Shaina en levant un doigt réprobateur.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-elle sans convaincre personne.

- Hum ! c'est ça.

- Ho merde, lâcha-t-elle en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Tu crois… tu crois que je ne devrais pas ?

- Je crois que tu devrais au contraire, depuis le temps ça tiens même du miracle qu'il ne se soit encore rien produit, franchement vous êtes désespérant tous les deux.

Shaina invita son amie à s'asseoir près d'elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est bon, ça va j'ai compris, soufflât la japonaise en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Ecoute, lui dit-elle en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, le tout c'est de savoir si tu en as vraiment envie. Si t'es pas prête c'est pas la peine.

Un silence emprunt de réflexion s'invita entre les deux jeunes femmes de dix-sept ans.

- Et comment on sait si on est prête ? Comment t'as su toi ?, interrogea-t-elle.

- Hooo!, moi c'est une autre histoire. Elle marquât une pause. Tu sais j'suis pas une référence en la matière. Et puis les circonstances étaient différentes, j'l'ai pas fais pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Et c'est quoi mes raisons ? Demanda la rousse.

- Bah ! toi t'es amoureuse ! Lâcha la blonde les mains levées vers le ciel et les yeux arrondies, en signe d'évidence.

- Et toi, tu ne l'étais pas ?

- Tu rigoles ? Tu veux vraiment savoir comment et avec qui.

- Avec qui, ça, t'as jamais voulue me le dire, je cours plus après.

Le sujet restait encore amer et le secret bien gardé de Shaina avait placé une barrière entre elle, malmenant le mot confiance.

- Bon, puisque tu vas passer à l'étape supérieure je peux bien te le dire maintenant. Mais ne sois pas choquée surtout. Promet-le d'abord, dit-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux et en levant la main droite.

- Promis, soufflât-elle en levant à son tour la main.

- Bon, la blonde fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. C'est Milo.

- Quoi ?

- Non mais c'est pas c'que tu crois. On est sorti un soir, on avait quinze ans, on était bourré et on a décidé de le faire ensemble pour se débarrasser du problème. Tu vois, rien de romantique dans tout ça, débitât-elle d'un coups.

- Du problème ? Quel problème ? S'affola-t-elle presque.

- Le problème que t'as aujourd'hui : celui de la première fois, _Bakka _

- T'as perdu ta virginité avec ce coureur de Milo, juste pour ça ?

- ON a perdu notre virginité ensemble, juste pour… Comment on avait dit à l'époque ? A oui, pour « acquérir de l'expérience ».

- Alors, là je suis presque choquée, Asséna-t-elle en portant sa main sur son cœur.

- T'avais promis !

- _Pardon_, répondit-elle en japonais comme le lui avait appris en échange Marine.

- Bon revenons à toi, donc si j'ai bien compris, ce soir…

- Ou demain soir, la coupa-t-elle

- Ce soir, la repris à son tour Shaina, comme on se lève à trois du matin il dormira chez moi ce sera plus simple. Donc CE soir tu vas vivre la grande aventure.

- Mon dieu Shaina, on peut changer de sujet de conversation.

- Sûrement pas. CASSIOS ! cria-t-elle, va nager un peu et reviens dans deux heures. Bon, allons nous préparer, dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

- Nous préparer à quoi ? demanda légèrement effrayée la japonaise en acceptant la main que lui tendait son amie.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

Et l'italienne entraîna manu militari la pauvre Marine dans son antre.

- Alors on fait quoi pour se préparer ?

- Soulève tes jambières.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda telle en s'exécutant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'as déjà entendu parler d'une torture antique qui s'appelle l'épilation ? J'sais pas comment vous vivez au japon mais franchement dès fois j'me pose des questions.

- J'ai quitté le japon à dix ans répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

- Aller ! à la cire. Dit-elle en s'activant dans la cuisine dans le but de préparer la mixture à base de sucre. Je vais te donner la recette parce qu'après, faut pas rêver, ça repousse.

- Et ça fait mal ?

- Tu rêves

- Je veux dire, commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, la première fois ?

- La tu rêves encore plus. T'as vu cq'on a subie pendant toutes ces années ? Après ça rien au monde ne fait mal, crois-moi. De ce côté-là t'a strictement rien à craindre. Pense plutôt à te détendre et surtout à ne pas y penser. Laisse-toi aller et tout ira bien. Elle se retourna une spatule à la main, qu'elle agitait comme la baguette d'un maître d'école. T'as confiance en lui ?

- Oui

- Ben alors ça devrait aller. La seule chose qui va se passer va être agréable. C'est pas une torture, c'est de l'amour !

- Et toi ? c'était comment.

- Ho, tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux, mademoiselle sainte nitouche, dit-elle moqueuse. Tout en tournant la mixture qui commençait à fondre, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, songeuse. Hum ! c'était bien, je garde un très agréable souvenir. Sans entrer avec toi dans les détails je dirais que Milo était déjà à la hauteur de sa réputation actuelle. Mais ne vas surtout pas lui dire à ce vantard, et rien à Aiolia non plus, parce que cette histoire c'était un secret entre lui et moi.

- Ho mon dieu ! c'était ça LE secret, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Aiolia a dis un jour que Milo lui faisait des cachotteries. Mon Dieu ce doit être ça alors.

Et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

OOooOO

En fin d'après midi, Marine vit arriver chez elle le jeune homme qui avait fait l'objet de la discussion principale de la journée.

Elle l'observa a la dérobé par la fenêtre tandis que celui-ci faisait mine de se battre avec le jeune Seiya. Il évita les coups portés par le garçon, feinta, le saisi par le fond de sa culotte et le renversa doucement sur le sol.

- Ouah, t'es drôlement fort Aiolia. Mais Marine elle a dit qu'un jour je s'rais plus fort que toi !

- Elle a dit ça ?

- Ouiais !

- J'ai dit que s'il s'entraînait vraiment beaucoup il deviendrait, peut-être, un jour aussi fort que toi, reprit-elle en sortant sur le seuil.

- Ben quoi ? c'est presque pareille non ?

- Remarque, il est ambitieux, c'est bien, commenta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Aller, va te laver, et va préparer tes affaires.

Sans demander son reste le japonais s'engouffra dans la maison et claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

- J'ai dû lui dire au moins cent fois de ne pas claquer cette porte, soupira Marine sur un ton las.

- Il est jeune, tenta le Lion

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Pourquoi il finit son entraînement aussi tôt ?

- Demain il part avec Shaina et Cassios pour une sorte d'expédition, elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme ils partent au milieu de la nuit, ce soir il va dormir chez elle, ce sera plus pratique. Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

- Oui c'est sur, ce sera plus prati…il réalisa soudainement ce que les paroles de la jeune fille impliquaient. Il se reprit rapidement. Oui c'est mieux, tu ne vas pas te lever au milieu de la nuit pour l'accompagner.

- Oui, c'est sûr ce serait ridicule. A présent elle était rouge de la tête aux pieds, et regardait bêtement le sol, trouvant subitement les pierres d'un intérêt incroyable.

- Oui, c'est certain. Maintenant c'était Aiolia qui trouvait le mur de la maison passionnant à observer.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux.

- Tu veux manger ici, tente-elle timidement sans cesser de fixer le sol.

- Heu, oui, répondit-il sur le même ton, tout en conservant la même posture, face au mur.

Un nouveau temps mort commença à s'installer avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole

- Bon, je dois aller faire un truc, je reviens tout de suite, et sans oser la regarder il tournât les talons et s'enfuit.

Marine profita de sa « fuite » pour souffler. «Bon, les dés semblaient jetés ». Le moment allait arriver, le tout était à présent de se détendre. Une séance de méditation ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Le Lion courut le plus vite qu'il put. En quelques minutes il avait déjà atteint la colline derrière laquelle se trouvait sa maison. Des milliers de questions venaient s'entrechoquer dans son esprit. Que fallait-il faire, que devait-il dire ? Comment se comporter face à cette nouvelle situation inattendue. Il repensa brièvement aux évènements de la veille. A ses paroles qui lui avaient échappées. A ce qu'il avait ressenti dans les bras de Marine. A son souffle, dans le creux de son oreille, à la douceur de sa peau, au goût de ses lèvres. A ce qu'il avait, peut être initié par les mots qu'il avait osé prononcer. N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Avait-il forcé la jeune femme ? Se sentait-elle obligée ? Ou en avait-elle simplement autant envie que lui ?

Sur ces réflexions, il arriva chez lui, se débarrassa de ses vêtements à la vitesse de la lumière, il se précipita sous une douche relaxante et bienvenue.

Il avait à peine fini de s'habiller que de nouvelles interrogations prenaient place dans sa pauvre cervelle. Devait-il amener des vêtements de rechange ? Prendre sa brosse à dent ? Ou avait-il mal interprété les propos de Marine. Après tout elle avait parlé de venir manger, pas de rester la nuit chez elle. Et si jamais il débarquait avec son sac et qu'il s'était trompé, il passerait au mieux pour un idiot et au pire pour un goujat.

Et si il se pointait sans rien ? Dans le pire des cas il se rhabillerait comme la veille. Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Ne pas prendre de risque.

Il devait tout de même penser à emmener avec lui UNE chose nécessaire, fondamentale, obligatoire. Il était en train de farfouiller dans sa pharmacie et de mettre la main sur la boite convoitée, lorsqu'une voix un peu trop familière surgit derrière lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Milo ! je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, on t'as jamais appris à frapper ou quoi ?, Dit –il en se retournant brusquement et en cachant derrière lui l'objet du délit.

- Relaxe ! ça va pas ou quoi ? T'as un problème.

- Non, répliqua-t-il toujours dos au lavabo et à l'armoire à pharmacie restée entrouverte.

- T'as l'air bizarre. Ça va ?

- Très bien, t'es pas avec Camus, tenta de changer de sujet, le rusé Lion.

- Il est pas encore arrivé, et puis faut pas exagérer non plus, crois pas que je vais disparaître parce qu'il arrive!

- J'ai pas dis ça, je pensais juste que tu lui rendrais visite parce qu'après tu pourras plus le voir, c'est tout, tenta-t-il de se dédouaner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

- Rien ! rugit la malheureuse victime.

- Hum, c'est ça…bon j'étais juste passé te prendre pour aller faire un tour a Rodorio pour voir le match, le harponna le scorpion.

- J'ai des trucs à faire, là, un autre jour peut-être ?, tenta le cinquième gardien.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose, lui intima Milo en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son pair, tout en tournant les talons. Tan pis, j'irai tout seul, à plus tard, conclut-il en levant la main en guise de salut.

- A plus tard, souffla de soulagement Aiolia en regardant son ami disparaître derrière le couloir.

Il s'assura que son ami avait bien disparu avant d'ouvrir la boite tant convoitée, boîte « offerte » par le même Milo ici présent quelques instants plus tôt, et d'en extraite une partie de son contenu, qu'il glissa dans la poche de son jean.

OOooOO

Le soleil peinait à se coucher en cette fin de printemps et la clarté qu'il continuait de diffuser donnait au paysage des airs de contes pour enfants.

C'est intimidé et fort de ses réflexions qu'Aiolia se résolut enfin à taper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur le sourire charmant de Marine. La jeune femme avait troqué son habituelle tenue d'entraînement pour un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Un tee-shirt moulant doté d'un large col en v…

- J'ai, j'ai apporté du vin, dit-il en soulevant la bouteille.

Et mince ! voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayer maintenant. Aiolia se donna une claque mentale avant de se ressaisir. Il était un homme courageux, un chevalier, il n'allait tout de même pas trembler devant une fille, non !

- Tu comptes m'enivrer, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Non, répliqua-t-il incrédule.

- Je n'étais pas sérieuse, elle le regarda bêtement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait au jeune homme ? Bon, si on la finie pas fais-moi penser à bien la cacher, dit-elle en devançant son compagnon dans la demeure. Tu sais pas ce que Seiya m'a fait la dernière fois ? Il a piqué une bouteille de liqueur pour la boire en cachette avec ses petits copains. Non mais j'te jure, à 13ans il commence déjà ce genre de bêtises, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de lui !

- C'est un gentil garçon

- Oh mais j'ai jamais dit le contraire, seulement il a juste un don inné pour les bêtises.

- Oui, c'est sûr que de ce côté-là je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Le repas se passa de la manière la plus charmante qui soit. Ils bavardèrent de tout, de rien. Chacun plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment attentif à ce que disait l'autre, trop préoccupé par s'observer. Aiolia caressant des yeux le visage magnifique de la jeune femme rousse. Il adorait cette manière qu'elle avait d'entortiller ses doits autour de quelques mèches, ou de se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Marine, quant à elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux noisette du grec et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres après chaque gorgée de vin qu'il buvait.

A la fin du repas ils se levèrent pour débarrasser. Marine transporta enfin son verre pas encore vide sur le rebord de l'évier, tandis qu'Aiolia rangeait les derniers éléments posés sur la table. Elle fini cul sec les dernières gorgées de nectar lorsqu'il s'approcha et la saisie délicatement par la taille. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. En approfondissant l'échange Aiolia goûta avec volupté le goût à la fois âcre et sucré du vin, sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis qu'elle passa sa main dans la chevelure du grec. Il s'éloigna un moment avant de plonger son visage dans le cou laiteux de Marine. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il dégageait d'une main une épaule. Sa langue parcourut cette étendue de chair comme à la recherche d'un trésor.

Il fit un pas en arrière l'entraînant imperceptiblement vers le fond de la pièce, vers la porte de la chambre. Peu à peu leurs baisers se firent plus ardents, entraînant les protagonistes vers un monde mystérieux qui leur fit, un instant, perdre pied avec la réalité. Les minutes semblaient être des secondes, et à mesure que le temps passait, leurs corps et leurs esprits s'enivraient peu à peu l'un de l'autre. Les gestes devenaient progressivement plus marqués, plus affamés.

Ils poussèrent enfin, de concert la porte. L'obscurité présente plongea les futurs amants dans un environnement encore plus propice à leur rapprochement.

Les mains du Lion parcouraient avec avidité le corps de la jeune femme qui ondulait de plus en plus sous ses caresses. Encore un pas et ils butèrent contre la couche du Saint de l'Aigle. Toujours entraînant vers lui Marine, Aiolia s'assit sur le matelas, agrippant sa taille, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Les deux cuisses de cette dernière enserraient avec force le corps de son futur amant. Elle saisit avec vigueur, mais retenue le visage du grec tout en continuant leur baiser qui semblait ne plus finir. Marine reprit un peu son souffle lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau son visage dans le large décolleté qu'elle offrait. Rapidement les mains du châtain se glissèrent sous le chandail, et dans un mouvement ample il déshabilla la rousse. Ses mains parcoururent alors son dos et sa taille si fine pour revenir trouver une poitrine abondante dissimulée derrière un sous-vêtement qu'il détacha maladroitement. C'est avec une sensualité, que Marine trouva bouleversante, qu'il glissa sa langue sur cette nouvelle étendue de chair qui s'offrait à lui. La douceur de cette poitrine offerte affola les sens du grec, qui y ensevelit le visage pour se repaître de son corps, de sa chaleur de son odeur qui le rendait à présent fou de désir.

Avec douceur ils basculèrent sur le lit et s'étendirent, se cherchant avec leurs mains, avec leurs jambes, avec leurs corps. Doucement, Marine défit la chemise du jeune homme pour y enfouir à son tour son visage et goûter avec délectation sa peau. Elle lécha du bout de la langue chaque partie du corps qui s'offrait à elle. Sans retenue elle mordilla le haut d'une épaule tout en glissant, subrepticement, ses mains entre son jean et les fesses musclées de son homme. Un soupir échappa au jeune homme tandis, qu'il répétait le même geste à travers le jean de la japonaise. Les gestes se firent plus marqués, plus indécents. Les mains ne semblaient pas avoir de limite à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Soudain, Aiolia rompit le silence et demanda d'une voix rauque et mal assurée.

- Tu es sûre ?

- J'en suis sûre.

Alors le ballet recommença, et d'un geste malhabile, le Saint d'or tenta de déboutonner le pantalon trop serré de la jeune femme, tandis, qu'elle-même s'attaquait déjà à la ceinture de son vis-à-vis. Leurs mains glissèrent lentement pour ôter définitivement tout vêtement. Ils ne sentaient à présent que le corps de l'autre, en caressant inlassablement chaque partie dans le but de se découvrir. A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient leurs souffles s'accéléraient et des soupirs s'élevaient dans les airs comme des murmures insufflant une douce mélodie. Les caresses se firent plus intimes et de moins en moins retenues. Les doigts du Lion partirent à la découverte d'un Sanctuaire à la chaleur et la douceur accueillante, provocant un frisson de plaisir à sa partenaire. Marine continuait d'explorer le torse et le dos tout en savourant de sa langue ce corps offert, et les gestes de volupté que lui offrait son amant. Enfiévré par le désir et la curiosité de la découverte, le Lion ne pu s'empêcher de lui saisir une main qu'il dirigeât vers son propre sexe érigé. Ce geste déstabilisa une Marine intimidée par ce qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts. Le corps brûlant et doux qu'elle connaissait avait laissé place à une intimité assurée qu'elle apprenait à connaître par un jeu de caresses qui provoquait des frissons de plaisirs et de contentement chez son partenaire. Peu à peu la chaleur se mua en une moiteur qui recouvrit leurs corps endiablés par une volonté sans cesse grandissante de découvrir l'autre. La main du Lion continuant son exploration vers un jardin chaud et humide fit de nouveau tressaillir la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Envolées, toutes pensées rationnelles, toutes peurs, toutes angoisses, la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était qu'il ne s'arrête pas, qu'il continue son exploration, qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse. Encore et encore, que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin, et qu'il aille plus loin, toujours plus loin. Marine avait faim. Faim du corps de l'autre, de ses caresses, de ses murmures, de ses soupirs. Aiolia avait à présent de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Son sexe glissait à présent sur celui de sa compagne dont il tenait fermement une de ses cuisses entourant sa taille. Il avait envie de sentir sur son membre la douceur et la moiteur de Marine, il avait envie de glisser en elle, d'approfondir l'étreinte comme on approfondie un baiser. De la découvrir avec la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il ne sut pas comment, mais il comprit que le moment était venue lorsque le jeune femme, dans un soupir plus marqué que les autres plaça une main sur ses fesses pour approfondir l'échange. Elle voulait plus de lui, elle voulait le sentir en lui. La douceur du Lion sur son propre sexe provoquait chez elle des ondes de plaisirs qu'elle ne tentait même plus de contenir. Encore ! Que cette caresse-ci ne finisse jamais. Elle en voulait plus. Son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir, ni lui appartenir, à présent la caresse devenait une torture à laquelle il fallait mettre un terme. Un peu maladroitement, Aiolia se dégagea sous le regard interloqué de Marine. Les yeux un peu perdus, il chercha son jean à tâtons, et sortit de la poche arrière le préservatif qu'il contenait. Il la dévisageait l'expression baigné de désir et d'envie

Rapidement il retrouva sa place auprès de son aimée, entre ses bras, entre ses cuisses accueillantes qui ne cessaient de l'enserrer, comme un appel muet à venir plus près, toujours plus prêt. Leurs corps ondulaient à la cherche de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent, se reconnaissent et s'acceptent. C'est avec douceur et précaution qu' Aiolia se glissa en marine et qu'il força le barrage de chair. Une fraction de seconde une douleur infime l'effleura, mais déjà les mains caressantes d'Aiolia l'appelaient vers d'autres plaisirs. Dans la pièce les souffles saccadés avaient laissés place à des soupirs qui peu à peu se transformaient en gémissements de volupté. Les corps tendus des deux amants se livrant sans retenu à la plus belle des caresses, procurant à chacun le plaisir tant recherché. »

La nuit fût douce, et l'aube naissante trouva deux amants endormis et fatigués de s'être trop aimé.

11


	13. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : les personnages et une partie de la trame scénaristique sont tirés de l'œuvre originale de Kurumada !

Un grand merci à NewGaïa qui a de nouveau bêta-lu avec courage ce chapitre et qui un soutiens indéfectible dans cette aventure personnelle.

Note de l'Auteur : Après presque un mois et demi d'absence voici enfin le douzième chapitre. Cette longue absence n'est pas le fait d'une panne d'inspiration ou de quoique ce soit d'autre puisque ce chapitre a été écris il y presque un an déjà. Je possède 8 chapitres d'avance dans ma fiction. Non, ce silence est peut être du à manque de motivation de ma part que je tâcherai, à l'avenir, de ne plus répercuter sur mes lecteurs.

Pour les « points de détails » de ce chapitre et autres « babillages » je vous retrouve sur mon blog dont l'adresse est située sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

**Sanctuaire, Grèce, Avril 1998, Cinq jours après la fuite des chevaliers de bronze.**

La matinée était bien avancée et le soleil commençait à écraser ses rayons sur le plateau qui abritait à présent un petit troupeau de chèvre. Près d'un grand chêne, en amont d'une l'oliveraie, Athénaïs attendait avec impatience Kanon, ou Mü. Elle ne savait pas encore qui des deux hommes se présenterait à elle. Et vu l'heure tardive, elle se demandait encore si l'un d'eux viendraient. Le message qu'elle avait tenté de leur faire parvenir quelques heures plus tôt n'était peut-être pas passé. Avec les évènements survenus dans la matinée, il devenait de plus en plus risqué de communiquer. Si la missive n'avait pas atteint son destinataire comment allait-elle faire ? Noyée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas se profiler derrière elle deux silhouettes familières.

- Désolé pour le retard, souffla Kanon en la faisant sursauter tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Oui, pardonne-nous, débita à son tour Mü en inclinant légèrement le buste en guise de salut.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'avais simplement peur que la lettre n'arrive pas à bon port.

- Nous comprenons tes craintes, dit d'une voix douce le Bélier. Si au fil des jours la population du domaine sacré semble prendre publiquement position, nous devons restez sur nos gardes. A ce titre, il se tourna vers Kanon, nous en avons débattu entre nous et il serait plus prudent que tu n'aies plus qu'un seul interlocuteur, au cas où…

- Oui, c'est juste, répliqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant contre le tronc millénaire. Et qui proposez-vous ?

- Mü ou moi, lâcha Kanon, tout en affrontant du regard son pair.

- Oui, reprit celui-ci, Kanon ou moi, à toi de voir, de faire le bon choix.

La jeune femme décela instantanément la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. En un mois ils avaient pourtant parcouru un long chemin qui devait les mener vers une confiance mutuelle. Pourtant aujourd'hui cela ne semblait plus être le cas. Ne venaient-ils pas de lui demander explicitement de « choisir » entre eux, comme deux gamins, pour savoir QUI serait l'interlocuteur privilégié ? QUI aurait donc la confiance absolue de l'héritière et de la garde dorée ?

La jeune grecque souffla, c'était de mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle avait à leur annoncer et elle n'avait pas besoin de ce problème supplémentaire.

- Nous réglerons cette question futile plus tard, trancha Athénaïs, pour l'heure j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Il y a deux heures ils ont trouvé Marine et l'on ramenée sur l'île. Ils vont l'interroger. Il faut absolument leurs donner des réponses. Bien qu'ils aient retrouvé des corps, des soupçons peuvent de nouveau refaire surface. Je compte sur vous. Mettez un plan au point et dépêcher-vous. C'est le moment ou jamais de marquer leur confiance en vous. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- A qui incombera la charge de l'interrogatoire ? demanda, pragmatique Kanon

- Je pense qu'elle reviendra à Astérion, le Saint d'argent du chien de chasse.

- Oui, c'est un bon calcul de leur part, reprit le Gémeau, Saga nourrissait une certaine méfiance à son encontre.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Mü, suspicieux.

- Il lit dans les esprits, reprit le grec.

- Dans ce cas il faut faire vite. Athénaïs, je serais désormais ton seul contact, conclut le Bélier devant le regard interloqué de Kanon. Tu comprends naturellement pourquoi, surenchérit le premier gardien en se tournant vers son vis-à-vis, si vous voulez que Kanon reprenne sa place parmi nous c'est la meilleur solution, et il s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsque Kanon le saisit par l'épaule.

- Attends un peu !

- Ça suffit ! cingla Athénaïs Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Demande à Mü, par ça faute la fuite de tes petits protégés a failli tourner court et nous avons manqué être tous démasqués, susurra Kanon sur un ton que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.

- C'est faux, c'est parfaitement faux, éructa Mü, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, en faisant face au Gémeau.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que si vous n'aviez pas pris cette décision stupide d'emmener Marine vous auriez été à l'heure et je n'aurai pas été contraint de tuer ce garde, dit-il les poings serrés.

- Ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux, tenta froidement Mü.

Il refoula un instant ce sentiment amer qui le saisi, mais il ne devait rien montrer du dégoût que la mort lui inspirait. Surtout la mort infligée inutilement. Mais face à Kanon et à Athénaïs il devait donner le change et revêtir le rôle pour lequel il était né : celui d'un chevalier.

- Collatéraux ? va dire ça à sa famille. Tu sais qui s'était ? tu sais comment il s'appelait ? Tu ne sais rien de lui Mü, vous dites vous battre parce que le Sanctuaire est mauvais, mais parfois par vos méthodes vous êtes pire qu'eux !

- Si avoir un peu de sang sur les mains te rebute tant que ça, tu devrais rendre ton armure, lâcha-t-il placide, tant pour Kanon que pour lui-même.

- Et si tu as si peu de respect pour la vie humaine tu devrais retourner de là d'où tu viens : dans tes montagnes, contra Kanon en croisant les bras.

- Ce sont nos ennemis Kanon, nos ennemis…tu comprends ça ? dit Mü, en tentant plus de se convaincre lui-même que son vis-à-vis.

- Non, c'était simplement un gamin de 22 ans qui faisait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Qui n'avait aucune idée de la situation politique ou de ce qui se trame vraiment ici. Ce n'était qu'un pion pour Nikandros, et pour nous aussi manifestement. Même pas un être humain.

- Les guerres propres n'existent pas, je suis désolé, finit par murmurer le tibétainen fermant les yeux.

- Désolé ? l'es tu vraiment Mü ?

- Assez ! le coupa Athénaïs. J'en ai assez entendu. Mü a raison, les guerres propres n'existent pas. Ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous sont contre nous. Il avait choisi d'être soldat pour le compte du Sanctuaire il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'il côtoierait un jour ou l'autre la mort. On ne force pas les gens à devenir soldat. Ils le choisissent. Je comprends que sa mort puisse t'affecter Kanon, mais tu en as vu d'autre non ? lança-t elle sournoisement le projetant dans son passé.

- Justement.

- Hum ! souffla le Bélier, et tu n'as pas eu tant de scrupules lorsque tu as dérobé un cadavre pour le démembrer et le défigurer.

- Il était déjà mort !

- Et que fais-tu de son âme ? hein ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir

- Si, au contraire, sans corps intacte certaine âme ne peuvent trouver le chemin vers l'au-delà.

- Suffit ! Je n'ai cure de nos chamailleries, de vos points de vues, de vos disputes ou de vos états d'âmes. Nous sommes en guerre que ça vous plaise ou non. Vous êtes entraînés pour ça, vous êtes nés pour ça, vous avez voulu participer et bien maintenant c'est le moment ou jamais. Alors oui il y a eu des morts, oui, il y en aura encore, et probablement encore plus d'innocents tués, mais si nous ne la faisons pas qu'adviendra-t-il de notre avenir ici ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de se poser la question, il fallait y réfléchir avant. Alors ou nous travaillons ensemble ou nous laissons les choses en l'état. Si vous n'avez pas confiance l'un dans l'autre qu'adviendra-t-il? Hein, dite-moi ?

Les deux hommes avaient baissé le nez devant la jeune femme. La tension au Sanctuaire était extrême. Ils jouaient tous très gros, à chaque geste, à chaque parole. Les évènements récents avaient mis en place un stratagème visant directement la méfiance du conseil. L'endormir pour mieux l'assassiner. Nul ne dormait plus, répétant inlassablement les différentes phases du plan et chaque instant, à la moindre erreur de l'un ou de l'autre, tous savaient qu'ils pouvaient basculer. Il fallait tenir et avoir le cran l'aller jusqu'au bout. Au final, il était normal que le genre d'altercation que venait d'avoir les deux hommes arrive. Elle était même saine, crevant ainsi l'abcès avant qu'il ne s'infecte.

Lorsque les deux comparses s'éloignèrent, un peu plus en paix l'un avec l'autre, Athénaïs se retrouva à nouveau seule.

Elle devait, devant « ses chevaliers » se montrer forte et autoritaire. Elle ne devait pas faillir et leur montrer ce qu'elle voulait et où elle devait aller. Ils étaient là pour la suivre, pour la soutenir. Mais au final elle demeurait isolée. Irrémédiablement. Les années passées au Japon avaient été difficiles. Son maître l'ayant entraînée à combattre un minimum, mais l'ayant surtout préparée à régner. Les jeux politiques étaient compliqués et la prise par la force directe risquée, surtout au niveau légal. Elle empruntait peut-être, à présent le chemin le plus tortueux, mais ce n'était plus que la seule alternative qui lui restait, la première ayant lamentablement échouée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la jeune femme était de retour au palais.

- Nikandros vous attend mademoiselle

- Bien, dite-lui que j'arrive dans ce cas.

Elle avait juste eu le temps de changer de tenue, optant pour quelque chose de plus « strict » et d'attacher ses longs cheveux mauves dans un chignon parfait. Avoir l'air d'être une dirigeante, une femme forte. Se recomposer un masque austère avant d'affronter « la vipère ».

C'est d'un pas assuré, dont elle martela bruyamment le dallage, qu'Athénaïs pénétra dans le bureau de Nikandros Aredius.

Sans frapper elle poussa la porte de bois, lui fit un signe de la tête qui ressemblait plus à un geste de provocation qu'à un salut, et vint s'asseoir d'autorité dans l'un des fauteuils qui trônait.

- Sert-moi quelque chose de frais, veux-tu, lâcha-t-elle à l'encontre du patriarche, sans se laisser démonter.

Avec elle il aurait du fil à retordre. Il sentait bien que l'héritière n'avait pas seulement acquis la place qui lui était due mais également certains gènes propres à sa famille. Nikandros voyait dans les traits de la jeune femme le côté glacial de son père et hautin de sa mère. En fin de compte elle portait bien son nom.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Athénaïs, dit-il sardonique, en s'approchant du minibar.

- Viens-en au fait ! tu veux me voir et bien me voilà, minauda –t-elle en ouvrant largement les bras.

- Nous devons parler de certaines mesures à prendre concernant la direction du Sanctuaire.

- Et bien dans ce cas où est Hadrianos ?

- Cela ne concerne pas la partie financière, répliqua-t-il calmement avant de lui servir un soda glacé.

- Je crois pourtant que lui aimerait savoir où va son argent tu ne pense pas ? interrogea-t-elle en levant son verre.

- Ce n'est pas SON argent, c'est celui du Sanctuaire. Il n'est qu'un simple gestionnaire de l'immense fortune amassée au cours des siècles

- Oui, si tu veux et si tu exclus le fait que les sociétés écrans sont les siennes, en propre je veux dire, et que nous ne devons notre prospérité pécuniaire qu'à la dextérité de sa famille à gérer les « affaires ». Dans ce cas je te l'accorde il n'est qu'un simple « banquier ».

Athénaïs lui dédia un large sourire prouvant à mi-mot qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait exactement, sans pour autant laisser sous-entendre qu'elle avait connaissance aussi de certaines parties obscures. Ne pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes aujourd'hui…

- Ce dont nous avons à parler ne le concerne pas, toutefois si tu insistes.

- Et bien, vas-y, dit-elle en joignant un geste de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre, … J'insiste

Nikandros souffla, et d'un mouvement brusque se retourna vers son bureau pour se saisir du téléphone. Tournant toujours le dos à la jeune femme il contacta le membre principal du troisième clan.

- Hadrianos ? Tu peux venir maintenant ? Non rien de vraiment important, la gamine nous fait encore un caprice…Oui, oui c'est ça, dans une semaine, je transmettrais à Flora.

- Tu sais Nikandros, murmura-t-elle presque, tu peux employer toutes les ruses que tu veux, tu peux tenter de me discréditer, mais à moins d'un assassina tu n'arriveras jamais à m'évincer totalement, dit-elle en finissant d'une traite son verre, laissant un silence lourd de sens s'installer dans la pièce.

Elle avait du cran la petite. Pas forcément très intelligente mais elle était loin d'être bête. De plus, durant toutes ces années elle avait due être bien entourée. Même trop bien, pensa Nikandros. Où était-elle ? Ils l'avaient cherchée partout, même dans les coins les plus reculés de la planète. Puis peu à peu ils avaient laissé tomber, jugeant qu'elle ne réapparaîtrait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui elle était là, assise devant lui le regard fier, plein de défiance. Elle n'était pas un cheveu dans la soupe mais une belle épine dans le pied. Et une épine qui commençait à s'infecter : il fallait l'extraire au plus vite !

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité dans le silence pesant du bureau de Nikandros, Hadrianos fit une entrée discrète.

L'homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux longs cheveux grisonnants, qui avaient un jour été d'un vert pâle, posa son regard d'émeraude ternie sur la jeune femme avant de la saluer courtoisement mais chaleureusement. Les relations qu'il avait entretenues avec l'héritière et sa famille avaient toujours été sincères et amicales. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas avec le clan Aredius.

- Bien, commença Nikandros, puisque nous sommes tous les trois réunis, je vais enfin pouvoir énoncer ce qui nous tracasse tous. Il se tourna légèrement vers Athénaïs pour pouvoir figer son regard dans le sien. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, nous devons penser à prendre certaines mesures concernant la direction du Sanctuaire.

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda avec lassitude la jeune femme.

- Ce qui signifie que l'on ne peut se permettre de laisser la garde dorée aussi réduite.

- Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

- Cela me concerne dans le sens, ou je te le rappel, que jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu es mise sous tutelle et c'est Hadrianos et moi-même qui avons récupéré tes voix majoritaires au grand conseil.

- Oui, c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai demandé sa présence ici, lâcha-t-elle sans quitter son vis- à vis du regard.

De son côté Hadrianos, resté muet, ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil. Nikandros voulait donc s'entretenir d'une chose aussi importante sans lui ? Non, il l'aurait probablement fait après. Et d'un revers de main mental il chassa cette idée stupide de son esprit.

- Que proposes-tu ? demanda Hadrianos de sa voix chaude et grave.

- Je propose qu'elle redistribue les places de nos ennemis déchus.

La jeune femme ne pût réprimer un rire froid et moqueur.

- Et bien, tu as encore du chemin à faire avant de prendre ma place. Ta bêtise me rassurerait presque, dit-elle, tu crois quoi ?Qu'on distribue les armures comme on donne des bonbons aux enfants ?

- Si tu ne trouves pas rapidement de nouveaux porteurs accepteras-tu des hommes à moi ?

La question était une question piège. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non, mais si il le lui proposait c'est qu'il avait déjà un plan.

- Des hommes à toi qu'entends-tu par là ? Tu sais bien comment nous fonctionnons tout de même ?Et je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois à même de trouver des hommes pourvu d'un quelconques cosmos.

- Non, en effet, mais quelques hommes d'élite et armés ne pourraient-ils pas faire l'affaire ?

Elle émit un rire sonore avant de prendre quelques secondes pour répondre. Il manigançait quelque chose et pour le savoir elle devait le laisser venir à lui. Lui tendre une main faussement compatissante. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait légalement refuser mais il lui sembla qu'accepter serait une meilleure option. Une armée entière à la charge de Nikandros ne ferait même pas le poids contre un seul de ses apprentis. Et contre toute attente elle consentit.

- Cette option est envisageable et puis quelques hommes de plus pour assurer notre sécurité, qui est loin d'être en péril, ne pourra rien nous apporter de néfaste, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant ce revirement soudain de situation Hadrianos leva un sourcil circonspect. Même si la gestion des hommes du sanctuaire ne le regardait en rien il trouva incongrue la proposition de Nikandros. Les fondements même du sanctuaire reposaient sur des hommes dotés de cosmos, réaliser une telle démarche n'allait-elle pas défigurer le domaine sacré ?

- Bien dans ce cas à nous d'y réfléchir, décréta Nikandros C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. J'en ai terminé. Il se retourna vers un Hadrianos toujours aussi silencieux avant d'ajouter. Hadrianos, excuse-moi donc de t'avoir fait déranger pour si peu. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, cracha-t-il presque à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Une fois de retour dans ses appartements Athénaïs éructait. Que mijotait encore la « vipère » ? Remplacer des chevaliers par de simples mercenaires ? La seule parade aurait été de trouver des remplaçants. Il fallait qu'elle parle au plus vite à Mü. Elle devait en savoir plus sur les armures, leurs attributions, leur fonctionnement. Jusqu'à présent jamais de tels problèmes ne s'étaient posés. On entraînait un apprenti et si celui-ci s'élevait assez on lui faisait passer une épreuve, s'il réussissait l'armure se manifestait d'elle-même. Qu'adviendrait-il si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement des porteurs potentiels ? L'ordre établit en serait totalement chamboulé et la chevalerie serait-elle amenée à disparaître ?

OOooOO

La geôle était bien gardée. Deux gardes à l'entrée, puis deux autres au croisement et encore un au sous-sol.

En usant d'une illusion Kanon parvint à pénétrer jusqu'au sous-sol, flanqué d'Aiolia. Cela avait été facile avec de simples soldats, mais l'exercice deviendrait plus complexe avec un Saint d'argent tel qu'Astérion. Le Danois ne serait pas si facile à berner. Le Gémeau se dissimula derrière le couloir tandis qu'Aiolia entra pour faire diversion. A son approche le Chien de Chasse vit instantanément une alarme s'allumer dans son cerveau. L'amant attitré de la prisonnière, de la traîtresse, venait de franchir la porte de la cellule.

- Que fais-tu ici ? grognât-il.

- Laisse-moi la voir quelques instants, répliqua le Saint d'or, presque dans un ordre.

- Non, tu n'as rien à faire là, et je me demande ce que Nikandros penserait de ta venue ici, lui assena-t-il sur le ton du chantage.

- Il ne penserait rien du tout. Laisse-moi quelques instants, même en ta présence.

Sans qu'il ait pu avoir eu le temps de répondre Kanon frappa. Astérion demeura debout, dans une position naturelle. A cet instant seul son regard vide pouvait trahir une quelconque anomalie.

- Vite, nous n'avons que quelques minutes, murmura Kanon

- Très bien.

Aiolia s'approcha de Marine, demeurée prostrée jusqu'à présent, le regard encore vague. Le traitement que lui avait infligé le maître de l'esprit faisant encore probablement effet.

- Marine ? interrogea le Lion, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, lui répondit une voix qu'il ne reconnut même pas.

- Que lui as-tu dis ?

- Rien, enfin je crois.

- Très bien, écoute, et il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il est sous l'emprise de Kanon, dis-lui que les autres sont morts et que tu es la seule à avoir pu t'échapper.

- Très bien répondit-elle sur le ton d'un automate.

Elle se releva difficilement et s'approcha du Saint d'argent. Ses mouvements saccadés la faisant ressembler à une marionnette.

- Astérion, commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, je suis partie avec les saints de bronze, mais après l'attaque d'Aiolia et de Milo, ils n'ont pas survécu. J'ai nagé longtemps jusqu'à une autre crique et là, j'ai volé une embarcation qui m'a conduite sur le continent. Elle se tourna vers le visage d'Aiolia qui la tenait à présent dans ses bras et qui l'encourageait du regard. Aiolia ne savait pas pour moi. Il est du côté de l'héritière et de Nikandros. C'est pour échapper à cet homme que j'ai fui. Je ne l'aime pas mais je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de lui. Il me fait peur.

Toujours sur un ton presque télégraphique elle poursuivit.

- Les autres n'avaient aucune intention de rébellion. Ils voulaient juste fuir.

C'est épuisé qu'elle demanda dans le creux de l'oreille à son compagnon : ça ira ?

- Oui je pense, répliqua-t-il de la même manière.

- Et maintenant que vont-ils faire de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je veille sur toi. On veille tous sur toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Athénaïs s'en occupe.

- C'est bon, les coupa un peu brusquement Kanon,

- Bien, reprit à haute voix Aiolia. Astérion ! Marine à peur de moi et tu as menacé de révéler ma présence ici à Nikandros, alors je suis parti sans demander mon reste. C'est bien clair

- Parfaitement répondit l'homme, le regard toujours vide.

Après quelques instants de silence Astérion se détourna de l'embrasure de la porte vers laquelle il venait de voir le Saint d'or s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Il détenait une information supplémentaire sur le gardien du cinquième temple. Il mettait cet atout de côté, peut-être un jour pourrait-il resservir. Puis, il se tourna vers la prisonnière. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il ne sut plus quoi lui poser comme question, il semblait que la pauvre idiote avait déjà répondu. Et c'est parfaitement satisfait qu'il prit le chemin du palais.

OOooOO

- Alors ? comment va-t-elle s'enquit immédiatement Milo à l'approche de son ami Aiolia

- Ça va, je crois que nous sommes arrivés juste à temps avec Kanon, souffla le Lion en entrant dans chez son ami.

- Et avec lui comment ça c'est passé ?

- Bien. Bien je crois, dit-il avant de prendre place sur une chaise. J'espère que sa « manipulation » a fonctionné, et ceci dit en passant, je serais bien curieux de savoir jusqu'où s'étend cette « capacité »…

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'il pourrait le faire sur nous ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. En fait j'en sais rien. Qui nous dit qu'il ne nous manipule pas nous aussi hein ? Qu'il ne nous berne pas en entrant comme chez lui dans nos petits cerveaux ?

Et voilà ! c'était reparti, pensa Milo. Il ne savait pas depuis quand Aiolia était devenu aussi suspicieux envers tout le monde. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait le Lion avait toujours montré un caractère méfiant. Se sentant souvent injustement pris pour cible, ou cherchant parfois le mal où il n'était pas. Il n'était pas « vraiment » paranoïaque, mais plutôt toujours sur la défensive, comme un animal traqué.

Milo n'avait pas une confiance aveugle en Kanon. Surtout lorsqu'il regardait en arrière, dans son passé, toutefois les évènements de ces derniers mois le conduisaient peu à peu sur ce chemin. Mü et surtout Athénaïs semblaient avoir confiance dans le Gémeau. Ils devaient lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'est vrai que s'il n'était pas avec eux cela aurait été très simple pour lui de rejoindre le pouvoir en place. Les Saints avaient beau chercher ils ne trouvaient aucun mobile raisonnable à une quelconque duplicité du grec. Et puis Mü était un homme sage. Si le bélier, qui leur servait plus ou moins de guide s'était accordé pour faire confiance au troisième gardien, eux le pouvait aussi non ?

- Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or, reprit Milo quelques secondes plus tard. On n'entre pas dans nos petits cerveaux aussi facilement. On a été formé pour ça. Nous manipulons assez nos perceptions psychiques pour que cela n'arrive pas.

- Tu aurais du voir comment il a manipulé le « maître » en la matière tout à l'heure.

- Astérion n'est qu'un simple chevalier d'argent, tenta de temporiser le scorpion.

- Et les Saints de bronzes qui ont terrassés nos chers collègues ? T'en fais quoi ? s'emporta le cinquième gardien. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'être chevalier d'or ne fait pas de nous des hommes plus puissants, juste des hommes possédants des capacités différentes.

- Comme atteindre le septième sens, explorer un peu plus notre cosmos, ou créer des barrières mentales plus importantes, énuméra Milo sur ses doigts. Et puis, j'te le rappel les « bronzes » n'ont rien fait tous seuls. Jd'is pas qu'ils sont pas doués, seulement sans l'intervention d'Athénaïs je vois pas trop ce qu'ils auraient pu faire.

- Milo ? J'ai mal à la tête, dit Aiolia d'un air las en passant une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

- J'crois qu'à l'heure actuelle nous avons TOUS mal à la tête.

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens, chacun plongeant dans ses propres préoccupations. Les évènements des ces derniers jours n'avaient pas finis de tourner en boucle dans leurs petits cerveaux mouvementés. Les bronzes « mandatés » comme autant de bouées à la mer étaient présents dans l'esprit de chacun. De plus il fallait faire attention à chaque parole, chaque pensée au risque de voir leur tentative de « rébellion » échouer.

Athénaïs avait véritablement été mise de côté, et par la force des choses eux également. Le pouvoir décisionnel revenait à présent à Nikandros et accessoirement à Hadrianos dont la famille détenait les cordons de la bourse. Mais une vision était présente dans l'esprit de chacun : si Nikandro arrivait à évincer l'héritier du troisième clan, il pourrait avoir les pleins pouvoirs.

Hadrianos en avait-il conscience ? Pour l'heure il continuait de « financer » le domaine sans se préoccuper des véritables activités du Sanctuaire, comme cela avait depuis toujours été le cas. Personne n'entrait dans les affaires de personne et chacune des familles dirigeait sa « partie » sans fourrer son nez dans les actions des autres. Jusqu'à présent. Depuis trois mois les choses avaient bougées. Nikandros venait de franchir la ligne ouvertement, mais le retour d'Athénaïs brouillait les cartes. Sa simple présence donnait l'illusion que tout était redevenu « normal ». Il fallait aider Hadrianos à voir véritablement ce qui se passait. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait décidée l'Héritière.

OOooOO

- Je savais pas que tu parlais Japonais, lâcha Ikki avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

- Je ne parle pas Japonais, _baka_, juste quelques mots

- Et qui c'est qui t'as appris tout ça ?

- Marine.

- Marine ?

- Oui Marine, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

- Le maître de Seiya ?

- Elle-même en personne…Alors comme ça tu connais bien le petit monstre ?

- Tu parles !J'étais à l'orphelinat avec lui. Un vrai pt'it con

- Là, jt'e crois sur parole. Dis-moi Ikki, reprit la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence, tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi que vous vous soyez tous retrouvés dans le même orphelinat lorsque vous étiez jeunes ?

- J'sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Non, parce que les chevaliers viennent des quatre coins du monde et que vous, vous venez tous du même endroit…C'est quand même particulier. Surtout qu'il y ait autant de représentants japonais. Je trouvais ça « étrange».

- Shaina ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ça dépend

- Pourquoi t'as choisi un prénom Japonais?

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc avant de se décider à répondre à une question qu'elle jugeait très personnelle.

- En fait, c'est pas moi qu'ai choisi c'est Marine. En réalité je m'appelle Emmanuella. Marine a choisie pour moi et moi j'ai choisie pour elle. Au début je voulais Marina, mais comme elle avait du mal à prononcer le « a » on s'est arrêtée là-dessus. Et toi, c'est quoi ton véritable petit nom ?

- Ikki

- Hé ! cria-t-elle en le saisissant par le bras. Donnant, donnant, Jt'ai dis le mien à toi de cracher le morceau !

- Hum, fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard étincelant et moqueur, j'ai jamais dis que jt'le dirais. T'avais qu'à pas répondre si t'avais pas envie.

Et voilà, les chamailleries étaient reparties. C'était leur quotidien. Se disputer sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir, au final, se supporter. Les deux âmes « associables » avaient trouvé un compromis : la dispute comme seul moyen d'échange.

Après vingt minutes de marche durant lesquelles Shaina ne cessa de menacer, de crier et d'insulter le jeune homme, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un large portail.

- J'y crois pas, éructa-t-elle ! On est revenu à notre point de départ. Mais t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre débile! Tu vois pas que tu nous a fait tourner en rond depuis une heure ?

- Et, ça va c'est pas d'ma faute !

- Bon, c'est bon, cette fois on va demander à quelqu'un, donne-moi l'adresse.

- Pas question !

- Ikki…, le ton était menaçant, donne-moi ce papier immédiatement

- Je sais très bien où l'on va on a pas besoin d'aide

- On tourne en rond depuis une heure car t'es pas capables de retrouver l'endroit où t'as été élevé, pauvre demeuré !

- Ils ont construit pleins de truc depuis, c'est pas d'ma faute !

- J'ai jamais vue un mec aussi nul que toi ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse

- Quoi ? répète un peu pour voir sale mégère !

- Sale gosse !

- C'est toi qui agis comme une gamine capricieuse. Non mais regarde-toi, toujours à pinailler sur tout : la bouffe, où on dort, où on va, ce qu'on fait. T'es vraiment une chieuse !

- Moi ? Moi ? j'suis une chieuse ? Et toi : monsieur je fais pleins de mystères, monsieur je veux même pas dire comment jm'appelle

- Ha, on y vient, c'est ça tu vas pas lâcher hein ?Tant qu'il te restera un souffle de vie tu vas continuer à me les briser tant qu't'aura pas obtenue c'que tu veux, c'est ça hein ? Et ben tu peux crever rien qu'pour t'emmerder jt'e dirais rien !

- Taisez-vous et suivez moi, se manifesta une voix étrangère derrière leurs dos.

Les deux jeunes gens surpris se retournèrent de concert et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un homme. D'une quarantaine d'année, aux traits fins et doté d'une incroyable beauté, il leur imposa d'un simple regard le silence. Sa simple posture leur fit immédiatement comprendre qu'ils venaient enfin d'arriver à destination. Ou plutôt que la destination était arrivée à eux.

L'homme aux longs cheveux de geais vêtu d'un superbe costume sombre, leur emboîta en silence le pas et les conduisit un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, devant le fameux portail. Il inclina légèrement la tête et leur dédia un sourire narquois.

- Vous êtes arrivés.

Le regard sombre, le visage fermé, les deux jeunes gens passèrent la grille sans aucun signe de remerciement envers leur guide qui les suivit tout en les observant à la dérobé.

Et bien ! Si c'est (c'était) avec ces deux là qu'il devrait travailler la tâche ne serait sûrement pas de tout repos, pensa-t-il alors qu'ils longeaient la grande allée qui devait les conduire au pied d'une demeure immense.

A peine les grilles franchies, Ikki reconnut immédiatement la longue allée de rocaille délimitée par de hautes haies. Il l'avait empruntée en tout et pour tout quatre fois La première lorsque Athénaïs les avaient conduit ici enfants avec Shun, la seconde lorsqu'il était parti pour son centre d'entraînement, la troisième lorsqu'il était revenu il y six mois et la dernière avant de s'envoler avec ses camarades pour le Sanctuaire.

Tout en suivant leur « guide » quelques pas en arrière, Shaina ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille quelques mots doux-amer lui rappelant à quel point il était un crétin pathologique, aveugle et stupide au point de ne pas avoir reconnu l'entrée de ce qui avait été sa propre demeure. Le phénix répliqua qu'elle ferait mieux de la fermer. La discussion était close. D'autres sujets de préoccupations bien plus importants les attendaient au bout de l'allée.

- Bienvenu Ikki, dit immédiatement Tatsumi en sortant sur le seuil de l'immense demeure. Je me présente, je suis Tatsumi, dit-il à la jeune femme en s'inclinant en signe de salut.

- Et moi Shaina, répondit-elle presque sèchement.

- Bien, vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Justin, je présume. Dit-il en lançant un regard à son collaborateur.

- Heu...oui, hésita presque l'Italienne.

- Dans ce cas entrons, nous serons plus à notre aise à l'intérieur.

La maison paraissait encore plus vaste vue de l'intérieur. Un large hall semblait desservir une multitude de pièces plus spacieuses les unes que les autres et ouvrait sur un vaste escalier double en colimaçon qui débouchait sur deux couloirs bordés de petites pièces. Un étage entier dédié aux chambres et aux salles de bains. C'était là qu'ils avaient été logés lorsqu'il avait rejoint le Japon il avait quelques mois. Ils n'avaient pas été contraints de rejoindre leurs chambres à l'orphelinat, désormais ils étaient entrés dans un cercle bien fermé qui leur avait ouvert la porte de la grande demeure.

Ikki et Shaina prirent leurs temps pour brosser un panorama plus que contradictoire à Tatsumi et Justin. Chacun des deux jeunes chevaliers y dévoilant sa vue de l'histoire. Shaina leur apporta une aide précieuse sur la situation politique menée ces dernières années, tandis qu'Ikki ne put que narrer ses dernières mésaventures et le revers qu'avait subit Athénaïs, le conduisant à sa « fuite ».

- De toute manière les autres vous ont suivi, dit Tatsumi après un long silence

- Les autres ? demandèrent les deux Saints de concert

- Oui, Shun nous a contacté, il part avec Hyoga vers le Nord et rejoindra notre cellule plus tard. Shiryu doit aller au Tibet, et Seiya aux Etats-Unis. Nous avons une autre cellule dormante là-bas.

- Et vous avez choisi Seiya comme émissaire, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Shaina plus que dubitative.

- Non, c'est Athénaïs qui l'y envoie

L'italienne ne put retenir un regard empli de scepticisme à l'encontre de son frère d'arme et de galère. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le suivre ? Où donc avait-elle mis les pieds ? Non mais franchement confier de tels « missions » à un jeune aussi écervelé que Seiya, il fallait être soit tordu, soit fou, soit complètement con. Elle opta pour la troisième solution. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Athénaïs et se demandait de plus en plus qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme.

La douceur de cette fin de journée avait conduit l'italienne auprès d'une petite retenue d'eau située au cœur même de l'immense parc de la propriété. Prise dans ses réflexions elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre rongé par une mousse sèche teinté d'un très léger vert. Les questions se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Ainsi c'était ici que « l'héritière » avait grandi. La cellule japonaise n'avait rien d'une cellule dormante, et son activité plus que prolifique aurait déjà due alerter le Sanctuaire, a moins, bien sûr, qu'elle n'excelle dans l'art de la dissimulation. Si elle avait bien compris, il y a treize ans Tatsumi s'était enfui avec la jeune Athénaïs et l'avait conduit ici où elle avait ensuite été formée et « préparée » à son retour. C'est également à ce moment que l'orphelinat, appartenant à la fondation Kido, avait accueilli, ou plutôt été chercher de jeunes orphelins qui deviendraient quelques années plus tard chevaliers. Une arme de poing, à la mécanique parfaitement rodée. Les jeunes esprits malléables devaient à présent servir les plans de ce « Sanctuaire » reculé. D'un mouvement de tête elle salut l'ingéniosité de cette stratégie. Non seulement les japonais avaient été capables de « s'armer » mais en plus ils avaient réussi à infiltrer le Sanctuaire par une voie « légale ». Ces dirigeants là étaient de taille, pensa-t-elle. Ils avaient été capables de planifier dans le temps une contre-attaque menée à l'encontre de Nikandros. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, alors imaginer attendre treize ans avant d'agir lui paru être un exploit hors du commun.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'aperçue pas la silhouette élancée s'approcher légèrement d'elle.

- Cet endroit est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, elle s'était retournée brusquement, pour voir apparaître l'un de ses hôte : Justin.

- Heu, oui. Cet endroit est surtout reposant.

- J'imagine aisément qu'il va vous falloir un temps de réflexion avant de pouvoir assimiler toutes ces nouvelles révélations.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle presque froidement. Il va surtout me falloir du temps pour découvrir tout les tenants et les aboutissants de votre petite…organisation ?

- Au moins vous jouez franc jeu, dit-il dans un rire courtois.

- Je n'aime pas trop tergiverser et j'aime bien aller droit au but. Je déteste perdre du temps inutilement.

- Je vois ça, murmura Justin, presque amusé par le caractère vif et emporté de la jeune femme. Dans ce cas me permettrez-vous d'être votre guide ?

La question divertit la jeune femme. Pourquoi pas après tout, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

- Soit, dit-elle prise au jeu. Dans ce cas vous aller déjà commencer par me dire qui vous êtes réellement.

- Qui je suis…L'homme réfléchit un instant tout en prenant place à ses côtés sur le banc étroit. Et bien que voulez-vous savoir au juste ? Souhaiteriez-vous que je commence par ma biographie personnelle. Le ton était presque moqueur. Justin aimait jouer et il lui sembla qu'il venait de trouver la partenaire idéale.

- Si ça vous chante, allez-y.

- Et bien, je suis né dans une petite ville près de Manchester, en Angleterre. J'ai deux frères aînés, ma mère était femme au foyer et mon père banquier. Dans mon enfance nous avions également un chien, un caniche plus précisément, et père l'avait baptiser Nap', pour Napoléon car il disait souvent qu'il avait des manières d'empereur.

Un rire de gorge profond saisit la jeune femme, et dans un éclat qu'elle ne put retenir elle s'éclaffa.

- Et c'est votre chien qui dirige l'organisation ?

Pris au jeu Justin fit semblant de s'offusquer avant de répliquer sèchement.

- Si ce que je vous narre ne vous intéresse pas mademoiselle et bien dans ce cas je vous salut, et il se leva brusquement dans un mouvement droit de dignité.

- Non, non, attendez, je suis désolée, risqua-t-elle la larme encore à l'œil. C'est juste que, elle hésita, ce n'est pas que votre vie, ou celle de votre chien ne m'intéresse pas, mais c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'entretenir de ce genre de choses. Puis, sur un ton plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu elle reprit d'une voix douce. C'est simplement que de là ou je viens on ne parle pas de notre de passé et encore moins de notre « vie » personnelle…Le Sanctuaire est un endroit particulier dans lequel les gens comme vous, enfin je veux dire les gens « normaux », ceux qui ont une famille et tout ça, évite d'en faire étalage.

Elle semblait soudain confuse et presque ridicule.

Justin l'observait de toute sa hauteur. Un certain amusement le saisi. Décidément cette Shaina était vraiment une personne particulière.

Tout en noblesse il consentit à se rassoir et à reprendre le fil de sa discussion.

Deux heures plus tard l'italienne aurait pu écrire les mémoires de cet homme. Il avait TOUT passé en revu, ses copains d'école, le nom de son institutrice, son dessert préféré, son plus beau souvenir de Noël, les noms et prénoms exactes de ses différentes petites amies, la marque et la couleur de sa première voiture. Dans une situation « normale » elle l'aurait envoyé promener dès les premiers instants mais là, elle était restée silencieuse, laissant les mots couler dans ses oreilles, s'imprégnant des rares gestes qui animaient son interlocuteur. Mais surtout elle s'était ressourcée de son calme, de sa voix posée et de ses intonations, de son vocabulaire si « british ».

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil fut définitivement couché et la nuit bien installée qu'ils consentir à se lever pour aller « souper » comme l'avait si élégamment souligné Justin.

- Et bien, reprit-elle sur le chemin du retour, quelle vie. Et maintenant que tu m'as bien prise pour une idiote, je pourrais savoir qui tu es vraiment dans cette organisation ? le ton n'avait rien d'agressif mais il était au contraire très complice du petit manège qui avait duré plus de deux heures entre eux.

- Il y a dix ans environ, lors d'une mission confiée par le Sanctuaire, je suis comme qui dirait tombé sur cette cellule dormante. Lorsque j'ai compris qui étaient ces gens et où se trouvait véritablement la cause que je défendais, j'ai simulé ma mort.

- Et ton armure ?

- Quelle armure ? Qui t'as dis que j'étais l'un des vôtres.

- Je ne sais pas, tu viens de dire que tu avais été envoyé en mission, j'en ai déduit que..

- Les chevaliers sont bien trop prétentieux. La coupa-t-il doucement. Ils s'imaginent toujours être le centre du monde. Qui fait tout le travail en amont selon toi ? Comment obtenez-vous tous les renseignements nécessaires à vos agissements ?

- Je ne sais pas… certains sont spécialisés dans l'espionnage.

- Et bien voilà, tu y es presque, seulement vous autres chevaliers, n'êtes pas assez nombreux et comme vous n'êtes pas non plus omnipotents il faut bien que des petites mains invisibles travaillent pour vous.

- Je vois, s'excusa-t-elle presque. Mais tu sais, je ne me sens pas supérieur parce que je porte une armure, j'ai parfaitement conscience que nous oeuvrons tous de manière différente dans un même objectif. Au final nous, nous ne sommes que la partie « armée » du Sanctuaire, parfois j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes rien d'autre que de la vulgaire chaire à canon. Des soldats, nés pour obéir et se faire tuer au combat.

- Disons simplement que chacun à un rôle à jouer. Un peu comme différents corps de métiers s'accordent pour bâtir ensemble une maison. Souvent les plâtriers ne voient pas toute l'utilité et le savoir faire des plaquistes ou des peintres.

- Oui, dit-elle dans un sourire, la métaphore est intéressante. Alors on pourrait dire que je suis le maçon et toi l'architecte.

- Si tu veux, conclut-il dans un sourire étincelant.

Lorsque Shaina regagna sa chambre elle tomba sur un phénix au sourire narquois et à l'œil moqueur.

- Alors ? on a passé une bonne soirée ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi ? rien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu ne t'étais pas trop ennuyée avec le « british ».

- Pour commencer il s'appel Justin, et non, avec lui bizarrement je m'ennuie pas. C'n'est pas qu'il soit, (virgule en trop à mon avis) classe, qu'il ait de la conversation et qu'il soit agréable, mais c'est surtout que ce n'est pas un ado psychotique, associable, et crétin au point de ne pas retrouver le chemin de sa propre maison.

- Bon, pour commencer ici ça n'a jamais été ma maison, ensuite ils ont changé la grille, t'as que deux ans de plus que moi et puis de toute façon j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, dit-elle en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Alors à demain ! dit-elle le ton enjoué, presque heureuse face à l'attitude du japonais.

- C'est ça à demain, émit-il dans un grognement.

Ikki n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la familiarité soudaine et nouvelle qu'adoptait l'anglais avec Shaina. Ce n'était pas exactement ces nouveaux rapports qui le contrariaient mais c'était surtout le fait que le Saint d'argent semblait faire aussi facilement confiance à cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Cela ne faisait pas encore vingt quatre heures qu'ils étaient ici et elle semblait déjà baisser sa garde. Certes ils avaient fui ensemble le Sanctuaire pour rejoindre la source du contre-pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour endormir leur vigilance. Après tout, que savaient-ils de ce qui se tramait exactement ici ? Que savaient-ils de ces hommes et de ces femmes ? Seulement ce que l'on avait bien voulu leur en dire ou leur montrer, c'est-à-dire pas assez de choses à son goût.

Oh, et puis après tout il s'en fichait de Shaina, si cette pauvre écervelée était assez bête pour leur prodiguer une confiance aveugle, grand bien lui fasse. Et puis ils venaient d'arriver à destination après un périple de plusieurs semaines. A partir de demain ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, plus rien ne les liait l'un à l'autre.

17


	14. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : les personnages et une partie de la trame scénaristique sont tirés de l'œuvre originale de Kurumada !

Un grand merci à NewGaïa qui a de nouveau bêta-lu ce chapitre et qui m'a soutenue dans cette traversée du désert estival, et à Ariesnomu qui s'est joint a cette aventure en venant également débusquer les petites fautes rebelles.

Pour les « points de détails » de ce chapitre et autres « babillages » je vous retrouve sur mon blog dont l'adresse est située sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture

**Sanctuaire, Grèce, Mai 1998**

- Votre altesse, le chevalier de la Balance demande audience - annonça un garde à l'adresse de Nikandros, paisiblement installé dans un large fauteuil.

- Bien, faite-le entrer - dit-il en opérant un mouvement ample de la main et en adoptant un ton impérial.

- Bonjour, Nikandros - lâcha le chinois d'une voix douce mais ferme. - Alors c'est à toi que je dois désormais rendre des comptes ? Tu en as fais du chemin, dis-moi, depuis notre dernière rencontre, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps - poursuivit-il en s'installant à son tour.

- Et toi tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta langue à ce que je peux constater - répliqua le grec en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu voulais me voir, j'ai parcouru un long trajet pour me rendre jusqu'ici, tu permets que je me serve à boire ?

- Mais fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie - répondit-il en poussant une bouteille de whisky déjà largement entamée.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ma présence ici ? - poursuivit le septième gardien.

- Désormais, comme tu en as sans doute eu vent, votre Ordre n'a plus de Grand Pope et Athénaïs a été plus ou moins démise de ses fonctions. Tu comprendras que l'on ne peut décemment pas laisser les rênes du Sanctuaire à cette jeune personne fraîchement réapparue et qui a passé treize années l'on ne sait où.

- Oui, si tu veux... Enfin, disons plutôt que TOI tu ne sais pas où elle les a passées exactement, mais bon, poursuis, je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas te couper dans tes élucubrations.

- Assez ! - cria-t-il en se levant brusquement et en posant les mains bien à plat sur le bureau. - Si tu crois qu'en me tenant tête comme tu le fais, tu arriveras à quelque chose, tu te trompes Dhokko ! J'ai assez de pouvoir aujourd'hui pour te contraindre à ravaler ta verve et te mettre aux fers. Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses aujourd'hui ! Je suis désormais ton supérieur hiérarchique direct. J'ai déjà fait exécuter ton disciple, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire de même avec toi, s'il le faut.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Nikandros ? - demanda Dhokko d'une voix calme mais assurée, après avoir laissé planer un instant de silence. - Non, parce que, devant de telles menaces, j'en viendrais presque à me poser des questions, vois-tu. Tu sais bien que depuis treize ans, je me tiens loin du pouvoir et du Sanctuaire, alors pourquoi me menacer ainsi?

- Pour que tu ne tentes rien qui irait à mon encontre. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous maniganciez avec Shion avant que la situation politique ne se renverse, mais il m'est avis que tu n'étais pas étranger à l'affaire.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je ne savais rien ? Tu ne me croirais pas, de toute façon. Si tu veux des réponses, peut-être devrais-tu tenter de voir auprès du jeune frère d'Aioros, ou interroger les morts ? Fais comme tu veux, mais tu sais que j'étais contre le fait que tu mettes Saga en place, il était trop jeune. D'un autre côté, je me dis que cela a bien servi ta cause après tout…De toute façon, laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça, je me suis tenu à l'écart durant tout ce temps et ce n'est sûrement pas pour en dévier aujourd'hui. Et puis, tant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais envoyé mon disciple trouver Athénaïs, il l'a lui-même fait je ne sais comment. Il devait simplement rejoindre le Sanctuaire pour son intronisation. Son règne aura été de courte durée. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment fait pour combattre, alors, tu sais…Tes exécutions ne m'impressionnent pas tant que ça, d'autant plus que tu es parfaitement conscient que je pourrais t'abattre, là, tout de suite, sur ta chaise sans même que tu puisses t'en apercevoir. Alors, laisse-moi en dehors de vos histoires. Moi, la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire, c'est la retraite, alors je conçois de rester une année. Une fois ce temps écoulé, je rentrerai.

Sur ces mots, Dhokko quitta le palais pour se rendre dans ses appartements dans lesquels l'attendait déjà un petit comité.

- Dhokko ! Comment s'est passé ton entretien ? - demanda Mü en l'accueillant chaleureusement.

- Bien, chevalier - dit-il le regard malicieux - et tes craintes étaient fondées - répondit-il à l'ancien disciple de son ami défunt. - Je vois que tu n'es pas seul. Eh bien ! quel comité, je suis flatté. Shaka, Milo, Aiolia, Aldébaran, je vois que les années vous ont transformés, surtout toi, Aldébaran. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas encore pris quelques centimètres ?

- Euh... - tenta de répondre timidement le Taureau en passant une main gênée derrière sa tête. - Peut-être un peu.

- En tout cas, je suis sincèrement heureux de revoir notre garde dorée. Kanon n'est pas là ?

- Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à se joindre à nous, lâcha un Shaka désabusé.

- C'est très bien. Bon, je compte sur vous pour me « briefer », comme vous dites, vous, les jeunes.

- Faut pas exagérer, t'es pas si vieux ! - s'exclama Aiolia en lui balançant une large tape derrière l'épaule, ce qui le fit presque chavirer.

- Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi ton ami me surnomme toujours « maître Yoda ? » - demanda l'aîné de tous en portant son regard sur le jeune scorpion. - Au fait j'ai vu le film, jeune Skywalker.

Milo baissa la tête et ne put retenir un rire franc et sonore. Au son de cette exclamation cristalline, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette douce mélodie pleine de joie et de malice venir retentir à ses oreilles.

Et c'est autour d'un dîner improvisé que chacun prit la parole pour fournir les informations qui manquaient au « vieux maître », comme certains l'avaient surnommé. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Kanon fit son apparition.

Dès que le jeune homme franchit la porte de la maison, l'atmosphère s'alourdit sensiblement, prouvant à tous que certaines tensions existaient encore entre eux.

Le regard glacé que Mü lui lança de prime abord vint confirmer certains doutes, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, devant laisser de côté ses griefs personnels pour se plonger dans le devoir qui était le sien : créer auprès des gardiens une unité.

- Kanon...

- Dhokko...

L'échange froid entre les deux hommes ne laissa nul doute sur les sentiments qui les animaient encore. Indubitablement, le Gémeau portait encore la marque de son frère et des actes qui lui incombaient. Après le meurtre de Shion, et la disparition aussi rapide d'Athénaïs, Dhokko s'était retiré aux Cinq Pics, n'abordant le lieu sacré qu'à de rares occasions, comme celles de l'intronisation de ceux qui devenaient à présent ses pairs. Il avait cru avoir quitté définitivement l'île jusqu'à ces derniers mois, où on lui avait envoyé un homme étrange missionné par le Sanctuaire qui lui avait presque intimé l'ordre de revenir. Si durant le temps de son règne, Saga avait réussi à obtenir du conseil l'éloignement nécessaire à la Balance, la nouvelle donne de ces derniers mois n'avait pas réussi à laisser sa place de neutralité au chinois.

Il avait toujours conscience que Saga n'avait pas été contre sa volonté de se retirer et il lui en savait gré. Mais aujourd'hui, se retrouver face au portrait parfait de l'assassin de son meilleur ami ravivait des souvenirs douloureux. Certes, Shion avait ses méthodes et la vision qu'il avait du Sanctuaire avait créé entre eux certaines tensions, mais il demeurait aux yeux du septième gardien son ami d'enfance, son compagnon d'infortune, son confident aujourd'hui disparu.

- Joins-toi à nous, je t'en prie - l'invita courtoisement mais sans aucune amabilité Dhokko.

Le regard fier et le geste assuré, Kanon prit place autour de la table devenue bien trop silencieuse au goût de tous.

- Eh bien, puisque tu es enfin parmi nous, les véritables discussions vont enfin pouvoir commencer et tu vas peut-être venir éclairer ma chandelle sur quelques points obscurs que je n'ai pas très bien saisis.

« Voilà, les dés sont jetés », pensa Kanon. Il fallait à présent faire face à la situation. Fournir quelques explications à cet homme rusé, levant par là un bout du voile qui planait encore auquel les gardiens n'avaient pas eu accès. La partie allait être difficile. Tous les regards braqués sur lui, au lieu de l'acculer, lui donnèrent subitement les ressources dont il avait besoin, et c'est d'une voix sûre qu'il reprit le récit de son histoire. A la fois personnel et intime, il déroula le fil de ses pensées de ces dernières années. Exposant ses torts, ses doutes, ses erreurs, il se mit à nu. La douleur de voir son frère se perdre, sa terreur de ne pouvoir l'aider dans sa tâche, ses tourments liés à ses vues divergentes, et enfin, ce choix terrible qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois. Ce jour fatidique durant lequel il perdit tout au profit d'une cause à laquelle il avouait ne plus vraiment croire et dans laquelle il versait ses derniers espoirs. La difficulté de s'allier à ceux qu'il pensait être ses ennemis.

Dans ce monologue, Kanon se livrait, là, totalement. Il s'ouvrait par la parole comme il aurait pu le faire avec son cosmos. Les autres découvraient un homme nu, à vif, déchiré entre ses sentiments envers son frère et des convictions qui lui étaient propres. Certains baissèrent le regard, honteux de leurs attitudes passées à son encontre. Honteux de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir deviné, d'avoir peut-être mal réagi. D'autres, au contraire, le soutenaient. Un sourire, un regard.

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent, ce soir-là. Des dettes furent effacées. La confiance fut renouvelée. A la fin de la soirée, un semblant d'unité avait germé pour devenir au fil des heures, au fil des jours, plus forte.

OOooOO

Le soleil du mois de mai se faisait déjà lourdement ressentir et commençait à rendre l'entraînement difficile. Au bout d'une heure, le chinois abaissa les mains et exécuta une posture de salut. Mû, avec un profond respect, fit de même et s'approcha de son « adversaire », dans le but de le rejoindre vers la petite fontaine jouxtant l'arène située à l'est de l'île.

- Eh bien, malgré le fait que tu aies été contraint de finir ton apprentissage seul, je ne peux que constater que tu es à la hauteur de ton maître, Mü.

- Merci, Dhokko.

- Oh, ne me remercie pas, ce n'est qu'une simple constatation. Tu as bien progressé depuis ton départ des Cinq Pics - il fit une pause afin de s'abreuver un peu. - Il faut dire que ça date à présent, quand je pense qu'il s'est déjà écoulé onze années…Mon dieu que le temps passe vite !

- Surtout lorsque l'on est occupé comme nous le sommes.

- Où en est la situation à Jamir ?

- Il y a eu un séisme, il y a six ans. Nous en avons profité pour reconstruire et améliorer certaines installations vétustes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait voulu Shion, mais j'ai choisi de me tourner vers l'avenir en faisant marcher ma cité vers un futur, disons plus « moderne ». Je sais bien que nos croyances et nos coutumes ont longtemps figé notre peuple dans un monde qui semble appartenir au passé, mais devant l'ampleur de la tâche j'ai préféré opter pour des installations plus modernes. Oh, rien de vraiment spectaculaire : l'eau courante, un système d'égouts et quelques aménagements permettant de fournir un minimum d'électricité.

- Rien de spectaculaire ? - s'exclama l'aîné -Tu plaisantes ? L'eau courante ? Ce doit carrément être la révolution, là-bas ! - ne put s'empêcher de commenter Dhokko, avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par le jeune Mü.

- C'est vrai que mon projet de rénovation et surtout d'aménagement a longtemps fait débat. Les anciens étaient contre. Radicalement. Mais disons que j'ai su m'imposer, et si cela ne convient pas aux hauts dignitaires, je sais que mon peuple m'en est redevable.

- J'espère que ton absence prolongée ne te portera pas trop préjudice. Depuis quand es-tu de retour ?

- Je suis rentré sur ordre de Saga en mars. Et si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas près de retourner auprès des miens. Toutefois je me suis permis de leur envoyer un émissaire en la personne de ton disciple.

- Tu as bien fait. J'espère qu'ils pourront trouver l'aide dont nous avons besoin. Avoir des alliés à l'extérieur devrait pouvoir nous aider. Mais nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que nous nous apprêtons à livrer une bataille ouverte. Cela serait-il suffisant ? Et puis, je me demande bien ce que manigance Nikandros. S'il propose véritablement de remplacer certains membres de la garde, c'est qu'il doit être sûr de son coup.

- La seule chose dont je suis certain, enfin, d'après des recherches, c'est qu'il existe plusieurs porteurs potentiels. Enfin, je veux dire au niveau astral. L'alignement des planètes offre des ouvertures suffisamment larges pour permettre un nombre important de naissances. Tous ceux nés durant ce laps de temps sont en mesure de posséder les capacités nécessaires pour atteindre le septième sens, et pouvoir espérer développer un cosmos suffisant pour revêtir une armure. Ensuite, on connaît l'histoire : développer ce potentiel pour pouvoir accéder à une puissance nécessaire.

- Tu penses alors que l'armure n'est pas directement liée à son porteur ?

- Non, pas au début, mais ensuite elle le devient. Lors de notre cérémonie d'intronisation, nous recevons tous notre « marque » qui agit en réalité comme une sorte de clef créant le lien entre le porteur et l'armure.

- Et sans cette clef ?

- Eh bien, un lien infime subsiste mais il n'y a pas véritablement d'échange. Quelques-uns dans certaines circonstances, ont déjà pu revêtir des armures, mais cela ressemblait plus à des « accidents ».

- Bien, je vois, je vois... - dit-il en se grattant le menton. - C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et qu'en est-il si quelqu'un possède une « clef » sans qu'elle lui soit propre ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Admettons qu'une personne reçoive par inadvertance ou non la « marque » qui signe la fin d'une initiation, sans qu'il soit réellement initié.

- Mais c'est impossible, la marque n'est apposée que durant le rituel pendant lequel l'armure et le chevalier communient. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait en apposer une à quelqu'un à qui elle n'est pas destinée.

- Ce n'est pas ma question, Mü. Que se passerait-il si cela pouvait arriver ?

- Je ne me le suis jamais demandé, mais on peut supposer que l'armure réagirait. - Il marqua une pause propice à un moment de réflexion. - Ou non - reprit-il soudain. - Non, car c'est comme si l'on dérobait une clef d'un modèle de voiture. Chaque clef est propre, elle ne fait démarrer qu'un seul véhicule…Enfin, je pense.

- Hum... - grogna la Balance. - Oui, mais tu n'en es pas sûr.

- A quoi penses-tu, Dhokko ?

- A rien de concret, je me posais simplement des questions. Mais je pense que nous devrons encore attendre de voir comment Nikandros s'y prendra, et espérant vraiment que je me trompe.

Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment silencieusement côte à côte, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Sais-tu où doit se rendre mon disciple après son séjour dans ta cité ?

- Il a parlé de se rendre aux Cinq Pics afin de récupérer quelque chose, avant de rejoindre le Japon.

- Quelque chose, hein ? - s'amusa Dhokko avant de ricaner doucement.

Shiryu retournerait donc auprès de Shunreï. A cette pensée, le vieux chinois sentit un poids s'envoler. Il avait eu du mal à laisser la jeune fille seule, là-bas. Ainsi, son disciple envisageait peut-être de la conduire dans un lieu un peu plus sûr. Avoir une famille située à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire représentait une menace. Certains percevaient même ça comme une faiblesse. Des proies faciles. Voilà ce que la famille pouvait parfois représenter aux yeux des autres. Et ça, Dhokko le savait pertinemment. Il en avait lui-même fait la désagréable expérience, il y a longtemps déjà.

**Flash Back trente ans auparavant. Sanctuaire, 1968.**

L'été 1968 avait été particulièrement difficile et meurtrier. Ce jour-là, lorsque le soleil pointa, le spectacle n'offrait plus que des décombres dissimulés derrière l'épais nuage de poussière qui s'élevait doucement du rocher plongé dans la mer. Ça et là, des corps d'où s'échappaient râles et gémissements. Livrer bataille à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire avait été une bonne chose, épargnant peut-être ainsi la population civile de l'île. Mais là, le constat était affligeant. Tous les chevaliers, soldats et hommes valides avaient voulu porter main forte pour contrer un ennemi surgi de nulle part. Une porte avait été ouverte et les démons qui s'en étaient échappés ne leur avaient laissé aucune alternative. Une bataille ouverte loin des négociations et des compromis. Seules la mort et l'éradication totale de ces ennemis avaient été la solution au « problème ».

Amer, le regard encore trouble, la poussière et les cheveux collés par la sueur, Dhokko se releva difficilement. Le choc de l'impact lancé par son pair n'avait pas seulement terrassé la poignée d'ennemis encore debout, il avait également largement secoué l'île et mis à terre tous les participants de cette « guerre ».

- Dhokko ? Ca va ? - entendit-il dans un bourdonnement.

- Oui, oui, Shion, ça va, merci - dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Où est Irwin ?

- Avec Stephan.

- Bon, bon, c'est bon - lâcha-t-il avant de se pencher en avant et de poser ses deux mains sur ses genoux encore douloureux.

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Lentement, il se redressa et tenta de chasser la poussière qui s'insinuait partout, jusque dans ses yeux.

- Alors ? On en est où ? - trouva-t-il la force de demander.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la manière forte aurait fonctionné, mais force est de constater que notre Taureau avait raison.

- A ce propos, quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Shion se figea une seconde. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années parut se concentrer un instant, son regard et son cosmos fouillant les décombres à la recherche de son pair, quand soudain un filet de voix s'éleva.

- Je ne suis pas encore morte, bande de rapaces !

- Elnath ! - cria la Balance avant de se jeter littéralement sur la jeune femme qui avançait chancelante devant eux.

- Ça va, lâche-moi, tu veux m'achever, c'est ça ? - dit-elle en tentant de s'échapper des bras musclés de Dhokko.

- Et bien Elnath - reprit d'une voix calme le Bélier. - Je crois que je dois m'incliner. Foncer dans le tas et tout raser sur son passage n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, en fin de compte…Si on excepte le fait que tu as fait de cette île merveilleuse un champ de ruines, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, Shion, faut toujours que tu trouves à y redire, mais pour une fois, j'ai un truc pour toi : va-te-faire-foutre. - Elle avait martelé ces derniers mots en fichant son regard de braise dans celui hautain de son pair et posé un index accusateur sur sa poitrine. - Ça te fait chier, hein ? Qu'on se soit passé de toi, pour une fois. D'ailleurs, où est passé cet enfoiré de Xémarakis, j'ai deux mots à lui dire, à ce con.

- Et bien, elle a l'air en forme - ne put que constater le chinois, une fois le second gardien hors de portée.

- Hum ! grogna Shion avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre un groupe d'hommes qui revenait près d'eux.

OOooOO

La large salle ovale du conseil, située au cœur même du palais, était baignée d'une lueur vive qui transparaissait à travers les hautes fenêtres du mur sud. Bien que la lumière semblât doter la pièce d'une certaine chaleur, l'atmosphère à l'intérieur était glaciale. Soucieux, les bras croisés sur le torse, le Pope parlait sur un ton monocorde voulant transmettre les « informations » sans trahir la moindre émotion. Le bilan était lourd. De nombreux hommes avaient péri dans la bataille de la veille, et l'attaque dont le Sanctuaire avait été la cible trahissait certaines inquiétudes.

- De plus - reprit le grand Pope - il semblerait, d'après nos dernières informations, que la porte ait été ouverte bien longtemps avant que nous n'intervenions. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement quels dégâts ils ont pu occasionner durant ce laps de temps. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans le centre d'entraînement de Dalmos et qu'ils y ont tué femmes et enfants. J'ai envoyé d'autres observateurs extérieurs et je vous tiendrai informés en temps et en heure. D'ici là, ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent rentrer chez eux.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? demanda le Lion

- Non, je pense au contraire que vous devriez retourner auprès des vôtres afin de vous assurer que tout va bien.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Elnath. Avons-nous à craindre qu'ils s'en soient pris à nos familles ? Enfin, pour ceux qui en ont.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je préfère vérifier, en effet.

Le silence se fit soudain aussi pesant qu'une chape de plomb. Le doute envahit les esprits de chacun. Que Démétros, leur Grand Pope, laisse planer aussi ouvertement ses doutes ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Le lendemain, sur le petit quai de Rodorio, les visages étaient plutôt maussades. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins réussi à contacter leurs proches et aucune nouvelle alarmante n'était venue entacher les esprits.

A l'approche de l'embarcation, Dhokko se saisit de son sac. A ses côtés, son ami de toujours, Shion, se contentait d'observer la mer, figé comme une statue de sel.

- Alors, les mecs ? On rentre au pays ?

Dhokko sursauta presque au son de la voix du Taureau. Elnath, vêtue d'une mini jupe, d'un débardeur clair et de lunettes rondes aux verres roses, leur lâcha un large sourire avant d'abattre une main amicale dans le dos du chinois.

- En effet, je suis parti depuis plus de six mois, alors quelques jours auprès des miens ne seront que profitables.

- Ouais, et toi, Shion ? Tu retournes voir tes chèvres ?

Le bélier n'avait pas bougé à l'approche de la jeune femme et c'est à peine s'il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard méprisant. Le fait que le Pope ait choisi la stratégie de la jeune femme à la sienne lui laissait encore un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Elle l'avait simplement… ridiculisé.

- Et toi, Elnath - tenta Dhokko dans le but de désamorcer une bombe prête à exploser - tu rentres également ?

- Pour aller où ? Mes parents sont ici et ailleurs, j'ai pas vraiment de famille, je crois que je vais simplement profiter de mon temps libre et aller faire la tournée des bars avant de filer m'éclater en discothèque. Et oui - lâcha-t-elle à la cantonade - c'est beau d'avoir vingt ans.

- Oh, mais t'auras trente ans, toi aussi, un jour.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'en profite - dit-elle en allumant un joint sorti de la poche arrière de son jean. - Tu veux une taffe ?

- En d'autres circonstances, peut-être, mais là, tout de suite, non merci - répliqua poliment le septième gardien en se dirigeant vers l'embarcation.

- Tant pis, à une prochaine fois, alors ! - les salua-t-elle de la main - comme tu vas manquer le championnat, j'te raconterai si Dimitrios Papaioannou aura réussi à faire gagner l'A.E.K une fois de plus ou si ces enfoirés du Panathinaikos vont encore nous voler !

- Ok, j'compte sur toi ! - cria presque Dhokko en remuant la main en guise de salut, toujours sous le regard froid et rageur de Shion.

Le voyage avait été long jusqu'en Chine. Entre les changements d'avions, de trains, les pannes, les cars aux horaires aléatoires, et les heures de marches forcées, Dhokko se languissait de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Certes, la demeure était modeste mais le lieu qui l'accueillait n'avait rien de comparable au luxe et à la modernité qu'il côtoyait lorsqu'il se rendait en Grèce. Non, le véritable bien-être ne se trouvait pas dans l'électricité ou la modernité du chauffage central, mais plutôt dans la quiétude et l'harmonie qui entouraient son foyer. Se ressourcer. Ce verbe prenait à cet endroit tous son sens.

La maisonnette était située en haut de la colline et à cette heure, il était à parier qu'il trouverait sa femme occupée à la cuisine et la « petite » probablement fourrée dans les jupes de sa mère. A mesure que ses pas le conduisaient, il pouvait percevoir distinctement la musique s'échapper du poste de radio. C'était un air à la mode, une chanson qu'appréciait particulièrement Meï. Il pouvait presque voir sa femme exécuter quelques pas de danse avec leur petite fille dans ses bras. Meï aimait particulièrement la musique et il se souvenait que lors de leur rencontre, il avait été difficile d'éloigner la jeune femme de la piste de danse. Il sourit à ce souvenir qui marquait l'un des combats les plus difficiles de sa jeune vie : « la conquête du cœur de Meï », comme il aimait souvent le dire. Sa femme serait probablement heureuse du présent qu'il lui avait ramené de son voyage en Grèce : un lecteur de cassette audio à la pointe de la modernité, avec, naturellement, tout un stock de musiques rock, des Beatles en passant par les Rolling Stones ou les Pink Floyd.

En franchissant le seuil de la porte, il fut alors accueilli par une tornade brune qui se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- Hé, laisse-moi au moins respirer, ou le temps d'arriver.

- Ho, Dhokko, comme tu m'as manqué.

- Oui, toi aussi, vous aussi - se reprit-il - vous m'avez manqué, toutes les deux, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite qu'il trouva vraiment changée.

- Papa - dit la petite en tendant ses bras minuscules vers lui dans l'espoir que l'adulte la fasse voler dans les airs.

- Viens là, toi ! Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandi !

- Oui, je suis une grande fille ! - répondit-elle de son ton le plus assuré, avec cette force inébranlable que possèdent les enfants de cinq ans.

- Mais je vois, si tu continues comme ça, bientôt tu vas me dépasser.

- Maaaiis noonn, papa, tu dis des bêtises…

- Eh ! Peut être pas, on ne sait jamais, tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai été petit.

- Petit comment ? - s'inquiéta presque l'enfant.

- Comme ça - dit-il en se baissant et en mettant la main à 90 cm du sol.

- T'étais plus petit que moi ?

- Et oui, et ensuite j'ai mangé tous mes légumes et je suis devenu grand et costaud - continua-t-il en se relevant et en se donnant quelques coups sur la poitrine.

- Hum, fit-elle sceptique.

L'histoire des légumes, elle connaissait. Un soir, elle s'était bien forcée à finir sa soupe et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'était réveillée plus grande le lendemain. Depuis, elle émettait, du haut de ses cinq ans, quelques réserves sur les bienfaits de cette nourriture, soit disant si miraculeuse qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire grandir quiconque en ingérait.

Avant qu'elle ne retournât dans sa chambre, son père lui offrit un coffret magnifique avec une jolie poupée. Une « Barbie ». Luann trouva le nom bizarre et décida de la rebaptiser aussitôt en Ling. C'était plus approprié.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poupée miniature horrible ? - demanda sa femme, une fois la fillette, folle de joie, disparue.

- C'est une Barbie. C'est très à la mode, là-bas, tu sais.

- Non, justement, je ne sais pas et j'aimerais bien savoir - susurra-t-elle en venant se placer derrière son mari assis autour de la table et en glissant ses deux bras autour du cou de son « héros » de retour au foyer. Alors, tu m'en dis plus ?

- C'est une Barbie.

- Et ces vêtements bizarres ?

- Je sais pas, une tunique psychédélique avec une mini-jupe

- Et ces lunettes roses toutes rondes ?

- J'en sais rien, Meï, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Elnath s'habille tout le temps comme ça et qu'elle m'a dit que cette Barbie était celle qui était à la mode. Je voulais en prendre une autre, mais elle m'a traité de ringard.

- De ringard ?

- Exactement.

- Et quel âge elle a, déjà, cette Elnath ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Meï, j'ten prie. Pas ce soir, pas maintenant, je suis rentré dès que j'ai pu, pour vous retrouver, tu sais bien que je n'en ai rien à faire des autres femmes.

- Hum, c'est ça. Alors quand est-ce que tu nous emmènes là-bas ? - interrogea-t-elle charmeuse.

- Meï, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Mais tu as promis, Dhokko ! - s'emporta-t-elle en se levant soudainement. - Quand on s'est mariés, tu avais dit que je viendrais avec toi là-bas, et puis je suis tombée enceinte et tu m'as sorti l'excuse que je serais mieux ici, ensuite celle que la petite était trop jeune pour entreprendre un si grand voyage. Maintenant, elle a cinq ans, je crois que c'est bon.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mets-tu autant d'entêtement à vouloir partir d'ici ? Cet endroit est merveilleux et de tous les recoins de la planète, je t'assure que c'est encore ici qu'on est le mieux, et puis, c'est ici qu'est le centre d'entraînement.

- Non ! Pour toi peut-être, mais j'aimerais pouvoir juger par moi-même. C'est facile pour toi, tu peux partir quand tu veux, aller où tu veux, mais moi je suis cantonnée à cette campagne - dit-elle sur un ton presque de dégoût. - J'en ai marre, Dhokko, de vivre là, j'ai envie de voir comment c'est là-bas, en occident. Voir le monde moderne, découvrir par moi-même toutes ces choses que tu me racontes…

- C'est ici que je veux vivre, trancha-t-il soudain sur un ton sec. Et tu es ma femme et je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec toi ailleurs !

- Très bien ! Puisque c'est ce que désire le maître…alors on fera comme bon te semble ! - cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Meï… - tenta-t-il, mais la jeune femme furieuse venait déjà de quitter la pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salle à manger, pour se réfugier dans leur petite chambre.

Cette nuit là, Dhokko ne rejoignit pas sa compagne et passa la nuit à méditer. Les évènements de ces derniers mois avaient accaparé son esprit. Cet ennemi venu d'une porte dimensionnelle ne ressemblait guère aux ennemis qu'ils avaient l'habitude de combattre. S'ils s'opposaient à des hommes qui utilisaient leurs cosmos, là, c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais quelque chose clochait. Déjà, la réaction de Demetros, leur grand Pope, en laissant le champ libre à Elnath, et puis cette inquiétude soudaine pour leurs proches, et le fait qu'il les renvoit tous chez eux. Autant d'interrogations et de tourments qui venaient s'entremêler à des réflexions, plus personnelles.

Meï voulait partir. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, il avait senti que la jeune femme avait soif de liberté. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait séduit, cette indépendance peu commune qu'elle affichait alors. Il le savait mais avait toujours feint de l'ignorer cordialement, et voilà que maintenant elle remettait ça sur le tapis.

Elle voulait venir vivre en Grèce. Il voulait que sa famille reste aux Cinq Pics.

Ces arguments à lui étaient valables. Le monde moderne n'apportait rien de bon. La facilité de la modernité corrompait les âmes. Les hommes vivaient les uns auprès des autres mais dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Sa petite fille ne pourrait jamais s'épanouir et s'ouvrir à la vie là-bas. Il le savait car il y vivait parfois. Mais Meï, non ! Elle n'avait qu'une idée surfaite de ce qui l'attendait dans ce pays si différent. La chaleur, la pollution, le bruit, sans parler qu'elle devrait faire face à une culture si différente de la sienne. Elle devrait apprendre la langue, le mode de vie. Non, décidément, il se dit que c'était une bien mauvaise idée. Mais surtout, ce qu'il redoutait, c'était l'exposition de sa famille face aux forces obscures qu'il combattait. Ici, personne ne viendrait les trouver. Il en avait l'assurance. Il les savait en sécurité, emprisonnées dans un cocon protecteur. Les champs magnétiques que dégageait le lieu même sonnaient comme une protection. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que depuis deux siècles, cet endroit était devenu un centre d'entraînement. Le premier centre à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. En Asie. Cela avait fait scandale à l'époque.

Les deux semaines qu'il passa auprès de sa femme et de sa fille ne lui avaient pas apporté le repos qu'il avait escompté. Meï n'en démordait pas, et aussi têtue qu'une mule qui refusait obstinément d'avancer, elle campait sur ses positions. Elle voulait partir et aller vivre ailleurs, loin de ce « trou à rat ». On était au vingtième siècle et elle aussi voulait découvrir le monde, avec ou sans lui ! Ce fut sous une atmosphère orageuse et largement empreinte de ressentiment qu'il quitta les siens pour repartir en Grèce. Là-bas, il espérait trouver quelques apprentis dans le but de rendre sa fonction à son centre déserté depuis que lui-même avait endossé son armure quelques années plus tôt. Peut-être que cette nouvelle activité donnerait à Meï le goût de rester en s'occupant d'adolescents qui avaient autant besoin d'un entraînement que de trouver un nouveau foyer. Et puis, il serait alors contraint de rester auprès d'elle. La réouverture du centre changerait peut-être la donne entre eux.

- Bien, et sinon tu comptes rentrer quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- C'est pas une réponse, ça, Dhokko.

- Dès que j'arrive, je t'écrirais pour te tenir régulièrement informée.

- J'y compte bien.

- Ecoute - tenta-t-il de nouveau. - Je vais essayer de prendre quelques apprentis, comme ça, je ne serai plus contraint de repartir.

- Oui, et comme ça, tu auras un nouveau prétexte pour me retenir ici et vivre comme TOI tu l'entends !

- Je pars dans quelques heures, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant. Ne partons pas fâchés, je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolée, Dhokko. Mais pour toi, c'est trop facile. Dans quelques heures, justement, je vais encore me retrouver ici, toute seule avec la petite, à attendre. A attendre quoi ? Que tu rentres. Et pourquoi faire ? Rien. Tenir la maison ? Mais j'ai envie d'autre chose, moi !

- J'ai bien compris tout ça, Meï - poursuivit-il toujours calmement. Nous en rediscuterons à mon retour, tu veux ?

- De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix. - conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

OOooOO

Lorsque Dhokko mit un pied sur l'île, il devina inexplicablement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment dire quoi, mais un sentiment de mal être le saisit soudainement. A mesure que ses pas le conduisaient en dehors de la ville de Rodorio, une boule commençait à se former au fond de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il vit un garde foncer dans sa direction, il sentit très nettement que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait. Mais quoi ?

- Votre Pope vous réclame, Dhokko.

- Bien, je vais déposer mes affaires et je me rendrai au palais.

- Non, ils vous attendent tous dans votre salle du conseil.

- Très bien, je m'y rends sur le champ, dans ce cas.

« Ils ». Ses pairs l'attendaient également. Dans la salle des douze. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Il venait de se produire quelque chose. Etait-ce en rapport avec les évènements de ces dernières semaines, ou devraient-ils faire face à un nouvel ennemi ? Cela se produisait pourtant peu souvent. L'attaque majeure qui les avait frappés était d'un fait rarissime. Souvent, ils se contentaient de partir en mission pour opérer quelques réajustements ou éliminer quelques problèmes qui n'étaient, pour la plupart, que mineurs.

C'est tout à ses préoccupations qu'il franchit le seuil de la large salle ovale.

Au premier coup d'œil, sa sensation de malaise s'intensifia et il comprit instantanément qu'un évènement grave venait de se produire. Dans le fond la pièce, Irwin et Stephan s'entretenaient à voix basse, tandis qu'il surprit Xémarakis en train de consoler une Elnath aux yeux rougis, le dos voûté, se tordant les mains de douleur.

Seule, assise près de l'embrasure de la porte demeurait Sacha dans sa tenue habituellement sombre et provocante, le visage impassible, le regard vide, semblant attendre. En dévisageant la jeune femme, il n'aurait rien trouvé d'inhabituel à son éternelle posture glaciale, s'il n'avait devant lui le spectacle qu'offraient ses autres frères d'arme.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? - se décida-t-il dans le but de rompre le malaise qui flottait et de faire part de sa présence.

- Oh ! Dhokko ! - soupira Elnath en quittant le giron réconfortant du Lion, pour se jeter dans ses bras. - Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui est arrivé ? Tu n'as pas vu Shion ou Démétros ?

- Non, mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Au fond de la pièce, Irwin et Stephan cessèrent leur conciliabule et commencèrent à s'approcher du nouvel arrivant. Devant l'entrée, Sacha ne bougea toujours pas. Fixant obstinément la fenêtre sur sa gauche, les mains jointes sur la table, en signe d'attente.

- C'est Shion - commença Elnath - il y a eu un problème à Jamir. On ne sait pas très bien au juste, mais il semblerait que la cité ait été attaquée.

- Oui, enfin ça, on n'en est pas encore tout à fait sûr - la reprit le Lion

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils se seraient amusés à se massacrer entre eux ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Non, mais tu sais bien que la cité est quand même assez instable, il faut aussi envisager qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une action venant de l'intérieur.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est évident que ce n'était QUE pour viser Shion.

- Ça suffit ! - les coupa Dhokko d'une voix sèche. - Je ne comprends rien. Irwin, s'il te plait, éclaire-moi.

- Shion est arrivé il y a quatre jours et tout ce que nous savons, c'est que lorsqu'il a regagné sa cité, il y a deux semaines à peu près, il a trouvé plusieurs de ses... comment dire ?...ministres assassinés, ainsi que sa femme et son fils.

Surpris, la Balance demeura un instant silencieux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il s'imprègne de cette dure réalité. Pour que les mots prononcés un peu plus tôt par son pair prennent tous leurs sens et se muent en une situation tangible. Il sentit alors une douleur sourde se diffuser en lui et la nausée qui le submergea ne fit qu'accroître la douleur de son âme et de son cœur.

- Il faut… - il buta sur les mots, il devait se ressaisir, il était un chevalier et ses émotions ne devaient pas l'affaiblir. Pas maintenant, pas en public, du moins. - Il faut que je vois Shion. Où est-il ? - parvint-il à demander d'une voix claire et assurée.

- Dans le bureau de Démétros, je suppose, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. - Elnath n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dhokko avait déjà tourné les talons.

Le chinois parcourut les longs couloirs parsemés de diverses portes dans un état second. Il ne cessait de répéter cette phrase dans son esprit : « _la femme et le fils de Shion ont été assassinés, assassinés ! _», comme si les mots rendaient l'évènement plus palpable.

Ce fut angoissé, mais le geste sûr, qu'il tourna la poignée de la porte du bureau du Grand Pope sans même frapper. Il devait le voir, immédiatement.

Encore une seconde et il aperçut le visage de son ami qui s'était tourné vers lui, face à son intrusion soudaine.

Le visage marqué et les traits fatigués venaient contraster avec la dureté de son regard. Il ne sourit même pas en reconnaissant un visage familier et ami. Ce fut peut-être à cet instant que la Balance remarqua, pour la toute première fois, la cassure qui venait irrémédiablement transformer cet homme qui se tenait devant lui. A cet instant, Dhokko ne se doutait pas qu'il se trouvait face à un homme qui venait de disparaître avec sa famille, pour laisser la place à un autre.

Ainsi, les craintes de Démétros étaient fondées. Par cet acte ignoble, leurs ennemis avaient touché leur but. Le lien sacré qui liait la cité de Jamir au Sanctuaire était peut-être même leur objectif principal. Sans Jamir, le Sanctuaire n'aurait jamais obtenu la suprématie qu'ils affichaient face aux autres « groupuscules » qui se battaient avec plus ou moins les mêmes armes. Bon nombre d'hommes sur terre avaient accès au cosmos de manières diverses, mais seul celui de Grèce possédait le pouvoir des armures.

L'ennemi avait tenté une offensive ? Les représailles et la traque qui s'ensuivirent marquèrent les esprits et le durcissement des actions du Sanctuaire grec.

Durant plusieurs années, Shion n'eut de cesse de poursuivre les meurtriers des siens avec une froideur qui ne laissa aucune place à la pitié pour les dommages collatéraux. Le Bélier connu autrefois pour sa fougue et son caractère tempéré l'était désormais pour sa dureté, son intransigeance et son détachement.

**Fin du Flash back.**

Face à ces souvenirs douloureux, Dhokko ne put que réprimer un soupir de lassitude. Il avait fait sa part dans cette entreprise qu'était le Sanctuaire. Il se sentait las, vieilli, vidé. Sa place n'était plus ici. Il le répétait depuis des années, déjà. Instruire ses deux derniers disciples avait déjà été une tâche délicate à accomplir. Il l'avait fait, il le devait. Mais le Sanctuaire lui avait déjà tout pris.

Durant cette tragique période, il avait lui-même perdu sa femme et sa fille qui s'en étaient allées. Ailleurs vers une autre vie. Meï n'avait pas attendu le retour de son guerrier. Trop d'absence. Un jour, il était arrivé aux Cinq Pics et avait finalement trouvé la maison vide. Il le savait, elle le lui avait dit, mais il avait espéré, jusqu'au bout… Elle avait fui un temps chez sa sœur dans le Nord du pays pour ensuite s'installer dans la capitale. Il l'avait aidée comme il pouvait, lui donnant suffisamment d'argent pour pallier à tout problème et lui conférer assez d'autonomie pour pouvoir vivre sans lui. A mesure que le temps passait, sa fille grandissait sans père, sans cette attache qu'il tentait toujours de renouer lors de ses brefs passages. Mais un jour, il aperçut un autre homme que lui venir chercher sa « petite fille » à la sortie de son lycée. Meï avait refait sa vie. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il ne viendrait plus. Elles n'appartenaient plus à son univers, à sa vie actuelle. C'est ainsi que peu à peu le spectre de la tragédie qui était arrivé à Shion commença à s'envoler. En même temps que les siens.

Lui avait d'autres démons à poursuivre et les apprentis tant espérés avaient commencé à faire leur apparition. Finalement, le centre retrouva une seconde jeunesse.

Et puis un jour, il y avait cinq ans, le destin avait mis sur sa route cette petite orpheline. Une enfant abandonnée recueillie par une vieille femme du village. La sorcière , comme certains la nommaient, fournissait régulièrement le chevalier en plantes et décoctions qui aidaient à soigner les blessures et certaines maladies. Il avait vu la vieille femme recueillir la petite orpheline. Un jour de septembre, alors que la pluie abondante avait transformé le sentier conduisant à sa demeure en torrent de boue, il l'avait trouvée là, maculée de terre, trempée, le regard hagard. Elle se rendait chez lui pour lui demander de l'aide. Manie venait de faire un malaise. A leur arrivée, le Saint de la Balance ne put que constater son décès. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi mais il avait pris la petite fille de onze ans sous son aile. Il l'avait conduite chez lui et lui offrit, en plus d'un toit, un nouveau foyer.

- Désormais, tu seras ma fille - lui avait-il dit quelques mois plus tôt. - J'ai rempli des formalités administratives en soudoyant le maire.

- Pourquoi ? - avait-elle demandé.

- Parce que pour l'état, tu n'existes pas et si en mon absence cela venait à se découvrir, ils t'enverraient dans un orphelinat.

Mais au fond de lui, Dhokko n'arrivait pas à cacher la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à commettre un tel acte. Jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais il n'oublierait sa petite Luann. Il se sentait désespérément seul malgré la compagnie des femmes qu'il pouvait rencontrer ça et là. Et puis, il y avait le destin qui avait placé la petite Shunreï sur sa route. Il l'avait compris comme tel. Une enfant sans famille. Comme lui. Il connaissait l'amour de la petite chinoise pour la nature et leur campagne. Il l'avait plusieurs fois surprise dans la forêt à parler aux fleurs, aux arbres et aux cascades. Elle l'avait touché par sa douceur et son innocence. Il lui apporterait le foyer dont elle aurait désormais besoin, et elle la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Aujourd'hui, face à son passé, Dhokko éprouvait un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Celui de la peur de perdre cette enfant. Il était désormais cantonné ici à cause de sa tâche.

Une année. Il avait dit à la petite chinoise qu'il ne partirait pas plus d'une année. Il se souvenait avoir lu la terreur dans les yeux de sa fille lorsque cet homme envoyé par le Sanctuaire était apparu. Un homme grand, les cheveux blancs touchant presque le sol. Il avait un visage sans âge. Un immortel peut-être, avait songé Dhokko devant le déploiement de son cosmos qui semblait absorber toute énergie vitale. Il avait alors craint pour la vie de son enfant adoptif. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait obtempéré. Se montrer conciliant éviterait sans doute des dommages collatéraux.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait rassuré. Shiryu était un jeune homme intelligent et plein de bon sens. Il avait compris qu'en l'absence de son maître, la jeune chinoise se retrouverait seule et avait donc pris l'initiative de la rejoindre. A cet instant, la Balance se sentit particulièrement fier de lui et Mü, qui observait silencieusement l'homme plongé depuis quelques instants dans ses pensées, put voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres abîmées par le temps.

14


	15. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : les personnages et une partie de la trame scénaristique sont tirés de l'œuvre originale de Kurumada !

Un grand merci à NewGaïa et à AriesnoMu qui on fait bien plus que bêta-lire ce chapitre et qui par leur présence me donnent l'envie de continuer cette aventure.

Pour les « points de détails » de ce chapitre et autres « babillages » je vous retrouve sur mon blog dont l'adresse est située sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

**Sibérie, Juin 1998. Un mois après la fuite des chevaliers de bronze.**

A cette heure tardive de la journée, le soleil venait lécher l'immense paysage qui s'offrait aux regards ébahis des deux adolescents. Arrivés en haut d'une colline, ils pouvaient admirer, dans un silence propre au recueillement, la plaine recouverte d'une épaisse forêt située en contrebas sur leur droite. La lumière teintait d'un rose presque violet les arbres qui semblaient s'enflammer sous les rayons de l'astre solaire qui ne se décidait pas à se coucher.

A gauche, les plaines verdoyantes donnaient l'illusion d'un rêve et pouvaient leur apparaître comme ces images de lieux enchantés que l'on narrait dans les contes pour enfants.

- Ouah, c'est tout simplement magnifique - s'exclama Shun - Je n'ai jamais vu de paysages aussi beaux de toute ma vie, et pourtant crois-moi, j'ai pas mal voyagé.

- Je sais, répondit dans un sourire timide le jeune russe.

- C'est incroyable, toutes ces couleurs, toute cette chaleur qui semble se dégager de ce lieu ! On dirait presque que la nature est en fête !

- Oh, mais elle l'est. Du moins en cette période de l'année. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous aurons rejoint le village, tu verras à quel point on peut fêter le renouveau de la nature. Si je ne me trompe pas, en ce moment, il doit même y avoir quelques célébrations.

- Célébrations ?

- Oui, durant les deux mois de Juin et de Juillet, on commémore le retour du jour tous les soirs.

- Tous les soirs ? Ben dis donc !

- Oui, comme on est près du cercle polaire, les nuits sont excessivement courtes et on en profite un peu pour faire tout un tas de choses. Comme aller à la chasse, par exemple.

- La chasse ? Vous chassez quoi ? Les ours polaires ?

- Non, pas du tout ! - dit-il dans un petit rire discret - on chasse le renne principalement et d'autres trucs. Ensuite, les hommes ramènent les bêtes au village et les femmes s'occupent de les dépecer, de faire sécher la viande, de tanner les peaux et surtout de concocter de délicieux petits plats que l'on déguste autour du feu en jouant de la musique et en dansant.

- Je vois.

- Mais on ne va pas s'arrêter, la maison est assez loin du village et je voudrais que l'on arrive avant la nuit, sinon on ne pourra pas allumer le feu et le chalet risque d'être glacial.

- Il est déjà huit heures, j'te signale...

- Oh, mais le soleil ne se couchera pas avant trois heures, au moins. Et puis - reprit Hyoga après quelques secondes de silence- je n'ai pas trop le cœur à voir du monde ou à célébrer quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, je comprends.

Ils parcoururent les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du village dans un silence auquel ils étaient devenus coutumiers depuis leur départ de Grèce. Shun connaissait le tempérament assez fermé de Hyoga et respectait ses silences qui en disaient parfois aussi long que certains discours, comme c'était le cas à cet instant. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour saisir toute l'ampleur du désarroi qui saisissait le cygne. Chaque jour passé en la compagnie de Hyoga avait guidé un peu plus Shun sur le cheminement des souffrances personnelles de son jeune ami. Ils se connaissaient. Mais cela s'arrêtait au lien qu'ils avaient entretenu enfant, à l'orphelinat. Les années s'étaient écoulées depuis, traçant à chacun une route distincte. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés il y avait à peine six mois, ils étaient devenus bien différents. La vie les avait forgés. C'était pas à pas que Shun avait marché dans les traces de la vie du russe. De temps à autre, celui-ci laissait filtrer quelques bribes de son passé et des évènements qui l'avaient marqué ces dernières années : la mort d'Isaak, la mort de Cristal, et plus récemment la disparition tragique de Camus.

Pour avoir vécu des années difficiles sur l'île d'Andromède, Shun savait ce qu'offrait aux apprentis la formation de chevalier. Mais il savait aussi que là-bas, dans les centres, on y retrouvait parfois aussi une nouvelle famille. Du moins cela avait été son cas, mais pas celui de son frère. Et pour Hyoga ? Qu'en avait-il été ?

Camus était-il réellement un homme froid et dur, comme tout le monde semblait le croire ? Où n'était-ce là qu'une apparence trompeuse ? Lorsque Hyoga évoquait ces souvenirs passés, trop de douleur transparaissait pour que ces années n'aient pas malgré tout été heureuses ». Il se souvint de la rencontre avec le maître des glaces, quelques mois plus tôt, et de la douleur de son ami face à son terrible combat pour comprendre qu'un lien affectif puissant les avait liés.

Plongé dans ces réflexions, le japonais ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils venaient enfin d'arriver dans les faubourgs du village.

- Viens, c'est par là - chuchota presque le blond avant de saisir son ami par la manche et de le tirer vers un parking.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un vieux camion usé auquel le temps avait même arraché sa couleur d'origine. L'engin, qui semblait être sans âge et sans vie, avait dû, dans une existence antérieure, appartenir à l'armée.

- Allez, monte ! Je vais tenter de le faire démarrer.

- Il est à qui, ce camion ?

- Ça, c'est un héritage qui se transmet de génération en génération, lâcha Hyoga en décochant un clin d'œil à son compagnon de voyage. C'est sur ce truc que j'ai appris à conduire, poursuivit-il en soulevant le capo et en branchant la batterie.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, c'est bon, on débranche la batterie pour éviter qu'elle ne se décharge. En plus, avec le froid, parfois c'est pas évident.

- J'imagine. Mais t'es sûr qu'il va démarrer ?

- Humm, je sais pas, on a des problèmes avec la tête de delco, l'alternateur et les injecteurs, énuméra-t-il en tentant de faire démarrer l'engin qui ne semblait pas tout à fait décidé à vouloir faire autre chose que toussoter.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non, je crois qu'il va aussi falloir changer la pompe. Cristal l'avait réparée au printemps dernier mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle nous lâche bientôt.

Shun avait remarqué l'emploi du « on » mais ne laissa rien paraître. Le deuil était une chose parfois longue et douloureuse.

Ils roulèrent une vingtaine de minutes vers l'est avant de s'enfoncer dans une forêt assez épaisse. Là encore, le japonais ne put qu'admirer les reflets du soleil se perdant dans les feuillages verdoyants. Ça et là, une abondance de fleurs plus colorées les unes que les autres agrémentait l'espace plein de vie. Il aperçut une multitude d'oiseaux, de lapins et de renards. La vie semblait littéralement grouiller autour d'eux et ils durent même s'arrêter pour laisser passer un animal bizarre qui valut au japonais d'apprendre un nouveau juron russe.

La traversée de l'épaisse forêt semblait sans fin, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent en vue d'une clairière au fond de laquelle trônait une vaste demeure faite de pierre et de bois. Mais au lieu d'aller plus avant, l'engin motorisé stoppa net.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? - demanda soudainement Shun en sentant son compagnon se crisper.

Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, regarde la fumée. Descends ! - lui dit-il en faisant de même. Ce n'est pas normal. Ne fais pas de bruit,

on va passer par derrière.

Construite sur une pente, l'arrière de la bâtisse possédait une sorte de grange qui servait à la fois de remise et de garage. Silencieusement les deux hommes se faufilèrent dans la forêt qui encerclait la demeure et purent pénétrer à l'arrière du chalet. Sans aucune difficulté ils soulevèrent discrètement une trappe située sur le plafond qui menait manifestement à l'une des pièces habitables. Cet accès dissimulé sous un lourd tapis leur permit d'entrer afin de surprendre, de l'intérieur, l'invité importun.

- Cette porte dissimulée à été ajoutée là par Camus après une mission, il disait que ce serait une échappatoire parfaite au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ? - chuchota Shun intrigué - vous avez des ennemis dans la région ?

- On n'est pas loin de Blue Graad, et même si j'ai pas tout compris, je suis pas sûr que le Sanctuaire entretienne des relations au beau fixe avec eux. Du moins à l'époque où on a construit ce passage - surenchérit le russe en déverrouillant le plus doucement possible le loquet.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était une chambre spacieuse, agrémentée d'une petite cheminée, d'une large bibliothèque, d'un bureau et d'un grand lit recouvert d'épaisses fourrures. Les rideaux blancs brodés de différents motifs colorés apportaient tout le charme slave propre à la demeure.

Toujours silencieusement, les deux hommes se postèrent de part et d'autre du chambranle de la porte. Un silence pesant semblait régner sur les lieux, ne trahissant aucune présence.

Retenant leurs respirations, les deux Saints écoutaient ce silence dans le but de localiser le visiteur, quand tout à coup ils purent _sentir_ une présence. C'était diffus, presque masqué, mais quelqu'un était bien là. A l'aide de leurs sens aiguisés, ils arrivaient à la percevoir.

- Il est dans la salle principale - dit Hyoga si silencieusement que Shun dut le lire sur ses lèvres - Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne.

- Je crois aussi - répliqua Shun de la même manière. - Mais ce n'est pas un chevalier.

- Je ne crois pas non plus, son aura est... - il hésita - _différente_

- Alors, qui ? C'est peut être juste quelqu'un qui s'est égaré ?

- Sûrement pas, tout le monde nous connaît dans la région et personne n'aurait laissé quelqu'un entrer ici. En plus, on est sur un chemin de chasse, beaucoup de gens passent dans les environs en cette saison.

- On y va, mais restons sur nos gardes.

En quelques secondes, les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte qui n'émit aucun son et se retrouvèrent face à un immense salon au cœur duquel trônait une large table en bois. Au fond, une cheminée spacieuse voyait vivre un feu qui crépitait doucement. Sur leur droite, une sorte d'ample assise accueillait une forme recroquevillée sous un tas de couvertures. Ils ne leur fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour immobiliser leur victime. Un cri d'effroi s'échappa de la gorge de celui-ci lorsque Shun le maintint fermement emprisonné de ses bras souples mais amplement musclés.

Toutefois, l'étranger, bien que surpris, lui assena un violent coup de tête en arrière, le libérant par là-même de son agresseur. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les deux jeunes gens virent leur proie filer à toute allure par la porte d'entrée. Hyoga l'intercepta en lui saisissant le bras mais se fit surprendre à son tour par un violent coup de pied en pleine figure. Cet inconnu n'était pas un chevalier mais savait se battre.

La silhouette frêle se rua vers l'extérieur, franchissant la seconde porte d'entrée qui menait, cette fois, vers la liberté, quand les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre les choses en main.

Le visiteur était en fait une visiteuse et sous sa silhouette frêle et longiligne, ils pouvaient deviner une force surprenante.

- Attends !- cria Shun, en se précipitant à sa suite et en exécutant un salto qui lui permit d'atterrir derrière elle.

Mais sans répondre, la mystérieuse jeune femme venait déjà de former une boule d'énergie qu'elle envoya droit sur Hyoga, qui se contenta de l'éviter de justesse.

Shun s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup lorsque la voix du cygne retentit.

- Laisse-la, Shun !

Il se mit alors en position d'attaque. La jeune femme semblait vouloir en découdre. Et bien, soit ! Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne portait pas la main impunément sur un Saint de glace. Et puis, dans cette attaque qu'elle venait de lui porter, il y percevait tout l'art des saints de glace sans qu'elle ait, pour autant, utilisé aucune de leurs techniques ni même fait appel à son cosmos. Cette femme était étrange. Trop peut –être, pour la laisser filer comme ça.

Elle frappa de nouveau la première et le russe prit cette fois en pleine face la violente décharge d'énergie froide. Il n'avait pu esquiver, il avait vu le coup, avait levé la main mais l'attaque l'avait tout simplement traversé, comme si son geste défensif n'était qu'un rempart de fumée. Elle avait visé le cœur et en une fraction de seconde, il sentit un froid mordant l'envahir. Il avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur.

Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'avait senti aucun bribe de cosmos émaner d'elle, comme si elle appartenait au commun des mortels. Et pourtant, l'attaque avait fait mouche. Encore une seconde, il eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre. Venait-elle de le geler ?

Non, impossible, il devait se ressaisir. Il inspira profondément, faisant brûler son cosmos qu'il recentra à l'intérieur de son corps. Une seconde encore. Une violente douleur s'empara de lui, mais vint le libérer du terrible assaut. La seconde suivante, Hyoga attaqua, laissant devant lui le corps inerte et presque gelé de l'inconnue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? - lâcha plaintivement Shun en passant nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux - C'est qui, cette fille ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais elle est dangereuse - dit-il en s'approchant du corps

- Elle est morte ? - demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à son tour.

- Non, je sens son pouls. Et ça, c'est pas normal. Rien n'est normal ! - paniqua-t-il presque - Elle n'a pas de cosmos, Shun !

- Merci, j'ai bien senti. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?

- On va la garder avec nous en attendant qu'elle reprenne connaissance - décida le blond tout en soulevant son ennemie vaincue - Enfin, si elle y arrive...

- Dis donc tu n'y a pas été de main morte... - ne put réprimer Shun dans un murmure.

- Elle a failli me tuer - répliqua froidement Hyoga avant de jeter un regard dur à son ami.

Hyoga franchit ainsi la porte d'entrée principale qui donnait sur un vestibule, au bout duquel se trouvait une seconde porte qui menait dans la maison.

Sans réel ménagement, il allongea la jeune femme à l'emplacement même où ils l'avaient trouvée à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

En se penchant sur cette inconnue au visage bleui, ils purent contempler à loisir sa physionomie aux lignes particulières. Elle avait les traits d'une Occidentale mais ses grands yeux étirés signaient un caractère asiatique. Elle devait être de cette région-ci. Elle arborait une chevelure de jais, hirsute qui ne devait jamais avoir vu de peigne, quant à ses vêtements usés, rapiécés, sales et composés de divers assemblages, ils ajoutaient un point au caractère « sauvage » qui composait cet étrange tableau qu'ils jugèrent mal odorant. Elle s'anima soudain. Les yeux toujours clos, elle murmura, laissant apparaître une dentition à laquelle manquait, en haut, une incisive centrale.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, presque morbide. Peu à peu, l'inconnue sembla retrouver les couleurs de la vie. Son souffle saccadé trahissait son état. Elle était mal en point. Toujours dans un silence qui était devenu coutumier au jeune japonais, Hyoga se rendit dans ce qui semblait être une autre chambre, pour revenir avec une couverture supplémentaire.

Au regard que lui jeta Shun, le russe lâcha sur un ton morne :

- Si on veut qu'elle vive, il va falloir la réchauffer. L'attaque que je lui ai lancée risque de continuer à la geler.

- Et ces couvertures, ça suffira, tu crois ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Maintenant, c'est à elle de se battre pour s'en sortir. Mais si on veut des réponses, on n'a tout intérêt à ce qu'elle survive.

La soirée voyait naître une tension qui s'accentuait à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

- Tu me fais visiter ? - proposa Shun pour rompre avec cette ambiance bien trop pesante à son goût.

Hyoga posa le tisonnier qu'il utilisait pour ranimer le feu dans la cheminée.

- Si tu veux. Bon, alors là c'est notre pièce à vivre - dit-il en englobant d'un geste la vaste salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient - La porte, là-bas, mène à la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, si tu veux te rafraîchir, vas-y, je la surveille.

- Merci, je crois qu'une douche bien chaude ne me fera pas de mal !

- Une douche froide. Il faut mettre le système en marche pour que l'eau chaude arrive, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait trouvé comment ça fonctionne. Et vu son état, je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle ait trouvé le chemin de cette pièce.

- Oui, c'est sûr, qu'elle fait assez « femme des bois » - dit-il dans un sourire qui dérida quelque peu son ami russe.

- Je sais pas d'où viens cette _sorcière_ et ça m'inquiète - répondit-il en jetant un regard dur dans sa direction.

- On le découvrira bien assez tôt ! Maintenant, mets-moi le système d'eau chaude en marche et tâchons de préparer quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux manger, on a déjeuné juste avant d'arriver au village.

- Quoi ? Cette petite collation de rien du tout ? J'ai besoin de manger au moins toutes les quatre heures ! Mon corps est en pleine croissance, jt'e signale. Et puis, le froid, ça creuse.

Vaincu, le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans le coin qui servait de cuisine. A l'aide d'une manivelle, il actionna un petit mécanisme qui fit gargouiller quelques tuyaux.

- Voilà, tu peux te laver maintenant, je vais faire bouillir quelques pommes de terre et on a assez de conserves pour tenir un siège. On va bien trouver quelque chose.

- Déjà ? L'eau chauffe vite par ici !

(- ) On ne chauffe pas l'eau, on la puise dans une source chaude, alors fais gaffe, elle est brûlante et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'odeur de soufre, c'est normal.

- Génial ! Je vais découvrir la douche des enfers !

- Une partie de la salle de bain fait sauna aussi, mais là, il faut allumer le feu.

- Et ben ! Moi qui pensais que tu vivais dans un igloo sur la banquise…Vous avez combien de chambres ici ?

- Il y en a trois au rez-de-chaussée. La porte à droite du vestibule, c'est un bureau et l'escalier en face de l'entrée donne sur un étage qui n'est pas aménagé. Allez, viens, je te montre.

- Alors ici, c'est notre chambre.

La pièce était assez large et laissait apparaître une sorte de haut meuble recouvert d'un tissu, qui partait du plafond pour descendre jusqu'aux pieds. Dessous, on pouvait y deviner une sorte de lits superposés. Les tentures pouvaient entièrement fermer les lits, gardant ainsi la chaleur nécessaire à ses occupants.

Contre les murs, une grande armoire à deux portes, dont l'une était recouverte d'une gigantesque glace. Le meuble en bois sculpté était recouvert de motifs et de peintures chatoyantes qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les rideaux blancs brodés des mêmes motifs.

Sur l'autre mur, deux petites tables qui faisaient office de bureaux, parsemées de livres, de papiers et de crayons en tous genres.

- Mon lit, c'est celui du bas, Isaak dormait en haut. Comme il était là le premier, j'ai pas trop eu le choix.

- Je vois, c'est sympa comme lit. Et tu fermes les rideaux pour être plus tranquille.

- Si on veut. Comme la pièce est assez reculée, elle est assez froide l'hiver. C'est un peu notre cocon.

- Et là, c'est la chambre de Camus - présenta Hyoga en désignant la pièce par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

- Et cette porte ? - demanda Shun en pointant son doigt entre la chambre du maître et celle des apprentis.

- C'était celle de Cristal - répondit-il laconique en tournant les talons sans même porter un regard sur la pièce close, tout en se dirigeant à l'opposé du salon, entraînant son ami vers l'entrée, à côté de laquelle se trouvait une autre salle.

Hyoga ouvrit la porte du bureau qui devait mesurer 20m² et dont une fenêtre donnait sur la façade adjacente à la porte d'entrée. La pièce était aussi spacieuse que chaleureuse et bien que semblant rangée, elle laissait entrevoir tout un tas de trésors cachés. Un ordinateur placé sur un bureau posé au centre même de la pièce captait toute l'attention. Tout un tas de machines semblaient lui être reliées. Quelques feuilles parsemées ça et là laissaient entrevoir une activité débordante dans ce lieu. Contre le mur du fond, une immense bibliothèque sur laquelle se trouvait tout un tas d'ouvrages aussi disparates les uns que les autres, des registres, des classeurs, des feuilles orphelines, des carnets de notes ou de dessins. Ça et là, on pouvait voir des rouleaux de papier calque, de papier millimétré, et sur la gauche était apposée une petite table recouverte d'instruments qui semblaient avoir appartenu à un architecte. Et c'était sans compter toutes sortes d'objets qui trouvaient leur place là où ils le pouvaient : des plumes, des pierres de toutes sortes, un globe terrestre, des bougies à moitié fondues, des fleurs séchées accrochées dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, des petits pots remplis de diverses choses aux couleurs chatoyantes, quelques cadres posés sur les murs ainsi que tout un tas d'autres bibelots qui venaient agrémenter cette pièce qui ressemblait plus à un cabinet des curiosités qu'à autre chose.

- C'est votre bureau, ça ?

- Non, c'est LE bureau.

- Le bureau ?

- Le bureau de Camus

- Je l'imaginais plus ordonné que ça !

- Ho mais, il est ordonné - Hyoga fit une pause avant de se reprendre - je voulais dire : il était ordonné, même très ordonné

Shun leva un sourcil énigmatique.

- On ne doit pas avoir la même notion du mot ordonné, alors.

Sans répondre, Hyoga referma la porte, mettant ainsi fin à la visite et à la discussion.

Ils dînèrent en silence. Parlant à peine. A voix basse. Sans vouloir réellement l'admettre, ils étaient préoccupés par l'état de la jeune femme gisant sur la banquette du salon. Elle représentait une menace, mais surtout elle pinçait leur curiosité. Ils avaient convenu de la veiller à tour de rôle. Shun prenant en charge la première partie de la nuit.

Avec une légère angoisse, Hyoga accepta d'aller trouver quelques heures de repos salvateur, laissant seul son ami auprès de leur ennemie.

Il trouva difficilement le sommeil. Il avait l'habitude de ces longues nuits d'insomnie et avait pourtant espéré que rentrer chez-lui lui procurerait ce repos tant recherché depuis ces derniers mois. Il s'était toujours bien senti ici. Chez-lui. Il avait suffi qu'il enfouisse son nez dans son oreiller pour retrouver l'odeur familière qui berçait ses nuits. Cela l'avait calmé un moment. Il s'était endormi. Et puis les rêves avaient pris le relais, le plongeant toujours dans cet univers brumeux. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes, probablement. Il tenta de refermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par les sensations agréables d'être dans SON lit, mais à chaque fois, les dernières perceptions du rêve précédent refaisaient surface. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait vu en dormant. Seul demeurait un sentiment indescriptible que quelque chose n'allait pas. Camus. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'il dormait, il avait pourtant le sentiment de savoir, de trouver la pièce manquante au puzzle, mais dès que le réveil arrivait, tout cela s'envolait.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Mais il savait que ce qui s'était produit quelques mois plus tôt n'était pas normal. Les autres n'étaient pas là. Ils n'avaient pas assisté à la scène. Ils n'avaient pas vu le maître baisser les bras pour se donner lui-même la mort. Cela resterait un secret. Le suicide étant la pire hérésie qui puisse frapper un chevalier. Camus était mort de la main de son élève par sa propre volonté. Hyoga arrivait plus ou moins à l'accepter. Mais pourquoi ? C'était là que résidait le cœur même de ses tourments. Pourquoi Camus avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avait-il abdiqué ? Pourquoi avoir baissé les bras ? Pourquoi ?

La seule chose que Hyoga espérait était de trouver une réponse à tout ça. Ici, peut-être.

Le français avait de lourdes responsabilités, entre son rôle de maître et celui de Saint du Sanctuaire, il devait souvent faire face à des situations plus que préoccupantes. Ses missions à l'extérieur n'avaient rien d'une partie de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas ça que Hyoga cherchait dans ses souvenirs. Non, c'était autre chose. C'était ce regard triste. Parfois, lorsque le russe l'observait à la dérobée. Maintenant, ça lui revenait en mémoire. Certes, il pouvait feindre la fatigue, la préoccupation, mais au final, c'était ce regard voilé vers lequel revenaient aujourd'hui toutes les pensées de l'élève.

Durant toute la nuit, la mystérieuse jeune femme fut saisie de spasmes et de tremblements. Au petit matin, elle se mit à délirer, mais sensiblement, la température de son corps avait augmenté.

- Je pense que maintenant, ça devrait aller, on va la recoucher dans ma chambre - décida Hyoga en se levant.

Il laissa la jeune fille dans les bras d'un Shun somnolant qui continuait à envelopper le corps étendu contre lui de son cosmos délicat et salvateur.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller? Non, parce que là, elle a pas franchement l'air d'aller mieux.

- Elle va beaucoup mieux, je te rassure, je pense que sa vie n'est plus en danger, elle aura seulement besoin d'un peu de repos et d'une intense surveillance - Il marqua une pause sous le regard encore embrumé de son ami, avant de poursuivre.

- Je crois savoir qui elle est.

- Ah, oui ?

- Quand elle a déliré, tout à l'heure, j'ai reconnu son accent, c'est le même qu'avait Cristal, et puis cette espèce d'amulette qu'elle a autour du cou, Cristal avait un tatouage similaire autour du poignet.

- Tu crois qu'elle a un rapport avec lui? Qu'elle serait de sa famille ou un truc comme ça?

- Non, je pense plutôt qu'elle doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il était.

- C'est-à-dire ? - articula lentement le japonais perdu face à cette réponse énigmatique.

Hyoga sembla se murer dans le silence tout en se déplaçant vers la cheminé. Il se saisit du tisonnier et remit une bûche à l'intérieur de l'âtre.

- Ce que je vais te révéler devra rester entre nous - murmura-t-il en tournant toujours le dos à son ami.

Une fois le feu attisé, il se leva et dépassa Shun resté silencieux et d'un regard lui fit signe de le suivre vers le coin réservé à la cuisine.

- Cristal n'appartenait pas exactement à notre ordre.

- Quand tu dis "pas exactement", tu entends quoi? C'était un Saint, non?

- Oui, et non - dit-il en sortant quelques victuailles du garde-manger - Comme tu le sais, les Saints de glaces ont la charge de surveiller les royaumes du Nord qui sont assez nombreux. On trouve principalement à l'ouest le royaume d'Asgard, et à l'est celui de blue Graad, la raison pour laquelle Athénaïs nous a envoyés ici. Mais il y en a d'autres, plus petits, mais puissants. Ici, les guerres font régulièrement rage.

Sous le regard intéressé de Shun qui s'attablait, Hyoga tenta de se lancer dans un récit le plus concis possible. Il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses et les nombreux points d'ombres qu'avaient laissés Camus et Cristal n'allaient pas faciliter sa tâche.

- Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les origines de ce que je vais te dire - reprit le russe - mais le savoir des Saints des glaces de notre Sanctuaire ne nous appartient pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en échange de cette formation initiale, qui sera ensuite transmise de générations en générations, les Verseaux doivent former un autre Saint qui appartient à un _Sanctuaire_ ou une autre congrégation différente. Je ne sais pas laquelle au juste, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est pour cette raison que Camus avait formé Cristal.

- Donc Cristal n'appartenait pas à notre Sanctuaire? Mais je pensais qu'il portait une armure d'argent.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il est officiellement, le Saint d'argent de la couronne boréale, mais en réalité, c'est un chevalier de cristal.

- De cristal ! - surenchérit Shun, incrédule - C'est quoi, ça, au juste?

- J'en sais rien, figure-toi !

- Ben même si toi tu ne sais pas, on n'est pas rendus, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je sais - dit-il pensif - Espérons que cette sorcière éclairera notre lanterne. L'avoir gardée en vie servira au moins à ça...

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, Hyoga plongé dans ses réflexions, tentant de rassembler le peu d'informations qu'il détenait sur le rôle et la situation exacts de Cristal. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il tentait presque désespérément de mettre le doigt sur un souvenir, une anecdote ou n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider. Mais concernant la sauvegarde d'un secret, Camus était le meilleur et il avait probablement pensé à tout pour verrouiller les informations qui ne regardaient pas ses disciples.

En face de lui, Shun tentait de faire le point. Il y a avait donc d'autres Sanctuaires liés au leur... Il avait déjà entendu parler de ça avant, mais rien de vraiment concret. Des histoires qu'on se racontait sur l'île. D'autres hommes possédant également un cosmos mais œuvrant parallèlement. Lui aussi se rendit compte que son maître devait détenir, probablement, des informations de ce type...

- En fin de compte, Cristal avait un peu le même statut que le Saint des Béliers - finit par constater le plus jeune.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Cristal n'est pas un chevalier de notre Sanctuaire, sinon pourquoi cacher sa véritable identité? Je sais que Saga avait connaissance de son existence, mais je ne pense pas que c'était le cas des autres chevaliers.

- Tu veux dire qu'en cas de guerre, Cristal n'aurait pas été amené à combattre à nos côtés?

- Ça m'ennuie de te répondre car je ne suis sûr de rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Camus continuait sa formation, et que Cristal s'occupait de la nôtre en son absence.

- Donc, pour résumer, il a les mêmes capacités que vous, mais il se promène tout seul dans la nature.

- Non, il ne se promène pas tout seul dans la nature - dit-il exaspéré - c'est juste que moi je ne sais pas pour qui il travaillait - Il se mordit la langue pour avoir répondu aussi durement à son ami, et reprit d'un ton plus doux - De plus, nous n'avions pas l'autorisation d'assister à ses entraînements avec Camus. Ils nous l'ont toujours interdit. Toutes ces suppositions, je les fais parce que Cristal connaissait nos attaques. Il nous a en partie formés et enseigné certaines de ses arcanes.

- Bon, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons obtenir de réponses maintenant. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que la "bête au bois dormant" se réveille.

- Shun! - tiqua Hyoga au surnom donné à la jeune femme.

Le japonais posa sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers son ami avant de chuchoter en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

- Je crois _aussi_ qu'elle a des poux...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que la jeune femme vit fut un plafond de tissu. Lentement, elle tourna la tête et comprit qu'elle reposait dans l'un de ces lits qu'elle avait vus lorsqu'elle avait franchi la porte d'une des chambres.

Doucement, certains détails lui revinrent en mémoire. Deux jeunes gens l'avaient surprise alors qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir en attendant le maître des lieux. Ils s'étaient matérialisés dans la pièce, et l'avaient attaquée. Elle s'était débattue avant de prendre la fuite et d'être rattrapée. Elle avait attaqué la première pour se défendre et le mystérieux homme blond avait encaissé son attaque et réussi à la neutraliser. Pourquoi et comment était-elle encore en vie ? S'il avait tenté de la supprimer, pourquoi l'avoir laissée survivre alors qu'il aurait été si simple de l'achever.

Brusquement, elle se releva de sa couche. C'était évident ! Ils voulaient la faire parler. Ils étaient probablement les assassins de son frère et voulaient obtenir d'elle la position exacte du lieu du campement. Probablement l'avaient-ils suivie depuis des jours déjà ! Peut-être même avaient-ils assisté à son combat contre Branco ? Ils avaient le don de traverser l'espace, sinon comment auraient-ils pu entrer ? Ils appartenaient sûrement à la caste des Anitsis.

Les membres encore endoloris par les coups, le froid, la fièvre et le combat qu'elle avait mené durant la nuit, elle se releva tout de même. Elle s'aperçut alors que les deux hommes l'avaient déshabillée. Pas totalement mais son corps était partiellement nu. En plus de la panique que l'on aurait pu lire dans son regard, un sentiment de dégoût vint se dessiner sur ses traits fatigués. Ils avaient peut- être abusé d'elle.

_- Les chiens !_ pensa-t-elle, _ils vont me le payer !_

Durant une fraction de seconde, elle observa les différentes marques qui parcouraient son corps. Autant de souvenir liés à des épisodes de souffrance. Mais la souffrance, la peur, la honte, le dégoût ne sont des choses qui n'existent que dans la tête.

Enhardie par cette pensée, elle se leva rapidement avec la souplesse d'un chat. Elle savait être efficace et discrète. Sans précipitation, elle s'approcha de l'armoire et réussit à l'ouvrir sans que celle-ci n'émette aucun grincement, chose qui ne lui était probablement jamais arrivé. Rapidement, elle trouva des vêtements qu'elle assembla les uns sur les autres afin de se constituer une couverture qui serait suffisamment chaude pour résister au froid des nuits. Elle trouva même de vielles bottes, un peu petites, mais assez chaudes. Sans un regard en arrière, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, juste assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y faufiler. _Inutile de moisir ici_, pensa-t-elle, mieux valait voir son honneur perdu que de précieuses informations aux mains de l'ennemi. Elle reviendrait plus tard trouver le Verseau, lorsque celui-ci serait revenu. Enfin, s'il réapparaissait un jour…

La matinée avait été d'une attente insupportable pour Hyoga. Coincé entre un Shun devenu trop bavard et un ennemi allongé dans son propre lit, le jeune russe avait trouvé dans l'accomplissement des corvées ménagères une bouffée salvatrice. Couper du bois aurait au moins l'intérêt de l'isoler un peu et surtout de l'empêcher de trop réfléchir.

Depuis la veille, les questions se bousculaient trop pour qu'il puisse tenter de se concentrer un tant soit peu. Ce matin, en révélant ce qu'il savait sur Cristal, il avait dû faire l'amer constat de sa propre ignorance du sujet. Il sourit tristement à cette pensée. Camus avait encore bien fait les choses pour s'entourer de mystère. Décidément, le fantôme de son défunt maître ne cesserait de le hanter.

Il s'apprêtait à fendre une énième bûche lorsque son regard fût soudainement attiré par un mouvement. Le temps de relever la tête, c'est à peine s'il put apercevoir une silhouette se faufiler dans la forêt.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! - cria-t-il en russe.

Il lâcha sa hache et se mit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Son état devait vraiment être déplorable car il ne mit que quelques secondes pour la rattraper.

- Lâche-moi ! - éructa-t-elle, en tentant de soustraire son bras de la poigne ferme de son agresseur.

- Sûrement pas ! - répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard dans lequel se lisait toute sa détermination à vouloir ramener la jeune femme - Tu vas me suivre et me dire qui tu es et ce que tu faisais chez moi - reprit-il.

- Ce que je faisais chez toi ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais très bien qui tu es, toi et ton petit copain, inutile de tricher avec moi, de tout façon je ne te dirai rien ! Le mieux que tu as à faire, c'est d'aller dire à Fried d'aller se faire voir !

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles, qui est ce Fried, et ce que tu faisais chez moi, mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu vas gentiment me suivre, sinon je risque de te le faire regretter amèrement.

- Tu crois vraiment que tes menaces me font, peur ? Que j'ai peur de mourir ou un truc comme ça ? Après ce que vous nous avez fait ? Après que les tiens aient martyrisé mon peuple ? Je crache sur Bleu Graad, tu entends ? - l'interrogea-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Et c'est pas parce que maintenant vous êtes de leurs côtés que l'ont va pour autant plier ! Ça, je peux te le garantir !

- Bien ! Tu ne veux rien entendre, on dirait. Tu ne me laisses aucun choix...

D'un mouvement, vif la paume de sa main s'abattit sans hésiter derrière la nuque de l'étrangère, lui faisant ainsi perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Hyoga franchit le seuil de la maison chargé de son singulier fardeau, il trouva un Shun statique, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à dévorer un quartier de pomme resté en suspens entre sa main figée et ses lèvres.

- Elle a tenté de fuir par la fenêtre de la chambre - donna pour seule explication le jeune homme blond, avant de déposer, pour ne pas dire jeter, son fardeau sur la banquette adjacente à la cheminée.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a de la ressource. Tu lui as fais subir quoi, cette fois ? interrogea, presque innocemment le japonais.

- N'ai crainte, je l'ai juste assommée. De toute manière, vu son état de faiblesse avancée, je ne pense pas que l'on risque grand-chose, mais restons vigilants.

- Tu ne penses plus qu'elle représente une menace, alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! - s'emporta le russe - et si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis-le franchement ou cesse tes insinuations !

- Tu l'as presque tuée, Hyoga ! - cingla Shun en se levant subitement tout en jetant d'un mouvement vif la peau de la pomme dans le feu.

- C'est elle qui m'a presque tué ! N'inverse pas les rôles !

-Elle possède le cosmos d'un être humain normal.

- On ne va pas en re-débattre, je sais ce qu'elle a failli me faire et si elle est capable de ça sans cosmos, on peut imaginer le pire.

La discussion s'arrêta net lorsque la jeune femme émit une plainte en reprenant connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard troublé se posa sur deux silhouettes qui semblaient se disputer dans une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Ils avaient déjà parlé cette langue lorsqu'ils l'avaient surprise la veille. Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant. Mais le blond, lui, avait parlé russe. Avec un accent de l'ouest. Moins prononcé qu'un accent Moscovite, mais de l'ouest indéniablement.

Lorsque ses yeux lui permirent d'apercevoir nettement leurs visages, elle les détailla quelques secondes dans le but de mémoriser précisément leurs traits. S'ils étaient bien les ennemis qu'elle pensait, et si elle parvenait à leur échapper, cela pourrait être utile pour les siens.

En tentant de se redresser, elle sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son bras droit et ne put retenir un gémissement qui attira immédiatement l'attention des deux jeunes hommes.

La minute allait être à la confrontation et aux explications. Il le lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt et avait déjà, par deux fois, montré toute sa détermination.

Se détournant subitement de Shun, Hyoga se pencha vers la jeune femme et la saisit par le bras, l'obligeant à se redresser. Sans aucun ménagement, il l'assit avant de planter son regard dur dans le sien et de lui demander, en russe, d'une voix glaciale qui elle était.

- Tu ignores _qui_ je suis ou _ce que_ je suis ? - répondit-elle sur un ton à la fois empli d'arrogance et de défi.

- Peut-être les deux

- Pourquoi devrais-je parler à des hommes du clan Anitsis ?

- Parce que nous n'appartenons pas à ce clan et que nous ne savons même pas qui ils sont.

- Je vous ai vus traverser l'espace et le temps. Vous vous êtes matérialisés dans cette pièce. Tu m'as attaquée avec une des arcanes du peuple des glaces. Cesse de nier, de mentir, et conduis-toi comme un homme !

Hyoga ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lever un regard en direction de Shun, qui attendait de savoir ce qui ce passait.

- Elle sait qui nous sommes, nous devons la tuer, dit-il en grec.

- Quoi ? - demanda Shun, éberlué.

Mais Hyoga n'avait pas attendu la réponse de son ami et avait immédiatement guetté les réactions de la jeune femme assise.

- Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire - dit-il à l'encontre du japonais - je voulais simplement savoir si elle parlait grec. Ce n'est pas le cas, sinon, c'est une excellente actrice.

- Bien, qui est-ce alors ?

- Je l'ignore encore, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle pense que nous sommes des hommes d'un clan ennemi au sien. Elle présume que nous maîtrisons les dimensions puisque nous l'avons surprise au milieu du salon.

- Alors ? - demanda la jeune femme, coupant court à l'échange entre les deux hommes - J'aimerais savoir à quelle sauce je vais être mangée.

Elle ne devait en rien montrer sa peur. Elle était à leur merci et elle le savait. Se cacher derrière un masque de témérité et d'arrogance était encore la meilleure solution. Au moins, elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de voir la peur sur son visage.

- Alors, rien - dit calmement Hyoga, le regard légèrement adouci, en s'agenouillant presque devant la jeune femme - Je suis Hyoga, et lui, c'est Shun. Comme je te l'ai dit, même si tu n'as rien voulu entendre, cette maison est la mienne. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lyn

- Je suis Cygnus, chevalier de bronze et nous ne nous sommes pas « matérialisés » comme tu sembles le croire, nous avons simplement emprunté une porte dérobée pour entrer par l'une des chambres.

- Un disciple du Verseau ?

- Exactement.

Elle marqua une pause pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

- Je veux parler au Saint des Verseaux.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Ça, je vois bien, merci. Où est-il ?

- Il est mort.

- C'est impossible !

- C'est pourtant le cas.

- Quand ?

- Il y a trois mois environ.

- Comment ?

Hyoga mit fin à l'échange. Pas tant pour éviter la réponse, mais surtout pour maintenir le peu de contact qu'il avait réussi à amorcer avec la jeune femme. Lui mentir n'était pas une bonne décision, si elle apprenait la vérité, il perdrait une confiance qu'il s'efforçait de gagner au prix d'un effort surhumain. Lui révéler maintenant la véracité des faits aboutirait sensiblement à la même chose. Il devait gagner du temps et la faire « parler » le plus rapidement possible.

Il se releva et s'adressa à son camarade.

- Elle s'appelle Lyn et elle veut voir Camus.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- La vérité, qu'il était mort, mais je ne lui dirai pas comment.

- C'est sûr, nous n'avons pas à mêler une étrangère à nos histoires. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, à Camus ?

Hyoga se baissa de nouveau et demanda d'une voix calme mais ferme :

- Que voulais-tu à mon maître ?

- Qu'il fasse ce pour quoi il est destiné.

- C'est-à-dire ?

-Il doit former l'un des nôtre à la guerre. Je suis venue prendre la place de mon frère, dit-elle en sortant une amulette dissimulée sous l'amas de vêtements qu'elle avait précédemment enfilés avant de tenter de fuir.

- Tu es la sœur de Cristal ? - demanda-t-il en dissimulant surprise et émotion.

- Oui.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi. Camus est mort, je ne sais pas qui tu es au juste, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu fais là, je n'ai jamais entendu parler des gens contre lesquels tu sembles être en guerre et je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à toutes ces histoires - résuma-t-il rapidement.

- En somme, tu ne m'aideras pas ?

- Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de t'héberger ici pour aujourd'hui, mais demain tu devras rentrer chez toi.

- Non !

- Non ?

- Non. C'est ton devoir de le faire. Les Verseaux forment l'un des nôtres depuis toujours. Ça fait partie de votre charge, et je suis sûre que tu le sais.

- En effet, mais comme tu viens si justement de le dire, c'est aux Verseaux de faire ça et je ne suis pas un chevalier d'or.

- Mais je m'en fous ! Mon peuple compte sur moi ! Cristal est mort et c'est à moi de le remplacer.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse au juste ? Il faut entre quatre et six ans pour former un chevalier lorsque celui-ci arrive à éveiller son cosmos. Tu es bien trop vieille pour ça, et je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas les capacités.

- Tu plaisantes ? Moi, je n'ai pas les capacités ? Si je n'avais pas été aussi affaiblie par mon précédent combat, tu serais mort au lieu de me débiter toutes ces conneries ! Le cosmos ! Voilà le grand mot. Ah, ça ! Vous, les chevaliers, vous l'aimez, celui-là ! Et bien non, je n'ai pas de cosmos, simplement parce que j'utilise l'énergie qui m'entoure d'une toute autre manière !

- Suffit ! - la coupa-t-il - je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à accomplir.

- Tu dois honorer ta charge. Tu me formeras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je viens de te le dire : à quoi veux-tu que je te forme ? La seule chose que j'ai apprise ici, c'est développer et maîtriser mon cosmos. Le reste, ce en quoi nous transformons cette énergie, on le tient de ton peuple, si j'ai bien compris, alors, que puis-je t'apprendre ?

- A combattre.

- Je pense que tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule.

- J'ai besoin de toi - dit-elle dans une dernière supplique presque désespérée en lui attrapant le bras tandis que le jeune homme se relevait déjà.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce furent ces dernières paroles à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Il se releva et se dégagea avant de se retourner vers Shun, toujours spectateur patient de la scène.

D'un regard, il invita son ami à le rejoindre vers la cuisine dans laquelle il se rendait déjà.

Toujours silencieusement, Shun le suivit, en se servant au passage une part de gâteau aux pommes de terre, préparé le matin même.

- Alors ? - demanda-t-il tranquillement en s'attablant - qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes raconté de passionnant ?

- Pas grand-chose. Elle désire simplement que je la forme.

- Wouhaou ! T'auras rapidement gravi les échelons, dis-donc !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Elle doit être plus vielle que moi, elle maîtrise le corps à corps, et elle n'a aucun cosmos. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'elle ? De plus, nous ne devrions pas perdre de vue notre objectif principal.

- Il est certain que vu sous cet angle... - pensa Shun à haute voix tandis qu'il finissait d'engloutir sa collation - Il avait quel âge, Cristal, au juste, lorsque Camus s'est occupé de lui ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Nulle part, je me posais simplement la question. Après tout, si Camus l'a fait...

- Je ne suis pas Camus, tu entends ? - s'emporta le blond.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur les Saints des glaces, ça me parait naturel et légitime que tu t'occupes d'elle.

- Pour le moment, nous allons commencer par nous occuper de nous, le reste on verra ensuite. Non, parce qu'il faut également que tu saches que ses ennemis à elle, ont dû s'allier à ceux de Blue Graad.

- Il est certain que subitement, cela complique légèrement les choses.

- Oui, légèrement.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Hyoga avait fait réchauffer un peu du plat de haricots de la veille et préparé du thé. Il disposa sur une large assiette ce ragoût improvisé et une part généreuse de gâteau aux pommes de terre, qu'il destinait à son encombrante hôte.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi - dit-il le plus neutre possible en présentant l'assiette à une Lyn qui venait de s'assoupir.

- Merci - dit-elle sèchement en se saisissant de l'assiette et en enfourchant déjà un premier morceau de viande.

- Si tu souhaites te rafraîchir, il y a une salle de bain derrière cette porte - indiqua-t-il du doigt.

- Je n'ai plus de vêtement - lui reprocha-t-elle, la bouche pleine et le regard à moitié rivé sur son vis-à vis et sur son assiette.

- Ceux que tu portais étaient trempés, nous avons dû te les ôter cette nuit, dans l'optique de te réchauffer et de te maintenir en vie, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton lourd.

- C'est sûr que tu sembles être un redoutable combattant. Enfin, trop ou pas assez. Tu ne m'as pas tuée, mais tu n'as pas cherché à m'épargner non plus, constata-t-elle tout en se saisissant à pleine main du gâteau.

Et voilà qu'elle lui adressait les mêmes reproches que Shun, à présent ! Il soupira avant de répondre :

- Tu as attaqué la première, il me semble.

- Vous m'avez agressée les premiers et pourchassée, je te rappelle ! - cracha-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- J'ai trouvé une étrangère endormie dans ma maison, sachant qu'il n'y a pas six mois, Cristal a été mystérieusement assassiné, excuse-moi d'être méfiant.

- Méfiant ? C'est quoi ta devise ?« L'attaque, c'est la meilleure des défenses » ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas de reproche à m'adresser non plus ! - lui dit-elle en pointant sa fourchette vers lui.

- Dans ce cas, très bien, le débat est clos. Tu trouveras des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain et je peux te prêter d'autres vêtements si tu le souhaites.

- Où sont les miens ? - l'interrogea-t-elle en finissant déjà le contenu imposant de son assiette.

- Je les aie jetés

- Tu les as quoi ?

- Ils étaient en très mauvais état

- De quel droit te permets-tu de juger de l'état de mes affaires ? Ou de jeter ce qui m'appartient !

- Ils étaient sales, trempés, déchirés rapiécés - tenta-t-il de se justifier

- Peut-être, mais c'étaient les miens

- Je suis désolé

- Tu peux l'être ! - conclut-elle en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain, tout en lui laissant entre les mains une assiette parfaitement vide.

- Et bien ! - commenta Shun quelques minutes plus tard - Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes raconté mais elle n'a pas l'air très commode !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. D'un autre côté, elle ressemble à son frère, Cristal aussi pouvait avoir sa tête des mauvais jours et ce n'était pas rare de le voir se disputer avec Camus.

- Cristal était donc son frère ?

- Oui

- Bon, en tout cas, elle a trouvé le chemin de la douche, c'est déjà ça. Sinon, la dispute c'était toujours à propos du fait qu'elle veuille que tu la formes ?

- Pas exactement, je dirais plutôt quelques reproches sur la manière dont nous avons fait connaissance et une histoire de « chiffons ».

- De chiffons, hein ?

- Oui. A ce propos, ou sont passées ses loques ? Elle veut les récupérer.

- Attends, avant de les lui rendre, on va quand même les laver, non parce que là, je les ai mis dehors à cause de l'odeur - se justifia Shun l'air dégoûté.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, Lyn tentait de faire le point. Si elle se fiait à ce que racontait ce Hyoga de malheur, elle était ici en lieu sûr. Mais pourquoi refusait-il d'accomplir son rôle envers elle et les siens. Il n'y avait que deux hypothèses : soit il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, dans ce cas elle venait de tomber dans un piège, soit il disait vrai et dans ce cas elle devrait tenter de le convaincre. Elle décida de lui faire confiance sans pour autant lui révéler trop d'informations importantes, tant qu'elle ne possèderait pas une preuve de sa véritable identité.

Pour l'instant, perdue dans les brumes de la vapeur d'eau salvatrice, elle se recentra sur elle-même. Le bilan n'était pas très glorieux. Son bras la faisait réellement souffrir, il était peut-être même cassé. Sans compter ses vilaines ecchymoses qui parcouraient son corps et qui n'avantageaient pas son profil. En parlant de profil, elle avait encore perdu du poids et ses os se faisaient plus saillants qu'à l'accoutumée. Il devenait urgent de renverser le pouvoir mis en place depuis presque dix-huit mois et de quitter définitivement ces bois. Il fallait agir avant le retour de l'hiver.

Lorsqu'elle essuya d'un revers de serviette le petit miroir placé au-dessus du lavabo elle aperçut son visage marqué, pâle, zébré de fines cicatrices blanchâtres laissées par ses séjours prolongés dans la nature. Elle sourit au miroir pour admirer les dégâts laissés par son dernier combat : une dent en moins. Une dent de devant en plus…Ha ! Elle avait l'air belle, comme ça.

Rapidement, elle chercha de quoi brosser ses cheveux. Elle tenta, sans succès, de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle les avait brossés et lavés, et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était infestée de poux.

- Ma pauvre fille, se dit-elle en se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, pour qui vont-ils te prendre ? Non mais, regarde-toi, on dirait une sauvageonne échappée des bois !

Dans la salle de bain, elle prit tout le temps nécessaire. _Et puis_, pensa-t-elle, _lorsque je sortira__i,__ peut-être seront-ils occupés à autre chose qu'à me surveiller_.

Lorsqu'elle mit le nez dehors, les deux hommes avaient quitté la pièce principale. Où étaient-ils ? Elle s'approcha doucement de l'entrée et les trouva tous deux dans le bureau de Camus. Plongés en grande discussion dans cette langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comme elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ils n'avaient pas fait attention à elle, ce qui lui permit d'avoir tout le loisir de les observer.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air très âgés. Seize, dix-huit ans tout au plus. Ils étaient indéniablement des combattants, leur profil à la fois svelte et musclé laissait deviner une certaine agilité mais également une force au combat. Le second jeune homme, ce Shun, devait être au moins Japonais, mais pourquoi ne parlait-il pas russe ? L'anglais peut-être, elle tenterait avec cette langue qu'elle maîtrisait mal. Quant à ce Hyoga, il ne correspondait pas vraiment à la description qu'en avait faite son frère. Physiquement déjà, il semblait bien plus grand et bien plus fort que l'image mentale qu'elle avait du disciple, et psychologiquement, il n'avait rien du « gamin adorable et dévoué » qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle réfléchit à trouver une question piège pour savoir si son identité était bien la sienne lorsqu'elle tomba sur un cadre fixé au mur. Une photographie de son frère entouré de deux adolescents. Le doute n'était plus permis. Elle était bel et bien arrivée à destination.

17


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : les personnages et une partie de la trame scénaristique sont tirés de l'œuvre originale de Kurumada !

Un grand merci à NewGaïa et Ariesnomu qui ont de nouveau bêta-lu avec courage ce chapitre.

Pour les « points de détails » de ce chapitre et autres « babillages » je vous retrouve sur mon blog dont l'adresse est située sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

**Sur le chemin de Jamir, Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

A mesure qu'il gravissait la montagne abritant la citée de Jamir, Shiryu sentait l'air se raréfier. Le paysage aride marquait déjà l'altitude élevée et seul un regard aiguisé pouvait remarquer toutes les manifestations de vie présentes derrière ce qui aurait pu passer pour un désert.

Si le jeune homme avait l'habitude de l'altitude, son corps commençait déjà à en ressentir quelques effets.

Seul face à cette immensité qui semblait l'absorber à mesure que ses pas les conduisaient vers sa destination, le japonais tentait de focaliser ses pensées vers la mission que le Saint des Béliers lui avait confiée. Il était fier de jouer les émissaires pour le premier gardien, et de devenir le garant de certaines révélations de sa vie privée.

Le saint de bronze pensa que Mü devait véritablement être aux abois pour confier une tâche de cet ordre à un parfait inconnu devenu Chevalier à peine dix mois auparavant.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut, en contrebas du plateau qu'il surplombait, un monastère. Patiemment, il chercha puis déplia la carte léguée par Mü. Il n'avait aucun souvenir qu'un tel bâtiment devait se trouver là. Après quelques secondes passées à observer le morceau de papier qui s'obstinait à jouer avec le vent, il se rendit compte de sa méprise. Il s'était trompé de chemin, une journée auparavant.

Las, il poursuivit vers le lieu de refuge. Probablement y trouverait-il un abri pour la nuit avant de rebrousser chemin demain. Il perdrait ainsi deux journées. Deux jours supplémentaires, au bas mot, à errer dans cette contrée inhospitalière.

Il reçut un accueil chaleureux malgré les tensions qu'il avait pu déceler dès son arrivée au monastère. Il avait rapidement compris, et avait senti certains de ses hôtes se détendre lorsqu'il leur avait glissé, sur le ton de la conversation, qu'il n'était pas chinois, mais un simple voyageur étranger ayant perdu son chemin. Il lui fallut ruser lorsqu'on lui demanda sa destination finale. Mieux valait éviter de citer le nom de Jamir, la citée restant interdite au reste du monde. Shiryu avait alors expliqué être photographe naturaliste japonais en quête de nouvelles espèces de faune et de flore poussant à très haute altitude.

Lorsqu'il sortit son appareil, qui lui avait déjà servi à maintes reprise d'alibi, les moines se détendirent.

Le repos fut salvateur et c'est dans un sommeil sans rêves que le jeune homme fut plongé.

Les prochains jours seraient importants. La mission serait délicate et il espérait sincèrement pouvoir être à la hauteur de la tâche confiée. Bon nombre de personnes comptaient sur lui. Mü, tout d'abord, mais également Athénaïs, et par extrapolation son maître et ses amis d'infortune. Echouer n'était même pas envisageable, et pourtant, s'il se fiait à ce que lui avait dit le Bélier, rien ne serait simple. Surtout lorsqu'il aurait terminé et qu'il devrait faire le chemin inverse pour se rendre au Japon.

**New-York Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

L'aéroport international J.F.K. de New York était incontestablement plus vaste que celui d'Athènes. Dictionnaire en poche, le pauvre Seiya tentait, avec un succès modéré, de déchiffrer les lettres des différentes bornes de renseignements.

Entre les idéogrammes de sa langue natale, l'alphabet Grec et latin, il pensa soudain qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus assidu aux cours de langue obligatoires dispensés par mademoiselle Samopoulos.

Après avoir tourné plus d'une heure, il parvint enfin à trouver la sortie de ce maudit aéroport. Tout à la joie de sa réussite, il ne comprit que quelques instants plus tard qu'il était sorti du mauvais côté…Tout était à refaire !

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, soit quatre heures après que son avion ait atterri, qu'il parvint, enfin, à destination.

- Et ben dis-donc, ils auraient tout de même pu faire un peu plus discret - lâcha-t-il pour lui-même une fois que le taxi l'eut déposé devant l'immense tour de verre située en plein cœur de Manhattan.

- Bon, voyons voir, cent-vingt troisième étage, allée Est, bureau mille cent vingt-deux - continua-t-il dans son monologue.

Une fois l'entrée franchie, il se rendit compte que même avec une adresse en poche les choses ne seraient pas si simples : un gardien à l'entrée lui demanda gentiment ses papiers et surtout une autorisation d'accès à ce bâtiment d'état.

Ce n'était peut-être pas tant le fait que le jeune importun, mineur, aux yeux bridés, vêtu comme un voyou des rues se présente au bureau qui fit réagir le gardien, mais plutôt l'insistance que manifesta Seiya, dans un anglais plus qu'improbable, pour se rendre dans ce fameux bureau.

Sa mission commençait bien. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en se traitant d'imbécile lorsque le gardien le reconduisit sans ménagement à la porte. Ah ! Si Marine ou Aiolia le voyaient à cet instant, ils ne seraient pas très fiers de lui. Et que dire d'Athénaïs ? Elle avait dû avoir sacrément confiance en lui pour choisir de l'envoyer là-bas. Après tout, elle aurait pu demander ça à un autre. Shun, Shiryu, ou même Hyoga, mais non . C'était à lui qu'elle avait fait confiance en lui réitérant tout le crédit qu'il lui inspirait.

Bien ! S'il ne pouvait passer par la grande porte, il se débrouillerait autrement, décida-t-il lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux d'un bleu lavande.

- Seiya, je présume ? - lui glissa-t-elle doucement au creux de l'oreille, afin de se rendre inaudible aux oreilles indiscrètes.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta d'opiner du chef.

- Je suis Jeannie. Suis-moi !

Sans en demander davantage, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment et pénétrèrent par une porte dérobée destinée, probablement, au personnel de ménage.

Rapidement, la jeune femme se faufila entre un personnel manifestement affairé, traînant derrière elle le pauvre adolescent. En quelques secondes, elle sortit de sa veste de tailleur, qu'elle portait avec un pantalon, une carte magnétique qu'elle glissa dans la fente d'un ascenseur de service.

Une fois à l'intérieur, son visage se détendit.

- Bien - dit-elle enfin - je vais te conduire jusqu'à nos bureaux. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu entrer. Surtout dans cette tenue ! - surenchérit-elle en le détaillant- Bon, nous allons te donner de nouveaux papiers et _Sir British - _prononça-t-elle avec un accent guindé et moqueur - t'expliquera ce que tu devras faire pour nous.

- Sir British ? - demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas son véritable nom : en réalité, il s'appelle Franck, mais quand tu le verras, tu comprendras…

**Jamir, Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

Après trois longs jours de marche, Shiryu arriva enfin à destination. La cité de Jamir se trouvait là, en contrebas et semblait éclore à mesure que le pâle soleil venait éclairer les murs des habitations de la petite ville. Peu à peu, les bruits de la rue retentirent doucement aux oreilles du jeune Saint. Il ne devrait pas entrer par la porte principale gardée par deux soldats. Pour conserver son anonymat, il enfila par-dessus ses vêtements une tunique or et violine qu'il noua à la taille à l'aide d'une large ceinture dans les mêmes tons, et troqua son pantalon et ses chaussures de montagne contre une paire de braies et d'épaisses bottes réalisées en peau retournée. Il attacha ses longs cheveux en catogan à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir mauve et dessina deux points de vie au-dessus de ses sourcils épais. Il n'oublia pas de placer en évidence un épais médaillon doré sur lequel était dessiné un symbole étrange. Mü lui ayant expliqué qu'il permettait à la communauté de distinguer les personnes sourdes et/ou muettes. Tout en s'avançant vers la petite porte Est, peu usitée, il rabattit sur ses cheveux la lourde capuche attachée à sa tunique.

A première vue, l'entrée du palais semblait inaccessible, mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen. On ne faisait jamais attention aux petites gens, il suffisait d'emprunter les portes secondaires, une fois à l'intérieur les choses seraient plus simples.

Shiryu avait parfaitement mémorisé le plan et se dirigea à l'intérieur du palais comme si celui-ci avait été le sien.

Il trouva sans aucune difficulté le vaste salon du troisième étage, sans qu'aucune sentinelle ne lui demandât quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il portait à son cou le large médaillon qui était un signe distinctif de surdité au sein de la cité.

Il se présenta devant la porte et un garde le fit entrer, avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Une tonalité féminine lui intima un ordre dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

La voix de la très jeune femme qu'il venait d'apercevoir, postée devant une large fenêtre, était d'une rare douceur mais semblait d'une lassitude et d'une tristesse absolues.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour que le japonais sache d'instinct qu'elle était le contact qu'il devait rencontrer.

- Mirha ? - osa-t-il prudemment tout en se montrant le plus respectueux possible.

Sans répondre, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui osait l'appeler par son prénom et l'interrogea du regard, tout en fixant le médaillon.

Enhardi par l'affirmation muette de l'identité de la jeune femme, il s'approcha tout en conservant une distance respectable et dit, le plus doucement possible :

- Je viens cherche Kiki.

Sans plus d'explication, il attendit la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Elle se contenta d'un pauvre sourire avant de répondre en grec avec une voix empreinte de tristesse.

- Bien. La situation est si critique que ça, là-bas ?

- Je viens juste chercher Kiki

- Tu ne peux rien me dire, c'est bien ça ?

Shiryu acquiesça d'un regard.

- Il ne va donc pas revenir?

Devant l'air dubitatif du jeune homme, elle dut préciser.

- Mü, il ne reviendra pas, c'est ça ?

Face à l'air embarrassé de cette femme si belle, dans laquelle il pouvait lire une autre interrogation, il se permit toutefois de répondre.

- Pas tout de suite - accordant à travers ces mots quelques notes d'espoir à la jeune fille.

- Il est en ce moment avec son précepteur. Tu vas rester ici et l'attendre. Vous partirez cette nuit. Je feindrai un malaise, ce qui créera une diversion et j'ai convenu avec une autre nourrice qu'elle affirmera avoir pris le relais de la garde de Kiki, ce qui vous laissera quelques heures d'avance avant que la disparition ne paraisse suspecte.

**New-York Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

Loin de se laisser impressionner par le caractère austère des hommes en costumes qui faisaient ressembler les vastes bureaux du cent vingt troisième étage à une ruche, Seiya suivit docilement Jeannie.

Après avoir franchi plusieurs portes protégées par des systèmes de sécurité sophistiqués, ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau dans lequel semblaient les attendre un homme et une femme aux visages fermés et aux tenues vestimentaire strictes.

- Seiya, je présume ? - l'apostropha l'homme.

Assis derrière un vaste bureau encombré de divers dossiers, l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, passablement dégarni, vêtu d'un costume sombre, à l'instar de toutes les personnes présentes, dévisagea un instant le jeune japonais.

Il se leva de son large fauteuil de cuir avant de se pencher en avant et de lui présenter une main tendue.

- Je suis Peter - dit-il en secouant vigoureusement la main que Seiya lui présenta, tout en se tournant sur sa gauche avant d'interpeller la femme d'une quarantaine d'année, présente sur sa droite.

- Sam, appelez la N.S.A, voulez-vous ? Et demandez Jill Goodeman. Informez-la que notre contact vient d'arriver. Seiya, asseyez-vous - dit-il tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone - Rachel ? Demandez à Franck de venir, s'il vous plaît.

- Je vais vous confier à Franck. Il vous expliquera tous les détails de ce que vous aurez à faire. Bon, maintenant, dites-moi ce que je dois savoir sur la situation du Sanctuaire.

- Athénaïs m'a demandé de vous remettre ça – répondit-il en sortant de la poche arrière de son jean délavé et passablement usé, une enveloppe fripée.

- Très bien - dit-il en la décachetant et en la parcourant à peine une seconde avant de ré appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone. - Rachel ? Demandez à Gerry de service de décryptage de monter, s'il vous plaît. Bien, maintenant je compte sur vous pour avoir un résumé détaillé de la situation du Sanctuaire.

Le jeune homme passa plus de deux heures dans le bureau, en compagnie de Peter et de sa collaboratrice Sam. Avec force détails, il tenta de relater au mieux les évènements de ces derniers mois. A en juger par les questions des deux américains, ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle depuis le départ d'Athénaïs pour la Grèce.

Sans que l'on ait eu à le lui expliquer, Seiya comprit que cette cellule dormante, liée à celle du Japon qu'il connaissait déjà, était en train de s'activer.

Au récit des pertes que le clan adverse avait subies, l'homme ne sourcilla même pas. En revanche, le fait qu'Athénaïs n'ait pas totalement retrouvé sa place légitime semblait plonger ses deux interlocuteurs dans un état de nervosité absolue.

Les incessants coups de fils et va-et-vient qui se succédèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il apportait des détails à son récit lui donnaient l'impression que les dirigeants de cette cellule avaient perdu le contrôle.

Tard dans la soirée, il fût raccompagné par Franck. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme à attitude rigide vêtu d'un costume strict et au port de tête altier, il comprit d'où lui venait son surnom de _Sir British_. Il n'était pourtant pas d'origine britannique mais en avait le style.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, il fit donc la connaissance de Franck, l'homme avec lequel il devrait désormais collaborer.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? - lui demanda l'homme en le toisant

- Seize ans, et vous ? - répliqua-t-il avec un air de défi dans le regard.

- Ils vous recrutent de plus en plus jeune - constata l'ainé en prenant bien soin de ne pas répondre à la question, marquant ainsi son désintérêt

- Oui, ils nous recrutent plus jeunes, mais plus performants également - le contra d'emblée le japonais.

Sa verve lui avait valu bien des déboires durant son apprentissage, mais là, il jugea que pour une fois, elle pourrait lui servir à remettre en place cet homme arrogant qui se permettait de le juger, lui, après toutes les tâches qu'il venait d'accomplir.

- Alors, comme ça, Franck, c'est vous qui allez travailler avec moi ? - le titilla Seiya en tentant de prendre le pas sur l'homme plus âgé, renversant ainsi la situation de domination que l'autre avait tenté d'instaurer quelques secondes auparavant.

- Disons plutôt que nous allons collaborer. Vous n'aurez qu'à imaginer que je suis la tête et vous les bras - répliqua-t-il acide en prenant l'adolescent de haut.

- Oui, si vous voulez, mon cher Franck, surtout si l'on prend en considération qu'une tête sans corps, ça ne sert strictement à rien. Sans moi, vous êtes mort ! - dit-il sur un ton léger et anodin en levant les sourcils.

Les dernières secondes restantes avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive à destination s'écoulèrent dans un silence propice au défi.

Toujours dans le même silence, les deux hommes quittèrent le bâtiment en évitant de passer devant le bureau de l'accueil.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'une limousine s'arrête à leur hauteur. Franck s'y engouffra, suivi de son nouveau collaborateur.

- Où allons-nous, Franck ?

- Chez-moi, c'est désormais là que vous logerez avant de rejoindre le Japon. Nous allons devoir mettre rapidement un plan de contre-offensive en place, vu le revers que nous venons de subir.

- Le revers ?

- Eh bien, oui ! - dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence - le retour d'Athénaïs est bien plus qu'un échec. Pourquoi vous-a-t-elle envoyé ici, à votre avis ? La situation du Sanctuaire est encore plus désastreuse aujourd'hui. Non seulement Saga est mort, mais en plus, elle n'a pas été fichue de reprendre sa place. Pourtant nos observations avaient conduit à la conclusion qu'une fois débarrassé de ce parasite de Grand-Pope, les choses reviendraient dans l'ordre. Il y a une sacrée pagaille ici, depuis votre départ. La seule conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, c'est que Saga ne tirait manifestement pas les ficelles, et d'après nos sources Libanaises, il serait même possible qu'il ait joué le rôle de tampon durant toutes ces années. Mais ceci reste encore à vérifier.

- Vous nous avez donc envoyés nous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans être certain du résultat de votre action ? Vous savez que des hommes sont morts pour ça ?

- Ça fait partie de la règle du jeu - jeta-t-il laconique.

- La règle du jeu ? Je n'ai peut-être que seize ans mais je ne considère pas ça comme un jeu, _mon petit Franck. C_e qui se passe en Grèce risque de remettre en question beaucoup de choses sur cette terre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez véritablement conscience du rôle que « vos bras » jouent sur le terrain mais si un certain équilibre est encore présent, c'est un peu grâce à nous, vos pions. Et si j'étais vous, je me méfierais.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, un simple constat, imaginez que les bras se mettent à réfléchir…

**Jamir, Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

Shiryu passa donc la journée dissimulé dans les appartements de Mirha.

- Que vous a dit Mü à mon sujet, au juste ?

- Il m'a dit que vous seriez mon contact et que je devais venir quérir Kiki, son futur disciple afin de le mettre à l'abri.

- Son disciple… - reprit-elle sur un ton dans lequel sonnait une note de désespoir.

- En effet. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai fait la connaissance de Mü qu'il n'y a que peu de temps et que j'ignore à peu près tout de la situation.

- Et bien, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je pense que s'il a eu assez confiance en vous pour vous confier Kiki, il ne me tiendra pas rigueur de ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler. J'imagine que vous garderez ça pour vous, car son honneur est en jeu.

Shiryu ne répondit pas à ce qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une évidence.

- A cause de son absence, son disciple est en danger, car Mü a fait dans sa vie des choix que certains qualifieraient d'inopportuns. Depuis, quelques membres de la caste dirigeante aimeraient le voir vaciller. Il a été mis sur le trône très jeune, dès la mort de Shion en fait, et il aurait dû épouser la fille de son premier consul, chose qu'il n'a pas faite. L'atteindre en touchant un membre qui lui serait proche pourrait créer une pression suffisante pour le contraindre à faire d'autres choix dans la manière de diriger Jamir.

- Vous craignez donc pour la vie de son disciple. Mais en quoi le fait d'atteindre un simple disciple pourrait-il lui nuire ?

- Disons que nous avons des traditions et que l'une d'elle place ceux de mon peuple sur le trône lorsqu'ils deviennent chevaliers. Or, il y a vraiment peu de prétendants et en l'absence totale de chevalier, non seulement le savoir des armures risquerait de disparaître, mais en sus, nous perdrions tout prétendant au trône, ce qui risquerait d'engendrer une guerre interne. Jusqu'à présent, le Sanctuaire a toujours veillé pour nous épauler, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques années où le Saint des Taureaux est venu accomplir pour nous une mission particulière, et ce, malgré les tensions qui règnent là-bas.

- Je pense que je comprends.

- Probablement pas tout, car je ne peux vous révéler certaines choses. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- En tous les cas, sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous apporter mon aide.

- Je vous remercie, chevalier. J'aurais une requête à vous formuler.

- Je me tiens à votre entière disposition.

- Pourriez-vous transmettre une missive au Chevalier des Béliers ?

- Je vais être franc avec vous, il est possible que je ne rentre pas avant longtemps en Grèce. A vrai dire, j'ignore encore quelle sera ma mission et si je serai amené à y retourner, cependant vous avez ma parole que je le ferai si j'en ai l'opportunité.

- Je vous remercie infiniment.

Shiryu observait la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, tandis que celle-ci rédigeait le message. Bien qu'étant de petite taille, elle possédait quelques rondeurs qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec sa silhouette gracieuse. Ses deux points de vie, de couleur vert, contrastaient avec une chevelure rousse abondante.

Une fois qu'elle eut cacheté la missive, elle jeta un regard inquiet à la grande pendule suspendue sur le mur Est.

- Il est bientôt l'heure. Kiki ne va pas tarder à être raccompagné, vous devriez vous dissimuler dans ma chambre à coucher.

En un instant, le chevalier s'exécuta, et il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de percevoir des bruits et des paroles échangées dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas.

Tout danger écarté, il sortit de sa cache pour trouver Mirha serrant dans ses bras un garçonnet. Shiryu se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait là du disciple de Mü. Il ne semblait pas avoir encore dix ans, et était bien trop jeune pour entreprendre une quelconque formation.

Il fit quelques pas, manifestant ainsi sa présence.

- Je te présente Shiryu - dit-elle en grec à l'enfant - Shiryu, voici Kiki, le futur disciple de Mü.

- Je suis honoré de faire ta connaissance, Kiki.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et resta un moment attaché à Mirha, la suppliant presque du regard.

- Shiryu est venu pour t'emmener loin d'ici, tu sais à quel point c'est devenu malsain ici pour toi.

- Mais c'était un accident !

- Non, Kiki, ce n'était pas un accident, tu as failli mourir sous cet éboulis et je ne sais même pas par quel miracle tu as réussi à les éviter.

- Et je vais aller où ? Chez les Abats ?

- Je ne sais pas au juste, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que Shiryu va te conduire loin d'ici, probablement pour rejoindre Mü.

- On ne sait même pas qui il est et si on peut lui faire confiance !

- Ne discute pas. Tu partiras ce soir.

- Alors ? On va où ? - demanda l'enfant en se retournant avec assurance vers le Saint de bronze.

- Notre première destination est la Chine.

- C'est là-bas qu'est Mü ?

- Non, pour l'instant il est en Grèce. Mais il t'a confié à moi et j'ai pour mission de te conduire au Japon.

- Au Japon ? On va prendre l'avion ?

Devant la remarque de l'enfant, le dragon parut déstabilisé un instant, avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Bon ! - reprit le garçon, plein de ressources - dans ce cas, je m'installerai du côté de la fenêtre et Mirha à côté de moi !

A cet instant, la jeune femme jeta un regard navré au jeune homme avant de s'agenouiller à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- Kiki, je sais que tu as compris que je ne viens pas, alors, s'il te plaît, ne rend pas la tâche si difficile.

- C'est nous deux ou personne ! Elle aussi, elle est en danger ! - cria-t-il presque à l'encontre du brun.

- C'est vrai ? - demanda-t-il en jetant un regard perçant à la jeune femme.

- Non, ça l'a été, et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est plus le cas - s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec conviction.

- Si ce n'est plus le cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit de sortir, alors ?

Face aux regards intrigués de Shiryu, Mirha parla quelques instants avec Kiki dans sa langue natale. Il ne comprit pas ce que la jeune femme venait de dire à l'enfant, mais celui-ci parut convaincu. Il glissa ses deux mains derrière la tête et se dirigea, d'un pas nonchalant, droit dans sa chambre.

- Où va-t-il ? - demanda le Chevalier.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires ! - lui répondit une voix enfantine - Et c'est pas la peine de venir, Mirha, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut emporter quand on part en mission.

Le dragon se contenta d'ouvrir grands les yeux devant cette surprenante remarque.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Il a eu huit ans en mars.

- Il est jeune. Il ne devrait entreprendre son apprentissage que dans quatre ans.

- Je pense que pour l'instant, la question n'est pas là. Mettez-le à l'abri, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

**New-York Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

La limousine s'arrêta dans un quartier cossu et se gara devant un hôtel particulier.

Devant tant de luxe, le jeune Seiya ne put s'empêcher de glisser quelques remarques, auxquelles Franck répliqua toujours sur le même ton blasé. En dehors de la « confrérie », il était le P.D.G d'une multinationale très importante.

Le chevalier ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'un majordome les accueillit dans la spacieuse demeure.

- Nils ? Pouvez-vous prévenir Samantha ? J'ai besoin de quelques costumes pour demain - dit-il en lançant un regard de dégoût sur le Saint.

- Bien, monsieur - acquiesça immédiatement l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Sinon, il y a des messages ?

- Non, monsieur, mais monsieur Andy est passé vers seize heures.

- Ah ?

- Il m'a chargé de vous remettre une enveloppe que j'ai jugé bon de placer sur votre bureau.

- Vous avez bien fait, Nils, comme d'habitude.

- Merci monsieur - dit celui-ci en s'éloignant.

- Et bien, dites-donc - commenta Seiya - je ne sais pas si un simple Saint tel que moi est digne de venir dormir chez _monsieur._

Franck se contenta de soupirer avant de se diriger vers son bureau, plantant son hôte dans le vaste hall.

- Si monsieur veut bien me donner son sac, je pourrais mettre le sac de monsieur dans sa suite - proposa Nils, surprenant le japonais qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver dans son dos.

- Heu, oui, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Seiya, vous savez ! - dit-il en lui tendant la main - que le majordome serra avec un sourire en coin.

- Comme monsieur Seiya voudra. Toutefois je préfère vous prévenir que je ne me départirai pas du monsieur en présence de monsieur Carter.

- Ouais, j'voudrais pas vous faire virer, faite comme vous voulez - dit-il en emboîtant le pas au domestique - Mais dites-moi, vous parlez grec impeccablement ! Remarquez je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, si vous entendiez mon accent - reconnut-il réaliste.

- Merci, c'est que je suis grec par ma mère. De plus, il s'agissait d'une condition sine qua none pour obtenir le poste. Dans la maison, chaque membre du personnel doit parler une langue différente avec monsieur, ce qui lui facilite l'apprentissage de celle-ci.

- Et combien parle-t-il de langues en tout ?

- Et bien, je dirais six - sept en comptant la nôtre - comptabilisa le majordome en faisant pénétrer Seiya dans un vaste appartement comprenant un salon luxueusement orné, une immense salle de bain et une chambre probablement plus spacieuse que la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu quatre ans en compagnie de Marine.

Lorsque Nils l'eut laissé, il inspecta « ses appartements » pour se faire la réflexion qu'ils lui rappelaient étrangement le manoir qui abritait le Quartier Général de la cellule japonaise. Décidément, l'argent ne manquait manifestement pas à ces organisations parallèles et il pensa également qu'ils devaient bien, quelque part, en tirer quelques profits bien plus matériels que la sauvegarde de l'humanité.

Après tout, qu'avait-il appris de ce Franck ? Il était un riche chef d'entreprise qui avait rejoint la cellule clandestine Nord Américaine. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cet homme ne semblait pas être affilié directement au Sanctuaire. Au Japon, cela était différent, il s'agissait de Chevaliers, ou d'anciens Chevaliers, le lien entre les actions qu'ils menaient et le Sanctuaire était parfaitement lisible. Mais là ?

Tout en se coulant sous une douche chaude, Seiya poursuivi le fil de ses pensées. A aucun moment, il n'avait eu l'impression de rencontrer, ou même de croiser, un Saint. Les hommes et les femmes qui constituaient cette organisation n'appartenaient à aucune caste, ou alors ils excellaient dans l'art du camouflage. Serait-il le seul chevalier en activité ? Il devait tirer certaines choses au clair avec _Sir British_ au plus vite.

Le souper fut servi, comme Seiya s'y attendait, dans une vaste salle à manger, lourdement ornée de tentures, de broderies, de tableaux et d'objets clinquants et luxueux. Le silence était de rigueur face au recueillement qu'inspirait cette pièce dédiée au culte du kitsch américain. Le japonais en serait presque venu à se signer face à autant d'ornements ostentatoires, s'il n'avait eu en tête d'autres préoccupations.

- D'autres convives viendront-ils se joindre à nous ? - demanda l'adolescent de manière bien trop polie pour ne pas dissimuler une once de moquerie.

- Non, je vis seul dans cette demeure.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas marié… - conclut le japonais sous le ton de l'intrigue.

Franck s'attabla sans relever les insinuations cachées de son convive indésirable.

- Bien - reprit le Saint de bronze - puisque nous serons seuls, nous allons pouvoir bavasser un peu tous les deux, car voyez-vous, j'ai quelques petites questions qui me trottent dans la tête et…

D'un geste sec de la main, l'américain le coupa dans son élan.

- Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans un questionnement, probablement inintéressant, je vais tout d'abords vous brosser un panorama de ce qui vous attend, de ce que nous voulons de vous, et de ce que vous devrez faire.

Face au regard interloqué que lui présenta Seiya, l'homme jugea bon de continuer.

- Bien, comme je le disais tantôt, vu l'échec cuisant que nous avons subi...

- Heu ? vous n'y allez pas un peu fort en parlant d'échec cuisant ?

- Ne m'interrompez pas, voulez-vous ? Nous devons donc prendre d'autres mesures. Nous avons établi avec les cellules japonaises et tchèques de monter une offensive face au Sanctuaire.

- Vous êtes donc en train d'activer, si je puis dire, les cellules dormantes dans le but d'attaquer frontalement le Sanctuaire ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Vous voulez attaquer votre propre camp ?

- Reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit par la force, oui, c'est bien, je vois que vous vous y connaissez en stratégie militaire.

- Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas aussi bien que vous, mais une chose est certaine, c'est que vous, vous ignorez ce que des gens tels que moi sont capable, mon pt'it Franck. Vous lancerez une bombe nucléaire que cela ne nous égratignerait même pas.

- Vous présumez un peu de vos forces, jeune homme et c'est à cause de cette arrogance propre aux gens de votre caste que nous venons d'essuyer ce revers. Vous maîtrisez ce que vous nommez « cosmos » et vous êtes capable d'envoyer _ad patres_ des êtres tout aussi monstrueux que vous, mais à part ça ?

- Et vous, de quoi êtes-vous capable ?

- De construire.

- De construire ?

-Le sanctuaire détient une force militaire hors norme et pourtant reste dans l'inaction la plus totale en n'entrant jamais ouvertement dans les conflits. Jusqu'à il y a quelques années, durant lesquelles Saga s'est immiscé dans le but apparent de calmer certaines tensions. Résultat : aujourd'hui le monde entier craint le sanctuaire et plus personne ne veut nous aider, alors qu'avec une meilleure gestion de ses ressources, il serait aisé de faire tant de choses.

- Comme ?

- Comme ? - reprit l'homme sans comprendre le sens de la question.

- Comme quoi ? Quelles sont les choses que vous aimeriez faire avec l'aide du Sanctuaire ? Donnez-moi des exemples.

- Je n'ai pas d'exemple à vous donner.

- Et moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'être instrumentalisé - dit-il en se remémorant les paroles de son maître.

- Mais pourtant, c'est ce que vous êtes : un instrument.

- Oui, je sais, inutile de me sortir votre histoire de tête et de bras. Mais je ne pense pas avoir envie de collaborer avec vous après ce que je viens d'entendre. Surtout vos insinuations sur le fait que notre « force » ne serve qu'à contrer... comment vous-avez dit ? « des êtres aussi monstrueux que nous » ? Vous n'avez en réalité aucune idée de ce que nous sommes capables de faire, nous ne sommes pas seulement des soldats qui empêchent des portes dimensionnelles de s'ouvrir ou qui permettent à des âmes de réintégrer leurs corps, ou encore qui vont de temps en temps exterminer certains êtres différents de vous. Notre cosmos qui se déploie peut également générer une énergie telle qu'elle pourrait broyer une étoile.

- Fadaises ! - cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Je ne comprends même pas ce que je fais là à discuter avec vous, ni ce que vous faites dans cette « confrérie » comme vous l'appelez. Votre place n'est pas ici Franck, j'suis désolé pour vous - dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches.

- Ma place est ici, je m'y suis engagé.

- Auprès de qui ?

- Auprès de ma mère. Elle - il hésita - elle était comme vous.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Ainsi donc, sa mère était un Chevalier, voilà qui devenait intéressant.

Toujours figé, dos à son interlocuteur, le sourire en coin et l'œil espiègle, Seiya attendit le plus patiemment du monde que l'autre lui fournisse quelques explications supplémentaires. Il avait besoin de lui, à dire vrai, ils avaient tous besoin de lui, mais la question était surtout de savoir pourquoi lui avait-il besoin d'eux ? Après tout, il détenait des sources de renseignement impressionnantes mais malheureusement parfois erronées et avait, indéniablement, beaucoup d'argent. Mais à part ça ?

Après un silence de quelques secondes et une position figée du Chevalier, Franck convint de ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait gagner la confiance de son hôte et s'il voulait pouvoir un jour travailler avec lui.

- Elle était un chevalier, comme vous. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue, c'est mon père qui m'a élevé, tandis qu'elle partait perpétuellement en mission. Le jour de mon sixième anniversaire, elle n'a pas trouvé mieux que de nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle de sa promotion en tant qu'instructeur. Après les réjouissances, j'ai compris qu'elle devrait partir pour quatre années au minimum. Quatre années qui se sont peu à peu transformées en six, puis en huit, et puis un jour j'ai fini de compter.

Je n'avais que vingt-trois ans lorsque mon père et moi avons vu un jour se présenter à notre porte un homme. Il venait nous annoncer le décès de ma mère. Il n'y a même pas eu d'obsèques, puisqu'elle reposait déjà en Grèce, dans la crypte des Lions. Pour tout héritage, je ne reçus qu'une lettre dans laquelle elle me demandait de rejoindre les forces « extérieures » du Sanctuaire si un jour il lui arrivait malheur. Jusqu'au bout, elle a œuvré dans ce sens. A sa mort, j'ai repris comme j'ai pu sa suite.

- Puisque vous avez fait ce choix, et bien assumez-le jusqu'au bout, ou bien partez, car, vous, vous le pouvez encore - lâcha Seiya laconique avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

**Jamir, Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

Lorsqu'ils avaient fui, le petit garçon n'avait pas même jeté un regard en arrière, sûr de ses convictions et de la mission qui l'attendait : devenir un jour un Saint à l'image du dirigeant de sa cité.

Les quatre jours de marche dans la montagne inhospitalière avaient peu à peu enfermé les deux voyageurs dans un mutisme propre à leurs réflexions quant à leur avenir proche.

Le retour au cœur d'une ville mouvementée et bruyante les déstabilisa quelque peu, mais très vite, ils s'accoutumèrent au brouhaha et au mouvement incessant de la foule.

- Allez, Kiki, dépêche-toi, veux-tu ? Nous allons finir par être en retard à l'aéroport.

- Dis, Shiryu, là où on va, il neige encore en cette saison ?

- Non, plus depuis longtemps.

- Alors, ce ne doit pas être vraiment très haut. Et pourquoi ça s'appelle les cinq pics ?

- Parce que le lieu se situe dans une vallée entourée de cinq montagnes très hautes.

- Oui, mais si elles étaient vraiment si hautes, il devrait encore y avoir de la neige.

- Il y en a encore au sommet.

- Mais sinon, pourquoi on prend l'avion pour se rendre là-bas si c'est derrière les montagnes que tu m'as montrées tout à l'heure ?

- C'est parce que pour les contourner, il est plus simple d'utiliser ce moyen de transport, et surtout nous devons mettre le plus de distance possible, et ce, le plus rapidement possible, avec ta cité.

- Avec le nombre de trains qu'on a pris, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous retrouvent, et puis ça doit bien les arranger que je ne sois plus là-bas. Et sinon, on va faire quoi chez-toi puisqu'après on part au Japon ? On pourrait pas y aller tout de suite ?

- On dit : on ne pourrait pas. Et puis non, car j'ai une chose importante à faire là-bas.

- Quoi ?

- Cesse de bavarder et avance.

Lorsque Shiryu songea aux silences des montagnes et au mutisme dans lequel s'était plongé l'enfant lors de leur départ, un sourire vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Mü l'avait pourtant prévenu que sa mission serait plus difficile une fois l'enfant récupéré. Il avait alors pensé qu'ils seraient traqués par des hommes, et non pas par un bavardage incessant.

C'est le cœur serré qu'il s'approcha de la demeure qui avait été la sienne il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être parti depuis des siècles, alors qu'une seule année ne s'était pas encore écoulée.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait, l'enfant trottinant derrière lui, il se rendit compte que son pouls battait plus vite. Pourquoi ? Il avait senti Shunreï à l'intérieur de l'habitation et tout semblait être dans l'ordre. Etait-ce la joie de la revoir qui provoquait cet état ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses réflexions lorsque la jeune fille déboula hors de l'habitation.

- Shiryu ! Oh, je suis si contente de te revoir ! - s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de son ami d'enfance.

Mais la jeune fille de quinze ans fût stoppée net dans son élan en apercevant la petite tignasse rousse galopant derrière le jeune homme.

Dix mois à peu près s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et elle ne put que constater un changement physique radical. Il avait pris encore quelques centimètres et sa carrure s'était légèrement étoffée, mais c'est surtout son visage qui venait de perdre, indéniablement, les traits de l'enfance, qui la surprit le plus.

Dix mois, qu'il était parti, laissant derrière lui une adolescente taquine et au tempérament enjoué, et aujourd'hui il faisait face au même visage radieux qui appartenait désormais à une femme.

- Qui est-ce ? - demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis Kiki. Et toi, t'es sa femme ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard gêné, teintant légèrement leurs pommettes.

- Kiki ! - le reprit presque immédiatement le Dragon - Shunreï est la fille de mon maître, et je te demanderais de te montrer un peu plus respectueux.

- Et bien, enchantée, Kiki - prononça la jeune femme en inclinant légèrement le buste en guise de salut - Entrez vous rafraichir, vous devez être épuisés après un si long voyage.

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement, entre les interrogations loquaces d'un enfant de huit ans et les retrouvailles des deux amis d'enfance.

Shiryu écouta longuement le récit que Shunrei lui fit de la visite d'un homme mystérieux venu quérir Dhoko et du départ, certes différé, de celui-ci.

Ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit, et avec elle que l'enfant s'endorme, pour revenir à des sujets de conversation plus sérieux.

- Et à part ça, Dhoko ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? - demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, je pensais que tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles, mais malheureusement, vous avez dû vous croiser.

- Je pense qu'il a dû arriver quelques jours après notre fuite. Shunreï - commença-t-il après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de tisane - je ne suis pas venu pour rester ici.

- Ha ! - dit-elle sur le ton de la déception et de la surprise.

- Je dois me rendre au Japon au plus vite et je dois également y conduire cet enfant.

- Et qui est-il, au juste ?

- Il est le disciple, ou le futur disciple du Saint des Béliers, mais là n'est pas la question, nous devons rejoindre la cellule japonaise au plus vite car il n'était pas en sécurité chez lui - il marqua une pause avant de planter son regard dans celui de sa vis-à-vis - et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux que tu m'accompagnes là-bas.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Et qui s'occupera des bêtes ? Et du jardin ? Et puis, je dois finir d'aller à l'école, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

- C'est une question de sécurité, Shunreï.

- Si cela avait été le cas, Dhoko me l'aurait dit, et puis je ne suis pas sûre d'être plus en sécurité dans ton pays au milieu d'hommes qui préparent la guerre, plutôt qu'ici.

- D'après la description que tu m'as faite de l'étranger qui est venu ici, je pense sincèrement que tu risquerais d'être en danger, et je ne veux pas craindre pour ta vie. Dhoko ne le permettrait pas.

- Ah, je vois ! En somme, tu crains plus les foudres de mon père que toute autre chose - dit-elle rageuse avant de se lever et de jeter violemment le chiffon posé sur ses jambes.

- Non, attends ! - dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet tout en restant assis - je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative car je ne voulais pas te savoir ici toute seule. Ecoute, Shunreï, tu me connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un minimum confiance en moi, non ?

Devant le regard que lui lança Shiryu, la jeune femme dut se résigner. Quelques jours plus tard, des voisins venaient prendre en charge la demeure qui resterait à présent vide pour un temps indéterminé.

- Pourquoi vous voulez pas que je dise à l'hôtesse que vous êtes mes parents ? On est censé voyager incongrito. Et elle est passée où, Shunreï ?

- On dit incognito, Kiki , et parce que vu notre âge, tu ne peux pas être autre chose que notre petit frère, et elle est partie acheter de quoi manger.

- Pourquoi ? Shunreï, c'est pas ta femme ? Tu la trouves pas belle ?

- Ecoute, Kiki, Shunreï et moi, nous sommes juste amis, tu comprends ? - dit-il en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'enfant - et puis j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de poser ce genre de questions, ce n'est pas très bien élevé.

- C'est parce que tu l'aimes pas, alors ?

- Mais si, je l'aime - dit-il exaspéré avant de se reprendre - mais comme une copine, comme toi avec tes copines à l'école.

- Moi, j'avais pas le droit d'aller à l'école, il y avait que Marhung qui me faisait cours, et puis moi, d'abord, j'avais que des copains parce que les filles, c'est nul !

- Bon, très bien. Alors, à présent, cesse avec tes questions, et j'aimerais que tu évites de poser ce genre d'interrogations devant elle, c'est compris ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, les histoires de mariage, ça ne regarde que les grandes personnes.

- Avec qui tu dois te marier, alors ?

- Mais avec personne !

- Tu vas rester tout seul toute ta vie ?

- Mais non ! Enfin, j'en sais rien ! Mais c'est quoi, ces questions, à la fin !

- Non, parce que moi, je dois me marier avec Salila si je deviens chevalier.

- Très bien, je comprends - dit-il tout à coup en se radoucissant - en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne me marierai que si j'en ai envie.

- Même si t'es déjà chevalier ?

- Oui, bon, fin de la discussion, Shunreï arrive, et si tu as d'autres questions, tu viendras m'en parler lorsque je serai tout seul, c'est compris ?

- D'accord.

Sur le vol qui les conduisait à Tokyo, les deux adolescents, assis côte à côte, prenaient tout leur mal en patience pour répondre aux nouvelles questions incessantes de la petite peste rousse au visage glué sur le hublot. Et le vol allait durer au moins six heures…

**New-York, Juillet 1998. Deux mois après sa fuite de Grèce.**

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin se déroula dans une ambiance tout aussi glaciale que la veille. Entre les différents mets, Seiya décida qu'une explication s'imposait. Après tout, quel choix avait-il ? Athénaïs avait œuvré ces dernières années pour préparer son retour avec ses hommes. Même si d'autres avaient mis en place ces cellules de veille dans différents pays afin d'observer, de recruter et finalement de passer à l'action, c'était sur la jeune femme que tout reposait. Si elle lui avait confié comme mission de se rendre ici, c'était que sa présence avait lieu d'être. Il n'allait pas commencer à faire la forte tête et se contenterait, pour l'instant, d'obéir.

Il fit le premier pas vers Franck.

- Bien, Franck, que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui veux quelques chose de vous, mais la congrégation - dit-il sans le ton arrogant qu'il arborait à l'accoutumée, la discussion que nous avons eue hier soir m'a fait quelque peu réfléchir, et je pense que je vous dois des excuses.

- Des excuses ? - répéta timidement Seiya, surpris par le revers d'attitude de son hôte - je crois que je vous en dois également. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, autant commencer sur de bonnes bases - surenchérit l'adolescent.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous briefer sur la situation. Les différentes cellules qui ont été mises en place ont toujours été, plus ou moins, en contact avec des chevaliers en activité, mis à la retraite ou encore des individus possédant le potentiel pour devenir chevaliers, mais ayant échoué.

- En somme, toutes les personnes dont le Sanctuaire ne voulait plus.

- Oui, entre autres, mais nous avons toutefois des contacts à l'intérieur, des Saints en activité, et des apprentis qui ont su devenir chevaliers, comme vous, Seiya, par exemple. Lorsque la fondation Kido vous a recueillis et envoyés dans ces différents centres, cela n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Ils vous ont détectés avant le Sanctuaire, avant de vous pousser dans la voie qui était la vôtre, vu le succès de cette opération.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous me considérerez comme un simple instrument.

- Savez-vous quel fut le succès de cette opération ? Sur une centaine d'enfants recueillis, nous en avons fait partir dix-sept, et dix sont devenus chevaliers.

- Je vois, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant soldat enrôlé à l'insu de son plein gré dans une guerre dont les fondements principaux m'échapperaient.

- Je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une impression. Avec ou sans nous, il y a de très forte chance que vous soyez devenus chevaliers, et que vous auriez œuvré plus ou moins dans le même sens.

- Oui, de toute façon, ça, personne ne pourra jamais nous le dire.

- Ces cellules, donc, doivent s'éveiller et passer à l'action au mois de mars prochain, soit une année après le retour d'Athénaïs. Pour ce faire, nous allons avoir besoin de mobiliser toutes les ressources dont nous disposons, et nous devrons également faire appel à des aides extérieures.

- Et mon rôle dans tout ça, est ?

- Vous devrez vous infiltrer dans les locaux secrets de la C.I.A. pour récupérer quelques choses pour nous.

- Quoi exactement ?

- Un enfant qui ne devrait pas se trouver là, mais avec des gens comme vous. Enfin, nous pensons…

15


End file.
